La glace finit toujours par fondre
by Sesshy's wife
Summary: La vie de Sesshômaru changera irrémédiablement lorsqu'il fera la rencontre de deux jeunes filles, Rin et Sakura. Le froid seigneur taïyoukaï restera t il de glace face à ces deux ningen pleines de vie ?
1. Sakura

**Titre : **La glace finit toujours par fondre

**Auteur :** Sesshy-girl ou Sesshy's wife

**Disclaimer :** Dans ce chapitre seule Sakura (ainsi que sa famille) m'appartient. Les perso d'Inu-Yasha sont la propriété de Rumiko Takahashi (Et c'est bien dommage. Je veux un Sesshômaru rien que pour moi ! )

**Genre :** Un peu de tout : romance, action, scène(s) interdite(s) aux mineures . . .

**Commentaire :** Les mots en japonais sont traduits en bas de page.

* * *

**La glace finit toujours par fondre**

**by Sesshy-girl**

**Chapitre 1 : **_Sakura._

En pleine nuit, adossée à un arbre, avec des vêtements qui ne lui appartenaient pas, Sakura réfléchissait. Sa vie avait tellement changé en quelques jours . . . Des tas de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. _Dôshite ? Dôyatte ? _Sakura leva la tête et contempla la pleine lune. _Elle a l'air si lointaine et si proche à la fois, comme si . . . en tendant la main je pouvais arriver à la toucher . . . tout en sachant que ce ne sera jamais possible. _

Un courant d'air fit frissonner la jeune fille et voleter ses longs cheveux couleur d'ébène autour de son visage. _C'est bien d'avoir de nouveaux vêtements, demo ils ne sont pas biens chauds._ Elle baissa la tête et contempla la petite fille qui s'était endormie contre elle. _Au moins le froid n'a pas l'air de la gêner . . ._ Sakura passa le bras autour des épaules de la fillette. Cette dernière murmura dans son sommeil et serra dans sa petite main le kimono de Sakura.

"Sakura-neesan . . ."

Le cœur de Sakura s'emplit de joie, comme à chaque fois que la petite fille l'appelait de cette façon. _C'est comme ça qu'elle m'a appelé la toute première fois, et ça me fait toujours aussi chaud au cœur . . . Cette enfant ressemble vraiment à un petit ange, elle est si pure . . ._

Sakura laissa vagabonder son regard. La pleine lune lui permettait facilement de voir autour d'elle. Elle distingua sans peine les deux autres silhouettes qui se tenaient non loin d'elles et qui dormaient profondément. La plus massive ronflait doucement quelques mètres plus loin au pied d'un arbre, d'une sorte de grognement doux et apaisant. L'autre bien plus petite, dormait au pied de l'arbre voisin la bouche ouverte et bavait légèrement, le petit filet de salive réfléchissant la lumière de la lune. _Lui par contre, il n'a rien d'un ange pur et innocent . . ._

Sakura scruta la forêt. Elle se demandait où _il_ se trouvait. C'était à chaque fois pareil . . . Quand _ils_ s'arrêtaient quelque part pour dormir, _il_ disparaissait toujours sans donner d'explications. Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'une semaine que Sakura voyageait avec _eux_ et elle ne savait quasiment rien de leur passé. La seule chose dont elle était certaine c'était que la petite fille était orpheline et que désormais, elle la considérait comme sa grande sœur. _Quoi de plus normal ? Après tout elle n'a plus de famille. Une si jeune enfant a besoin de quelqu'un pour veiller sur elle, pour la protéger, pour **l'aimer** ! _

Car d'affection, la petite fille en débordait. Elle aimait ses camarades de route et elle n'hésitait pas à le leur montrer. _Même si c'est d'une façon plus prononcée pour moi._ La petite fille ne quittait plus Sakura depuis leur première rencontre, un peu plus d'une semaine auparavant.

Une lame de vent plus forte et plus froide fit violemment frissonner Sakura, la chaleur que lui communiquait le corps de la petite fille ne la réchauffant pas totalement.

"Atchoum !"

Sakura éternua violemment, sans avoir eu le temps d'étouffer le bruit. Elle regarda autour d'elle, espérant n'avoir réveillé personne. Elle fixa la petite silhouette endormie un peu plus loin. _Si jamais je **l'**airéveillé, **il **va encore crier . . ._ Heureusement, la silhouette changea de position mais ne s'éveilla pas. _Yareyare . . ._

"Sakura-neesan n'arrive pas à dormir ?"

Sakura sursauta en entendant la petite voix ensommeillée et baissa les yeux. Ils croisèrent ceux de la petite fille, mi-clos à cause du semi sommeil dans lequel elle se trouvait encore.

"Je t'ai réveillé ? Gomen."

"Iie, ce n'est . . . pas . . . grave . . ."

La tête de la petite fille se balançait d'avant en arrière. Cela se voyait qu'elle luttait pour rester éveillée. Sakura sourit tendrement. _Elle est si kawaï._

"Sakura . . . neesan ?"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, banji kôtsugô. Rendors-toi vite, Rin."

"Haï . . ."

La tête de Rin retomba sur le bras de Sakura qui la serra contre elle. Finalement, le sommeil avait été le plus fort. Sakura sourit en voyant le petit visage paisible de Rin et elle se mit à lui caresser lentement les cheveux. Elle éprouvait tant d'affection pour cette enfant. _Je remercie le ciel d'avoir eu la chance de rencontrer Rin . . . ainsi que d'avoir pu **le** rencontrer . . . _

Sakura tourna de nouveau la tête en direction des fourrés. Ne distinguant rien malgré la clarté de la lune, elle laissa aller sa tête en arrière et reprit le fil de ses pensées. _Isshûkan . . ._ Cela faisait une semaine environ qu'elle avait rencontré ses compagnons de voyage . . . Rin la jeune orpheline, Jaken le petit youkaï insupportable qui ressemblait à un hikigaeru, AhUn qui était avec eux depuis seulement deux jours. Rin et elle s'étaient tout de suite prises d'affection pour le dragon à deux têtes, même s'il était un peu grognon et que chaque tête avait son caractère propre. Enfin, il y avait une dernière personne qui complétait le groupe, cette même personne qui disparaissait chaque soir quand ils s'arrêtaient pour dormir . . . _Sesshômaru . . ._

Sakura ferma les yeux pour mieux percevoir l'image du beau youkaï aux cheveux d'argent et aux yeux dorés . . . _Des yeux si fiers, qui ne laissent transparaître aucune émotion . . . _C'était bien vrai. Jamais les yeux de Sesshômaru n'avaient laissé entrevoir ce qu'il pensait. Mais un jour, peut-être que . . ._ Itsuka . . ._ _Oui, mais quand ?_ Le regard de Sakura se fit plus triste. _Peut-être n'aurais-je jamais cette chance . . . Peut-être ne pourrais-je pas rester auprès d'eux . . . Iie, je ne le peux pas . . . Il faudra bien que je rentre chez moi, ma famille doit s'inquiéter . . . _Et Sakura repensa à _ce jour_, _le_ jour où toute sa vie avait pris un sens nouveau, _le_ jour où tout avait commencé . . .

_§_

* * *

_§_

Assit sur la branche d'un arbre, Sesshômaru regardait l'endroit où _ils_ s'étaient arrêtés pour dormir cette nuit. Ses yeux dorés passèrent furtivement sur les silhouettes endormies de Jaken et de AhUn et s'arrêtèrent sur celles de Sakura et de Rin. Il entendait le souffle lent et régulier de l'enfant. Shikashi, Sesshômaru savait que Sakura ne dormait pas, elle dormait très peu d'ailleurs. _Comme si elle passait ses nuits à réfléchir. _

Sesshômaru lui aussi se mit à penser. _Dôshite ?_ Pourquoi lui, le fier seigneur youkaï, voyageait-il avec deux ningen ? Etait-ce parce qu'il leur était un tant soit peu redevable ? _Ni kimatte iru iie. _Pourquoi le serait-il ? Parce qu'elles avaient fait preuve de gentillesse à son égard ? _Ce sentiment humain ne peut m'atteindre._ Alors cela venait peut-être du fait de _**ce qu'il s'était passé . . .** _Pourquoi avait-il fait cela, il ne le savait pas. Il avait agit comme si il relevait un défi . . . Dakedo, elles l'avaient suivit comme si c'était la plus naturelle des choses. _Elles ne peuvent rester . . . Deux ningen représentent une gêne, un fardeau. Moi, le grand Sesshômaru, je ne peux me permettre d'accepter auprès de moi cette race . . . inférieure . . . _

Sesshômaru se redressa quelque peu, surpris. _Dôshite ? _Pourquoi avait-il hésité à dire cela ? _Les ningen sont faibles, sentimentaux, lâches . . . La race humaine m'est de loin inférieure._ _Shikashi . . ._ Sesshômaru fixa de son regard impassible les deux silhouettes serrées l'une contre l'autre. _Elles_ étaient différentes . . . Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il le sentait. La petite Rin était trop pure pour être souillée par la vilenie des humains. Quant à Sakura . . . Sesshômaru ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser d'elle. Elle semblait plus réfléchie, plus calme que les autres ningen même si elle avait à certains moments un sacré caractère. Il émanait parfois d'elle quelque chose d'apaisant. _Rien à voir avec cette fille qui accompagne Inu-Yasha. _

En fait si, il y avait quelque chose. _Ses vêtements . . . _Quand il l'avait vu pour la première fois, Sakura portait des vêtements bizarres. _Comme cette fille._ Plus il réfléchissait et plus il leur trouvait comme un vague ressemblance. Et puis il y avait autre chose. Sesshômaru aurait été incapable de dire ce que c'était, demo . . . _il y avait quelque chose d'autre._ Il chassa ces pensées d'un geste impatient de la main, de la même façon que l'on éloigne une mouche. _Qu'importe tout ça. _

Sesshômaru détourna le regard et huma l'air. Ne sentant aucun youkaï aux alentours il se détendit un peu tout en restant aux aguets. Sesshômaru s'adossa au tronc de l'arbre, le vent caressant doucement ses longs cheveux argentés, et il repensa à _ce _jour, _le_ jour où il _les _avait rencontré pour la première fois . . .

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Traductions :

- dôshite ? -- pourquoi ?  
- dôyatte ? -- comment ?  
- demo -- mais  
- yareyare -- marque le soulagement ou le désappointement  
- shikashi -- cependant  
- iie -- non  
- neesan -- grande soeur  
- gomen -- pardon  
- banji kôtsugô -- tout va bien  
- haï -- oui  
- kawaï -- mignonne  
- isshûkan -- une semaine  
- hikigaeru -- crapaud  
- itsuka -- un jour  
- dakedo -- toutefois

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'attend vos reviews avec impatience, que ce soit des critiques ou non. Chaque commentaire ne peut être que bénéfique pour m'aider à voir ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas.


	2. Parce que cest ainsi que tout a commencé

**Titre : **La glace finit toujours par fondre

**Auteur : **Sesshy-girl ou Sesshy's wife

**Disclaimer : **Dans ce chapitre seule Sakura (ainsi que sa famille), Shino, Ichitaka, Tetsuya, Ryûji (et ses copains) et Eiji m'appartiennent. Les perso d'Inu-Yasha sont la propriété de Rumiko Takahashi (Et c'est bien dommage. Je veux un Sesshômaru rien que pour moi ! )

**Genre : **Un peu de tout : romance, action, scène(s) interdite(s) aux mineures . . . (enfin pas dans ce chapitre . . .)

**Commentaire : **Les mots en japonais sont traduits en bas de page.

* * *

** ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo**

* * *

**Chapitre 2** : _Parce que c'est ainsi que tout a commencé._

**Partie 1 :** _Un début de vacances mouvementé._

« Ah ! Ça fait du bien d'être enfin en vacances ! »

Sakura s'étira. _Les vacances . . ._ c'était ce qu'elle préférait. Elle détestait le lycée. _Iie, en fait ce n'était pas vraiment ça . . ._ Elle aimait bien aller en cours, apprendre de nouvelles choses. Demo . . . _les autres élèves . . ._ c'étaient ses relations avec les autres élèves qui ne passaient pas.

Ses longs cheveux noirs lui descendaient jusqu'aux fesses, elle avait de beaux yeux verts en amandes, un beau visage, une taille mince, élancée et sportive . . . Cette jeune fille de 17 ans avait tout pour plaire aux garçons et ils ne se privaient pas de le lui montrer. Shikashi, ce n'était pas tant son physique avantageux qui les attirait, cela jouait un grand rôle, motoyori, mais . . . _sa poitrine_ . . . C'était sa poitrine qui attirait les garçons. En effet Sakura avait une opulente poitrine, ce qui la complexait horriblement. Elle se sentait comme un monstre de foire, demo cela plaisait énormément à la gente masculine. Elle aurait pu en profiter pour avoir tous les garçons qu'elle voulait, demo cela ne l'intéressait pas. Elle ne cherchait pas à avoir de petit ami . . . tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était qu'on la laisse tranquille. Aussi refusait-elle fermement toutes les propositions qu'on lui faisait. Cela ne rendait que plus fort l'acharnement des garçons dont elle était devenue la cible des paris débiles.

Ses mauvaises relations ne s'arrêtaient pas aux garçons. Les filles aussi ne lui laissaient pas un instant de répit. Jalouses de son succès involontaire auprès des garçons, elles l'ignoraient complètement ou lui adressaient juste la parole pour l'insulter.

Rejetée de tous, Sakura s'était lancée à fond dans les études et dans le sport. Elle pratiquait le kendo et s'entraînait aussi au corps à corps. Cela lui était fort utile car elle avait acquis une réputation de redoutable combattante. Elle n'avait donc pas de soucis à se faire quant aux agressions : personne ne s'y risquait.

Dans sa famille, seuls son père, Takao, et sa petite sœur de 8 ans, Hinata, étaient au courant de ce qu'elle vivait. Sa mère, Yoshié, était très traditionnelle et très stricte. Les études de sa fille aînée passaient avant tout, même avant la santé de cette dernière. Mme Séno (sa mère) se préoccupait beaucoup du qu'en dira-t-on. Il fallait que sa famille soit irréprochable pour qu'elle se sente bien dans sa peau. Sakura se voyait mal lui parler de ses problèmes, elle en aurait fait toute une histoire. Heureusement pour elle, son père était moins étroit d'esprit.

Mais pour le moment, tout cela importait peu à Sakura. Elle était en vacances et elle en était heureuse. Elle allait enfin pouvoir rentrer chez elle. Sakura habitait non loin du temple du puit dévoreur d'os où sa mère allait régulièrement se recueillir. Sakura n'avait jamais compris pourquoi sa mère allait se recueillir dans cet endroit, shikashi elle ne lui avait jamais posé la question et cela lui importait peu, sa mère était si étrange parfois. Penser à sa mère amena l'image de sa petite sœur à son esprit. Elles étaient extrêmement complices, malgré leur différence d'âge, et partageaient tout. Les pensées de Sakura continuèrent sur leur lancée. Avant de rentrer chez elle, il lui restait quelques petites choses à faire. Elle devait passer à la bibliothèque prendre de nouveaux livres et il fallait aussi qu'elle aille acheter les rubans qu'elle offrirait à Hinata.

Sakura s'occupa donc de ses courses, l'esprit rempli des projets qu'elle aurait pendant les vacances. Elle passa donc à la bibliothèque ainsi qu'à la mercerie. Elle emprunta alors le chemin du retour.

Sakura repensa à un incident qui lui était arrivé un peu plus tôt dans la matinée . . . Elle avait eu un petit "problème" avec Shino, un voyou, et il n'allait sûrement pas en rester là . . .

"Sakura !"

_Uwasa o sureba, kage ga sasu. _Reconnaissant la voix, Sakura ne se retourna même pas et continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était.

"Hé Sakura ! Attend-moi !"

Sakura ne lui prêta aucune attention. Elle savait que la confrontation était inévitable, demo . . . _Faite qu'il s'en aille . . ._ Elle souhaitait vraiment qu'il parte, qu'il renonce à venir la voir. Malheureusement, elle senti la main de Shino attraper brutalement son poignet pour l'arrêter.

- Shino : "Oï Sakura, je te parle !"

- Sakura : "Mais moi, je ne veux pas t'écouter. Laisse-moi tranquille."

Sakura se dégagea d'une secousse de l'emprise de Shino et reprit sa marche. Elle ne lui avait pas adressé le moindre regard. Son ton froid et son ignorance à son égard énervèrent profondément Shino. Il avait horreur d'être ignoré et ça, Sakura le savait bien. Elle connaissait aussi les risques qu'elle encourait en agissant comme ça.

- Shino : "C'est pas la peine de faire ta fière parce que tu m'as collé un râteau et une baffe en prime ! Personne n'a le droit de m'humilier comme ça, personne ! Demo . . ."_ Sourire mauvais. _"Je suis prêt à te donner une seconde chance de sortir avec moi . . . si tu t'excuse gentiment, bien sûr."

- Sakura : _Elle lui tourne toujours le dos, mais elle a cessé de marcher._ "Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris tout à l'heure ? T'as de la gelée à la place du cerveau ou quoi ? Je ne veux pas sortir avec toi, tu ne m'intéresses pas ! Maintenant laisse-moi tranquille et va trouver quelqu'un d'autre à draguer." _Reprend calmement sa route._

Shino se tourna alors vers ses deux acolytes qui ne le quittaient jamais.

- Shino : "Non mais ! Vous avez entendu cette petite mijaurée les gars ?"

- Ichitaka et Tetsuya : "Ouais."

- Shino : "Et qu'est-ce qu'on leur fait nous aux petites mijaurées de son espèce ?"

- Ichitaka et Tetsuya : _Tons excités. _"On leur file une petite correction !"

- Shino : "Exactement. Allez, attrapons-là !"

Ils se mirent tous les trois à courir pour rattraper Sakura. Cette dernière se retourna en entendant le bruit de pas précipité de ses poursuivants. _Je vois, apparemment l'affrontement est inévitable . . . Alors, qu'il en soit ainsi._ Sakura se mit en position de combat. Shino fut le premier arrivé sur Sakura aussi le premier à mordre la poussière. Il reçu un coup de pied en plein estomac.

- Shino : "Ourgh . . ."

- Sakura : "Onegaï shimasu, laissez-moi et vous vous en sortirez indemnes . . ."

- Tetsuya : "Tu as frappé notre chef . . ."

- Ichitaka : "Tu vas le payer !"

Ils s'élancèrent à leur tour sur Sakura. _Puisqu'ils ne veulent rien savoir . . ._ Ichitaka amorça un coup de poing.

- Sakura : "Osoï !"

Elle attrapa Ichitaka par le bras, lui tordit derrière le dos et, d'un magistral coup de pied aux fesses, l'envoya droit sur Tetsuya. Déséquilibré, Ichitaka trébucha en avant et sa tête heurta les parties sensibles de Tetsuya qui s'effondra au sol. _Ouh ! Ça doit faire très mal . . . _

- Ichitaka : _Se redressant. _"Tetsuya, daijôbu ? Espèce de salope, tu vas me payer ça !"

- Sakura : "Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux ?"

- Ichitaka : "Grrr, tu vas voir !"

Il s'élança de nouveau sur Sakura qui lui envoya un coup de pied tournant dans la figure. Ichitaka s'écroula au sol.

- Ichitaka : "Argh !"

- Sakura : "Oups, j'y suis peut-être allée un peu fort . . . Nani ?"

Shino était arrivé par derrière et lui avait passé un bras autour du cou, essayant de l'étrangler, son autre bras entourant la taille de Sakura.

- Shino : "Alors, tu m'avais oublié ?"

- Sakura : "Zenzen naï. Dans les films, c'est le chef qui se fait battre en dernier, ne ?"

- Shino : "Quel rapport avec . . ."

Il n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Sakura avait balancée sa jambe en arrière, atteignant ses parties sensibles avec son talon. Un gémissement de bête en train de mourir s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes du jeune homme qui recherchait son souffle. Sous le coup de la douleur, sa main qui enserrait la taille de Sakura prit le chemin de son entrejambe pour vérifier que tout était encore intact. _Yoroshï ! _C'était le moment que Sakura attendait. Elle saisit le bras qui enserrait toujours son cou et fit voler Shino par-dessus son épaule. Il atterrit lourdement par terre.

- Tetsuya : "Shino, Ichitaka . . . daijôbu ?"

Tetsuya était le seul à s'être relevé. N'obtenant pour réponse que des gémissements, il regarda Sakura. _Kuso ! Qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire ? Je n'ai aucune chance contre elle . . ._

- Sakura : "Je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal, pourquoi avoir insisté ?"

- Tetsuya : "Ça ne te regarde pas !"

- Sakura : "Tu ne crois pas que si ? Je suis grandement impliquée, ne ?"

Un brouhaha se fit entendre. Sakura tourna la tête. Tetsuya sourit. _Yoroshï ! C'est le moment de . . ._

- Sakura : "N'y pense même pas."

- Tetsuya : "Nani ? Comment sais-tu que . . ."

- Sakura : _Elle regarde Tetsuya avec un petit sourire._ "Je sais parfaitement ce que des types dans ton genre peuvent bien penser."

Sakura focalisa alors son attention sur le groupe qui se rapprochait. Il y avait une bonne dizaine de garçons. Elle en reconnu immédiatement le chef. _C'est un des amis à Shino . . . Il faut que je parte, sinon ça va devenir vraiment compliqué._ Sakura fit alors demi-tour et parti d'un pas pressé.

- Shino : "Où tu crois aller . . . comme ça . . . Sakura ?"

- Sakura : "Le plus loin possible de vous !"

Sakura s'éloignait rapidement quand elle entendit ce qu'elle redoutait. Shino, qui avait réussit à se relever interpella le groupe qui venait dans leur direction.

- Shino : "Oï, Ryûji !"

- Ryûji : "Shino !" _Il s'approche en souriant de ce dernier. _"Alors comment tu vas ? Hum ?" _Il lève un sourcil interloqué en voyant l'état de Shino et celui de ses copains. _"Bon sang ! Vous vous êtes fait ça comment ?"

- Shino : _Désigne Sakura. _"C'est à cause de cette sale garce."

- Ryûji : _Mort de rire. _"Nani ? Vous n'allez pas essayer de me faire croire que vous vous êtes tous les trois fait battre par une fille ?"

- Tetsuya : "Bin . . . si . . ."

Quelques ricanements se firent entendre.

- Ryûji : "Et quel est le nom de cette fille ?"

- Shino : "Sakura Séno."

- Ryûji : "Tu veux dire la fille après qui tous les mecs de votre lycée courent ? Celle qui est réputée pour être une redoutable combattante ?"

- Shino : "Haï."

- Ryûji : _Désigne la silhouette de Sakura qui s'éloigne toujours. _"Et c'est elle, ne ?"

- Shino : "Haï."

- Ryûji : _Se tourne vers ses copains. _"Oï les mecs ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On les aide ?"

Des murmures approbatifs parcoururent le groupe. La perspective de devoir "chasser" une lycéenne les amusait drôlement. L'excitation gagna peu à peu tout le groupe.

- Ryûji : "Vu que tout le monde semble d'accord . . ." _Il se tourne vers Shino avec un grand sourire. _"On va vous aider. Allez les gars, chopez-là !"

- Tout le groupe : "**OUAIS !**"

Sakura avait mis une grande distance entre elle et les voyous. Elle gardait cependant un bon pas et n'osait pas se retourner. _Faite qu'ils ne me suivent pas. Je ne pourrais jamais m'en sortir si jamais . . ._ Sakura ne pu finir sa phrase. Ils approchaient, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Elle osa alors tourner la tête et elle le regretta immédiatement. L'expression excitée, presque bestiale de leurs visages laissait deviner leurs intentions. _Si jamais ils m'attrapent. . . _Iya ! Il valait mieux ne pas y penser. Pour l'instant, Sakura fit la seule chose qui lui parut sensée : elle commença à courir.

- Ryûji : "Elle s'enfuie les gars ! Ne la laissons pas filer !"

Sakura courait à perdre haleine mais ses poursuivants ne perdaient pas de terrain, pire . . . ils en gagnait ! _J'ai beau être plus forte qu'eux, ce sont quand même des hommes, ils courent plus vite que moi. _Sakura cherchait une solution. Elle commençait à s'essouffler . . . Elle ne tiendrait pas jusqu'à chez elle, même si elle n'en était plus très loin. Demo ça valait peut-être la peine de tenter le coup. _Iie, ils seraient sans doute capables de s'en prendre à ma famille . . ._

Soudain, Sakura se sentit bizarre. _Mon cœur . . . _La sensation disparut aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. _Nani wo . . . ? J'ai ressentit une sorte de pulsion dans mon cœur . . . _Malheureusement pour elle, Sakura avait stoppé sa course sous le coup de la surprise. Ses poursuivants n'étaient plus très loin. Elle regarda autour d'elle ne voulant pas céder à la panique. Elle aperçut soudain le temple. _Mais oui ! Ils ne viendront jamais me chercher là dedans._ Sakura rassembla ses forces et couru en direction du temple où elle s'engouffra à toute vitesse. Les garçons arrivèrent quelques secondes après et ils regardèrent de tous les côtés._ Yareyare, juste à temps._

- Ryûji : "Mais c'est pas vrai ! Où est-elle passé ?"

"Qui ça ? La fille en uniforme ?"

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la petite voix. Tous virent alors un petit garçon d'environ 5 ans.

- Ryûji : _Se penche vers le petit garçon. _"Comment t'appelles-tu ?"

- Eiji : "Watashi wa Eiji desu."

- Ryûji : "Watashi wa Ryûji desu."

- Shino : "Ryûji, on a pas de temps à perdre avec ce gosse. Il faut qu'on retrouve Sakura."

- Eiji : "Elle s'appelle Sakura ? C'est un joli nom."

- Ryûji : "Moi aussi je trouve que c'est un joli nom. En fait, je vais t'avouer un secret."_ Prend un air de conspirateur._

- Eiji : _Enthousiaste. _"C'est vrai ?"

- Ryûji : "Haï."

- Shino : "Laisse ce gosse tranquille, Ryûji et . . ."

- Ryûji : _A Eiji._ "Je reviens tout de suite."

Ryûji se leva et alla faire face à Shino avec un air menaçant. Shino, recula de quelques pas sous le coup de la surprise.

- Ryûji : "Ecoute-moi bien, Shino. Tu m'as demandé mon aide et j'ai accepté, ok ? Soredeha tu me laisses mener les recherche à ma manière, ok ?"

- Shino : "H . . . Haï . . ."

- Ryûji : "Ce gosse a vu Sakura, ne ? Alors je suis sûr qu'il a vu où elle est parti, tu piges ?"

- Shino : "Haï . . ."

- Eiji : "Ryûji ?"

- Ryûji : _Retrouve son visage souriant devant Eiji. _"Nani ?"

- Eiji : _Se rapproche de Ryûji. _"Vous jouez à cache-cache, ne ?"

- Ryûji : _Il est surprit mais se reprend bien vite. _"T'as tout comprit mon grand ! Je sais que c'est de la triche, demo . . . tu n'aurais pas vu où elle s'est cachée ?"

- Eiji : _Prend à son tour un air de conspirateur. _"Si, je l'ai vu." _Regarde autour de lui et chuchote. _"Tu ne lui dira pas que c'est moi qui te l'ai dit, ne ?"

- Ryûji : "Ni kimatte iru iie."

- Eiji : _Chuchote. _"Elle s'est arrêtée quelques secondes en se tenant la poitrine, comme si elle avait mal au cœur, et . . . elle s'est cachée là." _Il désigne le temple du doigt._

- Ryûji : _Un large sourire illumine son visage et il ébouriffe gentiment les cheveux de Eiji avec sa main. _"Arigatô Eiji. On va gagner grâce à toi. Tu ferais mieux de renter maintenant où ta maman va s'inquiéter."

- Eiji : _Se recoiffe. _"Haï ! J'espère que vous jouerez aussi à cache-cache avec moi un jour." _Il s'éloigne._

- Ryûji : "Promis. Et surtout ne dis à personne que tu nous a aidé, d'accord ?"

- Eiji : "D'accord." _Signe de la main. _"Sayônara."

- Ryûji : _Répond à son signe. _" Sayônara."

Eiji s'éloigne, tous les regards braqués sur lui. Quand il eut disparut à l'horizon, Ryûji se retourna avec un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

- Ryûji : _Il se frotte les mains. _"Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses." _Il se dirige vers le temple en compagnie des autres._

Sakura avait, impuissante, assisté à toute la scène en regardant par l'entrebâillement de la porte du temple. Elle avait senti de longs frissons lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale quand elle avait vu le petit garçon désigner le temple du doigt. _Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il y ait un enfant à cet endroit là ? Et sa mère ? Elle le laisse tout seul dehors à cet âge là ? Quelle irresponsabilité ! _Pendant quelle maudissait la mère du jeune garçon, Shino et les autres se rapprochaient. Sortant de sa torpeur, Sakura recula, descendit le petit escalier et s'adossa au puit. _Il m'est désormais impossible de fuir. Et si je ne peux plus fuir, il me reste toujours une solution : je vais me défendre !_ Elle leva alors un regard froid et décidé vers la porte du temple qui venait de s'ouvrir en claquant.

- Ryûji : _Sourire triomphant. _"Tu croyais pour nous échapper indéfiniment, Sakura ?"

- Sakura : _Ton ironique. _"Ça m'a vaguement effleuré l'esprit, nazenara."

- Ryûji : _S'énerve. _"Tu n'es pas en position pour faire de l'humour tu ne crois pas ?"

- Sakura : _Visage impassible. _"J'étais on ne peut plus sérieuse."

- Ryûji : "J'ai plutôt l'impression que tu es en train de te payer ma tête."

- Sakura : "Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire croire une chose pareille ?"

- Ryûji : _Enervé. _"Tu vas arrêter de te foutre de ma gueule !"

- Sakura : "En émettant l'hypothèse que je me fous bien ta gueule, qu'est-ce qui va se passer si je refuse d'arrêter ?"

Un murmure inquiet parcourut le groupe. Sakura savait que c'était risqué. _Mais si je le provoque assez, je pourrais peut-être profiter d'une ouverture pour m'échapper._ C'était un plan risqué et dangereux, Sakura le savait bien . . . Mais elle n'allait certainement pas rester comme ça à rien faire. Elle était néanmoins déconcertée par la facilité avec laquelle les remarques blessantes, provocantes sortaient de sa bouche . . . _Je ne me reconnais pas . . . Ce n'est pas le genre de propos que je tiendrais habituellement . . ._

- Ryûji : _Commence à péter un câble. _"JE VAIS TE FAIRE LA PEAU POUR AVOIR OSE TE FOUTRE DE MA GUEULE CONNASSE !"

- Sakura : _Sourire ironique. _"Ce que je peux avoir peur . . ." _Encore . . ._

- Ryûji : "J'VAIS M'LA FAIRE !"

- Sakura : "Essaye donc." _Je commence vraiment à me faire peur . . ._

- Ryûji : "**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !**"

Il s'élança sur Sakura, complètement aveuglé par la rage. Inquiète, Sakura se prépara à encaisser le choc. _J'y ai peut-être été trop fort . . . _À sa grande surprise Shino, Tetsuya et Hichitaka stoppèrent Ryûji. _Ils sont peut-être plus raisonnables que les autres finalement._

- Ryûji : _Se débat pour arriver jusqu'à Sakura. _"Lâchez-moi où vous allez morfler aussi !"

- Shino : " Yamero Ryûji ! Ne rentre pas dans son jeu."

- Tetsuya : "Haï, elle cherche juste à te faire perdre ton calme."

- Ichitaka : "Calme-toi !"

Un déclic semble se produire cher Ryûji qui cesse de bouger. Il se laisse tomber par terre et s'assoie sur le haut des escaliers.

- Ryûji : "C'est vrai, vous avez raison. En plus . . . il me semble que c'est vous qui deviez lui régler son compte si ma mémoire est bonne."

- Shino : "Ravi que tu t'en souviennes."

- Ryûji : "Alors amusez-vous bien. Je vais rester là en spectateur, mais je veux aussi ma part du . . . butin." _Regarde bizarrement Sakura qui ne scille pas._

- Shino : "Compte sur moi." _Se tourne vers Tetsuya et Ichitaka. _"Les gars, c'est à nous de jouer !"

- Tetsuya et Ichitaka : "On y va !"

Ils descendent tous les trois l'escalier et se dirigent vers une Sakura d'apparence calme, mais qui commençait à sérieusement paniquer au fond d'elle. _Ça ne marche pas du tout comme prévu ! Il n'y a qu'une seule sortie et, à part ces trois-là, tous les autres sont devant . . . Comment vais-je pouvoir m'en tirer ?_ Sakura avait beau réfléchir, elle ne trouvait aucune solution. _Même si je me jette dans le tas, vu leur nombre ils m'arrêteront sans problème._

Shino était maintenant debout devant Sakura, Tetsuya à sa droite et Ichitaka à sa gauche. Shino ne perdit pas de temps et fondit sur Sakura, comme s'il allait la frapper à l'estomac. _Ce sera inutile, ce coup ne m'attendra pas._ Mais Shino changea de position au dernier moment, déstabilisent Sakura.

- Sakura : "Nani ?"

- Shino : "Surprise ?"

Il réussit à s'approcher assez près de Sakura pour effleurer ses lèvres avec les siennes. Mais s'était sans compter sur les réflexes et la rapidité de Sakura qui lui colla une gifle retentissante dans la seconde suivante.

- Sakura : _Elle s'essuie la bouche. _"Ne m'approche pas, tu me dégoûtes !"

- Shino : _Rouge de colère. _"Tu vas voir espèce de sale conne ! C'est pas parce que t'as de gros nibards qu'il faut te croire trop bien pour nous !"

- Sakura : "N'importe quelle fille est mieux que vous tous réunis ! Vous vous croyez supérieurs, mais vous voyez à combien vous êtes pour vous attaquer à une seule fille ? Vous êtes des lâches, des faibles et . . ." _Iya ! Ça suffit ! Ce n'est pas moi qui dit ça !_

Profitant du trouble de Sakura, Shino et ses deux acolytes se jetèrent sur elle, ivres de rage. Le corps de Sakura se mû tout seul, par réflexe. _On dirait que quelqu'un me manipule de l'intérieur !_

- Sakura : "Ça suffit ! J'en ai assez ! Arrêtez de faire ça ! LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE !"

Les garçons s'arrêtèrent surpris, et tous les regards se braquèrent sur Sakura. Cette dernière se dirigea droit sur Shino et lui administra un magistral coup de pied sur le tibia. Ce dernier, sous le coup de la douleur, repoussa Sakura de toutes ses forces.

- Shino : "Salope ! Tu m'as fait mal !"

Sakura, déséquilibrée alla heurter le bord du puit. Soudain, le temps paru se figer et Sakura eut l'impression se sentir happée par l'obscurité du puit. _Iya ! Je vais tomber !_ En effet, Sakura se sentit lentement tomber, une expression de surprise sur le visage. Cependant elle ne poussa aucun cri. _Quelle est cette lumière ?_ Une aura scintillante violette et blanche venait d'entourer son corps. Sakura disparut alors dans l'obscurité du puit.

- Shino : _Il se frotte les mains. _"Elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite. Si elle est assez sonnée, on pourra bien s'amuser avec elle ! Allez, les gars, on va aller la rejoindre."

_Hichitaka et Tetsuya s'approchèrent du puit et se penchèrent au-dessus de la margelle pour apercevoir Sakura._

- Hichitaka : "Mais . . ."

- Tetsuya : "Masaka . . ."

- Hichitaka : "Dôyatte . . . ?"

- Tetsuya : _Il se tourne vers Shino. _"Anô, Shino . . ."

- Shino : "Nani ?"

- Tetsuya : "On a un petit problème . . ."

- Shino : "Quel problème ?"

- Tetsuya : "Tu ferais mieux de venir voir."

Shino s'approcha du puit et en scruta l'intérieur.

- Shino : "Nani wo ? . . . Mais comment est-ce possible ?"

Il n'y avait rien au fond du puit. Il était vide. Aucune trace de Sakura.

- Shino : "Elle n'a pourtant pas pu sortir de ce puit aussi vite !"

- Hichitaka : _Il se met à trembler. _"C'est . . . c'est la malédiction du puit . . ."

- Shino et Tetsuya : _Ils se tournent vers lui. _"Nani ?"

- Hichitaka : "Haï . . . Ce puit est connu sous le nom du ''puit dévoreur d'os''. Selon la légende, il servait autrefois à faire disparaître les squelettes des monstres que l'on tuait. On les jetait dans ce puis et ils . . . disparaissaient mystérieusement peu de temps après . . . J'ai toujours cru que c'était une légende, mais là . . ."

- Shino : "Mais ça ne tient pas debout voyons . . . Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu crois à ces conneries ?"

- Hichitaka : "Demo . . . comment expliques-tu ça alors ?" _Il montre le puit du doigt._

- Shino : "Elle a seulement réussi à filer sans qu'on la voit, c'est tout."

- Tetsuya : "C'est impossible, l'entrée est surveillée. Elle n'a pas pu partir comme ça . . ."

- Shino : "Tetsuya, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu crois à ça, toi aussi ?"

- Tetsuya : "Iie . . . c'est juste que . . ."

- Shino : "Que quoi ?"

- Tetsuya : "Watashi . . ."

- Ryûji : "Oï, Shino !"

- Shino : _Il se retourne vers Ryûji. _"Quoi encore ?"

- Ryûji : "Elle pue ton histoire. Mes potes et moi, on n'a pas l'intention de tremper là-dedans. On se tire, salut."

Ryûji sortit du temple, suivit de tous des potes. Ne restent que Shino et ses 2 acolytes.

- Shino : _S'énerve. Il leur fait un doigt d'honneur. _"Ouais, c'est ça, tirez-vous bande d'abrutis ! Et ça se dit des amis, ce ne sont que des froussards !"

- Hichitaka : _Craintivement._ "Anô, Shino . . . ? On . . . on pourrait partir nous aussi ? Cet endroit me file la chair de poule . . ."

- Tetsuya : "Ouais, Shino, y a plus personne ici."

- Shino : ". . . Ok. De toute façon, c'était Sakura que je voulais. Si elle n'est plus là, ça ne sert à rien de rester ici. Ikuzu."

Ichitaka, Tetsuya et Shino s'éloignèrent du puit et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Shino s'arrêta sur le seuil et il fixa le puit d'un regard remplit de haine. . . . _Sakura, je t'aurais la prochaine fois . . . Tu m'as humilié deux fois en l'espace de peu de temps . . . je te jure que tu me paieras ! _Il quitta enfin le temple à la suite de Tetsuya et de Hichitaka, plein de ressentiments.

* * *

** ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo**

* * *

**Partie 2** : _Rencontres décisives._

"Huh . . ."

Sakura ouvrit lentement les yeux. _Où suis-je ? Que c'est-il passé ?_ Elle se redressa lentement et pris appuis contre le mur pour tenter de se relever. _Ouh, ma tête . . ._ Sakura regarda alors autour d'elle. _Mais oui, je suis tombée dans le puit ! Mais combien de temps me suis-je évanouie ? _Elle époussette ses vêtements. _Ils ne sont pas abîmés . . . Ils ne m'ont rien fait . . . _Elle lève la tête, regarde le haut du puit et écoute, attentive au moindre bruit. _C'est bizarre . . . Il fait très clair alors que je suis à l'intérieur du temple . . . et . . . il n'y a aucun bruit . . . Ils seraient partis ? _Sakura resta debout, interdite. _Ils attendent peut-être que je sorte pour . . . _Sakura frissonna et secoua violement la tête de droite à gauche. _Iie ! Il ne faut pas que je pense à ça. Rester ici ne m'apportera rien. Il faut que je sorte de ce puit avant toute chose._

Alors, avec prudence, Sakura escalada la paroi du puit à l'aide du lierre qui y poussait librement. _C'est étrange . . . Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir vu des plantes en entrant . . ._ Elle continua cependant son escalade, attentive au moindre bruit suspect. Le fait de ne pas en entendre la stressa encore plus. Mais elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

Dès qu'elle arriva en haut du puit, une légère brise lui caressa le visage. _Mais, qu'est-ce que . . . _Sakura leva alors la tête. _Masaka !_ Il y avait devant elle de la végétation à perte de vue. _Mais . . . où sont le temple et la ville ? Où suis-je ?_ Commençant à fatiguer de ne se retenir qu'à la force des bras, Sakura sortit complètement du puit et s'assit sur la margelle. _Je suis en train de rêver . . . _

Elle tourna alors la tête dans tous les sens, essayant d'apercevoir quelque chose qui aurait pu la situer, lui faire comprendre où elle se trouvait. Ne reconnaissant rien, elle secoua lentement la tête et se mit à réfléchir. _Quand j'étais petite, ma mère me disait toujours que si un jour je me perdais, il fallait que je ne bouge pas et que j'attende que l'on me retrouve, demo . . . _Elle regarda autour d'elle et secoua de nouveau la tête. _Je crois que ça ne me sera d'aucune utilité ici . . . Je ne sais pas où je suis et je doute que quelqu'un que je connaisse le sache. Il ne me reste plus qu'une solution : je vais explorer ce lieu !_ Sakura sauta du rebord du puit. _Sorejâ . . . Migi ni ? Hidari ni ? No mae ni ? No ushiro ni ? Par où commencer ? _

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"

Un grognement et le bruit de plantes écrasées par quelque chose de gros sur la gauche firent sursauter Sakura. _Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _Le bruit se rapprocha. _Goutte se sueur. Anô . . . Finalement je n'ai pas trop envie de le savoir._ Sakura s'éloigna rapidement vers sa droite, loin de l'origine non humaine de ce bruit.

Sakura marcha longtemps sans rencontrer âme qui vive, des minutes, peut-être des heures, elle n'en savait rien. Elle commençait à perdre courage. _N'y a-t-il personne qui vive ici ?_ Elle continua cependant sa marche. Soudain un bruit attira son attention. Sakura tendit l'oreille. _Mais on dirait . . . des voix . . . Oui, ce sont bien des voix ! Je vais enfin pouvoir savoir où je suis._ Sakura se dirigea prudemment vers l'origine des voix et arriva à une clairière. Deux hommes étaient assis par terre. _Quels drôles d'accoutrements, ils portent des armures . . ._ En voyant Sakura arriver, les deux hommes stoppèrent leur conversation et fixèrent Sakura. _Leurs têtes ne sont pas encourageantes non plus, demo . . . je veux savoir où je suis ! _Sakura avança alors de quelques pas vers ces hommes.

- Sakura : "Anô . . . sumimasen demo . . . je me suis perdue. Pourriez-vous me dire quel est cet endroit ?"

Les brigands scrutèrent Sakura de la tête aux pieds avec des expressions perverses non dissimulées.

- Brigand 1 : "Elle s'est perdue la jolie ?"

- Brigand 2 : "C'est pas grave, nous allons bien nous occuper d'elle !"

- Sakura : "Pardon ?"

- Brigand 1 : "Haï, nous allons bien nous occuper de toi."

- Brigand 2 : "Tu verras, après tu ne voudras plus nous quitter."

- Sakura :_ Elle commence à reculer tout doucement. _"Excusez-moi de vous avoir dérangé, je me débrouillerais toute seule pour rentrer chez moi. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi." _Elle se retourne et presse le pas._

- Brigand 1 : "Attends ! Tu vas pas nous quitter comme ça."

- Brigand 2 : "Tu vas nous tenir compagnie."

- Sakura : _Elle avise un gros bâton par terre et s'en rapproche, l'air de rien. _"Gomen nasaï, demo je n'ai pas le temps. On m'attend chez moi et ma mère doit être très inquiète en voyant que je ne rentre pas. Sayônara."

- Brigands : _Ils s'élancent sur Sakura. _"Tu ne partiras nulle part !"

- Sakura : _Elle ramasse prestement le bâton. _"Ne vous approchez pas ! Je vous préviens, j'ai une arme et je n'hésiterais pas m'en servir !"

- Brigand 1 : "Hé hé. Tu crois nous faire peur avec ton bout de bois ?"

- Brigand 2 : "Hé hé. Une fille avec un morceau de bois ne peut pas nous faire peur."

Ne prenant pas Sakura au sérieux, les deux brigands foncèrent droit sur elle.

- Sakura : _Elle soupire. _"Je vous avais pourtant prévenu !"

Sakura assomma sans difficulté les deux brigands et elle s'enfuit en courant, n'attendant pas qu'ils se réveillent. _Mais c'est pas vrai ! Quelque soit cet endroit, ici aussi il y a ce genre d'hommes là . . . _Sakura, les larmes aux yeux, continuait à courir. Elle ne voyait pas où elle allait, les larmes brouillant sa vision. Le monde était devenu flou, trouble, brouillé. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Sakura courait, courait . . . elle avait un terrible point de côté, mais elle courait toujours. Une fois encore, elle ne sût pas combien de temps cela dura. Cependant, ses larmes finirent par se tarir et son esprit se fit moins embrouillé. _Courir comme ça ne me servira à rien . . . Il faut d'abord que je me calme, et . . . _

Soudain, Sakura entendit un bruit derrière elle. Elle tourna vivement la tête, la peur au ventre à l'idée d'apercevoir les brigands ou un quelconque yajû. Cependant, elle ne vit rien, pas même . . .

_§_

* * *

_§_

Sesshômaru était allongé au pied d'un arbre, dans une petite clairière entourée par des buissons. Ses vêtements étaient sales, abîmés, déchirés. Son armure, fissurée de parts en parts était en morceaux. Ses cheveux d'argent, si bien coiffés d'habitudes, étaient complètement emmêlés. Un coiffeur en aurait été horrifié. _Mon corps ne bouge plus . . . Cet enfoiré d'Inu-Yasha . . . la prochaine fois que je le verrais, je le tuerais ! _Un bruit attira alors son attention, le tirant de ses pensées. _Quelqu'un approche . . . L'odeur d'un ningen . . ._

_§_

* * *

_§ _

. . . la racine en plein milieu du chemin. Déséquilibrée, elle tomba la tête la première dans un buisson, retenant le cri de peur qui allait, d'un instant à l'autre, jaillir de ses lèvres. Le choc de la réception fut assez brutal mais Sakura ne s'en soucia pas. Elle s'assit, ne regardant même pas où sa chute l'avait faite tomber, et écarta doucement les buissons. Sakura scruta attentivement le chemin. _Ce ne pouvait pas être eux, j'ai frappé suffisamment fort pour ça. Alors, qu'est-ce que c'était ?_ Tout en réfléchissant, Sakura avait posé une main sur sa poitrine pour essayer de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. Elle tentait, par la même occasion, de reprendre son souffle. _Mais où suis-je donc ?_

Dans sa panique, Sakura n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle ne vit pas non plus que cette personne n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier son intrusion.

Sesshômaru regardait Sakura avec un mélange de surprise, d'irritation et de colère. Il était surpris qu'elle ne l'ait pas vu, irrité qu'elle ne l'ait pas remarqué, lui, le puissant Sesshômaru et cette intrusion dans _sa_ clairière le mettait en colère. _Qui est cette fille ? Ses vêtements . . . J'ai déjà vu des vêtements semblables auparavant, mais où ? _Sesshômaru fixait Sakura avec attention. Il n'aimait pas que quelque chose lui échappe, il fallait qu'il se souvienne où il avait vu de tels vêtements. _La fille qui accompagne Inu-Yasha ! Elle aussi portait ce genre de vêtements._ L'évocation du nom de son demi-frère l'emplit d'une rage féroce et un grondement s'échappa de sa gorge. _Ce salaud d'Inu-Yasha . . . _Au même moment un bruit dans les fourrés attira son attention. _L'odeur d'un autre ningen . . ._ Excédé qu'un autre ningen vienne, Sesshômaru rassembla ses forces, se redressa et pris sa tête la plus féroce pour décourager le nouvel intrus.

La petite fille qui émergea des buissons eut un mouvement de recul en voyant Sesshômaru. _Une enfant ?_ Sesshômaru était surpris. Qu'est-ce qu'une enfant venait faire par ici ?

Sakura s'était figée en entendement le grognement sourd qui provenait de derrière son dos. _Oh non ! Ne me dites pas que c'est un yajû . . ._ Puis, le bruit des buissons la fit de retourner prudemment. _Une enfant ? _Sakura observa la petite fille. Cette dernière ne semblait pas l'avoir vu, elle regardait dans une autre direction, à gauche de Sakura. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle regarde comme ça ? On dirait qu'elle a peur . . . _Sakura tourna alors la tête. Elle aperçut alors un jeune homme allongé à même le sol, une sorte de fourrure lui servant d'oreiller. _Il porte des vêtements étranges et sa curieuse armure est brisée . . . Tiens, il a aussi un sabre. Et son visage, quelles sont ces traces sur son visage ? En tout cas, il a l'air gravement blessé . . . _

- Sakura : "Anô . . . daijôbu ?"

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Le jeune homme ne l'avait même pas regardé. Sakura ne bougea pas, ne sachant que faire.

La petite fille déglutit, jeta un bref regard à Sakura et elle s'approcha timidement de Sesshômaru. Arrivée à côté de lui, elle ouvrit le tube en bambou qu'elle avait dans la main et elle vida son contenu sur la figure de Sesshômaru.

Sesshômaru, le visage trempé, était profondément surpris. _Elle essaie de m'aider ? Dôshite ?_ Il ne faisait aucun mouvement, ne sachant comment réagir . . . Comment devait-il se comporter ?

Sakura regarda la petite fille. _Que fait-elle ? Elle tente de l'aider ?_

- Sakura : "Anô . . . Tu veux le soigner, ne ? Je peux t'aider ?"

La petite fille regarda Sakura. Elle avait l'air de la juger pour voir si elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Sakura lui sourit gentiment. La petite fille acquiesça alors d'un signe de tête en lui souriant en retour. Sakura tenta alors de se lever.

- Sakura : "Itaï !" _Elle se penche avec une grimace vers sa cheville douloureuse. _"J'ai dû me la tordre quand je suis tombée . . ."

Sakura boitilla vers la petite fille et vers le jeune homme. Elle constata alors que le jeune homme en question était bien plus étrange quand on le voyait de près. _Mais . . . qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? _Sakura l'observa plus attentivement. A première vue, il paraissait humain, mais . . . _Ses oreilles, ses yeux agressifs rouges comme le sang, la marque en forme de demi lune sur son front et les marques violacées qui s'étiraient sur ses joues, ses longs cheveux blancs en désordre . . . Il ressemble beaucoup à un être humain, dakedo . . . je doute qu'il en soit vraiment un . . ._ Sakura ne manqua pas de remarquer qu'il lui manquait le bras gauche. _Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé, mais il a visiblement besoin d'aide. _

Sakura s'accroupit avec un petit grognement de douleur et fouilla dans son sac à dos. Elle en sortit un mouchoir et commença à essuyer le visage de Sesshômaru. Cela ne lui plut visiblement pas puisqu'il se mit à pousser de féroces grondements espérant ainsi effrayer Sakura et la jeune fille. Mais Sakura n'était plus à ça près aujourd'hui !

- Sakura : _Ton sévère. _"Tiens-toi tranquille, onegai. Si tu espères m'impressionner de cette façon, laisse-moi de dire que c'est raté ! Il m'est arrivé tellement de choses aujourd'hui que je suis blasée. Alors vu que tu n'as visiblement pas assez de force pour bouger, économise-toi et laisse-moi voir tes blessures."

_Nani ?_ Comment une ningen osait-elle lui parler sur ce ton ? En temps normal, Sesshômaru l'aurait déjà tuée pour son insolence, mais là il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle marquait un point : il ne pouvait quasiment pas bouger. _La tuer serait une perte d'énergie et de temps._ Il ne tenta donc rien, mais ne dissimula pas pour autant sa mauvaise humeur.

Sakura continuait de sonder l'état des plaies de Sesshômaru, nettoyant ce qu'elle pouvait avec son mouchoir humide sous le regard inquiet de la petite fille. _Bien . . . Ses blessures n'ont pas l'air trop sérieuses._ Elle se redressa satisfaite. _Oh ! Il me reste une dernière chose à vérifier._ Sakura se pencha par-dessus Sesshômaru pour vérifier si la perte de son bras était récente ou non. Comprenant ce qu'elle allait faire, Sesshômaru tenta une nouvelle fois de se redresser avec un grondement menaçant. Son corps heurta celui de Sakura, la faisant tomber en arrière.

- Sakura : _Surprise. _"Hey ! Si tu ne voulais pas que je regarde, il suffisait de me le dire ! Pas besoin d'être si grossier." _Elle époussete ses vêtements et reprend une position assise correcte. _"Bien, je pense que tes blessures ne sont pas trop graves. Elles ne sont pas très profondes. Seulement, il faudrait les désinfecter avant qu'elles n'aient le temps de s'infecter."

Sakura leva alors les yeux et réfléchit à voix haute sans s'en rendre compte.

- Sakura : "J'ai ce qu'il faut chez moi, demo . . . je ne sais pas comment rentrer. Je ne sais même pas où je suis . . . J'aide les autres alors que quelque part c'est moi qui aurais besoin d'être aidée . . . Yareyare, je suis vraiment bizarre." _Elle se tait alors embarrassée, en se rendant compte qu'elle avait parlé tout haut._

Sesshômaru lui lança un regard en coin. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? _La petite fille, quant à elle, sourit et fit signe à Sakura de la suivre. Elle lui montra par des gestes et toutes sortes de mimiques qu'elle pouvait l'aider à soigner sa cheville. _Elle veut que je la suive . . . Qu'est-ce que je risque après tout ? Ce n'est qu'une enfant._ Sakura hocha alors la tête, se leva et commença à suivre la petite fille en boitant. Elle s'arrêta au bout de quelques pas et se retourna vers Sesshômaru.

- Sakura : "Je reviendrais demain pour suivre l'évolution de tes blessures."

Sesshômaru détourna alors la tête avec toute la dignité dont il était capable. _Comment une ningen ose-t-elle me tutoyer, moi, le puissant Sesshômaru ?_ Sakura le regarda et un petit sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres. _Il est vraiment étrange . . ._ Elle se détourna et marcha vers la petite fille qui l'avait attendu. Elles se mirent alors toutes deux en route, sans un mot.

La petite fille gambadait joyeusement et s'arrêtait de temps en temps pour cueillir des plantes où des fleurs. Sakura la regardait faire en souriant. Elle semblait si pleine de vie . . . _Comme Hinata._ La pensée de sa sœur lui serra douloureusement le cœur. La reverrait-elle un jour ? _Haï ! Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir !_

Elles arrivèrent, après quelques minutes de marche, à un village. _Masaka ! On dirait que j'ai fait un voyage dans le temps !_ Sakura s'arrêta et observa attentivement le village et ses habitants. _Les maisons . . . les vêtements . . . J'ai l'impression d'être à l'époque Sengoku._ Sakura réfléchit, ne sentant pas la petite fille qui tirait sur sa jupe pour la faire avancer. _Tsumaru tokoro, ça pourrait expliquer certaines choses . . . Hum ?_ Elle remarqua enfin la petite fille qui continuait de tirer sur sa jupe. Elle semblait mal à l'aise et pressée de partir._ Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?_ Sakura céda néanmoins et elles se remirent à marcher, suivant le cours d'une petite rivière. _C'est bizarre, on ne va pas vers le village, on le contourne. Ce n'est pas là qu'elle habite ? Je ne crois pas que je vais pouvoir encore marcher très longtemps . . . _

Juste après que Sakura ait fini sa phrase, elle vit une sorte de "cabane" collée à une paroi rocheuse. _Sûrement l'abri d'un vagabond, le pauvre . . ._ Elle la regarda avec plus d'attention : pas de porte, pas de fenêtres, les murs, assemblage maladroit de planches, laissaient passer l'air, le toit, fait de chaume, menaçait de s'envoler à tout moment . . . Seulement, la petite fille semblait se diriger vers cette "cabane". Un doute assaillit Sakura. _Masaka ! Ce n'est quand même pas elle qui vit ici ? _Les craintes de Sakura étaient fondées et elle le comprit quand la petite fille s'arrêta devant l'entrée en lui faisant signe d'entrer.

- Sakura : "C'est ici que tu vis ? Toute seule ?"

La petite fille hocha la tête et lui fit signe d'entrer une nouvelle fois. Sakura s'exécuta. Elle ne voulait pas être impolie, shikashi . . . elle ne pu s'empêcher de regarder autour d'elle. Il n'y avait aucun plancher, juste de la terre, aucun meuble. Il y avait, dans un coin et bien pliée, une vieille couverture, une bougie, un seau, quelques gamelles et autres ustensiles ainsi qu'un petit vase en terre cuite avec des fleurs fanées. Sakura senti la colère monter en elle. _Il est inhumain de laisser cette enfant vivre dans de telles conditions, dans une misère pareille !_ Elle tourna la tête et vit que la petite fille lui faisait signe de s'asseoir. Sakura obtempéra.

La jeune enfant remplaça les fleurs fanées par celles, fraîches, qu'elle venait de cueillir. Elle alla ensuite chercher une de ses gamelles et elle commença à écraser des plantes dedans jusqu'à obtenir une sorte de pâte plus ou moins liquide. Sakura la regardait faire, intriquée. _Que compte-t-elle faire avec ça ?_ Quand la petite fille jugea la mixture prête, elle fit signe à Sakura d'enlever sa chaussure et sa chaussette. _Wakatta. C'était pour me soigner._ Sakura enleva sa chaussure sans difficulté, mais enlever sa chaussette comprimant sa cheville enflée fut une toute autre affaire ! Grimaçant de douleur, Sakura y parvint tout de même. La petite fille lui étala alors la bouillie de plantes sur la cheville. La fraîcheur de ce remède sur la cheville brûlante de Sakura lui fit le plus grand bien.

- Sakura : "Arigatô. C'est vraiment efficace, je n'ai presque plus mal."

La petite fille sourit avec joie à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Il était visible qu'elle était heureuse pour Sakura. _C'est étrange, elle n'a pas dit un seul mot depuis que je l'ai rencontrée. Elle doit être muette . . . soretomo . . ._

- Sakura : "Tu connaissais la personne de tout à l'heure ?" _La petite fille secoue négativement la tête._ "Oh ! De toute façon, cela n'a pas beaucoup d'importance. Il faudra aller le soigner quand même." _Nouveau hochement de tête de la petite fille, positif cette fois._ "Anô . . . est-ce que je peux rester avec toi le temps que ma cheville guérisse ? Je n'ai nul part où aller puisque j'ignore où je suis ainsi que la façon dont je suis arrivée ici . . ."

La petite fille hocha de nouveau la tête avec une joie non dissimulée. Elle ne se réjouissait pas du fait que Sakura soit perdu, non, mais . . . _Tôzen, elle doit être heureuse d'avoir de la compagnie. Je doute que les habitants du village se préoccupent beaucoup de son sort._

- Sakura : "Arigatô. Tu es vraiment très gentille tu sais ?" _La petite fille rougit légèrement du compliment qui lui a été fait. _"Oh, j'allais oublier ! Watashi wa Sakura desu."

La petite fille fit une légère courbette en signe de politesse et Sakura sourit. Elle tourna alors la tête et regarda dehors. _Tiens, la nuit commence à tomber. _Sakura s'aperçut qu'elle commençait à avoir faim. _Je ne vais quand même pas lui demander de me donner à manger, ce serait très malpoli._ Seulement, son ventre n'était pas de cet avis.

- Ventre de Sakura : **"Brrooooooooo"**

- Sakura :_ Goutte de sueur et très mal à l'aise. _"Anô . . . J'ai l'impression que toutes ses émotions m'ont données faim . . ." _Sourire gêné._ "Normalement je mange très peu et . . . Anô . . . Anô . . ."

Se sentant soudain idiote à se justifier comme ça, Sakura se tut. La petite fille, avec un grand sourire, se leva et fit comprendre à Sakura qu'elle allait chercher à manger par une quantité de gestes. Elle semblait vraiment enjouée et amusée par la situation, mais sans aucune méchanceté.

- Sakura : "Veux-tu que je t'accompagne ?"

La petite fille lui fit comprendre que non en lui montrant sa cheville. Puis, elle lui montra le village, mima des gens, montra Sakura du doigt, secoua la tête et se cacha les yeux. _Elle ne veut pas que les villageois me voient ? Dôshite ?_ Sakura ne comprenait pas, shikashi . . . _Elle m'héberge et me soigne, la moindre des choses est de lui faire plaisir._

- Sakura : "Wakatta, je reste ici."

La petite fille sortit de la cabane avec un sourire. Sakura se leva alors tant bien que mal et elle s'approcha de la porte pour suivre la fillette des yeux. _Elle se dirige vers le village . . ._

- Villageoise : "Rin-chan ! Peux-tu me rendre un service ?"

La petite fille hocha la tête en souriant et se dirigea vers la villageoise. _Rin ? Alors, c'est ainsi qu'elle s'appelle . . . _Sakura observa le manège de la jeune femme qui avait demandé à Rin de lui couper du bois, jugeant cette tâche trop fatigante. _Alors c'est ça ? Ils laissent Rin se débrouiller toute seule, demo quand ils ont une sale besogne à faire, ils l'appellent ! Ces gens n'ont donc aucune morale ? C'est de l'esclavagisme, du travail illégal d'enfant . . . _Sakura était vraiment furieuse quant à la conduite qu'elle devinait chez les villageois. Comment pouvaient-ils se jouer ainsi d'une enfant aussi gentille et dormir comme si de rien n'était ?

Une fois le bois coupé, Rin eu à peine droit à un arigatô et un regard de la jeune femme. Quand celle-ci fut parti, le sourire de la fillette s'évanouie, et elle disparut, en quête de nourriture. Sakura, le cœur gros et plein de colère retourna s'asseoir. _Je sens que si je regarde une seconde de plus ces villageois, je ne vais pas pouvoir m'empêcher d'aller leur dire ma façon de penser. Iie, cela causerait des ennuis à Rin._ Sakura attendit patiemment le retour de la fillette.

Cette dernière ne tarda pas à revenir avec quelques champignons et quelques fruits. Elle disposa le tout dans deux gamelles et tendit la plus grosse part à Sakura.

- Sakura : _Repousse ce que lui tend Rin. _"Je ne peux pas accepter cette nourriture."

La petite fille leva la tête et la regarda avec un étonnement visible. Pourquoi refusait-elle de manger alors qu'elle avait faim ? Dans le doute, Rin repoussa la gamelle en direction de Sakura. Sakura refusa avec un sourire, mais toujours aussi fermement, ce que lui tendait Rin.

- Sakura : "Je sais que tu veux me faire plaisir et je t'en remercie, shikashi . . . ne me donne pas la plus grosse part en prenant comme prétexte ma cheville blessée." _Rit doucement. _"Ce n'est pas parce que je me suis faite une entorse que je dois plus manger que d'habitude, _Rin ! _"

Rin sursauta avec étonnement. Comment pouvait-elle connaître son prénom ? Sakura sourit une nouvelle fois en voyant sa surprise.

- Sakura : "J'ai entendu une villageoise t'appeler comme ça. C'est bien comme ça que tu t'appelles, ne ?"

Rin hocha la tête en souriant. Elle était rassurée.

- Sakura : "Sorejâ, Rin, maintenant que nous nous sommes présentées, tu vas me faire le plaisir de reprendre au moins la moitié de ce que tu m'as donné, onegai, pour me faire plaisir !"

Rin sourit une nouvelle fois, et elle reprit un peu de nourriture pour elle.

- Sakura : "Itadakimasu !"

Elles mangèrent lentement, savourant chaque bouchée de nourriture. Le repas fini, Rin alla nettoyer les gamelles dans la rivière, après quoi, elles se préparèrent à se coucher. Rin déplia sa vieille couverture et fit signe à Sakura de s'approcher.

- Sakura : "Qui va dormir ici ?"_ Rin la désigne du doigt. _"Et toi, où vas-tu dormir ?"Rin baisse les yeux et rougit légèrement, embarrassée par cette question. "Ne va pas me dire que tu trouveras bien un endroit ! Nous dormirons ensemble, nous aurons beaucoup plus chaud comme ça !"

Rin releva la tête et regarda Sakura avec un mélange de surprise, de joie et . . . _de douleur._ Même si ce fut extrêmement furtif, Sakura eut le temps de voir passer une ombre de tristesse et de douleur dans les yeux de Rin. _J'en étais sûre, cette enfant porte en elle un lourd secret . . . peut-être la cause de la perte de sa parole . . ._

La lumière avait considérablement baissée laissant Rin et Sakura dans une semi obscurité. Sakura se mit alors à fouiller dans son sac et Rin se chargea d'allumer une bougie. Elle s'approcha ensuite de Sakura pour l'éclairer suffisamment pour que cette dernière trouve ce qu'elle cherchait.

- Sakura : "Arigatô Rin." _Continue à fouiller. _"Ah ! Je l'ai !"

Elle sortit triomphalement de son sac un livre pour enfants. Rin regarda cet objet avec étonnement. Quels étaient ces signes bizarres qui étaient gravés dessus ? Elle n'en avait jamais vu de pareils.

- Sakura : _Sourit gentiment. _"Je connais une petite fille qui aime beaucoup que je lui lise des histoires pour l'endormir. Veux-tu que je t'en lise une ?"

La même ombre de tristesse et de douleur passa une nouvelle fois sur le visage de Rin. _Mata . . . Mais pourquoi réagit-elle comme ça à mes paroles._ Shikashi, Rin se maîtrisa très vite et la joie illumina son visage. Elle acquiesça joyeusement et se mit à battre des mains. Sakura se mit dos au mur et fit signe à Rin de venir près d'elle, ce que cette dernière s'empressa de faire. Sakura les couvrit toutes deux avec la couverture et elle commença son histoire.

"Il était une fois, il y a très longtemps, dans un pays lointain . . ."

Sakura lisait d'une voix mélodieuse, différente pour chaque personnage et variant selon leurs émotions. Rin était aux anges. Elle souriait aux victoires des héros et frémissait à chaque fois qu'ils tombaient dans un piège. Cependant aussi passionnante que fut l'histoire, le sommeil ne tarda pas à gagner la fillette. Sa tête se balançait doucement sur ses épaules. Il lui arrivait de la secouer vigoureusement, luttant car elle voulait connaître la fin de l'histoire. Mais, finalement elle s'endormie, pelotonnée contre Sakura. Cette dernière posa son livre sur ses genoux, regarda Rin avec tendresse et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

- Sakura : "Oyasumi nasai, Rin."

Elle se pencha légèrement pour déposer le livre dans son sac, puis elle souffla la bougie. _Oyasumi nasai Hinata. Oyasumi nasai otôsan. Oyasumi nasai okâsan._ Sakura glissa alors dans un profond sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

**ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo**

* * *

**Partie 3 :** _"Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide."_

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever qu'il réchauffait déjà timidement la terre de ses rayons, comme s'il avait peur de réveiller ses occupants, encore endormis. Un rayon de soleil plus hardi que les autres éclaira avec force le visage de Sesshômaru. Ce dernier ne dormait plus depuis très longtemps, même s'il n'avait que ça à faire. Il passait ses journées à réfléchir ainsi qu'une bonne partie de ses nuits. Il dormait très peu car il était vulnérable, et il le savait. _Ça fait combien de jours que je suis ici ? Je ne peux toujours pas bouger . . ._ Depuis que Sakura et Rin l'avaient vu pour la première fois, il avait reprit des forces, certes, mais cependant pas assez pour pouvoir mouvoir correctement son corps. Un léger bruissement sur sa gauche attira son attention. _Elles arrivent . . ._

Sakura et Rin émergèrent doucement des fourrés. Elles ne voulaient pas risquer de le réveiller s'il dormait encore. _Elles viennent tous les jours . . ._ Sesshômaru avait droit à une voire plusieurs visites par jour, ce qui avait le don de l'exaspérer au plus haut point. Il avait retrouvé la parole, shikashi il parlait peu. Rares étaient les réponses qu'il voulait bien donner, et s'il répondait, c'était par monosyllabes.

Rin s'approcha de Sesshômaru, s'agenouilla devant lui et lui tendit une gamelle qui contenait quelques fruits et quelques champignons. Sesshômaru regarda cette ningen qui venait systématiquement lui apporter de la nourriture qu'il refusait à chaque fois. Pourquoi ne comprenait-elle pas qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'elle ? Peut-être ne voulait-elle pas le comprendre, ou peut-être espérait-elle qu'il accepterait avec plaisir cette offrande. _Bakageta._ D'un geste de la main, il envoya la nourriture valdinguer par terre.

Sakura regarda la scène avec un énervement grandissant, mais elle ne dit rien gardant un calme apparent. Pourquoi se comportait-il de cette façon alors que elles voulaient juste l'aider ? Elle s'avança en boitillant, sa cheville n'étant toujours pas guérie. _Ce que les ningen peuvent être fragiles._ Sakura aida Rin à tout ramasser sans dire un mot, ne regardant pas Sesshômaru, faisant comme s'il n'existait pas. Enervé par cette indifférence à son égard, Sesshômaru parla le premier, sa première vraie phrase depuis leur toute première rencontre.

- Sesshômaru : "Occupez-vous de se qui vous regarde. La nourriture humaine ne me convient pas."

- Sakura : "Ah oui ? Alors tu manges quoi ?"

Sesshômaru la regarda avec irritation. Il n'avait pas aimé le ton ironique qu'il avait perçu dans la voix de la jeune fille ainsi que le fait qu'elle ne l'avait pas regardé en lui adressant la parole. On aurait pu croire une forte timidité à son égard, mais le ton de Sakura laissait supposer autre chose à Sesshômaru. Sorekara . . . _Elle est beaucoup trop familière, je n'aime pas ses manières._ Sakura abandonna son indifférence feinte et s'approcha de Sesshômaru avec l'intention de regarder l'évolution de ses blessures, comme à chaque fois. _Je parie qu'il ne me laissera pas faire._ Effectivement, Sesshômaru repoussa Sakura d'un mouvement de la main.

- Sakura : "Demo . . . laisse-moi regarder tes blessures !"

- Sesshômaru : "Je cicatrice très vite. Les ningen ne peuvent rien pour moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide."

Sakura soupira en retournant près de Rin. Elle avait encore perdu la bataille. La situation n'avait pas vraiment évoluée. Elles se montaient pourtant très gentilles, mais cela n'avait pas l'air de le toucher. _Il est froid comme la glace, demo . . ._ Sakura allait tenter une autre approche.

- Sakura : "Au fait, nous ne nous sommes toujours pas présentés. Watashi wa Sakura desu et voici Rin."

- Sesshômaru : "Vos noms m'importent peu."

- Sakura : "Tu ne veux même pas nous dire le tien ?"

- Sesshômaru : "Cela ne vous regarde pas. Partez !"

Il tourna alors gracieusement et fièrement la tête pour leur montrer qu'elles pouvaient prendre congé. Sakura secoua tristement la tête, déçue. Mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

- Sakura : "J'espère pour toi que tes plaies ne s'infecteront pas. Ce serait quand même bête qu'il faille te couper l'autre bras . . ."

Sakura tourna les talons, prit Rin par la main et elles partirent, sans attendre la réaction de Sesshômaru. _J'espère que cette boutade lui fera prendre conscience qu'il a besoin qu'on le soigne._ Enfin, Sakura ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Elle avait perçut la fierté de Sesshômaru ainsi que son apparent méprit des ningen et elle savait qu'il n'accepterait probablement jamais leur aide. Elle espérait cependant une amélioration de tout son cœur.

Sesshômaru resta parfaitement immobile jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entende plus le bruit de pas des deux jeunes filles. Il tourna alors lentement la tête dans la direction qu'elles avaient empruntée. Les dernières paroles de Sakura lui revinrent alors à l'esprit. _Cette ningen est vraiment stupide. Il est impossible qu'une telle chose m'arrive._ . . Le sang de Sesshômaru agissait comme un puissant antiseptique, aucun microbe ne pouvait quoi que ce soit contre lui et pour preuve, jamais il n'avait été malade. Shikashi, Sesshômaru regarda son bras et un imperceptible frisson le parcourut. Agacé, il frappa le sol du poing. _Iie. _Jamais une ningen ne sèmerait le trouble dans son esprit. Si jamais il se laissait contaminer comme cet imbécile d'Inu-Yasha par des sentiments humains . . . tout serait fini.

* * *

**ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo**

* * *

**Partie 4 :** _Colère et stupeur._

Rin et Sakura étaient rentrées au village. Sakura comme à son habitude enfila le kimono que Rin lui avait apporté, le deuxième jour. La jeune fille l'avait harcelée de questions, mais Rin avait refusé de lui montrer où elle l'avait eu. Sakura, quand elle sortait, enfilait son uniforme, mais quand elle restait au village, elle portait le kimono. Il y avait moins de risques pour elle d'être repérée par les villageois. Cela lui permettait également de laver son uniforme.

Quand elle portait son kimono, Sakura enlevait son soutien-gorge pour pouvoir le laver en même temps que son uniforme. La sensation de ne plus avoir sur la poitrine qu'un léger morceau de tissu ne lui plaisait pas mais elle faisait avec. Par contre un problème se posait : comment faire pour laver sa culotte ? Sakura ne pouvait se résoudre à ne pas en porter. Et à force de réfléchir, elle avait finalement trouvé un moyen. La jeune fille avait réussi à se fabriquer une culotte avec des feuilles et des brindilles tressées pour la faire tenir le temps que le sienne sèche. Cela n'était pas confortable, mais c'était mieux que rien.

Le soir même, Rin partit une nouvelle fois en quête de nourriture. Elle avait décidé que cette fois il y aurait du poisson au dîner. Elle remonta donc ses manches et le bas de son kimono et elle pénétra dans le vivier. Une minute à peine passa et elle attrapa un poisson, toute joyeuse. Une lumière commença à se rapprocher, mais Rin, toute à sa tâche, ne la vit pas.

- Villageois : "Rin ! C'est toi la coupable !" "Sale gosse ! Tu te sers dans le vivier !"

Sakura, occupée à _'mettre la table'_, fut soudain distraite de sa tâche par des bruits au dehors. _Quel est ce brouhaha ?_ Elle s'approcha doucement du seuil de la cabane et scruta l'obscurité. La lumière attira bien vite son regard. Sakura vit alors avec horreur les villageois battre Rin à coups de poings et de pieds. _Rin ! Oh mon dieu ! _Les éclats de voix lui parvinrent. _C'est juste parce qu'elle a cherché à se nourrir ? Quelle cruauté !_ Sakura s'aventura légèrement à l'extérieur. _Il faut que je la sorte de là._

Rin, entre deux coups reçus, aperçut Sakura et elle secoua imperceptiblement la tête. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit impliquée. Sakura resta interdite. _Elle a sans doute peur que les villageois ne s'en prennent aussi à moi . . . Elle est très gentille . . . demo . . ._

Les villageois continuaient à violenter Rin sans ménagement, la frappant sans relâche pour un malheureux poisson. Ils étaient déchaînés et rouaient de coups la petite fille comme s'ils avaient eu à faire à un homme. Aucune pitié, aucune compassion ne se lisait sur leur visage.

- Villageois : "On te garde dans le village parce que tu as perdu tes parents." "Si tu recommences on te tue."

Rin reçu alors un fort coup de poing sur le visage qui lui fendit la lèvre inférieure. Du sang commença à couler et tâcha son petit kimono. _Baka yarô !_ S'en fut trop pour Sakura. _Je ne peux pas rester ici plus longtemps à la regarder se faire maltraiter !_ Sakura s'avança vers les villageois aussi vite que le lui permettait sa cheville blessée. En fait, plus elle avançait, et moins elle sentait la douleur. _Il faut que je sauve Rin, le reste m'importe peu._ Sakura se mit alors à crier pour attirer l'attention des villageois.

- Sakura : "Yamete ! Arrêtez de la frapper ! Si elle prenait du poisson, c'était pour moi ! Elle m'héberge le temps que ma cheville guérisse ! Alors si vous avez quelque chose à redire, venez plutôt vous adressez à moi !"

Les villageois, surpris, arrêtèrent de s'acharner sur Rin pour détailler cette jeune fille essoufflée qui venait de crier. Soudain, une parcelle d'intelligence dû traverser leur cerveau et ils comprirent le sens de ses paroles. Cela eut le seul effet qui leur parut sensé : ils battirent Rin de plus belle !

- Villageois : "Et en plus, tu voles pour une étrangère !" "Mais ça ne va pas bien dans ta tête ?"

- Sakura : _En criant. _"Je vous ai dit d'arrêter !"

Sakura se précipita vers les villageois pour tenter de leur reprendre Rin. Ils se mirent alors à la frapper également, mais Sakura continuait à avancer. _Ne t'inquiète pas, Rin. Je viens te tirer de là._ Un des villageois, excédé car Sakura venait de lui écraser le pied _'involontairement'_, la poussa brutalement en arrière. Sakura tomba sur sa cheville blessée.

- Sakura : "Itaï !"

Elle se releva et retourna à la charge. De nouveaux coups plurent sur elle comme sur la petite Rin, recroquevillée sur le sol, la tête entre les mains. La vision de Rin, fillette si gentille et si fragile maltraitée par des hommes stupides poussa Sakura à bout. Elle explosa littéralement.

- Sakura : "**LAISSEZ RIN TRANQUILLE !**"

Une aveuglante lumière violette et blanche se mit à rayonner autour du corps de Sakura. Sa colère, libérée, commença à s'étendre. Elle était invisible mais tellement oppressante qu'elle en devenait presque palpable. Un vent semblable à une tempête se leva brusquement, faisant écho à la fureur de la jeune fille. Les villageois tournèrent brusquement la tête vers Sakura. Rin elle-même osa risquer un coup d'œil. Les hommes devinrent blêmes. Il faut dire que Sakura était plutôt effrayante. Ses cheveux volaient dans tous les sens et sa peau ainsi que ses yeux avaient pris une teinte étrange, reflétant la lumière qui se dégageait avec violence de son corps. Elle semblait presque translucide et ses traits étaient déformés par la rage. Sakura ne raisonnait plus. La seule chose qui importait à ses yeux était la vie de Rin. Elle avança alors d'un pas.

Les villageois, terrorisés, commencèrent à reculer lentement. Sakura avança d'un autre pas. Elle ne boitait plus. Les villageois s'enfuirent à toute vitesse sans demander leur reste, morts de peur.

- Villageois : "Au secours !" "Une sorcière !" "Elle va tous nous tuer !" "Sauve qui peut !"

Les villageois partis, la colère de Sakura s'estompa et la lumière disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. La jeune fille s'effondra alors tant à cause de la douleur à sa cheville qu'à cause de la fatigue, la surprise et la peur liées à ce qu'elle venait de faire. _C'était . . . moi . . . Mais que . . . qu'est-ce que j'ai fait . . . _Sakura commença à trembler et elle se prit la tête entre les mains. _J'ai peur . . . _

Sakura sursauta violemment quand elle sentit une main se poser doucement sur son épaule. Rin, surprise, recula. Elle était troublée par ce qu'elle venait de voir, shikashi . . . elle n'avait pas peur ! Ce qui la surprenait encore plus, c'était la réaction de Sakura. Rin voyait bien que Sakura ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer et qu'elle semblait même . . . terrifiée . . .

- Sakura : "Tu . . . tu n'as pas peur . . . de moi, Rin ? Ce que tu viens de voir . . . ne t'effraye-t-il pas ? Moi . . . moi je le suis . . . je . . . je ne comprend pas . . ."

Rin s'approcha de Sakura et prit sa main dans les siennes et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. _Elle n'a pas peur ?_ La jeune file était vraiment surprise. Comment ne pouvait-elle pas avoir peur après ce qui venait de se passer ? Sakura fixa les yeux de Rin avec plus d'attention. Ce qu'elle pu y lire la sidéra. _Elle . . . Non seulement elle n'a pas peur, mais en plus elle me remercie !_ Sakura sourit alors. Cette fillette n'était pas ordinaire, ça non ! Rin lui souriait gentiment et Sakura sentit son inquiétude s'envoler peu à peu à la vue de cette si gentille petite fille. _Le seul fait de la voir sourire suffit à me redonner le moral. Rin est vraiment exceptionnelle !_ Quand Sakura parla, se fut d'un ton presque joyeux, compte tenu de leur situation.

- Sakura : "En tout cas, je pense que maintenant les villageois ne viendront plus t'embêter." _Elle tente de se relever et pousse un cri de douleur. _"Itaï ! Je crois que ma blessure s'est aggravée, la poisse !"

Rin se plaça à côté de Sakura pour la soutenir et l'aider à marcher. Elle la regardait en souriant toujours. _Rin . . ._ Sakura ne se força pas à lui rendre son sourire, il vint tout naturellement.

- Sakura : "Arigatô, Rin. Avant de rentrer, allons au ruisseau nous laver le visage. Nous ne sommes pas belles à voir."

Rin hocha la tête. Elles avancèrent alors, clopin-clopant, jusqu'au ruisseau et se laissèrent tomber sur la rive. La lumière de la lune se reflétant dans le cours d'eau leur permis d'apercevoir furtivement leur reflet. _Je n'exagérais pas, nous faisons vraiment peur . . . _Sakura avait quelques petites blessures superficielles sur le visage et ses cheveux dans tout emmêlés la faisaient ressembler à une sorcière. Mais d'elles deux . . . _C'est Rin qui a été la plus gravement blessée._ Le visage de Rin était vraiment en mauvais état : des bleus commençaient à apparaître un peu partout et son œil droit avait gonflé et commençait à se fermer. Shikashi, elles ne verraient que demain la véritable ampleur de ses blessures.

Une fois rafraîchies, les deux jeunes filles rentrèrent. Rin appliqua l'onguent sur la cheville de Sakura et cette dernière tenta de limiter les dégâts sur le visage de Rin. Elles se couchèrent, le corps douloureux, sans manger.

* * *

**ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo**

* * *

**Partie 5 :** _Amélioration et frayeur._

Sesshômaru, allongé comme d'habitude, attendait la venue des deux jeunes filles. Il savait qu'il n'y échapperait pas et, pour une fois, il souhaitait qu'elles viennent. Il avait des questions à leur poser concernant ce qu'il avait vu la veille. _Peut-être qu'elles savent quelque chose._ Il ne voulait pas se rabaisser à demander quelque chose à des ningen, shikashi une curiosité insoupçonnée lui demandait des réponses à ses questions.

Le temps passait et les jeunes filles n'arrivaient toujours pas. _Elles sont en retard._ Et Sesshômaru détestait qu'on le fasse attendre. Il aurait eu beaucoup d'humour, non en fait il aurait eu de l'humour tout court, il se serait volontiers moqué de lui-même : il ne voulait pas de l'aide de ces ningen hier, et voilà qu'aujourd'hui il râlait parce qu'elles étaient en retard . . .

Un bruit dans les fourrés attira son attention. _Les voilà. _Sakura et Rin arrivèrent dans la clairière. Sesshômaru remarqua tout de suite qu'elles avaient dû se battre hier. Rin avait le visage couvert de meurtrissures et son œil droit restait obstinément fermé. Un peu de sang tâchait encore son kimono. Sakura avait quelques bleus sur le visage et son boitement s'était considérablement aggravé. Sesshômaru considéra avec méprit ces deux ningen. _Les ningen sont vraiment faibles . . ._

- Sakura : "Itaï !"

Malgré les soins de Rin la veille au soir et le matin même, la cheville de Sakura avait doublé de volume et elle lui faisait un mal de chien. Chaque pas était une torture. Tama ni, une grimace se formait sur son visage sous l'effet de la douleur. Mais elle serrait les dents, courageuse. Rin regarda la jeune fille d'un air inquiet. Sakura, s'apercevant de l'inquiétude qu'elle lisait dans le regard de la fillette, réprima sa grimace et s'efforça de sourire.

- Sakura : "Ne t'inquiète pas, Rin, ça va. Ton remède est très efficace, mais il n'a pas encore fait complètement effet. Ça finira par passer . . ."

Rin se montra quelque peu septique, mais devant le sourire de Sakura, elle sourit à son tour, quelque peu soulagée. Elle avança alors vers Sesshômaru. Sakura la regarda s'éloigner avec un sourire emprunt de tendresse. _Son remède était vraiment très efficace au début, demo tadaima . . . _Il ne faisait presque plus effet. Sa fraîcheur soulageait Sakura au tout début, mais comme sa cheville était brûlante, le mélange se réchauffait et la douleur reprenait le dessus. _Je ne pourrais plus lui cacher la vérité très longtemps._

Sesshômaru n'était pas dupe, le petit manège de Sakura ne lui échappa pas. _Elle ment. _Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi cachait-elle la vérité à l'enfant qui l'accompagnait ? Ce comportement absurde, Sesshômaru ne le comprenait pas. Le désir de préserver un être cher de quelque chose de désagréable lui était inconnu, à lui, le fier seigneur youkaï, lui qui n'avait aucune attache affective.

Rin tendit une fois de plus de la nourriture à Sesshômaru. Sa gamelle comprenait cette fois du poisson qu'elle avait pu aller chercher sans encombre, accompagnée de Sakura qui n'avait pas voulu la laisser seule. Sesshômaru regarda avec dédain la nourriture que lui présentait Rin et il tourna la tête avec grâce et fierté.

- Sesshômaru : "Je n'en veux pas."

Rin baissa la tête, déçue. Sakura, elle aussi était déçue. Elle soupira. _Matta . . . Je pensais qu'avec ce que je lui avais dit hier . . ._ Elle soupira de nouveau.

- Sesshômaru : "Que t'est-il arrivé au visage ?"

Sesshômaru avait posé cette question à Rin d'une voix égale où ne perçait aucune émotion. Il n'avait pas daigné la regarder pour le lui demander, ne voulant pas paraître intéressé par le sort de cette ningen. Rin releva la tête, surprise. Sakura aussi regarda Sesshômaru avec étonnement. _Nani ?_

- Sesshômaru : "Si tu ne veux pas en parler, ce n'est pas grave."

Sesshômaru regarda Rin du coin de l'œil. Il était certain d'une chose : _cette ningen a perdu l'usage de la parole._ Le fait que cette enfant ne parlait pas l'avait intrigué. Pour autant qu'il le sache, les enfants passaient leur temps à courir dans tous les sens en hurlant. Le silence de cette jeune ningen était une chance, il n'aurait jamais pu supporter un enfant turbulent chaque jour. Sesshômaru regarda franchement Rin et cette dernière lui sourit joyeusement. _Elle a l'air contente que je lui demande ce qui lui est arrivé ? _Ce comportement l'intriguait.

Rin se releva et se recula pour laisser la place à Sakura. Cette dernière avança lentement et s'accroupit, non sans une légère grimace de douleur. _Itaï !_ Elle voulait une fois de plus examiner les blessures de Sesshômaru, mais ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions. _Il va encore me repousser._ Demo Sesshômaru ne bougea pas quand Sakura sonda l'état de ses plaies. La jeune fille n'en croyait pas ses yeux. _Sugoï ! Aujourd'hui il se laisse faire ! Peut-être a-t-il réfléchit à ce que je lui ait dit hier . . ._ Sakura était heureuse. Il ne mangeait toujours rien, mais au moins il la laissait l'examiner.

Le visage de Sakura prit une expression interloquée. Elle avait beau scruter là où les blessures de Sesshômaru se trouvaient la dernière fois . . . _C'est étrange. Ses blessures n'étaient pas profondes, demo . . . elles ont quasiment disparues. Sa capacité de guérison est vraiment exceptionnelle, il ne mentait pas._ Sesshômaru, quant à lui, n'appréciait guère qu'une ningen inspecte son corps comme ça. Il regardait droit devant lui, le visage aussi impassible d'une statue de marbre, se retenant de repousser cette ningen qui était décidemment beaucoup trop près de lui. _Nintaï._ Sakura arrêta finalement son inspection, demo elle restera assise sans bouger.

- Sesshômaru : "Quelle était cette lumière hier soir ? Et d'où provenait cette énergie ? Un youkaï a attaqué votre village ?"

Les questions de Sesshômaru firent sortir Sakura de sa stupéfaction. _Il a finalement posé **la** question . . . Non en fait il en a posé trois . . . C'est un véritable miracle !_ Shikashi, ces questions embarrassèrent la jeune fille et elle baissa la tête en rougissant. _Je ne peux pas lui dire que c'était moi . . ._

N'obtenant pas de réponse, Sesshômaru tourna légèrement la tête vers Sakura. Il remarqua sans difficulté son embarras et devina qu'elle était impliquée dans ce qui c'était passé. _Elle ne dira rien._ Sakura feignit de se remettre à observer ses blessures. Sesshômaru la regarda plus attentivement. Il la trouvait plutôt jolie. _Qu'est-ce qui me prend de penser ça ? C'est une ningen !_ Sesshômaru fut légèrement troublé par ses pensées, même s'il n'en laissa rien deviner dans son attitude.

Sakura sentit que Sesshômaru l'observait et elle releva la tête. Elle rencontra les yeux du youkaï demo, autant gênée qu'elle fût, elle ne détourna pas le regard. La jeune fille était troublée par l'éclat des yeux de Sesshômaru mais, paradoxalement, elle se sentait à l'aise. _Il est plutôt beau, très beau même, avec son port de tête fier, son air mystérieux . . . _Sakura avait conscience que Sesshômaru n'était pas un ningen, demo cela ne semblait pas la déranger. Elle était perdue dans l'éclat doré de ses yeux. _C'est la première fois que je le regarde aussi longtemps dans les yeux. J'ai l'impression que si je les regarde encore, je vais finir par ne plus pourvoir en détacher mes yeux . . . _

Sesshômaru lui aussi contemplait l'éclat des beaux yeux verts de Sakura. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, le fait de rester comme ça, les yeux dans les yeux, avec cette ningen le calmait et l'apaisait. Il avait conscience qu'il aurait dû détacher son regard puisque cette ningen ne représentait absolument rien pour lui. _Alors pourquoi ?_ Pourquoi aurait-il voulut rester comme ça, perdu dans l'éclat vert des yeux de la jeune fille ?

Sakura rougit violement et détourna les yeux de ceux de Sesshômaru si beaux et si envoûtants, rompant par la même occasion le charme qui s'était installé entre eux. Elle se releva péniblement et s'avança vers Rin.

- Sakura : "Tu viens Rin, ikuzu."

Rin regarda Sakura qui avait toujours les joues colorées, puis ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Sesshômaru qui les regardait _Iie, qui regardaient Sakura-neesan . . . _et qui avaient perdu un peu de leur impassibilité. Elle sourit, de son sourire d'enfant si gai, si ingénu et prit la main de Sakura dans la sienne. Elles partirent alors par le même chemin que d'habitude. Sesshômaru les suivit du regard. _Cette fille . . ._

_§_

* * *

_§ _

Rin et Sakura rentraient au village, heureuse de la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Elles étaient vraiment ravies de l'amélioration du comportement de Sesshômaru. Il avait laissé Sakura l'examiner, il s'était inquiété, du moins Sakura le supposait-elle, de leur santé et il avait posé des questions. Ce n'était pas tout à fait ça, mais il y avait de l'amélioration dans leurs relations. _Même s'il ne mange toujours rien._ Mais il allait finir par céder un jour ou l'autre. _Il ne pourra pas rester éternellement sans se nourrir . . ._

Soshite, les pensées de Sakura prirent une toute autre tournure. Elle ne pensait plus au blessé, mais au garçon (même si ce terme n'était pas le plus approprié). Elle appréciait beaucoup Sesshômaru et le reconnaissait volontiers, même si parfois elle le trouvait vraiment froid et mal élevé. Mais mis à part son physique, c'était son calme, sa 'réserve', son côté fier que Sakura appréciait. _C'est bien le premier homme qui ne me saute pas dessus, bon d'accord il est dans l'incapacité de bouger, mais je suis sûre que s'il était libre de ses geste il ne le ferait pas._ Shikamo, le fait que Sesshômaru ne paraisse pas véritablement humain excitait la curiosité de Sakura. _Il y a un grand mystère qui l'entoure et j'aimerais le connaître davantage . . ._ A quoi pensait-elle ? Il était évident que cet homme n'allait pas les prévenir quand il partirait, pas plus qu'il ne les remercierait. _Il me manquera . . . _Dôshite ? Pourquoi pensait-elle ça alors qu'elle ne le connaissait pour ainsi dire pas ? Elle ne serait tout de même pas . . . _amoureuse . . . ?_

Soudain une lueur attira le regard de Sakura, une lueur qui provenait de la cabane de Rin. La jeune fille s'arrêta, tous ses sens en alertes et Rin la regarda surprise. Sakura s'avança et passa devant la fillette.

- Sakura : "Reste derrière moi, Rin. Il y a quelqu'un dans la cabane."

Elles avancèrent toutes deux prudemment jusqu'au seuil. Rin se tenait derrière Sakura, agrippée au bas de son T-shirt. Elles distinguèrent un homme portant de la fourrure accroupit qui leur tournait le dos. _Ce n'est pas un villageois . . ._

- Sakura : "Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous ici ?"

Elle avait essayé de prendre un ton ferme et froid, mais une pointe de peur dans sa voix l'avait légèrement faite trembler. L'homme se retourna. _Zotto suru hodo minikui._ Une cicatrice lui barrait le visage du haut de son front jusqu'au bas de sa joue droite. Son œil droit où passait sa cicatrice était fermé, il ne voyait plus depuis longtemps. Les dents de l'individu étaient longues et jaunes, débordants par-dessus ses lèvres épaisses. Son nez était plus écrasé que celui d'un boxeur s'étant prit un direct de gauche (ou du droit comme vous voulez ). Ses oreilles étaient semblables à celles de Sesshômaru. Mais ce qui frappait le plus Sakura était son odeur : une odeur de fauve très agressive.

- Fuyard : "C'est vous qui habitez cette ruine ?"

Sa voix était à la fois grinçante et rauque, un mélange tout à fait insupportable à écouter. Sakura tendit son bras comme protection devant Rin et elles reculèrent toutes deux. _Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Si jamais il nous attaque, je ne pourrais pas faire grand-chose . . ._

- Sakura : "Pour la dernière fois, qui êtes-vous et que faites vous i . . ."

Des cris retentirent soudain dans le village. Sakura et Rin se retournèrent comme une seule personne et elles restèrent pétrifiées devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à leurs yeux : des loups massacraient tous les habitants.

L'homme en profita pour tenter de s'enfuir. Il courut et se jeta dans la rivière où il nagea de toutes ses forces. Shikashi, les loups le virent et ils le rattrapèrent très vite. L'homme hurla et se débattit de son mieux, mais les loups l'entraînaient inexorablement vers un jeune homme qui attendait, debout sur la rive opposée.

- Kôga : "Hé hé . . . Je te cherchais. Espèce de sale voleur."

- Fuyard : "Kô . . . Kôga . . ."

- Kôga : "Tu vas sagement me donner le Shikon no kakera que tu as volé."

- Fuyard : "Wakatta . . . Je ne me sauverais plus."_ Il fouille dans ses habits et dépose par terre le Shikon no kakera volé._

- Kôga : _Il ramasse le Shikon no kakera. _"Hé hé hé hé hé hé hé hé."

- Fuyard : _Soulagé. _"Kôga . . . Tu vas me pardonner ?

- Kôga : "Nani ?" _Il décapite l'homme avec sa main droite. _"Baka. J'avais juste oublié de m'occuper de toi."

Sakura serra Rin plus fort contre elle. _Quelle cruauté !_ Elle regarda plus attentivement le dénommé Kôga. Lui aussi portait de la fourrure et avait des oreilles en pointe, mais il avait un tout autre aspect. Il avait de long cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval et un bandeau lui enserrait le font. Il avait de beaux yeux bleus sans pupilles, telle une mer turquoise. Les seules choses qui n'étaient pas en fourrure chez cet homme étaient son armure et le sabre qu'il portait à la hanche.

Mais plus que son physique, ce fut autre chose qui attira l'attention de Sakura. _C'est comme tout à l'heure, quelque chose brille . . . Outre l'objet que lui a remit l'homme qui s'est fait tué, ce Kôga a quelque chose qui brille dans ses jambes . . . _Sakura repensa alors à quelque chose. Cette lueur, elle la connaissait ! _On dirait la même lueur que . . . _Sakura passa alors la main dans le col de son uniforme. Elle en sortit, accroché au bout d'une fine chaîne d'argent, un fragment semblable à celui que Kôga venait de récupérer. _C'est un Shikon no kakera ? C'est le nom de cet objet ? _Mais que pouvait-il bien avoir de si précieux pour que quelqu'un tue pour l'obtenir ?

Sakura n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage car la tête de l'homme tomba juste devant elle et Rin. Elles reculèrent vivement et Sakura cacha la tête de Rin contre ses vêtements, pour la préserver de ce spectacle morbide. _Quelle horreur !_

- Kôga : "On a terminé notre travail. Je rentre à la base. Je vous laisse les villageois, vous pouvez les dévorer."

Les loups ne se firent pas prier et ils sautèrent férocement sur les villageois qui tentèrent de s'enfuir. Malheureusement pour eux, les loups étaient beaucoup plus nombreux et plus rapides.

_Iya ! _Sakura resserra convulsivement son étreinte autour de Rin, l'étouffant presque, et la panique commença à la gagner.

* * *

**ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo**

* * *

**Partie 6 :** _La mort n'est que le commencement._

Jaken marchait dans la forêt, recherchant Sesshômaru depuis plusieurs jours déjà. _Inu-Yasha. . . _Tout était de la faute de ce maudit hanyô qui avait, par deux fois, vaincu son maître le puissant Sesshômaru-sama. Jaken en était réduit à supporter continuellement la mauvaise humeur de ce dernier. _Ce sera encore pire qu'avant._ Il frissonna à cette pensée. _Pire . . ._ Est-ce que cela pouvait devenir pire qu'avant ? Sans aucun doute, Sesshômaru pouvait parfois se montrer très effrayant quand il le voulait.

Jaken continuait sa marche silencieuse, maudissant mentalement Inu-Yasha du calvaire qu'il lui faisait vivre depuis qu'il avait coupé le bras de son maître. Soudain, quelque chose attira son regard. _Sesshômaru-sama ? _Le petit youkaï s'approcha avec prudence, on ne savait jamais . . . Ecartant doucement les buissons, il aperçut Sesshômaru allongé dans la clairière. Jaken sortit alors craintivement de l'ombre des fourrés et il s'approcha lentement de son maître.

- Jaken : "Sesshômaru-sama, je vous cherchais partout. Vous avez l'air mal en point . . ."

Sesshômaru commença à se relever, n'appréciant pas trop la remarque de Jaken, tout en lui jetant un regard froid que le petit youkaï ne parut pas remarquer. Comment son serviteur pouvait-il se permettre se lui parler ainsi ? Shikashi, Sesshômaru devait l'admettre il avait raison. _Iie, partiellement raison._ Son corps ne bougeait pas encore comme il fallait, mais cela lui semblait suffisant pour l'instant.

- Jaken : "Il ne faut pas faire de gestes inutiles, Sesshômaru-sama . . ."

- Sesshômaru : _Il est maintenant debout. _". . . Jaken, ikuzu . . ."

_§_

* * *

_§_

Rin et Sakura couraient dans la forêt pour tenter d'échapper aux 4 loups qui les poursuivaient. Shikashi elles avaient beau courir, les loups se rapprochaient inexorablement. _Ils nous rattrapent . . ._ Sakura se faisait peu à peu distancer par Rin, la douleur de sa cheville devenant insupportable. _Je crois que je ne tiendrais plus très longtemps . . . _

Soudain, Sakura trébucha sur une racine et elle tomba violement par terre en poussant un cri mêlé de peur et de douleur.

- Sakura : "Kyaaaaaaaa !"

En entendant le cri de Sakura, Rin eut soudain très peur. Elle pensa immédiatement que les loups l'avaient rattrapé. Elle hésita à se retourner, de peur de se qu'elle allait voir. _Et si les loups étaient en train de dévorer Sakura-neesan ? _Finalement, l'attachement qu'elle portait à la jeune fille fut le plus fort et elle tourna la tête. Quand elle vit Sakura à terre, Rin stoppa sa course.

Sakura regarda les loups qui n'étaient plus très loin. _Ils arrivent, je vais me faire tuer . . ._ _Rin !_ Sakura sursauta en repensant à la petite fille. Elle regarda dans sa direction et vit qu'elle avait stoppée sa course. Sa panique augmenta._ Iie ! Si elle reste là, ils vont la dévorer aussi ! _

- Sakura : "Ne t'arrête pas Rin, continue de courir ! Je te rattraperais plus tard. Sauve-toi, hayaku !"

Rin avait beau être jeune et ingénue, elle n'était pas bête pour autant. Elle savait bien que Sakura n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir si jamais elle restait seule. Rin rassembla alors son courage et elle se mit à courir vers Sakura.

- Sakura : "Iie, Rin iie ! Ne t'occupe pas de moi, va te mettre à l'abri !"

Mais Rin était déjà revenue à la hauteur de Sakura. Elle saisit la jeune fille par le bras et tira de toutes ses forces pour l'aider à se relever. _Rin . . . _Sakura était étonnée du courage de cette petite fille et profondément touchée par son geste. Elle tenta alors de se relever, mais la douleur était telle qu'une fois relevée, Sakura s'écroula une nouvelle fois à terre, sans avoir fait un pas. Rin fut aussi entraînée dans la chute. _Je ne pourrais pas me relever . . . _Sakura se retourna une nouvelle fois pour s'aviser de la progression des loups. _Ils seront là d'ici une poignée de secondes . . . Que faire ? Il faut que je sauve Rin . . ._ Une idée germa alors dans son esprit. _Haï, c'est la seule solution pour que Rin puisse s'enfuir._

Pendant que Sakura réfléchissait, Rin s'était relevée. Elle essayait de nouveau de soulever Sakura tout en regardant la progression des loups avec une peur grandissante dans les yeux. Elle était terrorisée et voulait s'enfuir, mais elle ne voulait pas laisser Sakura toute seule. Rin se sentit brusquement tirée en avant et elle regarda Sakura avec surprise. La jeune fille serra Rin tout contre son cœur. Sa voix tremblait d'émotion et ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes.

- Sakura : "Ecoute Rin je vais les retenir autant que je le pourrais, pendant ce temps tu pourras t'enfuir. Aishiteru Rin, comme ma deuxième petite sœur, alors je t'en pris sauve-toi et vit pour moi . . ."

Sakura déposa un baiser sur le front de Rin et, avant que celle-ci puisse réagir, elle la poussa de toutes ses forces pour l'éloigner des loups. Rin trébucha violement en arrière et regarda Sakura avec effroi. _Iie ! _Elle avait comprit ce que voulait faire la jeune fille, shikashi, elle ne le voulait pas. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle meure ! Et encore moins pour sauver sa vie à elle ! Mais Rin savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution et qu'elle devait partir avant d'être dévorée par les loups. Oui, elle le savait. Son cerveau la harcelait pour qu'elle se lève et qu'elle courre le plus loin possible du danger. Alors dôshite ? Pourquoi ses jambes refusaient-elles de bouger ?

Sakura s'était tournée face aux loups, elle ne voulait pas voir le regard que lui lancerait Rin avant de s'enfuir. Ce n'était pas la dernière image qu'elle voulait garder d'elle. Elle allait sacrifier sa vie pour sa seconde sœur . . . L'image de sa sœur de sang, Hinata, lui traversa l'esprit. _Hinata, onegaï, donne-moi la force de me relever. Donne-moi la force le la protéger comme je t'aurais protégée toi !_ Avisant un grand bâton juste à côté d'elle, Sakura s'en empara. Elle rassembla alors ses forces et son courage et elle se releva du plus vite qu'elle pu.

- Sakura : "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !"

Les loups étaient maintenant à moins de cinq mètres et Sakura empoigna fermement son bâton, prête à s'en servir pour se défendre. _Ils ne passeront pas ! Je ne les laisserais pas toucher Rin, même si pour cela . . . je dois mourir ! _Une détermination farouche anima la jeune fille qui était bien décidée à protéger celle qui était chère à son cœur.

- Sakura : "Tuez-moi si vous le voulez, mais ne faites pas de mal à Rin ! Vous devrez me tuer dans le cas contraire et cela ne sera pas chose facile !" _Une larme coule le long de sa joue. _"C'est la seule solution, Rin, la seule . . . Sauve-toi maintenant et ne rend pas vain mon sacrifice . . . onegaï da kara . . ."

Les jambes de Rin ne voulaient toujours pas bouger. La petite fille était terrorisée et des larmes inondaient ses joues. Des larmes de peur, bien sûr, mais aussi des larmes de frustration et de rage. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que cela se passe ainsi alors qu'elles étaient heureuses toutes les deux ? Pourquoi Sakura devait-elle mourir de cette façon ? Tout cela était beaucoup trop injuste.

Les loups étaient maintenant face à Sakura et ils lui sautèrent dessus tous ensemble. Sakura repoussa du mieux qu'elle pu leurs attaques, mais elle récoltait nombres de morsures et de griffures à chaque attaque. _Je ne pourrais pas les retenir longtemps . . . _Un loup essaya de se jeter à la gorge de la jeune fille. D'un bon coup de bâton, elle réussit à lui briser la nuque dans un horrible craquement. _Plus que trois . . ._

Les autres loups s'immobilisèrent. Un des leur venait de se faire tuer et cela les incitait à la prudence. Ils avaient beau être des animaux, ils avaient quand même la capacité de réfléchir. Ils se regardèrent, tout en jetant de bref regards à Sakura, comme s'ils se concertaient.

Sakura les observaient, elle aussi. _Que peuvent-ils bien manigancer ? Et Rin ? S'est-elle suffisamment éloignée ?_ Sakura n'osait se retourner pour vérifier de peur d'être attaquée. Shikashi, elle pouvait un peu souffler et contempler ses blessures. Hormis de longues estafilades sur ses jambes et ses bras ainsi que quelques morsures, elle n'était pas trop blessée. Un mouvement attira alors l'attention de Sakura. _Ça y est, ils repassent à l'attaque._

Nazenara, les trois loups s'élancèrent à toute vitesse sur Sakura. Alors qu'elle se préparait à se défendre, elle vit avec surprise un des loups la dépasser. _Il compte m'attaquer par derrière ?_ Sakura tourna légèrement la tête, prête à parer une attaque demo . . . ce n'était pas elle l'objectif du loup . . . _Rin ! Elle était toujours là !_ Oubliant les deux autres loups, Sakura se tourna vers le troisième qui se rapprochait à toute allure d'une Rin terrifiée qui lança un regard emplit de désespoir à Sakura.

- Sakura : "**Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !**"

C'était l'occasion que les deux autres loups attendaient. Ils sautèrent sur Sakura, tous crocs dehors et bien décidé à venger leur camarade et à goûter à la chair tendre et fraîche de cette jeune fille si fougueuse. De plus, tous les loups savaient ça, une proie tuée juste après avoir exhalée une forte émotion était toujours meilleure. Si elle était joyeuse, elle aurait un goût un peu sucré ; si elle était en colère, elle aurait un goût amer ; si elle était triste, elle aurait un goût salé ; si elle était paniquée, elle aurait un goût piquant, légèrement acide. Cette jeune fille aurait à la fois avoir une chair et un sang salés et légèrement piquants, une aubaine qu'ils ne comptaient pas laisser passer.

_§_

* * *

_§_

Sesshômaru s'apprêtait à partir de la clairière. Jaken avait vainement essayé de conseiller à son maître de ne pas bouger parce qu'il avait _vraiment_ l'air mal en point. Sesshômaru, déjà passablement irrité, lui avait démontré par un magistral coup de pied qu'il allait bien et Jaken avait volé dans les buissons. Le petit youkaï en sortit tant bien que mal en frottant sa tête douloureuse et trottina vers Sesshômaru. _Je savais bien que Sesshômaru-sama passerait sa colère sur moi._

Sesshômaru n'était cependant pas vraiment en colère. Il réfléchissait et n'aimait pas qu'on l'interrompe. Il repensait à la dernière visite des jeunes filles. Il s'était passé quelque chose, il avait ressentit quelque chose. Mais il ne savait pas quoi. Et cela commençait à l'énerver. Pourquoi pensait-il à deux pathétiques ningen ? Il fallait qu'il parte de cet endroit avant qu'elles ne reviennent. Il ne voulait pas subir les questions de la jeune fille qui insisterait probablement jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde, ni celles, muettes, qu'il lirait dans le regard de la fillette. De plus en plus irrité, il sortit vivement de la clairière dans la direction opposé au village.

Soudain une odeur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien vint désagréablement lui chatouiller les narines et Sesshômaru s'arrêta. Jaken, qui l'avait suivit en courant, heurta de plein fouet les jambes de son maître.

- Jaken : _Surpris. _"Sesshômaru-sama ?"

Sesshômaru ne faisait pas attention à son serviteur, tous ses sens tournés vers _cette_ odeur. _L'odeur du sang . . . L'odeur du sang et celle des loups. _Ces deux odeurs entremêlées venaient du chemin qu'empruntaient la petite et la jeune ningen. _Les odeurs de ces filles . . . Elles se sont faites agresser ?_ Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire ? Ces ningen n'étaient rien pour lui.

Pataugeant dans une flaque écarlate, un loup lapait avec délice le sang de la jeune ningen qu'il venait de tuer. Il sentit alors une présence qui se rapprochait et grogna, prévenait ainsi l'intrus qu'il ne lui laisserait pas sa proie. La présence continuait d'avancer et le loup alla à sa rencontre, les pattes poisseuses de sang frais et encore chaud.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait, l'odeur du sang et celle des loups se faisaient de plus en plus présentes. Sesshômaru distinguait nettement plusieurs odeurs de sang différentes. Il entendit aussi distinctement un loup grogner et alors qu'il continuait son chemin, le loup s'avança à sa rencontre. Il transportait avec lui une très forte odeur de sang. _Il est encore frais. _

Le loup et Sesshômaru se faisaient maintenant face. Le loup grogna et montra les crocs pour intimider son adversaire mais Sesshômaru n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter et encore moins à se battre contre un petit loup insignifiant. Il regarda le loup dans les yeux et ce dernier prit immédiatement peur quand il sentit le pouvoir de Sesshômaru. Il s'enfuit sans demander son reste, la queue entre les pattes. Tant pis pour sa proie, ce n'était pas ce qui manquait.

Sesshômaru avança encore de quelques pas et ses yeux se posèrent sur la première chose qu'il vit : le cadavre d'une petite fille . . . de _la_ petite fille. _J'avais raison._ Jaken arriva, essoufflé.

- Jaken : "Vous . . . vous êtes incroyable . . . Sesshômaru-sama . . . huf . . . huf . . . Vous avez fait fuir ce loup . . . d'un seul regard !"

- Une voix : "Alors . . . ton nom c'est . . . Sesshômaru . . . ? Je suis contente . . . tu as enfin pu . . . te lever . . ."

Sesshômaru et Jaken s'arrachèrent à leurs contemplations respectives (l'un du corps sans vie de la jeune ningen et l'autre de son maître) au son de cette voix qui était à peine plus audible qu'un murmure. Sakura était debout, couverte de sang, avec à ses pieds les cadavres de trois loups. Elle tenait dans sa main droite un long bâton poisseux de sang sur lequel elle s'appuyait. De sa main gauche, elle tentait de retenir le flot écarlate qui s'écoulait de sa gorge et qui souillait ses vêtements. Elle savait qu'elle allait mourir et cependant . . . elle souriait !

- Sakura : "Je . . . je n'ai . . . pas réussit . . . à protéger . . . Rin . . . Demo . . . je . . . suis . . . si . . . heureuse . . . que . . . tu . . . ailles . . . mi . . . eux . . ."

A bout de forces, vidée de son sang, la jeune fille s'écroula sur le sol. Même en mourrant, son sourire n'avait pas quitté ses lèvres. Elle n'avait pas réussit à sauver Rin et elle ne voulait certes pas mourir, shikashi . . . _Il est enfin capable de bouger . . ._ Cette seule et dernière pensée avant que la vie ne la quitte avait réussit à faire sourire Sakura jusqu'au bout.

Sesshômaru et Jaken restèrent debout, sans bouger, contemplant ces deux corps sans vie. Le petit youkaï finit par s'approcher de celui de Rin.

- Jaken : "Elle est morte d'une seule morsure et je ne pense pas qu'elle ait beaucoup souffert. Elle a même dû mourir sur le coup." _Il s'approche du corps de Sakura et la contemple d'un air pensif. _"Par contre cette jeune ningen est couverte de blessures, elle a du beaucoup souffrir, notamment de celle à la gorge. Elle s'est vidée de son sang."_ Contemple les cadavres des loups._ "Mais pour une ningen, elle s'est bien défendue, elle a réussi à tuer 3 loups. Sans doute a-t-elle trouvée la force pour essayer de protéger la petite fille." _Son regard se pose sur le cadavre de Rin puis remonte vers son maître, plein de surprise. _"Elle semblait vous connaître . . . Sesshômaru-sama ? Ces ningen et vous . . . ?"

- Sesshômaru : _Il fait mine de s'en aller. _"Omae no deru maku jan ai."

La voix de Sesshômaru avait été froide pour décourager toute nouvelle question éventuelle du petit youkaï, il ne souhaitait pas s'étendre sur le sujet. _Dôshite ?_ Après tout il n'avait pas mentit, elles l'avaient soignée et quoi d'autre ? Il jeta un regard sur les cadavres de ces deux ningen. Les voir ainsi étendues par terre dans une mare de sang écarlate, rappela à l'imperturbable youkaï leur sourire du temps de leur vivant, des sourires joyeux et franc, plein de _vie_.

Sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait, Sesshômaru revint sur ses pas et prit le cadavre de Rin qu'il alla déposer à côté de celui de Sakura. Jaken le regarda faire avec une expression de stupeur sur le visage. Il en était presque comique. _Demo . . . Que fait le maître ?_ Sesshômaru sortit alors Tenseiga de son fourreau. S'en était trop pour Jaken qui se sentait complètement perdu.

- Jaken : "Sesshômaru-sama . . . ?"

Sesshômaru regardait les jeunes filles ainsi que son sabre. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il était en train de faire, puis Tenseiga lui communiqua une étrange sensation et le puissant youkaï sentit les pulsations de son sabre. _Wakatta . . ._ Sesshômaru aperçut des petits youkaïs qui venaient d'apparaître autour des corps de Rin et de Sakura. _Je les vois . . . Ils viennent de l'au-delà._ Et si il essayait ? Après tout, que risquait-il ? _Le pouvoir de Tenseiga !_ Sesshômaru trancha avec une facilité déconcertante ces petits youkaïs messagers de la mort.

Médusé, Jaken regardait Sesshômaru. _Nani ?_ Voilà que son mettre donnait des coups de sabre dans le vide maintenant ! Mais que lui était-il arrivé pendant ces quelques jours où il le cherchait ? Jaken ne savait plus quoi penser et son esprit embrouillé n'acceptait plus que deux uniques mots . . .

- Jaken : "Sesshômaru-sama . . . ?"

Sesshômaru s'accroupit et calla la tête de Sakura contre sa jambe tout en la maintenant avec son bras droit. Jaken restait debout, les bras ballant avec un air idiot sur le visage. Un seul regard de Sesshômaru lui interdit toute question sur son attitude. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui manquait au petit youkaï d'en poser, mais il n'était pas fou et il tenait à sa vie. Par un autre regard, Jaken comprit qu'il avait intérêt à faire la même chose que son maître avec la petite fille, il en allait de sa survie.

Sesshômaru regardait Jaken soutenir la tête de Rin. Ce que ce youkaï pouvait être idiot par moment. Sesshômaru avait bien deviné qu'une foule de question allaient jaillir des lèvres de celui qui se proclamait son serviteur. Il l'avait fait taire d'un de ses terrifiants regards. Jaken n'avait rien dit. _Il valait mieux pour lui._ Sesshômaru promena ensuite son regard sur le corps de Sakura et il contempla le visage de cette dernière. Elle était vraiment belle. Une étrange aura émanait du corps de la jeune ningen et Sesshômaru ne pouvait pas dire avec exactitude ce que c'était. Il était certain de connaître cette sensation, mais il ne se souvenait ni où, ni quand, ni comment.

C'est alors que, lentement, Rin et Sakura ouvrirent les yeux. Elles semblaient complètement perdues et désorientées et lançaient des regards de tous les côtés pour essayer de comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

- Jaken : _Complètement abasourdit. _"Nani . . . ! Elles sont ressuscitées . . . ! Sesshômaru-sama . . . ? Tenseiga vient de sauver la vie de ces deux jeunes ningen . . . !"

Rin sursauta à la voix quelque peu particulière de Jaken. Elle le regarda et ses yeux s'emplirent de peur en voyant à quoi il ressemblait. Elle jeta des regards désespérés dans tous les sens. La fillette distingua à côté d'elle Sakura et Sesshômaru et elle s'apaisa quelque peu. Ce petit youkaï qui lui tenait la tête devait être un de ses amis et il ne ferait donc pas de mal. Rin en était persuadée. Shikashi, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle était en vie. Mais son esprit d'enfant reprit le dessus, renflouant en elle cette question. Elle était heureuse d'être vivante ainsi que du fait que Sakura, malgré le sang qui maculait ses vêtements, le soit aussi. Elle était également heureuse que le jeune homme qu'elles avaient soigné ait pu se lever.

Sakura aussi regardait autour d'elle ne comprenant pas. _Nani ? Je suis vivante ? Et Rin aussi ? _Comment cela se faisait-il ? Rin et elle avaient été attaquée par des loups et elles avaient été tuées . . . Elles ne pouvaient être vivantes ! Sakura tortura son esprit pour trouver une explication rationnelle. N'en trouvant pas, elle regarda Rin et naturellement celui qui la soutenait. _Nani ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Cette . . . chose n'est pas humaine ! Il est vraiment hikigaeru no yô ni minikui . . . Iie . . . en fait s'en est un . . ._ Sakura regarda Jaken très attentivement. Il n'avait pas une attitude menaçante et de plus, il avait appelé tout à l'heure 'Sesshômaru-sama' le jeune homme que Rin et elle avaient soigné. Cela voulait dire qu'il le respectait et que, par conséquent, Rin ne courait aucun danger.

Sakura se détendit un peu à cette pensée et elle leva les yeux vers le visage de Sesshômaru. Ce dernier ne la regardait plus et il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. _Il est vraiment beau . . . _Sakura se mit à rougir et elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées. _Baka ! Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment de penser à ça !_

Jaken observait son maître. _Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes . . ._ Tout cela le dépassait vraiment et des tas de questions lui brûlaient les lèvres. Seulement la menace qu'il avait lue dans les yeux de Sesshômaru tout à l'heure était toujours présente à son esprit et il n'osa pas questionner son maître. Néanmoins son esprit s'agitait, cherchant lui-même les réponses.

Sesshômaru, quant à lui, pensait au Tenseiga et à son demi-frère. _Finalement, ce sabre . . . me sera peut-être plus utile que je ne le pense._ Un sourire lourd de sous-entendu se dessina sur son visage. Oui . . . Il ferait payer à Inu-Yasha ce que ce dernier lui avait fait subir, mais il le lui rendrait au centuple. _Inu-Yasha, tu n'as pas osé me tuer. Un jour, tu finiras par le regretter . . ._ Une voix le fit sortir de ses réflexions.

- Sakura : "Anô . . . Que s'est-il passé ?"

Jaken regarda cette ningen avec horreur. Elle avait interrompu Sesshômaru-sama pendant qu'il réfléchissait. _Elle va se faire massacrer . . ._ Shikashi, la prédiction de Jaken ne se réalisa pas. Sesshômaru se contenta de regarder Sakura d'un air que cette dernière ne su définir et il commença à se lever obligeant Sakura à en faire de même. _Nani ? Sesshômaru-sama ne l'a pas tuée !_ Le petit youkaï allait décidément de surprises en surprises. Il était aussi vexé et jaloux. Pourquoi Sesshômaru-sama le frappait-il, lui son fidèle serviteur, et pourquoi ne frappait-il pas également cette ningen ? _Ce n'est pas juste . . ._

- Sesshômaru : "Ikuzu Jaken."

- Jaken : "Ha . . . Haï, Sesshômaru-sama !"

Ne voulant pas voir la colère de son maître lui retomber dessus, Jaken se leva précipitamment faisant basculer Rin en arrière. Heureusement pour elle, comme Jaken n'était pas bien grand elle ne tomba que de quelques dizaines de centimètres. Sakura s'agenouilla auprès de la fillette.

- Sakura : "Rin . . . daijôbu ?"

Rin hocha la tête avec un sourire. Elles se relevèrent toutes deux et époussetèrent leurs vêtements. Enfin elles essayaient, mais comme elles étaient couvertes de sang, leur propre sang, la poussière y restait collée et elles ne gagnèrent qu'à se salir les mains. Sakura s'avança alors d'un pas en direction des deux silhouettes qui s'éloignaient.

- Sakura : "Oï, omae !"

Sesshômaru et Jaken s'arrêtèrent, mais seul Jaken se retourna. Si l'expression de Sesshômaru était invisible aux jeune filles, celle de Jaken de leur échappa pas. Il était visiblement surprit.

- Jaken : "Dare ? Ore ?"

- Sakura : "Haï !" _Elle s'avance de quelques pas. _"Tu pourrais au moins t'excuser, tu ne crois pas ? Cela ne se fait pas de laisser une jeune fille tomber de cette façon. Elle aurait pu se faire mal !"

- Jaken : "Comment ose-tu me parler de cette façon ? Tu n'es qu'une vulgaire ningen !"

- Sakura : "J'avais bien comprit que tu n'en étais pas un, demo ce n'est pas une raison pour me parler sur ce ton !"

- Jaken : "Je te parlerais sur le ton que je veux. Je n'ai pas de leçons à recevoir d'une ningen !" _Il se détourne et rejoint Sesshômaru._

- Sakura : _Lui tire la langue. _"Quel caractère de cochon . . ."

La jeune fille regarda Rin et toutes deux se mirent à rire. Leur rire jovial et cristallin parvint jusqu'aux oreilles de Sesshômaru, beaucoup plus sensibles que celles de Jaken. Il resta immobile encore quelques secondes, comme pour s'en imprégner, et il commença à s'en aller lentement, Jaken sur les talons. Il ignorait pourquoi, pour une fois, il marchait aussi lentement. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Sesshômaru préférait une marche rapide, plus sportive voire la voie des airs à une marche lente. Quelle était la raison ? Peut-être qu'il n'était pas encore rétablit. _Iie._ S'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu accélérer. Alors dôshite ? Peut-être voulait-il qu'elles le voient partir et qu'elles le suivent . . . _Iie._ Allons donc, pourquoi voudrait-il s'encombrer de deux ningen ?

Sakura releva la tête et vit Sesshômaru partir, suivit de Jaken. _J'aimerais le suivre . . . demo . . . _Sakura baissa les yeux vers Rin. La fillette aussi les regardait partir et son sourire avait disparut. Elle leva la tête vers Sakura et elles se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Sakura pu lire sans difficulté dans les yeux de la fillette qu'elles partageaient la même envie : suivre Sesshômaru. Sakura sourit à Rin et fit un signe de tête en direction des silhouettes qui s'éloignait lentement. Rin comprit tout de suite et elle se mit à frapper joyeusement des mains juste avant de se jeter dans les bras de Sakura. Elles restèrent comme ça quelques secondes puis, main dans la main, elles se mirent également en route.

* * *

**ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo**

* * *

**Traductions :**

- iie/iya -- non  
- demo -- mais  
- shikashi -- cependant  
- motoyori -- bien sûr  
- Uwasa o sureba, kage ga sasu. -- Quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue.  
- oï -- hé !  
- soredeha -- alors  
- onegaï shimasu -- s'il vous plait  
- osoï -- trop lent  
- daijôbu ? -- Tout va bien ? Est-ce que ça va ?  
- nani ? -- Hein ? Quoi ?  
- zenzen naï -- pas du tout  
- yoroshï -- parfait  
- kuso ! -- merde !  
- yoroshi ! -- parfait !  
- nani ? -- quoi ?  
- oï ! -- eh !  
- soredeha -- alors  
- haï -- oui  
- yareyare -- marque le soulagement ou le désappointement  
- Watashi wa . . . desu -- Je m'appelle . . .  
- arigatô -- merci  
- sayônara -- au revoir  
- sokode -- maintenant / sûr ce  
- naruhodo -- en effet  
- mata -- encore  
- yamero -- arrête  
- sarani-- d'ailleurs  
- soredeha -- alors  
- nani ? -- quoi ?  
- masaka -- impossible  
- dôyatte ? -- comment se fait-il que . . . ?  
- anô -- euh  
- Nani wo ? -- Qu'est-ce que . . . ?  
- watashi -- je  
- Oï ! -- Eh !  
- ikuzu -- allons-y / nous partons  
- masako -- impossible  
- migi ni -- à doite  
- hidari ni -- à gauche  
- no mae ni -- devant  
- no ushiro ni -- derrière  
- sumimasen / gomen nasaï -- excusez-moi / je suis désolé  
- yajû -- bête sauvage  
- teme -- maudis  
- yajû -- bête sauvage  
- dôshite ? -- pourquoi ?  
- itaï -- aïe  
- jaa -- bien  
- yareyare -- marque le soulagement ou le désappointement  
- wakatta -- j'ai compris / d'accord  
- arigatô -- merci  
- soretomo -- ou alors  
- itadakimasu -- bon appétit  
- oyasumi nasaï -- bonne nuit  
- tôsan -- père  
- kâsan -- mère  
- bakageta -- ridicule  
- sorekara -- et puis  
- baka yarô -- connard  
- yamete -- arrêtez  
- arigatô -- merci  
- tama ni -- de temps en temps  
- demo tadaima -- mais maintenant  
- sugoï ! -- incroyable !  
- nintaï -- patience  
- soshite -- puis  
- shikamo -- en plus  
- Zotto suru hodo minikui. -- Laid à faire peur.  
- baka -- crétin / idot / imbécile  
- neesan -- grande soeur

- hayaku -- vite

- aishiteru -- je t'aime - onegaï da kara -- par pitié - nazenara -- en effet - Omae no deru maku jan ai. -- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.  
- hikigaeru no yô ni minikui -- laid comme un crapaud  
- omae -- toi  
- dare ? -- qui ?  
- ore -- moi

Voici la fin de la seconde partie. Pfiou, elle état longue. n.n

J'espère qu'elle vous a plus. Laissez-moi des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir.


	3. Le Shikon no Tama

**Titre : **La glace finit toujours par fondre

**Auteur :** Sesshy's wife ou Sesshy-girl

**Genre : **Dans ce chapitre, combat, questions et douceur.

**Disclamer : **Les perso d'Inu-Yasha ne m'appartiennt pa, ils sont la prépriété exclusive de Rumiko Takahashi. C'est pas juste ! Je veux Sesshômaru rien que tpour moi ! T.T Seuls Sakura et sa famille, les voyous de son époque et Suzumebachi sont mes créations personnelles.

**Note :** Les mots japonais seront traduits en bas de page.

* * *

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

**  
ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : **_Le Shikon no tama_

Sakura sourit en repensant à la réaction de Jaken quand ce dernier s'était aperçut que Rin et elle les suivaient. Il s'était mis à gesticuler comme un clown en esquissant des gestes menaçants. Cela n'eut pourtant pas l'effet qu'il avait escompté puisque elles avaient continué à les suivre. Sesshômaru n'avait rien dit, il ne s'était même pas retourné. Shikashi, il n'avait pas accéléré pour autant. Il les acceptait à ses côtés, du moins c'était ce que Sakura supposait. S'il n'avait pas voulu que Rin et elles viennent, il n'aurait pas hésité à leur dire, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

_Rin et elle avaient alors pressé le pas pour éviter d'êtres distancées. C'était là qu'elle s'était rendue compte que sa cheville ne la faisait plus souffrir. Elle en avait été émerveillée et en avait fait la remarque à voix haute, d'une façon incrédule. Rin avait alors ouvert la bouche._

_- Rin : "Sa . . . Sakura-neesan !"_

_Elle avait cessé de marcher sous le coup de la surprise. La voix de Rin était un peu rauque, certes, mais cela ne cachait pas la douceur et la chaleur que l'on y percevait. Elle n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles._

_- Sakura : "Rin ?"_

_- Rin : "Rin . . . Rin parle . . ."_

_- Sakura : "Rin, comment m'as-tu appelée ?"_

_- Rin : "Sakura-neesan. Rin peut appeler Sakura-sama comme ça ?"_

_- Sakura : "Mais bien sûr, Rin ! "_

_Elle avait serré Rin dans ses bras de toutes ses forces, les larmes aux yeux, des larmes de bonheur. Elle avait été réellement émue et un tendre murmure s'était échappé de ses lèvres._

_- Sakura : "Imouto . . ." _

_Ce fut au tour de Rin d'avoir les larmes aux yeux, des larmes de douleur mélangées à des larmes de bonheur intense. Rin avait répondu à la pression des bras de Sakura et elle s'était nichée au creux de son épaule avec la sensation d'avoir enfin retrouvé une famille._

Sakura ferma les yeux, amusée à la pensée qu'elle avait plus été étonnée que Rin l'appelle 'Sakura-neesan' que du fait qu'elle s'était soudainement mise à parler. La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et fixa le ciel. _Que c'est beau. _ L'azur commençait à se teinter des couleurs de l'aube : le jaune lumineux, le orange rassurant ainsi que le rouge écarlate et réchauffant. _C'est déjà l'aurore . . ._ Elle avait encore passé toute sa nuit à réfléchir et la fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir. _Il vaut mieux que je dorme un peu._ Sakura ferma les yeux et calla sa tête contre le tronc de l'arbre.

Juste avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur, Sakura repensa à un détail auquel elle n'avait pas prêté attention sur le moment : au son de la voix de Rin, elle était certaine que Sesshômaru s'était arrêté, une fraction de seconde, certes, demo . . . _Il n'est peut-être pas si insensible après tout . . ._ Sur cette pensée, le sommeil vint s'emparer de la jeune fille.

Sesshômaru lui non plus ne dormait toujours pas. Comme Sakura, son esprit avait voyagé : de sa toute première rencontre avec ces ningen jusqu'au jour où ils avaient pris la route ensemble. Le youkaï aux cheveux d'argent avait beau repasser toute la scène dans sa tête, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il leur avait permis de le suivre, lui qui méprisait les ningen.

Un mouvement sur sa gauche attira l'attention de Sesshômaru et il vit Sakura fixer le ciel. De son regard doré, Sesshômaru contempla lui aussi le crépuscule. Demo, contrairement à Sakura, la beauté de cet instant de l'ému pas. Il fixa cependant longuement le lever du soleil et quand il détacha son regard de ces subtils mélanges de couleurs, il s'aperçut que Sakura s'était endormie. Sesshômaru percevait son souffle lent et régulier mêlé à celui de Rin. _C'est une ningen après tout, elle n'a pas autant de résistance qu'un youkaï et n'en aura jamais autant._

Etant très résistant et très endurant, Sesshômaru n'avait besoin que de peu de sommeil. Il passait souvent ses nuits à réfléchir au passé et quelques fois au futur, à Inu-Yasha, à son père . . . Même si cela le faisait la plupart du temps gronder de rage, surtout l'évocation d'Inu-Yasha qui suffisait à le mettre de mauvaise humeur pour le restant de la nuit ainsi que durant la journée, mauvaise humeur qu'il passait sur Jaken où sur tout être qui avait la malchance de croiser sa route. Shikashi en ce nouveau jour qui commençait, la timide chaleur de l'aurore et la douce litanie du souffle des jeunes filles le firent plonger dans un léger sommeil.

Le soleil n'était pas encore très haut dans le ciel, mais Rin était déjà réveillée. Elle savoura la douce chaleur prodiguée par le corps de Sakura et resta blottit contre cette dernière durant de longues minutes. Elle l'aimait tellement . . . Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle l'appelait 'Sakura-neesan'. _Comme . . ._ Rin secoua la tête. _Iie !_ Il ne fallait pas qu'elle _y_ pense ! Pas maintenant du moins.

Elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle. AhUn et Jaken dormaient toujours et Sesshômaru n'était pas encore revenu. Rin se demandait pourquoi Sesshômaru ne dormait jamais avec eux. Elle le lui demanderait un jour. Tout comme elle lui demanderait pourquoi il ne mangeait jamais . . .

Rin eut soudain une idée : elle allait aller chercher à manger et, quand tout le monde serait réveillé, le petit déjeuner serait prêt ! La petite fille sourit à la perspective de se rendre utile, chose qu'elle avait toujours aimée, et elle tenta de se dégager en douceur de l'étreinte de Sakura. Elle ne voulait pas la réveiller. Elle y parvient après quelques contorsions et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de la jeune fille qui ne broncha pas. Sur la pointe des pieds, Rin partit alors en quête de nourriture.

_§_

* * *

_§_

"**Ningen no baka !**"

Sakura s'éveilla en sursaut et regarda, paniquée, autour d'elle. _Où suis-je ?_ Elle aperçut alors Rin et Jaken et la mémoire lui revint : elle était à l'époque Sengoku, loin de chez elle. _Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce raffut ?_ Sakura regarda attentivement Rin et Jaken et elle ne tarda pas à comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Le petit youkaï était assit, trempé, au pied d'un arbre. A côté de lui, Rin se confondait en excuses, une grande feuille contenant encore un peu d'eau entre les mains. Sakura rit silencieusement. Rin avait dû trébucher sur une racine et elle avait renversé l'eau sur Jaken qui dormait encore. _Une bonne douche froide pour se réveiller, y'a rien de tel !_

- Rin : "Go . . . gomen nasaï, Jaken-sama. Rin ne l'a pas fait exprès . . ."

Mais Jaken ne se laissa pas apitoyer et il continua à vociférer après la pauvre Rin qui baissa tristement la tête. AhUn étaient eux aussi réveillés, sans doute à cause des cris de Jaken. Ils regardaient Rin et le petit youkaï avec un mécontentement non dissimulé. Sakura se leva et se dirigea lentement vers la source des cris.

- Sakura : "Jaken, ça suffit maintenant ! Rin s'est excusée. Que veux-tu de plus ?"

- Rin : "Sakura-neesan est réveillée ?"

- Jaken : _Ne laisse pas le temps à Sakura de répondre._ "Je ne te permet pas de m'appeler ainsi ! Pour toi, c'est Jaken-sama !"

- Sakura : "Je te l'ai déjà dit, je déteste apposer un suffixe aux prénoms, _Jaken_."

- Jaken : "Sale ningen !"

- Sakura : "Sale crapaud !"

- Rin : "Sakura-neesan . . . Jaken-sama . . . Ne vous disputez pas."

- Sakura : "Ne t'en fait pas, Rin. Je vais juste veiller à ce qu'il arrête de crier tout le temps."

- Jaken : "Essaye un peu, sale ningen !"

"Vous faites trop de bruit."

Cette voix froide et autoritaire ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne . . . Jaken, Rin et Sakura se retournèrent au son de cette voix familière. Sesshômaru venait d'entrer dans la clairière, de sa démarche gracieuse et fière. Jaken tenta de défendre sa cause auprès de son maître.

- Jaken : "Demo Sesshômaru-sama . . . Ce sont ces ningen qui . . ."

- Sesshômaru : "Il suffit Jaken."

Le regard du puissant youkaï glaçât Jaken sur place, l'empêchant de parler. Sesshômaru avait souvent un regard terrifiant, mais là c'était pire que d'habitude. _J'ai réveillé Sesshômaru-sama . . ._ Jaken sentit une main glacée enserrer son cœur et de longs frissons descendirent le long de sa colonne vertébrale le faisant trembler. La même phrase résonnait dans sa tête : _J'ai réveillé Sesshômaru-sama . . . J'ai réveillé Sesshômaru-sama . . . J'ai réveillé Sesshômaru-sama . . . _Il entreprit alors de se faire tout petit en se tassant sur le sol pour se faire oublier.

Sakura, victorieuse sans vraiment l'être, allait lancer une remarque bien salée à ce petit crapaud grognon quand elle aperçut quelque chose au milieu de la clairière qui attira son attention.

- Sakura : "Rin, qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

- Rin : _Sourit avec fierté. _ "Rin est allée chercher le petit déjeuner."

- Sakura : "C'est très gentil, Rin. Ça tombe bien, j'ai très faim. On va manger ?"

- Rin : "Haï."

- Sakura : _Se retourne._ "Tu viens manger aussi, _Jaken_ ?"

- Jaken : "Jaken-sama !"

- Sakura : "Tu viens, oui ou non ?"

- Jaken : "Je n'ai pas faim." _Gros bruit de gargouillis._

- Sakura : _Sourire moqueur._ "Oui, bien sûr . . ."

Sakura et Rin s'assirent et elles contemplèrent toute la nourriture que la fillette avait réussit à ramener : des fruits, des champignons, quelques légumes et du poisson. Leurs repas étaient souvent constitués des mêmes choses, demo les jeunes filles ne s'en plaignaient jamais. Elles avaient de quoi manger et elles savaient qu'un jour, peut-être, ce ne serait plus le cas. Sakura tourna la tête en direction de Sesshômaru. Ce dernier s'était adossé à un arbre, les yeux levés vers le ciel.

- Sakura : "Sesshômaru ? Tu ne viens pas manger ?"

- Sesshômaru : _Jette un rapide coup d'œil._ "Je vous l'ai déjà dit, la nourriture humaine ne me convient pas."

Sakura soupira. Malgré le fait qu'ils avaient commencé à voyager ensemble, Sesshômaru ne mangeait toujours pas avec eux. _En fait non, il ne mange jamais tout court._ Sakura savait que s'était impossible, il était bien obligé de manger pour vivre. _C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il disparaît chaque nuit . . ._ Peut-être allait-il chercher à manger. Mais pourquoi ? La réponse lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit : parce qu'elles étaient des _ningen_. La voix furieuse de Jaken coupa court à ses pensées.

- Jaken : "Arrête de manquer de respect au maître ! Appelle-le Sesshômaru-sama !"

- Sakura : _Avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix._ "Subete ga kudoï ! Je me tue à te dire depuis le commencement que je n'aime pas ces titres honorifiques. A quoi servent-ils ? A différencier les personnes de la haute et de la basse société ? C'est ridicule, chacun reste lui-même. Je suis moi avant d'être ce suffixe par lequel on me qualifie . . ."

- Sesshômaru : ". . ."

- Jaken : "Je ne comprend rien à ton charabia !"

- Sakura : _Se tourne vers Sesshômaru._ "Je peux t'appeler Sesshômaru ? Ou dois-je obligatoirement t'appeler Sesshômaru_-sama_ ?"

- Sesshômaru : _Jette un bref coup d'œil à Sakura et détourne le regard. _ "Fais comme tu veux."

- Sakura : _Sourit victorieusement à Jaken._ "Tu vois . . ."

- Jaken : _Moue boudeuse. _ "C'est quand même un manque de respect envers Sesshômaru-sama."

- Sakura : _A Rin. _ "Il est énervant, ne ?"

- Rin : _Avec un sourire._ "Jaken-sama est Jaken-sama."

- Sakura : "C'est vrai . . ."

Elles se mirent à rire, sans aucune méchanceté, et leur rire cristallin résonna agréablement aux oreilles de Sesshômaru, même si ce dernier n'aurait jamais voulut l'admettre pour tout l'or du monde. Il avait sa fierté. Comment aurait-il pu admettre qu'il trouvait agréable d'entendre ces ningen rire ?

Jaken, quant à lui, leur tourna le dos, toujours sa moue boudeuse sur le visage. Il savait qu'elles ne se moquaient pas de lui, shikashi tout comme Sesshômaru, Jaken avait sa fierté. AhUn émirent de faibles grognements, ne désirant pas être oubliés. Ils avaient faim.

- Sakura : _Se tourne vers AhUn avec un sourire. _ "Je ne vous oubliais pas AhUn, ne vous inquiétez pas. Venez manger avec nous."

AhUn s'approchèrent lentement, d'une démarche digne et fière. Sakura sourit. _Ils se comportent exactement comme Sesshômaru . . . _AhUn reniflèrent la nourriture avec un intérêt non dissimulé et Sakura leur enleva leurs muselières. La nourriture fut divisée en parts égales à l'appétit de leur propriétaire et ils commencèrent tous les trois (ou plutôt tous les quatre) à manger sous les regards de Sesshômaru et de Jaken. Le premier reflétait l'indifférence totale alors que les coups d'œil furtifs du second exprimaient l'envie et en même temps la fierté, l'orgueil.

Rin, Sakura et AhUn avaient fini de manger et, comme Jaken ne se décidait toujours pas, Sakura offrit malicieusement la part de ce dernier au dragon à deux têtes qui accepta avec un grognement de plaisir. Le petit youkaï tourna vivement la tête. _Nani ?_ Comment cette ningen osait-elle donner sa part à ce dragon mal luné ?

Jaken sauta vigoureusement sur ses pieds et se précipita pour sauver son repas. Il arriva à temps et s'en empara avant que AhUn n'aient pu le manger. Cela ne plut pas au dragon qui se lança à sa poursuite avec des grognements de colère. Sakura et Rin rigolaient de tout leur soul. Elles ne pouvaient pas s'en empêcher et il faut dire que la situation n'arrangeait rien non plus. Voir Jaken courir à toute vitesse en enfournant le plus vite possible la nourriture dans sa bouche pour échapper à la colère de AhUn . . . Le pauvre petit youkaï courait à perdre haleine et il menaçait de s'étouffer à chaque bouchée. Il manquait visiblement d'exercice.

Finalement, Sesshômaru daigna intervenir. Il alla chercher les muselières de AhUn et siffla ce dernier. Le dragon stoppa immédiatement sa course et se dirigea vers son maître qui lui remit les muselières. AhUn se laissèrent faire sans opposer aucune résistance, ils savaient qui était le maître et qui était le serviteur, même si aucune affection ne les unissait contrairement aux liens fragiles qui s'étaient lentement tissés entre eux et les deux jeunes filles. Jaken s'effondra au pied d'un arbre, à bout de souffle.

- Jaken : "A . . . arigatô . . . Sesshômaru-sama . . ."

Sesshômaru retourna s'appuyer dignement contre son arbre. AhUn, quant à eux, allèrent se recoucher dans un coin non sans avoir lancé de furieux regard à Jaken. Rin et Sakura arrêtèrent de rire et Sakura alla chercher son sac à dos qu'elle mis sur son épaule.

- Sakura : "J'ai remarqué hier, qu'il y avait un onsen juste à côté. Je vais me baigner."

- Rin : "Rin peut venir avec Sakura-neesan ?"

- Sakura : "Motoyori." _Se tourne vers Jaken avec un sourire malicieux._ "Jaken, toi tu ne viens pas avec nous !"

- Jaken : "Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'aurais envie de venir me baigner avec deux ningen ?"

- Sakura : "Oh, je voulais seulement te prévenir au cas où . . . Et ne t'avises pas de venir nous espionner !"

- Jaken : "Baka ! Tu me prends pour qui ?"

- Sesshômaru ". . ."

Sakura pris Rin par la main et elles se dirigèrent vers la source sous les regards de Sesshômaru et de Jaken. Ce dernier fulminait. Comment cette ningen osait-elle se moquer ainsi de lui, et en plus devant son maître ? Depuis que Sesshômaru avait 'recueillit' ces deux ningen, Jaken se plaignait sans cesse de leur compagnie qu'il trouvait déplaisante. _Rin, la gamine ne cesse de parler. A ce que j'ai compris, elle ne parlait pas quand Sesshômaru-sama l'a rencontrée . . . C'est comme si Tenseiga lui avait redonné la parole ! Et cette sale ningen, cette Sakura . . . Elle se montre beaucoup trop familière avec Sesshômaru-sama et elle passe son temps à me chercher des noises . . . _Pourquoi Sesshômaru-sama s'était-il encombré de ces deux ningen ? Le petit youkaï secoua la tête, il ne comprenait vraiment pas.

_§_

* * *

_§_

Sakura et Rin étaient arrivées devant l'onsen et elles restèrent debout, émerveillées par le spectacle qu'elles avaient devant les yeux. La fumée qui s'en dégageait offrait une apparence mystérieuse à la source, comme si elles se baignaient entourées de nuages. Les quelques rayons de soleil se reflétant à la surface de l'eau lui offraient une belle couleur mordorée. Elles se déshabillèrent et entrèrent avec un soupir d'aise dans l'eau chaude.

- Sakura : "Ça fait du bien . . ."

- Rin : "Haï !"

De longues minutes passèrent durant lesquelles elles savourèrent ce délicieux instant en silence. Elles ne ressentaient pas le besoin de parler, elles se sentaient si bien . . . Sakura était aux anges. _Heureusement que cet onsen était là . . . J'en avais marre de me laver à l'eau froide. _Sentir le contact de l'eau délicieusement chaude contre sa peau fit frissonner la jeune fille de plaisir. Rin n'était pas en reste non plus et profitait au maximum de cette occasion. Mais les bonnes choses comme les autres connaissent toutes une fin et Sakura se décida à briser le silence.

- Sakura : "Rin, on va devoir sortir."

- Rin : "Oh . . . déjà . . ."

- Sakura : "Il ne faut pas que nous tardions trop, sinon Sesshômaru et Jaken vont commencer à s'impatienter."

- Rin : "Haï !"

Rin et Sakura sortirent alors de l'eau à regret et elles commencèrent à se sécher. Puis, elles s'habillèrent et reprirent le chemin de la clairière où elles avaient passé la nuit. Elles étaient joyeuses, totalement revigorées par leur bain et elles chantonnèrent tout le long du trajet. La première chose qu'elles virent fut Jaken, l'air furieux et les mains sur les hanches.

- Jaken : "Vous en avez mis du temps !"

- Sakura : "Et encore, on aurait pu rester plus longtemps . . ."

- Jaken : "Nani ?"

- Sakura : "Cet onsen était un véritable délice. Rin et moi, nous étions tellement bien que nous aurions voulu ne pas en sortir, ne ?"

- Rin : "Haï !"

- Jaken : "Vous auriez dû y rester ! On serait partit sans vous !"

- Rin : "Jaken-sama est fâché ?"

- Jaken : "Est-ce que j'ai l'air fâché ?"

- Sakura : _Ton moqueur. _ "C'est difficile à dire . . . Tu fais tout le temps la même tête !"

- Jaken : _Enervé._ "Comment oses-tu . . . ?"

- Sesshômaru : "Une fois que vous aurez cessé vos enfantillages, nous pourrons peut-être y aller."

Le ton de Sesshômaru avait été froid comme la glace, coupant comme une bise d'hiver et son regard n'avait rien de tendre non plus. Sakura, Rin et Jaken se turent sur le champ, obéissants instinctivement à cette phrase qui n'admettait aucune réplique, aucune protestation. A moins de vouloir mourir prématurément, ce que bien sûr ils ne désiraient pas.

Jaken alla chercher son pic à tête et les jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers AhUn en silence. Sakura hissa Rin sur le dos du dragon, ajusta son sac, et tous se mirent en marche derrière Sesshômaru.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'ils marchaient et le silence s'éternisait. Rin d'habitude si joyeuse ne disait mot. Elle n'avait même pas voulut aller cueillir de fleurs, art dans lequel elle excellait.

Sakura était tendu à cause de cette atmosphère pesante. Comment une seule remarque de Sesshômaru avait-elle pu provoquer cette tension, ce silence que personne ne voulait rompre ? Même les bruits naturels de la forêt s'étaient tus : pas un oiseau ne faisait entendre son chant mélodieux, pas un bruissement dans les fourrés, pas un souffle de vent frôlant les feuilles des arbres . . . La jeune fille était mal à l'aise et ce n'était uniquement à cause de l'absence totale de bruit. _Je me sens oppressée . . ._ Peut-être que le fait d'être loin de chez elle l'affectait plus qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer. _Iie. C'est autre chose, comme . . ._

- Sakura : "Itaï !"

Sakura se frotta le nez et le front. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas vu qu'AhUn venaient de brusquement s'arrêter et elle avait percuté de plein fouet le dragon. _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ La jeune fille contourna AhUn pour comprendre la raison pour laquelle ils avaient cessés de marcher. _Sesshômaru et Jaken aussi se sont arrêtés._ De plus en plus intriguée, Sakura s'avança jusqu'à être à la hauteur des deux youkaï. _Kami ! _Sakura porta instinctivement sa main à sa bouche pour retenir le cri d'horreur qui allait s'échapper de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

La scène qu'elle avait devant les yeux était tout bonnement insupportable. Des monceaux de cadavres étaient visibles sur des dizaines de mètres. Ce qui était à l'origine un camp de samouraïs déserteurs n'était plus maintenant qu'un véritable charnier ensanglanté, parsemé de cadavres mutilés, de membres arrachés et éparts, de flaques de sang écarlate. La plupart des hommes avaient été démembrés et à moitié mangés. Certains avaient des objets semblables à des dards plantés dans tout le corps, dards d'où suintait un liquide vert et visqueux.

- Sakura : "Quelle horreur ! Qui a bien pu faire une chose pareille ?"

- Sesshômaru : "Un youkaï."

- Jaken : "C'est un seul youkaï qui a massacré tous ces guerriers ?"

- Sakura : "C'est horrible."

- Sesshômaru : "Nous étions contre le vent. Je n'ai pas réussit à les sentir avant."

Sakura avait-elle rêvé où avait-elle perçut comme une note d'excuse dans la voix de Sesshômaru ? _Arrête de te faire des films ! Il n'est pas du genre à s'excuser._ Pourquoi devrait-il le faire d'ailleurs, il n'y était pour rien. Un gémissement sur sa droite attira l'attention de la jeune ningen. _Rin !_ La fillette était recroquevillée sur AhUn et elle tremblait violement.

Pour un peu, Sakura se serait frappée. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pensé à protéger Rin de ce spectacle macabre ? AhUn commencèrent à hennir avec inquiétude. Rin tremblait de plus en plus et elle murmurait d'une voix effrayée.

- Rin : "Iie . . . iie . . . le sang rouge . . . iie . . . Kâsan . . . Tôsan . . . iie . . ."

Sesshômaru n'avait pas bougé, cependant les gémissements de Rin résonnaient douloureusement à ses oreilles, comme une plainte déchirante. Pourquoi la détresse de cette ningen éveillait-elle une sorte de _compassion_ tout au fond de lui. Avait-il _pitié_ de cette si fragile ningen ? La voix grinçante de Jaken coupa court à ses questions.

- Jaken : "Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?"

- Sakura : "Je l'ignore."

Sakura avait cru percevoir une légère note d'inquiétude dans la voix du petit youkaï. Elle en fut surprise, mais son inquiétude pour la fillette reprit le dessus. Elle devait faire quelque chose pour l'apaiser et la rassurer. Elle allait faire un pas quand une sensation bizarre envahi tout son corps. La jeune fille n'aurait pas su définir exactement ce qu'elle avait ressentit sur le moment tant cette sensation était étrange et à la fois . . . _familière._ C'est alors qu'une voix retentit dans son esprit.

_'Derrière.'_

- Sakura : "Nani ?"

Sakura se retourna brusquement et cela lui sauva la vie. Elle sentit quelque chose lui frôler la joue droite, suivit du bruit de quelque chose qui se plante dans un arbre. _Qu'est-ce que . . . ? _

Sesshômaru se retourna vivement et scruta l'ombre des arbres. Quelqu'un y était dissimulé, et ce quelqu'un n'était sûrement pas un _ami_. _Je ne l'ai pas sentit arriver . . ._ À cause vent soufflant l'odeur du charnier qui était maintenant derrière lui, Sesshômaru n'avait pu détecté la présence de cet intrus.

"Je te félicite d'avoir réussit à esquiver mon attaque, tu as eu de la chance."

- Sakura : "Qui est là ?"

Dans un bourdonnement assourdissant, un insecte géant sortit des fourrés. On aurait dit une sorte de guêpe : sa tête jaune possédait deux énormes yeux globuleux et noirs ainsi que deux antennes de la même couleur et deux grosses mandibules teintées de rouge. De grosses rayures jaunes et noires barraient son abdomen. Il était nanti de 6 pattes, noires et poilues, ainsi que de 6 ailes translucides. Sa taille devait approximer les 5 ou 6 mètres. En le regardant mieux, Sakura s'aperçut que le rouge de ses mandibules, qu'elle avait prit pour une teinte naturelle, était en fait du sang. _Le sang de ces hommes . . . _Mais ce qui frappa le plus la jeune fille fut le long dard au bout de l'abdomen de ce youkaï d'où suintait un liquide verdâtre. _Du poison . . ._ La jeune fille porta par réflexe la main à son visage, elle avait vraiment eu de la chance. _Si jamais il m'avait touché, je . . ._

- Sakura : "Qui es-tu ?"

- Suzumebachi : "Je me nomme Suzumebachi."

- Sakura : "C'est toi le responsable de ce massacre, ne ?"

- Suzumebachi : "En effet. Ces abrutis se sont mis en travers de ma route alors je les ai tué. J'ai même pu faire une pause déjeuner."

- Sakura : "C'est horrible !"

Le vent, qu'ils avaient dans le dos, changea soudain de direction et leur cingla le visage. Sakura crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir. _Quelle puanteur . . . _On aurait dit un mélange de pourriture, de charogne et de sang.L'air était imprégné de cette odeur et il était devenu quasi irrespirable. _Je ne me sens pas bien . . . _La jeune fille eut un hoquet de dégoût et elle crut qu'elle allait vomir.

Sesshômaru était en train de subir un véritable supplice. Son odorat si sensible lui faisait parvenir la moindre particule de l'odeur de ce youkaï nauséabond. L'inuyoukaï n'aurait pas été aussi fier, il se serait servit de sa manche pour atténuer les odeurs qui lui parvenaient. Mais il ne le pouvait pas, ça aurait été comme avouer cette faiblesse à son ennemi. Il aurait été bien en peine de s'approcher d'avantage de ce youkaï sans risquer de s'évanouir à cause de la puanteur que ce dernier dégageait. Sesshômaru avait vraiment une résistance hors du commun, mais l'odeur dégagée par Suzumebachi était vraiment trop puissante. Le visage toujours aussi imperturbable, Sesshômaru ne pu s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas.

Jaken, quant à lui, n'était pas incommodé par l'odeur que dégageait Suzumebachi. Il percevait une légère odeur désagréable, mais cela était supportable. Alors, quand il vit Sakura porter les mains à sa bouche et se pencher en avant comme si elle allait vomir . . . Puis AhUn se mirent à grogner et à souffler bruyamment. Ce fut alors au tour de Sesshômaru de reculer d'un pas. Le petit youkaï jeta un coup d'œil vers son maître. _Cette odeur doit vraiment être infecte si cette ningen peut la sentir et si elle a fait reculer Sesshômaru-sama._ Jaken n'avait jamais eu un bon odorat, bien au contraire. Il lui était souvent arrivé de s'en plaindre intérieurement. Shikashi, aujourd'hui il aurait bénit le ciel. _Pauvre Sesshômaru-sama . . ._

Sakura réussit finalement à réprimer son envie de vomir au prix de gros efforts. Elle entendit Rin hoqueter à ses côtés. La fillette était descendue de AhUn et elle avait caché sa tête dans le kimono de la jeune fille. _Rin . . . _Sakura fouilla dans son sac et tendit un mouchoir à Rin.

- Sakura : "Met-le sur ton visage, ça atténuera un peu les odeurs."

- Rin : "Arigatô Sakura-neesan."

Rin eut un haut-le-cœur et elle plaça vite le mouchoir sur son nez et sa bouche. Sakura observa la fillette. Elle avait les yeux rouges comme si elle avait pleuré ou comme si elle avait essayé de retenir ses larmes. _Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu la traumatiser ainsi ?_ La jeune fille se souvient que les villageois avaient dit que Rin avait perdu ses parents. _Peut-être avaient-ils été assassinés sous ses yeux . . ._

- Suzumebachi : "On dirait que mon odeur vous incommode . . ."

- Sakura : _Ton sarcastique._ "Non, tu crois ?"

- Suzumebachi : "Jeune fille . . . je ne crois pas que tu sois en position pour te montrer insolente."

- Sakura : ". . ."

- Suzumebachi : "Bien, maintenant, tu vas gentiment me donner le Shikon no kakera que tu portes sur toi."

Sesshômaru leva un sourcil à l'évocation du nom du Shikon no tama. Ainsi cette ningen en possédait un fragment . . . Cela expliquait peut-être pourquoi il se dégageait d'elle une sensation bizarre. _Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'ai-je pas perçu sa présence avant ?_ Ce point interloquait Sesshômaru. Si Suzumebachi lui demandait son Shikon no kakera c'est qu'il avait sentit que Sakura en possédait un.

- Sakura : "Shikon no kakera ?"

La jeune fille réfléchit, elle avait déjà entendu ce nom auparavant et elle fit de gros efforts pour se rappeler. C'était dans ce monde-ci, elle en était certaine, mais quand était-ce arrivé ? C'était aussi avant ou après sa rencontre avec Sesshômaru ?

_'Tu vas sagement me donner le Shikon no kakera que tu as volé.'_

Tout d'un coup, Sakura se souvint. _Mais oui !_ C'était le jeune homme brun qui portait de la fourrure et qui était venu au village de Rin qui avait prononcé ces mots. C'était aussi à cause de lui qu'elles étaient mortes une fois . . . _Iie, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça._ Sakura sortit le Shikon no kakera de sous son kimono.

- Sakura : "C'est cette chose que tu veux ?"

- Suzumebachi : "Donne-le moi !"

- Sakura : "Comment as-tu su que je possédais cet objet "

- Suzumebachi : "C'est mon petit doigt qui me l'a dit . . ."

- Rin : _Toujours le mouchoir sur la bouche. _ "Menteur ! Tu n'as pas de doigts !"

- Tout le monde : ". . ."

- Sakura : "C'est un expression, Rin . . ." _Elle reporte son attention sur Suzumebachi._ "Qui a bien pu te dire ça ? Personne ici ne sait que je possède cet objet."

- Suzumebachi : "Disons que la personne était bien renseignée. Elle m'a assuré qu'une jeune ningen voyageant avec un inuyoukaï aux longs cheveux argentés, une petite fille, un gnome vert et à dragon à deux têtes possédait un Shikon no kakera. Elle ne s'est pas trompée à ce que je vois."

- Jaken : _Enervé. _ "C'est moi que tu viens de traiter de gnome vert ?"

- Sesshômaru : "Il suffit Jaken."

Sesshômaru leva un sourcil. Ainsi, c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui envoyait Suzumebachi faire le sale boulot. Ce procédé ne lui était pas inconnu, lui-même en ayant déjà été victime. _Ce pourrait-il que ce soit **lui **qui . . . _

- Sakura : "Pourquoi veux-tu ce Shikon no kakera ?"

- Suzumebachi : "Tu possèdes un Shikon no kakera et tu n'en connais pas les pouvoirs ?"

- Sakura : "De quoi parles-tu ?"

- Suzumebachi : "Je vois que tu es stupide pour porter un objet si précieux comme un vulgaire bijou."

- Sakura : "Tu m'expliques de quoi ce fragment est capable ou pas ?"

- Suzumebachi : "Je vais être généreux et t'éviter de mourir dans l'ignorance. Le Shikon no kakera que tu possèdes est un Shikon no tama no kakera. Le Shikon no tama possède d'énormes pouvoirs. La personne qui obtient cette perle voit tous ses rêves et tous ses désirs se concrétiser et elle se voit conférer, en outre, une immense puissance. Seulement la perle disparut il y a 50 ans est réapparu soudainement puis elle a été brisée. Tous les youkaï de la région sont à sa recherche. On raconte qu'une jeune miko, un hanyô, un moine, une taijiya et un misérable kitsune se sont unis pour retrouver tous les Shikon no kakera et les protéger. Il parait qu'ils possèdent un énorme fragment et, dès que j'aurais récupéré le tien, j'irais m'occuper d'eux. Maintenant que tu as comprit, donne-moi ton Shikon no kakera."

- Sakura : "Et que comptes-tu faire avec si je te le donne ?"

- Suzumebachi : "C'est pourtant évident : je serais beaucoup plus puissant et rien ne pourra m'empêcher reconstituer le Shikon no tama en entière ! Et une fois que je l'aurais reconstituée, je règnerais en maître !"

Sakura frissonna. Si jamais elle lui donnait son Shikon no kakera, il tuerait beaucoup de monde par cruauté et par plaisir . . . Il ne fallait pas qu'elle lui donne. Shikashi, il y avait une chose qu'elle devait absolument savoir. Alors, sans bouger, la jeune fille s'adressa au beau youkaï aux longs cheveux d'argent qui se trouvait derrière elle.

- Sakura : "Sesshômaru . . . es-tu toi aussi intéressé par le pouvoir de cette perle ?"

- Jaken : "Comment peux-tu croire que Sesshômaru-sama . . ."

- Sesshômaru : "Jaken !"

- Jaken : "Sesshômaru-sama ?"

- Sesshômaru : "Je ne t'autorise pas à parler en mon nom."

- Jaken : "Sumimasen Sesshômaru-sama."

- Sakura : "Ce pouvoir t'intéresse-t-il oui ou non ?"

- Sesshômaru : "Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'être puissant si c'est grâce à un objet. J'ai acquit ma force par moi-même et je ne changerais jamais ma façon de vivre."

- Sakura : _Sourit._ "Je savais que tu dirais ça . . ."

La jeune fille était soulagée. Au fond d'elle-même elle avait eu le pressentiment que Sesshômaru, le fier Sesshômaru, lui donnerait une réponse de ce type. Il était beaucoup trop fier, trop orgueilleux pour accepter une puissance qui ne serait pas la sienne. La réponse du inuyoukaï conforta Sakura dans son idée : elle ne donnerait pas son Shikon no kakera à ce mangeur d'homme. Elle regarda Suzumebachi d'un regard dur et froid, tout comme Sesshômaru savait si bien le faire.

- Sakura : " Jamais je ne donnerais quelque chose qui a autant de valeur et de pouvoir à un youkaï de ton espèce !"

- Suzumebachi : "Alors je vais devoir te prendre ce fragment de force !"

- Sakura : "Je ne te laisserais pas faire !"

Sakura remarqua une lance à quelques mètres d'elle sur sa droite et en un dixième de seconde sa décision fut prise. _Elle pourra m'être très utile._ La jeune fille courut droit vers l'arme improvisée, la ramassa et partit à l'opposé de l'endroit où elle se trouvait auparavant.

- Rin : "Sakura-neesan !"

Le cri de la fillette résonna étrangement aux oreilles de Sakura. _Sûrement à cause du mouchoir._ Mais la jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de se fixer sur ce point. Elle entendit un bourdonnement se rapprocher, bruit assourdissant que pouvait faire un insecte géant. Suzumebachi l'avait suivit. Sakura continua à courir et elle déboucha dans une petite clairière. _Yoroshï !_ Elle courut jusqu'à son centre et elle se retourna, la lance en main, attendant son adversaire qui arriva quelques secondes plus tard.

- Suzumebachi : "Cela ne sert à rien de t'enfuir, tu ne t'échapperas pas !"

- Sakura : "Qui parle de s'enfuir ? Je ne voulais simplement pas que mes compagnons de voyage soient impliqués dans ce combat qui ne regarde que nous deux."

- Suzumebachi : "C'est inutile. Dès que je t'aurais tué, je m'occuperais tes compagnons : je dévorerais la fillette, j'absorberais les pouvoir de l'inuyoukaï qui à l'air puissant et je tuerais juste le gnome vert, il ne me serait d'aucune utilité."

- Sakura : "Je ne te laisserais pas faire !"

- Jaken : "Comment oses-tu ?"

- Sakura : "Nani ?"

Sakura scruta les fourrés d'où était venue cette voix si familière et bientôt, Sesshômaru, Jaken, Rin et AhUn en émergèrent. _Dôshite ?_ Pourquoi étaient-ils ici alors qu'elle avait voulu les protéger ? Si elle avait pris la décision de se battre, c'était une forme d'amour et de protection pour ceux qu'elle considérait comme sa seconde famille. Elle voulait se battre _pour eux_.

- Sesshômaru : "Je pourrais tuer ce pitoyable youkaï en quelques secondes, shikashi . . . comme tu l'as dit, c'est ton combat et je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'intervenir."

- Sakura : "Pourquoi nous avez-vous suivit ?"

- Sesshômaru : ". . ."

- Rin : "Rin est inquiète pour Sakura-neesan. Est-ce que Sakura-neesan est capable de battre ce méchant youkaï qui sent mauvais ?"

Sakura réprima un sourire. _Rin est si mignonne . . ._ Puis la raison de la présence de Sesshômaru devint une évidence pour la jeune fille. _Il est venu assister à mon combat, il veut voir comment je me bats ! _ En fait, Sakura n'en savait rien, mais elle se raccrocha à cette idée qui la motiva immédiatement. _Sesshômaru . . . je vais te prouver que les ningen ne sont pas aussi faibles que tu sembles le croire. Je gagnerais ce combat !_ Sakura fixa Suzumebachi et un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage.

- Sakura : "Ne t'inquiète pas Rin, je ne perdrais pas."

- Suzumebachi : "Je te trouve bien sûre de toi, jeune fille."

- Sakura : "Tu possèdes déjà un Shikon no kakera, ne ?"

- Suzumebachi : "Comment le sais-tu ?"

- Sakura : "Je le vois, il brille dans ton abdomen."

- Sesshômaru : _Alors elle aussi est capable de les voir ?_

- Suzumebachi : "En quoi le fait que je possède ce fragment peut-il bien t'intéresser, toi, la ningen qui se fiche du pouvoir de la perle ?"

- Sakura : "Si j'ai bien comprit ce que tu m'as dit, même un simple fragment de la perle confère d'énormes pouvoirs, alors si je te prend ce fragment . . . tu deviendras beaucoup plus faible !"

- Suzumebachi : "Il faudrait déjà que tu y parviennes !"

Suzumebachi s'élança brusquement sur Sakura qui l'esquiva d'une roulade. Il frôla le sol et s'éleva dans les airs, s'arrêtant au-dessus de la jeune fille. Le youkaï plaça son abdomen perpendiculairement au sol et visa Sakura.

- Suzumebachi : " Dokusin no ame !"

Des vingtaines de dards empoisonnés jaillirent de l'abdomen de Suzumebachi et se dirigèrent à toute vitesse sur Sakura. La jeune fille se relava prestement, prête à esquiver. _Si un seul de ses aiguillons me touche, je mourrai . . . _Les projectiles mortels plurent de tous les côtés, mais Sakura parvint à les éviter en se contorsionnant et en en repoussant certains à l'aide de sa lance. On aurait pu croire qu'elle dansait, maladroitement certes, mais cela faisait penser à une sorte de danse. Suzumebachi descendit soudain en piqué droit sur Sakura, son aiguillon mortel en avant.

- Suzumebachi : "Shime !"

Sakura releva vivement la tête, le regard dur et déterminé, et elle leva sa lance, prête à intercepter le coup et à riposter. _Je ne mourrai pas !_ Le choc fut brutal. Le dard de Suzumebachi heurta l'arme de la jeune fille avec un bruit métallique, la faisant reculer sous le choc. _Quelle force . . ._

Rin, Sesshômaru, Jaken et AhUn regardaient le combat. Si les trois derniers ne laissaient rien transparaître, la petite fille était dans un état fébrile. Elle était inquiète pour la jeune fille qu'elle considérait comme sa grande sœur. Arriverait-elle à battre ce youkaï qui avait l'air très fort ? _Je ne veux pas que Sakura-neesan meure !_ Lorsque Suzumebachi heurta la lance de Sakura, Rin ne pu retenir plus longtemps son inquiétude. Elle agrippa le hakama de Sesshômaru pour attirer son attention. Voyant que celui-ci ne réagissait pas, elle fini par se décider à prendre la parole.

- Rin : "Sesshômaru-sama ! Il faut aller aider Sakura-neesan !"

- Sesshômaru : "Iie."

- Rin : "Dôshite ? Sakura-neesan est en danger !"

- Sesshômaru : "C'est son combat, nous n'avons pas à intervenir."

- Rin : "Sesshômaru-sama . . ." _Regarde le combat._ "Sakura-neesan . . ."

Sakura était toujours aux prises avec Suzumebachi. Ils poussaient tous les deux sur leur arme respective pour faire reculer l'autre. Sakura tenait bon et résistait à la force de son adversaire. _Il est fort, mais je ne perdrai pas !_ C'est alors que _ça_ recommença.

- Sakura : _Ton sarcastique._ "Bin alors ? T'as pas plus de force qu'un moucheron !"

- Suzumebachi : "Grrrr Tu vas voir !"

Suzumebachi reprit de l'altitude, déséquilibrant la jeune fille qui pesait encore de tout son poids sur sa lance. Elle trébucha et tomba à genoux dans l'herbe. Le youkaï redescendit une nouvelle fois en piqué, droit sur Sakura. Cette dernière l'esquiva d'une nouvelle roulade et le dard de Suzumebachi alla se planter dans l'herbe.

- Sakura : _Ton sarcastique._ "C'était quoi ça ? Même ma grand-mère est plus rapide que toi !"

- Suzumebachi : "Ne crois pas que tu peux te moquer de moi de cette façon !"

Il reprit une nouvelle fois de l'altitude. Sakura était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. _Cela recommence comme au puit . . . Pourquoi dis-je des choses pareilles ?_ La jeune fille était profondément déstabilisée, mais elle tentait de ne rien en laisser paraître. _Je risque la mort à la moindre erreur et je ne veux pas mourir. Pas contre lui !_ Sakura se releva et s'apprêta à esquiver une nouvelle attaque du youkaï.

- Suzumebachi : " Dokusin no ame !"

Une nouvelle pluie de dards fondit sur Sakura, pluie qu'elle esquiva une nouvelle fois avec grâce, paraissant toujours danser. Le dernier dard tombé, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, sourire qu'elle ne put réprimer malgré son envie de le faire.

- Sakura : "Tu ne sais pas viser ? Pourtant avec des yeux comme les tiens . . ." _Prend un air faussement pensif puis sourit de nouveau._ " Je sais, tu as peut-être besoin de lunettes !"

- Suzumebachi : "Jeune fille, je te promet que je punirais ton arrogance par ta mort !"

Sesshômaru, Jaken et Rin restaient sans voix, même si Sesshômaru gardait son air impassible. Pourquoi énervait-elle de cette façon son adversaire ? C'était idiot. Sesshômaru trouvait la jeune fille étrange. _Ce n'est pas son comportement habituel._ Et puis il y avait quelque chose d'autre de bizarre. _L'atmosphère qui ce dégage de cette ningen est pour le moins étrange. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?_

Suzumebachi était furieux que cette ningen se moque de lui de cette façon. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un osait le tourner en ridicule, et une ningen par-dessus le marché ! Le youkaï observait la jeune fille avec un regard qui aurait pu paraître assassin s'il avait eu des yeux normaux. Sakura était adossée à un arbre et l'observait également avec une expression impassible, son sourire avait disparut. _Elle est rapide et assez forte pour une ningen, demo . . . _Jamais une ningen ne pourrait le battre, lui qui avait ses pouvoirs amplifiés par un Shikon no kakera !

Ses mandibules s'écartèrent en un mauvais rictus, il avait trouvé la solution pour tuer cette ningen impertinente. Suzumebachi déplia largement ses ailes qui produirent un bourdonnement de plus en plus aigu, jusqu'à en être insupportable. Le bruit vrilla les tympans de toute créature vivante se trouvant à 2 kilomètres à la ronde.

Rin se boucha immédiatement les oreilles, imitée par Jaken. Ce dernier avait beau ne pas avoir un bon odorat, son ouie était correcte. _Quel bruit infernal !_ Le petit youkaï jeta un coup d'œil à son maître qui restait debout et immobile, le regard dur. _Pauvre Sesshômaru-sama, ce bruit doit être une vraie torture pour lui._

En effet, le bruit fait par les ailes de Suzumebachi était bien pire que l'odeur qu'il dégageait. Sesshômaru vivait un autre supplice, peu de temps après le premier. Il aurait tout donné pour de boucher les oreilles ou pour partir au plus vite. Mais une nouvelle fois, sa fierté l'en empêcha. Shikashi, sa haine à l'égard du youkaï augmentait en même temps que ça fureur. _Non seulement ce youkaï est nauséabond, mais en plus il est bruyant._ Il avait vraiment tout pour lui déplaire.

Dès que le bruit se fit trop intense, Sakura ne pu que se boucher les oreilles. Il lui était impossible de continuer à en subir la pleine puissance à moins de devenir sourde. _Comment arrive-t-il à produire de tels sons aigus ? C'est insupportable ! _ Elle était adossée au tronc d'un arbre, appuyant de toutes ses forces ses mains sur ses oreilles pour minimiser le bruit assourdissant qu'elle continuait pourtant à entendre. La jeune fille était complètement vulnérable, ayant baissé sa garde. C'était le moment que Suzumebachi attendait.

- Suzumebachi : "Je t'ai eu ! Dokusin no ame !"

Sakura releva la tête, croyant distinguer un bruit. Elle vit alors avec horreur les dards se diriger vers elle et elle réalisa l'ampleur de sa bêtise : elle aurait dû rester concentrée sur cet affreux youkaï au lieu de tenter d'échapper au bruit. _Je me suis faite avoir !_ D'accord, elle avait été eue comme une débutante, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle allait mourir. _Iie, je ne mourais pas. _Lance tendue, regard froid et déterminé, Sakura attendit l'arrivée des dards meurtriers comme si sa vie n'était pas en jeu. _Plus que quelques secondes . . . _Dans quelques secondes, elle saurait si elle allait vivre ou mourir.

- Rin : "Sakura-neesan !"

La fillette regarda avec horreur les aiguillons de Suzumebachi se diriger sur Sakura. _Iie, Sakura-neesan ne peut pas mourir . . ._ Rin ne pouvait envisager cela, pas alors qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé une famille, certes étrange, mais une famille quand même. Des larmes se mirent à affluer à ses yeux, mais elle ne voulait pas se laisser submerger par la tristesse, Sakura n'était pas encore vaincue ! Et elle vivrait, il fallait qu'elle reste en vie ! Il le fallait !

Alors, le temps sembla soudain passer au ralentit pour la fillette. Elle vit les dards suintant de poison se diriger lentement vers Sakura, elle vit cette dernière baisser la tête et lever les bras pour se protéger, puis elle vit les projectiles mortels et se planter de part en part dans l'écorce de l'arbre et dans le kimono de la jeune fille. Rin ne put retenir un hoquet de frayeur quand elle vit Sakura tressauter, baisser les bras et les laisser tomber mollement. _Elle est morte . . . Sakura-neesan est morte !_ Iya ! Elle ne pouvait pas mourir, pas maintenant !

- Rin : "Sakura-neesan ! Sakura-neesan ! SAKURA-NEESAN !"

Les larmes de Rin se mirent à couler abondamment et elle voulu se précipiter vers le lieu du combat quand elle se sentit tirée en arrière. La fillette tourna la tête, surprise. Sesshômaru l'avait retenue par le col de son kimono.

- Sesshômaru : "Reste ici."

- Rin : "Demo . . . demo . . . Sakura-neesan . . . elle . . . elle est . . ."

- Sesshômaru : "Il est encore trop tôt pour tirer des conclusions hâtives."

- Rin : "Nani ?"

- Sesshômaru : "Tiens-toi tranquille et regarde plutôt."

- Rin : "Demo . . . Sakura-neesan . . ."

- Sesshômaru : "Urusei."

Au ton froid du youkaï, Rin n'osa rien répliquer. Elle renifla et tenta de sécher ses larmes avec la manche de son kimono. _Sesshômaru-sama n'a pas l'air inquiet, alors Rin ne doit pas s'inquiéter non plus._ La petite fille reprit espoir. Si Sesshômaru restait impassible et calme c'était forcément parce que Sakura allait bien. Rin essayait de s'en persuader, car au fond d'elle-même, enfouit dans une partie profonde de son cœur, la fillette savait que Sakura n'était pas morte.

_§_

* * *

_§_

Le silence. Plus un bruit ne se faisait entendre, pas le plus petit chant d'insecte, pas le moindre bruissement de vent contre le feuillage des arbres. Un silence de mort._ Suis-je . . . morte ?_ Peut-être bien . . . L'attaque de Suzumebachi avait dû lui être fatale et elle était morte, sinon comment expliquer cette absence totale de bruit ? _Je ne voulais pas mourir, pas maintenant . . ._

_'Sakura-neesan !'_

_Rin ? _C'était bien la voix de Rin qu'elle venait d'entendre à l'instant ? Etait une illusion ou la réalité ? Si elle était effectivement morte, pourquoi entendait-elle la voix de la fillette ? Et pourquoi était-elle si angoissée ?

_'Sakura-neesan ! Sakura-neesan ! SAKURA-NEESAN !'_

Cette fois, ce n'était pas une illusion, elle entendait bien la voix de la fillette. _Alors je ne suis pas morte ? Iie je ne le suis pas. Je ne veux pas mourir ! _ Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à bouger ? Pourquoi son corps restait-il immobile ? _Je dois arriver à ouvrir les yeux !_ Au prix de gros efforts, Sakura ouvrit une paupière puis l'autre. _Mes yeux !_ Après l'obscurité dans laquelle elle était restée, la lumière du soleil l'agressa violement. Par réflexe, elle porta ses mains à son visage. _Nani ?_ Les bras de la jeune fille étaient bloqués de ses épaules jusqu'à ses coudes. _Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?_

- Suzumebachi : "Tu es déjà réveillée ?"

- Sakura : "Réveillée ?"

Sakura releva la tête et vit le youkaï qui l'observait de ses gros yeux globuleux. Il était visiblement surprit à en juger par le ton de sa voix.

- Suzumebachi : "C'est un des pouvoirs que m'a conféré le Shikon no kakera que je porte. Mon corps peut sécréter différents poisons : un qui fait tout fondre, un qui fait pourrir les organes vitaux, un qui provoque des hallucinations, un qui provoque le sommeil . . . Je suis imbattable !"

- Sakura : "C'est faux ! Chaque être vivant a une faiblesse, un être parfait n'existe pas."

- Suzumebachi : "Alors je dois être le premier qui soit sur cette terre."

- Sakura : "Arrête de te la jouer, tu es loin, très loin de la perfection."

- Suzumebachi : "Jeune fille, tu ne peux plus bouger, n'est-ce pas ? Alors je ne crois pas que m'énerver soit une bonne solution."

Sakura regarda froidement le youkaï. C'était vrai, elle ne pouvait bouger que ses avant-bras. _Dôshite ?_ La jeune fille tourna la tête avec difficulté, le poison agissant toujours. _Qu'est-ce que . . . ?_ La raison de son immobilité apparut soudain clairement à Sakura : Suzumebachi avait réussit à planter ses dards dans son kimono, l'attachant ainsi à l'arbre.

La jeune fille sentit quelque chose couler le long de son bras droit. _Du sang . . . _D'une légère entaille, là où le dard l'avait blessée, un peu de sang coulait. Mais, la blessure en elle-même n'était guère importante. _C'est comme ça que le poison est entré dans mon corps . . ._

- Suzumebachi : "Comment as-tu réussit à te réveiller ?"

- Sakura : "Je . . . je n'en sais rien . . . Je croyais que j'étais morte et puis j'ai entendu la voix de Rin . . . Et je me suis dit que je ne voulais pas encore mourir . . ."

- Suzumebachi : "Hum . . . C'est la première fois que l'effet de mon poison somnifère est si vite annulé."

- Sakura : "Il faut bien une première fois à tout."

- Suzumebachi : "Alors je vais être le tout premier à te faire découvrir la mort."

- Sakura : "Je suis déjà morte une fois . . ."

- Suzumebachi : "Ne te moques pas de moi, c'est impossible !"

- Sakura : "Je ne mens pas, c'est la vérité."

- Suzumebachi : "De toute façon, peut importe tout ça. Je vais te tuer lentement pour faire durer le plaisir."

- Sakura : "Au lieu de parler, tu ferais mieux d'agir."

- Suzumebachi : "Il en sera fait selon ton bon vouloir, prépare-toi à mourir."

Suzumebachi s'éleva une nouvelle fois dans les airs. _Il compte me réattaquer avec son Dokusin no ame ? Je ne pourrais pas l'éviter. _Sakura souhaita de toutes ses forces se tromper. Il ne fallait pas qu'il utilise cette attaque.

- Suzumebachi : "Shime !"

Le youkaï redescendit à toute vitesse sur Sakura, son dard pointé en avant. _Il veut recommencer son attaque du début ? _Etant toujours immobilisée, la jeune fille aurait du mal à l'éviter . . . _Iie, je ne le pourrais pas._ Suzumebachi se rapprochait inexorablement et Sakura n'avait toujours pas trouvé d'idée pour la sortir de ce guêpier. _A moins que . . . _Une idée vint effleurer l'esprit de la jeune fille. C'était risqué mais . . . ça pourrait peut-être marcher. De toute façon, elle n'avait rien à perdre. Si elle ne tentait rien, elle allait mourir de toute façon.

Suzumebachi n'était plus qu'à deux mètres de cette ningen insolente et il était bien décidé à la tuer. Oui, il allait la dévorer et s'occuper de ses compagnons après, ça lui apprendrait ! Cette ningen serait sûrement un met de choix, une telle énergie et un tel tempérament ne pouvaient rendre sa chair que plus délicieuse. Il allait se régaler.

Le youkaï s'aperçut que la jeune fille ne le quittait pas des yeux. _C'est ce qu'on appelle regarder la mort en face . . . _Shikashi, son regard n'était aucunement terrifié, il était plutôt froid et ne cillait pas. Mais qu'importe, elle allait mourir et il pourrait récupérer un autre Shikon no kakera. Il avait vraiment bien fait de _l'_écouter. Suzumebachi reporta son attention sur Sakura et ses mandibules de contractèrent. Il transpercerait la jeune fille de son dard empoisonné dans quelques secondes. _Shime !_

_**SPROTCH !**_

Rin, Sesshômaru, Jaken et AhUn ne pouvaient rien voir du dénouement du match. Suzumebachi leur tournait le dos, immobile, face à l'arbre où était immobilisé Sakura. Le choc avait eut lieu, mais il était impossible de savoir qui avait gagné tant que l'un ou l'autre ne se déciderait pas à bouger.

Même Sesshômaru ignorait l'issue de l'affrontement. Les odeurs portées par le vent étaient d'habitude une précieuse mine d'information. Cependant durant tout le combat, Sesshômaru avait eut le vent dans le dos. C'était certes une bonne chose puisqu'il n'avait pas eu à supporter la puanteur du youkaï, mais il n'avait ainsi pu saisir que peu d'informations.

La seule chose qu'il avait pu sentir était le sang de la jeune ningen, comme si quelqu'un avait voulut lui montrer qu'elle était blessée, pour le narguer ou pour le faire souffrir. C'était complètement idiot. Pourquoi aurait-il été affecté par le fait que cette ningen soit blessée ? Mais maintenant, il aurait souhaité même une minuscule brise pour savoir ce qui s'était passé.

- Jaken : "Qui a gagné ?"

- Rin : "Sakura-neesan va bien, ne Sesshômaru-sama ?"

Que pouvait-il répondre ? Il n'en savait rien. La douleur qu'il lisait dans les yeux de la petite ningen l'incitait à mentir pour la rassurer, parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de la voir pleurer. Mais Sesshômaru n'était pas du genre à mentir, il haïssait le mensonge plus que tout au monde. Il n'avait jamais mentit jusqu'à présent et ne comptait pas commencer aujourd'hui. Surtout pour une ningen.

- Sesshômaru : "Je l'ignore."

Rin regarda avec surprise le grand youkaï à son côté. Même Sesshômaru-sama ne connaissait pas le résultat . . . Mais la fillette garda courage. _Sakura-neesan est vivante, elle ne peut pas perdre !_ Oui, elle avait réussit à survivre tout à l'heure, elle réussirait encore une fois. Rin ne voulait pas ressentit encore une fois la douleur de perdre un être cher. Des larmes montèrent à ses yeux. _Iie, il ne faut pas que j'y repense._ La petite fille essuya ses yeux avant que ses larmes ne coulent et elle reporta son attention sur Suzumebachi.

- Rin : "Sakura-neesan . . ."

Sakura et Suzumebachi ne bougeaient plus, comme si le temps s'était figé autour d'eux. Il n'y aurait qu'un seul vainqueur et tous deux le savaient, comme ils savaient que l'autre aussi voulait à tout prix gagner. Sakura commença à trembler, elle n'allait pas pouvoir tenir ainsi très longtemps.

- Suzumebachi : "Comment est-ce possible ? Je ne peux y croire . . ."

Le dard de Suzumebachi, à quelques centimètres de la gorge de la jeune fille, se mit à trembler violement. La lance de Sakura était profondément plantée dans l'abdomen du youkaï. Un liquide verdâtre s'écoulait à flot de la plaie et se répandait au sol, brûlant l'herbe tendre avec une sorte de grésillement accompagné de forts relents de poison. La lance de la jeune ningen avait percée la poche à venin, répandant son contenue à terre en même temps que la vie quittait le youkaï.

- Suzumebachi : "Je ne peux être battu . . . par une ningen . . . c'est impossible !"

Une petite lueur tomba de l'abdomen béant de Suzumebachi. _Mon Shikon no kakera . . . _Ainsi il allait vraiment mourir . . . Ah, si seulement il n'avait jamais croisé _son_ chemin, tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé . . . Avant que la vie ne quitte entièrement son corps, le youkaï comprit enfin pourquoi _il_ l'avait envoyé ici.

- Suzumebachi : "Il a voulu tester ta force . . . en se servant de moi . . . Maudis sois-tu . . . Na . . ."

La dernière étincelle de vie quitta le corps de Suzumebachi qui se mit à rétrécir, le pouvoir du Shikon no kakera ne faisant plus effet. Il ne resta bientôt plus sur le bout de la lance qu'un insecte de la taille d'un gros chat, la vraie forme du youkaï.

Sakura soupira, elle avait gagné. C'était un pari risqué, elle avait tout misé sur sa lance. _Je l'aurais brandi une seconde plus tard, et il m'égorgeait . . ._ Mais elle avait gagné et c'était là le plus important. D'un geste, elle envoya au loin de cadavre de Suzumebachi et elle se servit de la lance pour enlever les dards qui bloquaient ses bras, puis s'occupa des autres. _Je me demande ce qu'il a voulut dire juste avant de mourir. De qui parlait-il ? En tout cas, il est hors de question que je laisse quiconque s'emparer de cet objet, je vais le garder avec moi._ Elle ramassa ensuite le Shikon no kakera qui était au sol et le rangea dans son sac à dos. La jeune fille releva la tête au son d'un bruit de pas précipité, étouffé en partie par le tapis d'herbe verte.

- Rin : "Sakura-neesan !"

- Sakura : "Rin . . ."

Rin courait vers la jeune fille, des larmes de bonheur brillant dans ses yeux. Sakura sourit à la fillette et elle s'avança vers elle. Cependant, à mi-chemin elle s'arrêta. _J'ai la tête qui tourne . . ._ Avant d'avoir pu faire quoi qu ce soit, Sakura s'effondra sans connaissance sur le sol.

- Rin : "Sakura-neesan !"

Rin se précipita vers la jeune fille et s'agenouilla à son côté, paniquée. Sakura avait gagné son combat contre le youkaï, elle ne pouvait pas mourir, ce serait trop injuste ! La fillette mis Sakura sur le dos et elle colla sa tête contre sa poitrine pour entendre son cœur. _Il bat . . . Sakura-neesan est vivante !_ Rin soupira d'aise. Elle était inquiète mais la savoir vivante la soulageait.

- Jaken : "Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?"

Rin se retourna. Jaken, AhUn et Sesshômaru s'étaient approchés. Rin sourit malgré elle, ils avaient beau dire, ils s'inquiétaient quand même pour Sakura. Même si ils ne le disaient pas, les deux jeunes filles faisaient maintenant une partie de leur vie, elles étaient leurs compagnes de voyage . . . Et Rin ne les remercierait jamais assez pour cela.

- Jaken : "Pourquoi souris-tu ? Tu te moques de nous ?"

- Rin : "Pas du tout, Jaken-sama. Rin pensait seulement à quelque chose."

- Jaken : "A quoi ?"

- Rin : "C'est un secret."

- Jaken : "Nani ?"

- Rin : "Je suis inquiète pour Sakura-neesan. Pourquoi s'est-elle évanouie ?"

- Sesshômaru : "C'est à cause du poison de Suzumebachi."

- Rin : "Sakura-neesan a été empoisonnée ? Sakura-neesan va mourir ?"

- Sesshômaru : "Je ne pense pas. Apparemment c'était juste un poison somnifère."

- Rin : "Comment Sesshômaru-sama le sait-il ?"

- Jaken : "Sache que Sesshômaru-sama a une ouïe beaucoup plus développée que vous, les ningen. Ses cinq sens sont de loin supérieurs aux vôtres."

AhUn s'approchèrent lentement de Sakura et, une tête après l'autre, ils reniflèrent précautionneusement la jeune fille. Ils ne voulaient pas trop le montrer, mais ils étaient inquiets. Sakura et Rin, par leur joie de vivre, avaient réussit à les amadouer et à tisser un lien fragile entre eux.

- Rin : "Si Sakura-neesan est ainsi à cause d'un poison, Rin peut préparer un antidote avec des plantes de la forêt."

- Jaken : "Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? A t'entendre, tu es une grande spécialiste des plantes."

- Rin : "Rin connaît bien les plantes médicinales."

- Jaken : "Et où as-tu appris ça ?"

Rin resta silencieuse. La question de Jaken la fit replonger dans le passé, un passé où elle avait été la plus heureuse des petites filles, un passé dans lequel sa famille était encore en vie . . . Malheureusement, cette évocation fit resurgir un autre souvenir : celui de _cette_ nuit où elle avait perdu tout ce qui était précieux pour elle, _la_ nuit où ses parents avaient été assassinés, la laissant seule au monde. Une sourde douleur envahit son cœur et des larmes commencèrent à affluer à ses yeux.

Soudain, un gémissement de Sakura parvint jusqu'à Rin et lui fit quitter le monde obscur de ses douloureux souvenirs. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller, elle avait maintenant des gens qui comptaient pour elle et elle comptait en retour pour des gens. _Rin n'est plus seule maintenant._ Alors, rien qu'à cette pensée ses larmes disparurent et un léger sourire nostalgique se dessina sur son visage.

- Rin : "Quand Rin vivait encore avec Kâsan et Tôsan, elle allait souvent cueillir des plantes avec eux. Rin sait quelles plantes il faut à Sakura-neesan pour qu'elle se réveille."

- Jaken : "Comment peux-tu en être aussi certaine alors que tu ne sais même pas de quel poison il s'agit."

- Rin : "Kâsan disait toujours que chaque poison avait son propre antidote, mais aussi que certains antidotes étaient efficaces sur plusieurs sortes de poisons. Kâsan ne s'est jamais trompée quand elle préparait des remèdes."

- Sesshômaru : "Aucun ningen n'est infaillible. Ils peuvent se tromper, et ta mère ne dérogeait pas à cette règle."

- Rin : "Rin le sait bien. Mais les ningen ne sont pas les seuls, les youkaï aussi peuvent se tromper."

- Jaken : "Insinuerais-tu que Sesshômaru-sama pourrait avoir tort ?"

- Rin : "Jaken-sama, Rin a seulement dit que toute personne pouvait se tromper et faire des erreurs."

- Jaken : "Donc pour toi, Sesshômaru-sama . . ."

Ne supportant plus cet entêtement stupide du petit youkaï, AhUn mirent fin à la conversation en se laissant tomber de tout leur poids à côté des deux jeunes ningen, manquant par la même occasion d'écraser Jaken. Ils ignoraient si cet empoisonnement était bénin comme Sesshômaru paraissait le penser et ils ne voulaient pas perdre de temps. Ils ne voulaient pas que la jeune fille meure. Elle était la toute première à leur avoir témoigner de l'affection avec la petite Rin alors que tout le monde les avait toujours fuit. Un nouveau sentiment avait alors commencé à les envahir et AhUn avaient commencé à témoigner un semblant d'amitié aux jeunes ningen. Ah grogna pour attirer l'attention de Rin pendant que Un faisait comprendre à la fillette de hisser Sakura sur son dos.

- Jaken : "Espèce de sale dragon ! T'as faillit m'écraser ! Tu pourrais faire un peu plus attention !"

Ah fixa Jaken d'un regard dur et il grogna dangereusement. Un, quant à lui, cessa de s'occuper des jeunes ningen et il fixa à son tour le petit youkaï pendant qu'un grognement montait également de sa gorge. Ce gnome vert commençait sérieusement à leur taper sur le système. Il voulait toujours avoir le dernier mot, il criait tout le temps, il était peureux et sa voix insupportait AhUn au plus haut point. Le jour où Sesshômaru, celui qu'il reconnaissait comme son maître et à qui il devait obéissance, voudrait se débarrasser de ce parasite, ils se feraient une joie de s'en charger. En attendant, ils prenaient leur mal en patience.

Jaken recula d'un pas devant l'attitude menaçante du dragon. Ce que ce youkaï à deux tête pouvait lui être antipathique. Déjà qu'une tête était difficile à supporter, mais deux . . . et en plus avec un caractère identique . . . Jaken se dit que son maître devrait mieux choisir ceux avec qui il voyageait. Entre un dragon qui n'avait rien de sympathique, une ningen qui parlait bizarrement et une autre avec qui il se disputait tout le temps . . . Jaken ne s'estimait pas vraiment chanceux. Par prudence, le petit youkaï préféra aller se réfugier derrière la jambe de Sesshômaru.

- Jaken : "Et ne t'avise pas de recommencer !"

- Sesshômaru : ". . ."

Rin sourit un peu malgré elle. _Jaken-sama est vraiment drôle._ Elle l'aimait bien, même s'il passait son temps à les critiquer, elle et Sakura. _Sakura-neesan . . ._ La fillette reporta immédiatement son attention sur la jeune fille. Son souffle était un peu trop rapide et elle transpirait. _Sakura-neesan doit faire un cauchemar._ Rin se dépêcha de hisser Sakura sur le dos de AhUn, elle voulait au plus vite trouver des plantes pour fabriquer un remède.

Sesshômaru avait regardé la scène avec une indifférence feinte. En réalité il était intrigué par plusieurs choses : la tristesse de Rin et le comportement de AhUn. Il avait bien comprit que la petite fille n'avait plus de famille, mais pourquoi avait-elle été sur le point de pleurer ?

Sesshômaru non plus n'avait plus aucune, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de vivre. _Rectification, Inu-Yasha est toujours vivant._ Mais de là à le considérer comme un membre à part entière de sa famille, lui, le hanyô dont du sang de ningen coulait dans ses veines, lui, qui avait pour mère une misérable ningen. Comme toujours, l'évocation du nom de son demi-frère éveilla en Sesshômaru une rage sourde dont il étouffa le grognement qui venait de prendre naissance dans sa gorge. _Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ce misérable hanyô._

Sesshômaru reporta alors son attention sur le dragon. Il avait eu vent d'échos parlant d'un puissant ryûyoukaï à deux têtes qui terrorisait une région. Il avait une nuit repéré son odeur et ils avaient combattu. Vaincus pour la première fois, AhUn avaient été emmenés par Sesshômaru et intégrés dans le groupe. Ils étaient réputés comme solitaires et comme ne faisant confiance à personne. Et là, Sesshômaru le voyait inquiet du sort de Sakura. Décidemment ces ningen devaient avoir un pouvoir étrange pour arriver à s'entourer ainsi de puissants youkaï . . . _Sauf Jaken._

Sesshômaru baissa les yeux sur le petit youkaï qui s'accrochait toujours à sa jambe tout en narguant AhUn de son bâton. Pourquoi s'encombrait-il de cet incapable qui était aussi, par-dessus le marché, bruyant, faible et idiot ? Sesshômaru leva un sourcil. Pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas de se poser des questions ? Depuis quelques jours, il n'arrêtait pas et cela commençait à l'agacer.

Un gémissement attira son attention et ses yeux allèrent se poser sur Sakura. Cette dernière gémissait pendant son sommeil, sans doute aux proies avec quelque cauchemar. Sesshômaru considéra pensivement la jeune ningen. Elle avait du courage, il devait le reconnaître. Peu de ningen, et encore moins de jeunes filles, se seraient battus contre un youkaï de l'envergure de Suzumebachi qui plus est alors qu'il portait en lui un Shikon no kakera. D'autant plus que durant quasiment tout le combat, elle avait eu le vent de face, l'obligeant à subir les attaques olfactives du youkaï. Elle avait malgré tout évité ses attaques et, même empoisonnée, elle avait vaincue.

Sesshômaru devait s'avouer qu'il était surprit. Il avait été, durant un instant, presque certain de la défaite de la jeune fille. Elle l'avait impressionnée et était un peu remonté dans son estime. _Uniquement elle._ L'avis de Sesshômaru n'avait pas changé pour cette race qu'il trouvait toujours inférieure. Et cela ne changerait pas de si tôt.

Une nouvelle fois, ses yeux dorés effleurèrent la silhouette endormie de la jeune fille. Elle s'était battue pour eux, s'il avait bien comprit. Son comportement était absurde. Il serait venu à bout du youkaï à lui seul. Sesshômaru se mentait à lui-même par fierté et il le savait. La combinaison des attaques olfactives et auditives de Suzumebachi lui aurait posé de grosses difficultés. Mais il était trop fier pour reconnaître que l'aide de Sakura lui avait été un tant soit peu utile, à lui, le puissant seigneur youkaï.

Sesshômaru tourna alors les talons, faisant virevolter ses longs cheveux argentés dans la douce brise qui soufflait. Cet endroit était malsain, auréolé de l'odeur de poison qui se dégageait de l'endroit où la poche à venin du youkaï ailé s'était vidée, en même temps que sa vie lui avait été ôtée. L'odeur de la mort planait sur cette clairière.

- Sesshômaru : "Ikuzu."

Jaken, toujours protégé par la jambe de son maître faillit tomber, ce dernier l'ayant complètement oublié. Cependant, il retrouva bien vite son aplomb, ne voulant pas paraître ridicule et il suivit Sesshômaru sans dire un mot.

AhUn se relevèrent doucement pour ne pas trop secouer la jeune fille étendue sur leur dos. Ils avaient conscience que de brusques mouvements pouvaient accélérer la circulation du poison dans le corps de cette dernière. Ils jetèrent un dernier regard à Sakura avant de se mettre aussi en marche.

Rin regarda AhUn emporter Sakura avec précaution. Ils étaient vraiment gentils malgré leur caractère un peu grognon. Le regard de Rin se posa ensuite sur Jaken qui faisait son possible pour marcher aussi loin qu'il le pouvait du ryûyoukaï. Rin avait un peu de mal à le cerner. A première vue, il paraissait bruyant, fier de sa personne, grossier, grincheux et un petit peu stupide aussi. Mais Rin était sûre que ce n'était qu'une façade, qu'il cachait son vrai lui.

Puis les yeux de la petite fille glissèrent naturellement vers Sesshômaru. Elle avait bien remarqué que le regard de ce dernier s'était posé plusieurs fois sur Sakura. Mais il était aussi indéchiffrable que d'habitude et Rin n'avait rien pu y lire, malgré toute la concentration dont elle avait été capable. Elle aurait donné cher pour savoir à quoi il pensait à ce moment là.

Les grognements de AhUn la tirèrent de ses réflexions. La fillette s'était faite distancer et elle courut pour rattraper ses compagnons. Ses réflexions s'arrêtèrent alors et son esprit ne se focalisa plus que sur une chose : trouver les plantes nécessaires à la guérison de Sakura. Rin avait besoin de 8 plantes spéciales qu'elle espérait trouver rapidement, vu qu'elle ne connaissait ni la quantité ni la composition du poison qui s'était mélangé au sang de la jeune fille.

Alors, le rythme de la marche ne fut plus dictée par Sesshômaru, mais ponctuée par les découvertes de Rin. Il lui arrivait de pousser une exclamation enjouée et de courir vers une plante, la cueillant avec précaution en préservant la moindre feuille, le moindre pétale, la moindre racine. Chaque partie de la plante concernée pouvait être utile selon le mélange qu'elle jugerait nécessaire.

Le petit groupe déboucha alors dans un endroit abrité par les arbres mais où, cependant, les rayons du soleil passaient tout de même. Rin était heureuse, il ne lui restait plus qu'une plante à trouver pour pouvoir faire sa préparation. Elle était essoufflée d'avoir couru un peu partout et elle s'appuya contre le flan de AhUn pour reprendre haleine.

- Sesshômaru : "Rin, as-tu toutes les plantes qu'il te faut ?"

- Rin : "Iie. Il en manque encore une."

- Sesshômaru : "Nous allons rester ici pour l'instant. Toi, va chercher la dernière plante."

- Rin : "Haï."

- Sesshômaru : "Jaken, va avec Rin."

- Jaken : "Demo, Sesshômaru-sama . . ."

- Sesshômaru : "Oserais-tu me désobéir, Jaken ?"

- Jaken : _Déglutit._ "Iie, Sesshômaru-sama."

- Rin : "Ikuzu, Jaken-sama."

Rin se mit en marche, Jaken bougonnant à sa suite. Pourquoi devait-il suivre cette gamine ? Surtout pour trouver un remède pour une ningen si arrogante. Mais à bien y réfléchir . . . cette ningen les avait quand même sauvés. _Iie. Sesshômaru-sama aurait pu en venir à bout seul. Cette ningen a été stupide de vouloir se battre contre Suzumebachi._ Seulement, tout comme Sesshômaru, Jaken dû admettre que Sakura avait fait preuve d'un certain courage pour faire face à un danger où beaucoup d'autres ningen se seraient enfuis.

Enfin, cela ne changeait en rien la chose. Il évoluait dans la forêt avec cette petite fille alors qu'il aurait préféré se reposer à l'ombre des arbres après cette longue marche qu'ils venaient de faire. Le petit youkaï n'avait jamais été d'une grande aptitude physique et il s'essoufflait souvent en suivant Sesshômaru qui préférait une marche tonique et rapide. Jaken soupira. Il était fatigué et il voulait se reposer. _Elle a intérêt à la trouver rapidement sa plante._

Sesshômaru était maintenant seul avec Sakura et AhUn. Il alla s'adosser à un arbre, sa position préférée quand il voulait réfléchir un peu. Il était agité, ne sachant que faire. Une étrange sensation le parcourait, comme si . . . comme si il s'inquiétait pour la vie de la jeune fille. _C'est ridicule._ La vie de cette ningen ne l'intéressait aucunement. Alors pourquoi écoutait-il aussi attentivement le bruit saccadé de sa respiration ? Pourquoi ses petits gémissements lui étaient-ils . . . pénibles ? Aurait-il lui aussi ce genre de sentiments ? _Balivernes ! _Jamais il ne suivrait les exemples de son père et son imbécile de demi-frère. Tout cela ne pourrait le mener qu'à sa perte. Et pourtant . . . en acceptant ces deux ningen à ses côtés, n'avait-il pas, lui aussi, commencé à suivre inexorablement le même chemin qu'eux ?

Un gémissement plus fort que les autres, presque un cri, lui fit relever la tête. Sakura s'agitait de plus en plus dans son sommeil, comme si elle se battait contre un ennemi invisible. Sa respiration s'était considérablement accélérée et elle était devenue rauque et saccadée, comme si respirer lui demandait un effort considérable et elle transpirait beaucoup et était secouée de tremblements. C'est alors que la jeune fille, lors d'un violent sursaut, chuta.

_§_

* * *

_§_

Tout n'était que silence et noirceur. Sakura était perdue dans ces étranges ténèbres factices. Le sol sous ses pieds renvoyait l'onde du moindre de ses mouvements, comme si elle marchait sur l'eau, une eau noire elle aussi._ Où suis-je ? _Ce lieu était étrange. Il était entièrement sombre, sans aucune lumière, mais Sakura arrivait à distinguer ce qui l'entourait : rien ! Cet endroit était apparemment totalement vide, hormis sa présence à elle. La jeune fille avançait pas à pas, incertaine de la conduite à tenir. Devait-elle appeler à l'aide ? Ou alors attendre sans bouger ? _Iie._ Marcher l'aidait à se clamer. Et chacun de ses pas faisait frémir le sol de cette onde délicate. _Je dois être en train de rêver . . ._

C'est alors qu'une nouvelle fois, la sensation d'oppression reprit Sakura. Mais là, la sensation était beaucoup plus forte, comme si une main de fer serrait son cœur pour l'empêcher de battre. La jeune fille rechercha son souffle et se mit à transpirer abondamment, un genou posé au sol.

- Sakura : "Je . . . je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un. Montrez-vous !"

La jeune fille remarqua alors une silhouette non loin d'elle. Cependant, elle ne put la distinguer correctement car lorsque cette dernière s'approcha, l'obscurité s'épaissit et sa sensation d'étouffement empira.

- Sakura : "N'approchez pas ! Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi me faites-vous ça ? Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?"

"Une seule question à la fois, jeune fille."

La voix était grave et semblait déformée par quelque chose, mais peut-être était-ce seulement dû au sang qui résonnait aux tempes de Sakura. Une chose était certaine. _C'est une voix d'homme._ Une voix qui fit frissonner la jeune fille par son intonation à la fois amusée, ironique et . . . satisfaite ! _Comme si cela lui plaisait de me voir dans cet état._

"Tu as raison, c'est une vision qui m'enchante en effet."

- Sakura : "Comment avez-vous su que . . . ?"

La jeune fille comprit en entendant ce singulier personnage rire. _Sa voix . . . elle vient de l'intérieur de ma tête . . . mais aussi de cet endroit, elle résonne et fait écho. _ C'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle lui paraissait étrange. Mais comment pouvait-il arriver à faire une telle chose ?

"Tu as deviné juste. Je communique avec toi par le biais de la pensée. Cependant, je ne puis te dire comment, pas encore."

- Sakura : "Dôshite ?"

Sakura savait qu'elle aurait pu communiquer seulement par la pensée, mais cela la mettait mal à l'aise. Comme si, de cette façon, elle tenait l'autre un peu à distance pour l'empêcher de s'approprier son esprit et son corps . . . C'était ridicule car cela ne devait sûrement pas changer grand-chose, mais parler la rassurait.

"Fais comme bon te semble. Que nous communiquions par la pensée ou par la parole m'indiffère. Quant à la raison de mon silence, c'est tout simple : je ne peux te dévoiler les projets que j'ai fait pour toi."

- Sakura : "Et pourquoi ça ? Ces projets me concernent, alors je suis en droit de savoir."

"Vu comme ça, cela parait en effet légitime. Cependant je ne peux rien te dévoiler. Tu te rendras compte assez tôt des projets qui sont les miens."

- Sakura : "Alors j'ai une autre question : pourquoi moi ? Que vous ai-je fait pour que vous me détestiez ainsi ? Parce que vous me haïssez, n'est-ce pas ? Je le sens au fond de moi."

"Cela fait trois questions." _Ton amusé._

- Sakura : "Ne jouez pas sur les mots onegaï. Répondez !"

"Je suppose que je peux un peu éclairer ta lanterne. Je ne te hais pas, enfin pas directement. Je n'ai rien contre toi personnellement mais contre _elles_."

- Sakura : "Elles ?"

"Tu sauras bien assez tôt de qui je veux parler. Cependant, c'est vraiment le hasard qui a fait que ce soit toi l'élue. Comment aurais-je pu deviner que mon plan marcherait au-delà de mes espérances ? Comment aurai-je pu imaginer que ce soit _toi_ qui _en_ 'hériterait' ?"

- Sakura : "Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? De quoi ai-je hérité ?"

"Jeune fille si je te révèle tout, tout ce que j'ai entreprit jusqu'ici n'aura servit à rien."

La réponse de cet individu énerva profondément Sakura. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Il arrivait comme ça, se baladait dans son esprit, lui racontait des choses étranges auxquelles elle demandait des explications, droit tout à fait légitime, et il l'envoyait balader ! Cela n'allait pas se passer comme ça !

C'est alors que son rire retentit à nouveau dans la tête de la jeune fille. _Evidemment, il se moque car il sait ce que je pense._ C'était tout à fait désagréable de savoir que quelqu'un se promenait dans votre esprit et pouvait connaître la moindre de vos pensées les plus intimes.

"Oh non, je ne connais pas tout de toi. Je peux seulement atteindre tes pensées qui sont en surface. Celles qui sont enfouies au fond de ton cœur me sont inaccessibles . . . pour le moment en tout cas . . ."

Et il éclata du même rire moqueur et sarcastique. _Il est fier de lui . . . _Cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il était fier de son pouvoir, de l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle et il comptait bien le lui prouver. Le sentiment de curiosité qui avait envahi Sakura commença à faire place à un autre sentiment, un sentiment d'animosité à l'égard de cet homme qui souillait sans vergogne son intimité.

"Souiller est un terme un peu fort, ne crois-tu pas ? Je ne fais que récolter des informations pour savoir de quoi je suis capable, c'est tout. Et puis je ne viole rien du tout. C'est toi en réfléchissant qui fait venir tes pensées à moi tout en sachant que je suis là. Je n'y suis pour rien."

- Sakura : "Pour rien ! Est-ce normal de se balader ainsi dans la tête des gens ? Je ne vous ai jamais permis de venir squatter mon esprit !"

"Si, indirectement, indépendamment de ta volonté, tu me l'as permis."

- Sakura : "Alors quand, comment et où cela se serait-il produit ?"

"Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne peux rien te révéler. Arrête de me poser des questions, je ne puis en aucun cas y répondre."

- Sakura : "Alors quoi ? Je dois rester dans l'ignorance complète de ce qui va m'arriver et sans rien dire ?"

"Ce serait en effet une solution souhaitable."

- Sakura : "Et vous ne pensez quand même pas que je vais accepter ?"

"Je ne me fais pas d'illusion en effet. J'ai apprit à te connaître quelque peu et je sais que te faire obéir ne sera pas chose facile."

Ça, c'était certain. Il n'obtiendrait pas d'elle ce qu'il voulait aussi facilement. Il voulait qu'elle soit obéissante, hein ? Et bien il allait sérieusement être déçut parce que . . . _Une minute !_ Il avait apprit à la connaître ? Comment cela était-il possible ? Sakura ne le connaissait pas, elle en était sûre. _Ou alors, ça voudrait dire que . . ._

- Sakura : "C'est à cause de vous que je ressens cette sensation d'étouffement, ne ? C'est quand vous êtes à une certaine distance de moi que cela se produit. Ça expliquerait pourquoi j'ai plus de mal à respirer en ce moment que les autres fois."

". . ."

- Sakura : "Et je présume que c'est aussi vous qui arrivez à me contrôler pendant les moments où je suis en danger, ne ?"

". . ."

- Sakura : "Utilisez-vous, vous aussi, un Shikon no kakera comme Suzumebachi ?"

". . ."

- Sakura : "Pourquoi ne répondez-vous plus ? C'est parce que j'ai raison, ne ?"

". . ."

Sakura en était maintenant certaine : cet homme était bien la cause de ces problèmes. Il la manipulait et se jouait d'elle. Il l'avait dit, il voulait la tester et savoir de quoi il était capable.

_'Il a voulu tester ta force . . . en se servant de moi . . . Maudis sois-tu . . . Na . . .'_

Cette phrase de Suzumebachi revint à la jeune fille. _Il a voulu tester ta force . . ._ Se pouvait-il que . . . ? _en se servant de moi . . . _ Le youkaï qui les avait attaqué était donc un 'test' ?

- Sakura : "Suzumebachi parlait d'un test . . . Il n'était pour vous qu'un pion à manipuler dans le seul but de me faire passer ce prétendu test ? Vous vous servez de la vie d'autrui pour accomplir les tâches qui devraient vous incomber ?"

"Tu n'as pas besoin de redire ce que tu viens de penser, je suis déjà au courant."

- Sakura : "Urusei ! Parler me fait du bien. Et vous, au lieu de dire des choses sans intérêt, répondez à mes questions !"

"Tu es vraiment tenace, jeune fille."

- Sakura : "Je peux l'être, en effet. Si vous voulez que j'arrête de vous poser des questions, donnez-moi des réponses ! Et commencez donc par me dire votre nom."

"Je ne peux te révéler ni mon identité ni mes intentions."

- Sakura : "Alors ce petit jeu risque de durer très longtemps."

"J'en ai bien l'impression."

Le silence se fit entre les deux 'adversaires', aucun ne voulant céder. Sakura se mit à réfléchir. Que pouvait-elle bien lui dire pour qu'il lui donne des réponses à ses questions ? La jeune fille avait l'impression que leurs échanges n'étaient destinés qu'à être un dialogue de sourds. Cependant elle arriverait à savoir ce qu'elle voulait.

"Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre, jeune fille ?"

- Sakura : "Je l'ignore, mais je finirai bien par trouver une solution."

"J'en doute fort. De plus, nous allons bientôt devoir nous quitter."

- Sakura : "Pourquoi voulez-vous fuir ? Vous avez peur que je ne découvre ce que vous manigancez ?"

"Tu te surestimes grandement, jeune fille. Si je vais devoir bientôt partir, c'est uniquement parce que tu ne tarderas pas à te réveiller."

- Sakura : "Me réveiller ? Alors je suis bien en train de rêver ?"

"J'ai profité de ton sommeil pour te rendre une petite visite. On peut donc dire que c'est une sorte de rêve, mais un rêve réel."

Un rêve réel ? Y avait-il une quelconque différence entre un rêve normal et un rêve réel ? _Iie, ce n'est pas important._ Une idée germa dans l'esprit de Sakura. Si c'était un rêve, alors elle ne risquait rien. Alors elle pourrait agir.

Le rire de l'homme résonna à nouveau dans sa tête et il avança d'un pas. La jeune fille sentit le souffle lui manquer en même temps que sa sensation d'étouffement augmentait. _Comment arrive-t-il à faire ça ? _

"Jeune fille, tu as songé à m'attaquer, n'est-ce pas ? Comment le pourrais-tu alors que tu ne peux même pas t'approcher de moi ? C'est inutile."

- Sakura : "Ça, je ne le saurais pas tant que je n'aurai pas essayé !"

"Nani ?"

Sakura se releva précipitamment et elle courut du plus vite qu'elle pu en direction de l'homme dissimulé dans les ténèbres. Elle crut défaillir sous le coup de l'effort. _J'ai . . . j'ai du mal à respirer . . . _Mais elle tenait bon et ne diminuait pas sa vitesse. Elle était maintenant à moins de 3 mètres de l'homme quand celui-ci parut bouger.

"C'est une tentative vaine."

Le sol commença à se déformer sous les pieds de la jeune fille. Et, lentement, cette dernière commença à s'y enfoncer. _Nani ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On dirait . . . des sables mouvants !_ Sakura continua désespérément sa course et dans un dernier sursaut, elle sauta sur l'homme qui se trouvait juste devant elle, le bras tendu en avant.

Elle vit la forme reculer sous le coup de la surprise et elle ne pu que l'effleurer du bout des doigts._ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ Sakura ressentit alors une vive douleur dans la poitrine qui lui arracha un gémissement et la paralysa un instant. La jeune fille se sentit alors inexorablement aspirée par le piège que lui avait tendu cet individu. Ces forces l'avaient abandonnée et elle cessa de lutter.

"Je dois reconnaître que tu es plutôt endurante et vive pour une ningen. Mais je suis beaucoup plus fort que toi."

Sakura n'essaya même pas de parler, elle s'en savait incapable. Elle communiqua donc par télépathie, se sentant glisser lentement mais sûrement vers l'inconscience. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle commença à tutoyer l'homme qui lui avait tendu le piège.

_'Que comptes-tu me faire ?'_

"Tu me tutoies maintenant ?" _Ton amusé._

_'Répond à ma question.'_

"Je te l'ai déjà dit, je . . ."

_'Je ne parle pas de ça, je parle de maintenant.'_

". . ."

_'Je voudrais te poser une dernière question : est-ce toi le Na . . . dont parlait Suzumebachi ?'_

"Que t'a-t-il dit d'autre ?"

_'J'ai vu juste, ne ?'_

". . ."

_'C'est drôle, tu me fais penser à quelqu'un que je connais . . . Vous restez tous les deux silencieux quand vous ne voulez pas répondre affirmativement à une question. Mais peut-être est-ce typique de la gent masculine ?'_

"Je te trouve bien bavarde pour quelqu'un dans ta situation."

_'Je ne suis pas inquiète. Je sais qu'à mon réveil, mes compagnons s'occuperont de moi.'_

"Je doute que soigner une ningen soit le passe-temps favori de Sesshômaru."

_'Tu connais Sesshômaru ?'_

". . . Haï . . ."

_'Alors tu es bien celui que je pensais.'_

"Que veux-tu dire par-là ?"

_'Il n'y avait aucune signification particulière à mes paroles. Shikashi, sache qu'à mon réveil je n'aurais de cesse de te trouver et de t'empêcher de nuire.'_

"Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup que tu mettes ta menace à exécution."

_'Et pourquoi ça ?'_

"Comment vas-tu me débusquer si tu ne te souviens plus de moi ?"

_'Nani ?'_

Sakura était maintenant enfoncée jusqu'aux épaules, elle ne pouvait plus bouger. C'est alors que l'homme s'avança, la main en avant. Il était toujours dissimulé dans les ténèbres, mais cela n'était pas nécessaire vu que la jeune fille en face de lui n'avait même plus la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle était totalement vulnérable et à sa mercie. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres sans que Sakura ne puisse le savoir et l'homme posa sa main sur le visage de la jeune ningen, lui couvrant ainsi le front et les yeux.

A ce contact, Sakura n'essaya même pas de se débattre. Elle n'était pas inquiète, il ne lui ferait pas de mal puisqu'il avait besoin d'elle. Enfin, une pointe d'inquiétude la saisit quand même. _Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire ? _Quand la main de l'homme se fit plus dure, se resserrant de chaque côté de sa tête, la jeune fille comprit son intention. _Iie !_

"Tu as parfaitement deviné. Je vais effacer ta mémoire pour qu'il ne te reste plus rien de notre entrevue. Tu as mis le doigt sur des détails trop importants pour que je te laisse les répéter."

_'Iie ! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça !'_

"Il le faut pourtant. Tu ne dois pas te souvenir."

_'Iie ! Onegaï . . . Yamete !'_

Un instant, il sembla à Sakura que la main avait desserré son emprise, comme si l'homme hésitait à cause de son ton suppliant. Mais cela ne dura qu'un bref instant, qu'une fraction de secondes, et, bientôt, la jeune fille sentit comme un froid l'envahir jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. _Alors c'est ça que l'on ressent quand on nous efface la mémoire . . . ?_ Sakura se sentait glisser plus profondément encore, saisit d'une sourde torpeur, la douleur à sa poitrine semblant diminuer petit à petit. _Je me sens bien . . ._

"C'est bien relaxe-toi et laisse-toi envahir par les délices de l'oubli. Cette conversation disparaîtra complètement de ton esprit une fois que tu auras fini de glisser à l'intérieur de ce 'puit' que je t'ai préparé. Les ténèbres envahiront ton esprit et tu oublieras tout de moi."

_'**Iya !**'_

L'homme sursauta au cri de la jeune fille qui avait hurlé de toute son âme, emplissant complètement son esprit et la pièce de sa voix désespérée et furieuse. Il baissa la tête et la vit, enfoncée jusqu'au cou, les yeux grands ouverts, brûlants de colère, et fixés sur lui. Un instant, son cœur palpita. _Il ne faut pas qu'elle me voit !_ Heureusement pour lui, les ténèbres étaient encore son alliée, le dissimulant à ce regard vert et perçant qui voyait sans voir. Alors, sous ses yeux étonnés, il la vit se débattre. _Nani ? Elle ne devrait pourtant pas pouvoir bouger !_

Sakura avait retrouvé toute sa lucidité, les paroles de cet homme lui redonnant un peu de volonté. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle oublie ! Il ne le fallait pas, pour sa sécurité et pour la _leur_. Alors, la jeune fille canalisa ses dernières forces pour se sortir de là. Elle ouvrit les yeux et fixa la silhouette qui se dissimulait toujours dans l'ombre. _Je ne m'avoue pas vaincue ! Je ne me laisserais pas faire ! _

Mais l'homme n'avait pas dit son dernier mot non plus et il plaqua ses deux mains sur le visage de Sakura. Cette dernière lutta de toutes ses forces, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, l'homme la repoussant vers la bouche sombre de l'oubli. Dans un dernier sursaut, la jeune fille réussit à sortir une main et à empoigner son adversaire. _C'est bien ce que je pensais, c'est de la fourrure._ Lorsqu'elle l'avait effleuré tout à l'heure, elle avait senti quelque chose de doux lui caresser les doigts.

"Lâche-moi !"

Le ton de l'homme était empli de colère. Comment cette ningen osait-elle lui résister de cette façon ? Il saisit la main de la jeune fille et essaya de la forcer à lâcher prise, mais cette dernière tenait bon. De son autre main, il tâcha alors de l'enfoncer plus profondément dans le puit de l'oubli dont elle était prisonnière.

Sakura s'agrippait avec l'énergie du désespoir, elle était à bout de forces et son esprit s'épuisait en même temps que son corps. Elle commençait à avoir des vertiges, ce qui n'était pas bon signe. Son esprit devenait brumeux et elle avait de grosses difficultés à se rappeler ce qui se passait. Petit à petit, l'oubli envahissait sa tête et faisait faiblir sa volonté, le rouge et la chaleur représentant ses souvenirs étaient lentement effacés et remplacés par le noir et le froid de l'oubli.

Soudain, elle se sentit tomber alors que seule sa main, s'agrippant encore à la fourrure de l'homme, dépassait toujours. La nuit avait envahi sa tête et seule une faible lueur rouge persistait encore, dernier signe de sa volonté de ses souvenirs. Et elle tombait toujours, toujours plus loin de la surface de ses souvenirs. _C'est fini, j'ai perdu . . . _Sakura ferma les yeux, vaincue.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit quelque chose s'enrouler autour de sa taille et une douce chaleur se propagea dans son corps. La jeune fille se sentit alors hissée vers la surface par cette force qui l'apaisa entièrement. Elle remontait, elle allait sortir de cet endroit sombre et froid. Déjà, la chaleur et la lumière de ses souvenirs lui paraissaient plus proches. Elle n'avait peut-être pas encore perdu après tout . . .

L'homme jura en voyant Sakura sortir du puit de l'oubli. La jeune fille disparut en quelques secondes sans qu'il eu pu faire quoi que ce soit. _Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter, elle ne se souviendra de rien. Elle s'est enfoncé trop profondément pour qu'un quelconque souvenir lui revienne._ Il baissa alors les yeux là où la main de la jeune fille s'était agrippée et il poussa un nouveau juron : en partant, elle lui avait arraché une touffe de poils. C'était mauvais mais il n'y pouvait maintenant plus rien. Il n'avait plus qu'une chose à faire maintenant : partir à son tour.

"Nous nous reverrons bientôt, Sakura."

Sakura était sortit du lieu où elle était enfermée, elle en avait conscience. Elle pouvait à nouveau respirer normalement, même si son esprit restait obstinément noir et confus. Mais la chaleur était là, rassurante et douce, auprès d'elle. Et elle l'avait sauvée. Sauvée de quoi au fait ? Elle ne s'en rappelait plus mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, elle était bien. _Si bien . . ._

La jeune fille eut une sorte de flash : qui l'avait sauvée ? Qui lui prodiguait cette douce chaleur ? _Je veux savoir . . . _Alors, dans un suprême effort, Sakura tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. _C'est si dur . . . Pourquoi suis-je autant fatiguée ? _Mais elle ne renoncerait pas, elle connaîtrait le visage de la personne qui venait de lui sauver la vie.

Alors, lentement, très lentement, ses paupières paraissant peser une tonne chacune, Sakura ouvrit difficilement un œil puis l'autre. _Itaï !_ La lumière avait beau être faible, elle lui blessa cruellement les yeux. Mais la jeune fille s'en moquait, toute son attention fixée sur la silhouette floue qui se dessinait peu à peu devant elle. _Qui est-ce ?_

_§_

* * *

_§ _

Sesshômaru regarda la jeune ningen qu'il tenait contre lui. Il avait réussit à la rattraper juste avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol. Sur le moment, il avait été intriqué par les palpitations emballées de son cœur, par la pâleur de son teint et surtout par la température de sa peau. _Elle est glacée._ Sesshômaru avait alors comprit que les tremblements de la jeune fille n'étaient pas dus à la peur d'un quelconque cauchemar comme il l'avait crû au début, mais qu'ils étaient liés au froid intense qu'elle dégageait.

Sakura s'était maintenant lovée contre lui et elle se réchauffait visiblement, ses tremblements étant moins nombreux et plus espacés. Sesshômaru se rendit aussi compte que les battements de son cœur étaient redevenus plus réguliers. _Le poison commence-t-il à se dissiper ?_ C'était une question idiote, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être d'autre ? Pas un instant la perspective que cela puisse être la chaleur de son propre corps qui avait sauvée la jeune ningen ne lui vint à l'esprit.

Cette dernière poussa un petit gémissement et Sesshômaru se surprit à contempler son visage endormi. La vue de cette ningen si vulnérable et si belle serrée tout contre lui le troubla légèrement. Cette sensation était toute nouvelle pour lui. Pourquoi lui, le fier taïyoukaï, était-il troublé par cette ningen ? En quoi était-elle différente des autres ?

Sesshômaru n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir cette question. Sakura poussa un nouveau gémissement et elle battit des paupières, semblant se réveiller. L'inuyoukaï ne la quittait pas des yeux, ne sachant que faire. Devait-il la garder ainsi ou devait-il la poser à terre ?

Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, Sakura ouvrit les yeux. Elle les referma ensuite vivement, la lumière la blessant cruellement. Mais, courageuse, elle les rouvrit la seconde d'après. Sesshômaru planta son regard doré dans ceux, d'habitude si perçants, de la jeune fille. Mais là, ils étaient troubles, hagards et pourtant confiants.

Sesshômaru s'aperçut que Sakura semblait le regarder sans le voir, ses yeux se posant sur lui puis s'en éloignant comme s'il n'était pas là. _Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?_ Le poison de Suzumebachi ne l'aurait tout de même pas rendue aveugle ? A cette pensée, le cœur de taïyoukaï lui sembla se serrer pour la première fois de sa vie et il raffermit sa prise autour du corps de la jeune fille.

Ce contact paru ramener Sakura à la réalité. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent plus grands et se firent moins flous. Elle parut alors remarquer Sesshômaru et son regard vert se posa sur lui. Mais le voyait-elle vraiment ? La jeune fille faisait un effort visible pour . . . Pour quoi au fait ? Pour le voir ? Pour lui parler ? Il n'en savait vraiment rien. Sakura entrouvrit alors légèrement la bouche, juste assez pour laisser passer un murmure interrogatif à peine audible.

- Sakura : "Sesshô . . . maru . . . ?"

Le taïyoukaï frémit au son de la voix de la jeune ningen, cette voix d'habitude si chaude, si enjouée, semblait maintenant sur le point de s'éteindre. Sesshômaru avait cependant perçut comme une interrogation suppliante dans le ton de la jeune fille. Espérait-elle vraiment que ce soit lui la personne qu'elle croyait voir ? Préférait-elle le voir lui plutôt que quelqu'un de sa propre famille ?

Sesshômaru contempla une nouvelle fois le visage de Sakura, cherchant une réponse. Il pu lire dans ses yeux un espoir, une demande de réponse affirmative. Alors, sans s'en rendre compte, l'inuyoukaï serra un peu plus fort la jeune fille contre lui. Il vit alors avec surprise un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de Sakura, un sourire comme il n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi doux. Il resta incrédule tandis que les yeux de la jeune ningen se fermaient lentement et que sa tête retombait doucement contre son armure. Elle n'avait pas quitté son sourire.

Le souffle de Sakura avait reprit un rythme normal, mais elle tremblait encore un peu. Sesshômaru leva alors la tête et regarda autour de lui. Il s'avança jusqu'à un arbre et s'assit contre son tronc, Sakura toujours serrée contre lui. Les doux rayons du soleil sur sa peau lui procurèrent une agréable sensation de chaleur. Sesshômaru contempla un instant le ciel et ses yeux aux éclats d'or revinrent inexorablement se poser sur la jeune fille.

Il s'aperçut avec surprise qu'elle avait serré son haori dans son poing et qu'elle avait enfouit la tête au creux de son épaule, à moitié dissimulée par la fourrure qui ne le quittait jamais. Elle ne tremblait plus. S'il n'avait pas été témoin de son combat contre Suzumebachi et s'il n'avait vu les conséquences du poison, Sesshômaru aurait presque pu croire que Sakura dormait, d'un sommeil tout à fait normal. Et par leur position, quelqu'un d'extérieur ou d'ingénu aurait pu les prendre pour . . .

Sesshômaru releva vivement la tête et huma l'air. Il entreprit alors de faire lâcher prise à la jeune fille qui tenait toujours son haori. Il glissa doucement sa main sous la sienne et, lentement mais fermement, il desserra un à un ses longs doigts fins. Puis, le taïyoukaï s'accroupit et déposa Sakura à terre, le dos contre le tronc de l'arbre, juste à l'endroit qu'il venait de quitter. Il jeta un dernier regard à Sakura avant d'aller s'adosser à l'arbre voisin.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Rin jaillit des fourrés, suivit d'un Jaken à bout de souffle qui se laissa tomber par terre en haletant bruyamment. Sesshômaru fixa un instant un regard chargé de menaces sur AhUn pour les prévenir de s'abstenir de tout commentaire sur ce qu'ils avaient vu. Le dragon fixa intensément son maître dans les yeux, puis il préféra reporter son attention sur la petite fille qui courait vers eux.

Sesshômaru continua d'observer le ryûyoukaï. Pourquoi l'avait-il regardé de cette façon, comme s'il se sentait fautif ? Il était de toute façon complètement inutile de menacer le dragon qui ne le craignait aucunement et qui, de plus, ne pouvait pas parler. L'inuyoukaï secoua imperceptiblement la tête. Il devenait bizarre ces derniers temps.

- Rin : "Sesshômaru-sama ! Sesshômaru-sama ! Rin a trouvé la dernière plante !"

Sesshômaru posa ses yeux dorés sur la fillette qui courait vers lui. Elle tenait dans ses mains plusieurs petites fleurs blanches avec une légère couleur rosée. Leur parfum délicat effleura les narines de Sesshômaru. Il connaissait cette odeur.

- Sesshômaru : "Il te fallait donc des fleurs de cerisier ?"

- Rin : "Haï ! Mais comment Sesshômaru-sama savait-il que c'était des fleurs de cerisier ?"

- Sesshômaru : "Il y en avait beaucoup dans le château où j'ai grandi . . ."

Sesshômaru se tû. Il ne voulait pas évoquer son passé. Cela ne regardait personne en dehors de lui et de sa famille, si on pouvait considérer qu'il avait encore une famille.

Rin posa ses grands yeux sombres sur Sesshômaru. Il était évident pour la petite fille qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'évoquer son passé et, quand elle y pensait, elle non plus. Elle n'était pas prête, pas encore. Le passé pouvait receler de joyeux comme de douloureux souvenirs, Rin en savait quelque chose.

- Rin : "Rin va préparer l'antidote pour Sakura-neesan !"

Elle s'approcha de AhUn et sortit des maigres bagages qu'ils portaient sur eux deux petits bols en terre cuite, un ustensile pour écraser les plantes et les plantes qu'elle avait cueillit auparavant. Rin commença à préparer sa mixture sous les yeux des trois youkaï.

- Rin : "Comment va Sakura-neesan ?"

- Sesshômaru : "Mieux."

- Rin : "S'est-elle réveillée ?"

- Sesshômaru : "Juste quelques secondes."

- Rin : "Alors cela veut dire que le poison n'est pas mortel."

Pas une seule seconde Rin n'avait levé les yeux de sa préparation et pas une seule seconde Sesshômaru n'avait quitté des siens les mains de la petite fille. Elles étaient agiles et gracieuses et n'hésitaient jamais, comme si Rin avait une confiance absolue en elle, comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie. Elle écrasait les plantes, en extrayait le suc, ajoutait des racines, des pétales ou une feuille, écrasait, mélangeait . . . Sesshômaru était comme hypnotisé par le ballet gracile qu'offraient ses mains.

- Jaken : "Comment peux-tu être sûre que cela marchera ?"

- Rin : "Ce remède n'a jamais échoué jusqu'à présent."

- Sesshômaru : "Mais peut-être cela arrivera-t-il un jour."

- Rin : "Peut-être. Mais ce ne sera pas aujourd'hui."

La fillette avait levé ses yeux noisettes sur Sesshômaru, des yeux pour une fois emplis de sérieux, de gravité et de confiance, des yeux qu'une si jeune enfant ne devrait même pas arborer. Elle fixait le taïyoukaï dans les yeux sans ciller. _Elle a vraiment une confiance absolue en elle._

- Sesshômaru : "Il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir."

- Rin : "Haï."

Rin se leva, le bol à la main, et elle se dirigea vers Sakura bientôt suivit par AhUn. Jaken alla s'asseoir à un endroit d'où il pourrait tout voir sans en avoir l'air. Quant à Sesshômaru, il ne bougea pas étant à un mètre des deux ningen. Rin s'agenouilla, cala la tête de Sakura contre son épaule et elle posa doucement le bol entre ses lèvres. Le liquide à la fois ambré et rosâtre entra en contact avec la bouche de la jeune fille, glissa sur la commissure de ses lèvres et coula dans son cou. Elle avait la bouche hermétiquement fermée.

La sensation d'un liquide froid coulant sur sa peau fit frissonner la jeune fille et elle cligna des yeux. Où se trouvait-elle cette fois ? Elle se rendit compte que quelqu'un la soutenait. Qui était avec elle ?

- Rin : "Sakura-neesan ?"

_Cette voix . . . _Sakura la connaissait, elle en était sûre. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile pour elle de se rappeler ? Pourquoi sa tête lui faisait-elle si mal ? Pourquoi ce voile opaque devant ses yeux ne s'effaçait-il pas ? _Dôshite ? Dôshite ? Dôshite ?_ Cette question résonnait dans sa tête comme une litanie sans fin. _J'ai si mal . . . _La jeune fille tenta de porter une main à sa tête, mais elle pu à peine la soulever de quelques centimètres avant de la laisser retomber, inerte. _Mon corps est si lourd . . . Je n'ai plus de force . . ._

- Rin : "Il ne faut pas bouger Sakura-neesan."

Mais à qui pouvait bien appartenir cette voix ? Comment pouvait-elle avoir oublié la personne qui prononçait son nom avec une telle douceur et une telle inquiétude ? Il fallait qu'elle se souvienne ! Il le fallait ! La jeune fille tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit et d'oublier la sourde douleur qui lui vrillait les tempes et le sang qui battait dans sa tête comme des coups de tambour.

- Sesshômaru : "Es-tu sûre qu'elle soit réveillée ?"

Qui venait juste de parler ? Cette autre voix . . . elle la connaissait aussi, elle en était sûre. Ces deux voix appartenaient à des personnes chères à son cœur, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Alors pourquoi ne s'en rappelait-elle pas ?

- Rin : "Haï. Mais le poison brouille l'esprit de Sakura-neesan."

_Du poison ?_ Cette voix venait de parler de poison . . . Etait-ce pour ça qu'elle se sentait si bizarre ? Elle avait été empoisonnée ? Cela expliquerait pourquoi son esprit restait si confus et son corps si lourd.

Rin essaya une nouvelle fois de faire boire Sakura, mais celle-ci se contracta et refusa de se laisser faire, renversant une autre fois un peu de liquide. Rin la regardait perplexe. Comment pouvait-elle lui faire boire son médicament si Sakura refusait son aide ?

- Jaken : "Cette ningen est stupide. Si elle refuse de boire, elle mourra."

Sakura sursauta au son de cette voix grinçante et criarde. Elle la connaissait aussi . . . Puis, les paroles de celles-ci lui firent l'effet d'une grande claque en plein visage. _Je vais mourir ?_

- Rin : "Sakura-neesan nous entend mais elle n'a pas l'air de nous reconnaître . . . C'est peut-être pour cela qu'elle refuse de boire."

AhUn poussèrent un grognement inquiet. Il fallait que la jeune ningen boive pour survivre. Ils ne voulaient pas la voir mourir, pas elle ! Le ryûyoukaï approcha ses deux têtes de Sakura et la renifla précautionneusement, pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Quel animal pouvait bien grogner ainsi ?Mais tout comme les trois autres voix, ce grognement lui était familier et ne l'effrayait pas. Le souffle qu'elle sentit frôler sa peau non plus. _Ils ne me veulent pas de mal . . . Ils sont là pour m'aider . . . _Si seulement elle pouvait arriver à se rappeler de leur nom . . .

- Sesshômaru : "Sa vie ne dépend que d'elle. Vivre ou mourir ici, c'est à elle de faire son choix."

Oui, il avait raison . . . Elle n'avait que ces deux possibilités. Soit elle mourrait ici, soit elle leur faisait confiance comme le lui criait son instinct tout en espérant retrouver la mémoire.

- Jaken : "De toute façon, cette ningen a toujours été stupide et . . ."

- Sesshômaru : "Il suffit Jaken."

- Jaken : "Demo . . . "

_'Jaken ?'_

Ce nom . . . elle connaissait ce nom . . . Oui . . . Il éveillait une chaleur au fond d'elle, mais aussi autre chose, un sentiment qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir. Sakura rechercha au plus profond de son cœur quelque chose qui aurait pu lui rappeler cette personne.

Rin observait la jeune fille avec attention. Elle voyait bien que cette dernière devait mener une terrible lutte intérieure, mais le temps pressait. Si le poison de Suzumebachi pouvait causer des dégâts telle la perte de mémoire, il fallait que Sakura boive vite le médicament qu'elle lui avait préparé. Soudain, Rin la vit tressaillir en même temps que les paroles prononcées par Jaken et Sesshômaru. La fillette l'avait déjà remarqué sans y prendre garde, mais une certitude envahi son esprit.

- Rin : "Il faut que nous continuions à parler. Sakura-neesan réagit à nos paroles et cela pourrait aider Sakura-neesan à se souvenir."

- Jaken : "Ne me donne pas d'ordre !"

- Rin : "Demo . . . C'est pour aider Sakura-neesan."

- Jaken : "Je me fiche du sort de cette ningen."

- Rin : "Il ne faut pas dire ça, Jaken-sama."

- Jaken : "Je dis ce qui me plait !"

_Oui, continuez à parler . . . Aidez-moi à me souvenir avec vos voix . . . _Sakura faisait de gros efforts et elle commençait à beaucoup transpirer, la douleur à sa tête étant devenue à la limite du supportable. Mais elle continuait sans relâche à essayer de retrouver des bribes de souvenirs, même le plus insignifiant qui soit.

AhUn se mirent à grogner devant le comportement de Jaken. Comment pouvait-il oser dire cela ? Le dragon rageait. S'ils n'avaient pas eu leurs muselières, ils auraient déjà occit le petit youkaï d'un puissant jet de flammes.

- Rin : "AhUn, ne vous énervez pas. Il faut que vous aussi aidiez Sakura-neesan. Onegaï."

_'AhUn ?'_

Le ryûyoukaï sembla s'apaiser sur le champ, pourtant il bouillonnait encore de rage à l'intérieur. Un jour, il ferait taire cet insupportable gnome vert pour toujours, et pour son plus grand plaisir. AhUn reportèrent leur attention sur la jeune fille qui luttait toujours et ils grognèrent doucement tout en continuant à souffler contre son cou.

_Jaken, AhUn . . . _Et quel était le nom des deux autres personnes ? Le nom de celle qui la soutenait, la seule voix féminine . . . Une voix de petite fille . . . Une voix qui l'emplissait de joie autant que celle de l'autre homme dont elle ne savait pas le nom. Lui, cependant, éveillait en plus une brûlante chaleur dans tout son être. _Je veux me rappeler. _Mais elle avait beau essayer de toutes ses forces, cela ne servait à rien. Sa tête restait obstinément vide et noire. _Pourquoi ne puis-je pas me rappeler ne serait-ce que d'une chose ?_

Sesshômaru observait Sakura en silence. Il s'était aperçut qu'elle avait recommencé à trembler et à beaucoup transpirer, mais il savait que cette fois la raison n'était pas la même. Cette ningen luttait pour survivre et pour se souvenir. Cependant un détail intrigua Sesshômaru : pourquoi ne se souvenait-elle de rien alors qu'elle avait prononcé son nom quelques minutes auparavant ? Peut-être que le poison s'était diffusé plus profondément dans son corps au lieu de s'amoindrir comme il l'avait pensé.

La jeune fille eu un nouveau soubresaut et quelque chose s'échappa de sa main droite crispée, retenant l'attention du taïyoukaï. _Cette odeur._ Elle était certes très faible, mais il connaissait cette odeur. Sesshômaru s'approcha des deux jeunes ningen et il s'accroupit près d'elles, à droite de Rin. Après un regard sur la Sakura, il lui prit la main et l'ouvrit doucement sans que cette dernière ne lui oppose aucune résistance.

_'Cette douce chaleur . . . Ce n'est pas la première fois que je la ressens.'_

Ce qu'il découvrit le figea sur place, une expression de surprise sur le visage. Elle tenait au creux de sa paume une touffe de poils blancs et, l'odeur qu'ils dégageaient était reconnaissable entre mille. _Naraku !_ Comment la jeune fille avait-elle réussit à entrer en contact avec lui alors qu'il était toujours resté quelqu'un auprès d'elle ?

Rin remarqua le trouble de Sesshômaru qui regardait alternativement ma main sur laquelle reposait celle de Sakura et le visage de cette dernière. Piquée par la curiosité, la fillette se pencha légèrement sur le côté. Elle distingua sans peine dans la main de Sakura une touffe de poils blancs humides de la sueur de la jeune fille. Pourquoi Sesshômaru était-il troublé par cela ? Sakura pouvait très bien les avoir arrachés de la fourrure qu'il portait sur l'épaule sans qu'il s'en rende compte. _Iie. La fourrure de Sesshômaru-sama est beige. Celle-ci est blanche._ Alors comment avait-elle atterrit là ?

- Rin : "Sesshômaru-sama ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce que Sakura-neesan tient dans sa main ?"

- Sesshômaru : _Murmure sans paraître entendre la fillette._ "C'est . . . la fourrure de la peau de babouin derrière laquelle se dissimulait ce Naraku . . ."

- Jaken : "Naraku ? Sesshômaru-sama, vous avez bien dit Naraku ?"

Un puissant flash illumina l'esprit de Sakura dès que les noms 'Sesshômaru' et 'fourrure' furent prononcés. Sa tête fut envahit de lueurs rouges translucides et tremblotantes, presque fantomatiques.

_'Alors . . . ton nom c'est . . . Sesshômaru . . . ?'_

_'Je peux t'appeler Sesshômaru ? Ou dois-je obligatoirement t'appeler Sesshômaru-sama ?' _

Une silhouette commença à lentement se former et les lueurs rouges se firent plus opaques, plus présentes. Sakura commençait à se souvenir ! La silhouette se précisait : de longs cheveux flottants au vent, une masse duveteuse sur l'épaule droite, une armure, un sabre à la hanche . . . Mais surtout deux yeux dorés emplis de fierté ne la quittait pas. Sakura se sentait hypnotisée par ces yeux, elle savait qu'ils avaient une signification particulière pour elle, qu'ils appartenaient à cette personne dont la voix lui réchauffait tant le cœur . . .

- Sakura : "Sesshô . . . maru . . ."

Rin et Sesshômaru sursautèrent légèrement au son de la voix tremblotante de la jeune fille. Ils la regardaient sans rien dire, ne semblant pas vraiment réaliser qu'elle venait de parler. AhUn furent les premiers à bouger. Ils grognèrent et poussèrent doucement Sakura de leur tête.

- Jaken : "Elle se réveille enfin ? C'est pas trop tôt !"

Deux autres silhouettes se dessinèrent près de la première. L'une massive et semblant avoir deux têtes et l'autre petite tenant visiblement un bâton dans sa main. Les lueurs rouges se firent plus présentes, plus chaudes, presque brûlantes. Sakura touchait au but, elle en avait conscience_. Encore un peu . . ._ Encore un peu et elle se souviendrait.

- Sakura : "AhUn . . . Jaken . . ."

La voix de la jeune fille était à peine audible, mais elle fit sortir Rin de sa surprise. La fillette posa fébrilement sa main sur la joue de Sakura. Son ton était à la fois anxieux et chargé d'espoir.

- Rin : "Sakura-neesan, c'est Rin ! Daijôbu ?"

- Sakura : "Rin ?"

- Rin : "Haï ! C'est Rin, Sakura-neesan. Banji kôtsugô."

Une quatrième silhouette se dessina auprès des trois autres, une silhouette gracieuse de petite fille. Le rouge était maintenant éclatant, presque aveuglant remplissant pratiquement tout son esprit. Shikashi une partie restait obstinément dans l'ombre, tâche sombre et froide dans la lumière éclatante et brûlante qui s'était répandu en elle.

Bientôt, une cinquième silhouette fit son apparition, se plaçant entre la plus grande, celle qui avait de si beaux yeux, et celle de la petite fille. _Qui est-ce ? _C'est alors qu'une voix retentit dans son esprit, la voix d'une jeune fille.

_'N'ai pas peur, approche. Pour te souvenir, tu dois venir nous rejoindre.'_

Sakura était sûre d'avoir déjà entendu cette voix, elle la connaissait. La jeune fille eut peur de tomber dans un piège et elle hésita. Son regard croisa alors les yeux dorés de l'homme, des yeux qui ne cillèrent pas et qui l'envoûtèrent à nouveau. Ce n'était pas un piège, elle en était maintenant certaine. Il fallait qu'elle aille les rejoindre et là, elle se souviendrait . . .

Elle avança lentement et la jeune fille lui tendit la main en retour. Et, lorsque leurs mains se frôlèrent, Sakura comprit subitement en voyant le visage de celle qui lui faisait face. _Mais c'est . . ._

_'Oui, je suis toi. Je suis née de ton désir de retrouver la mémoire. Je **suis** ta mémoire. Alors vient sans crainte, vient retrouver tes compagnons si chers à ton cœur.'_

Sakura n'eut plus aucun doute et elle saisit avec reconnaissance la main que lui tendait sa _mémoire._ La jeune fille sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir lorsqu'elle se fondit en elle pour ne faire plus qu'une. Elle se laissa porter par les flots de souvenirs qui lui revenaient lentement.

Une larme coula au coin de l'œil de la jeune fille et elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. Le voile opaque dû au poison brouillait toujours sa vision mais elle pu reconnaître sans peine les deux silhouettes penchées sur elle.

- Sakura : "Rin . . . Sesshômaru . . . Je . . . je . . ."

Sa voix était semblable à un doux murmure. La jeune fille était épuisée et il ne lui restait guère de force. Mais elle voulait parler, leur raconter que maintenant elle se souvenait, que . . . Un souffle lui chatouilla le cou, ce même souffle accompagné de grognements inquiets qu'elle avait entendu et sentit durant son amnésie.

- Sakura : "Je . . . je ne vous oubliais pas . . . AhUn . . . Je . . ."

- Rin : "Il faut rester tranquille Sakura-neesan."

- Sakura : "Rin . . ."

- Rin : "Rin a préparé un médicament pour Sakura-neesan. Il va chassez le poison. Il faut que Sakura-neesan le boive vite."

- Sakura : "Ha . . . haï . . ."

Rin fit glisser le bol entre les lèvres de Sakura et celle-ci le but à petites gorgées. Le liquide frais coulant dans sa gorge fit le plus grand bien à la jeune fille dont le corps était brûlant. Elle regretta de ne pas en avoir eu plus.

- Sakura : "A . . . arigatô, Rin."

- Rin : "Il faut que Sakura-neesan se repose maintenant. Le médicament que Rin a préparé devrait aider Sakura-neesan à dormir."

Un frisson glacé parcourut la jeune fille. Elle ne voulait pas dormir ! Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle redoutait le sommeil comme s'il pouvait lui reprendre ses souvenir où comme si dormir représentait un quelconque danger.

- Sakura : "Iie . . . Je . . . je ne veux pas . . . je ne veux pas dormir . . ."

- Rin : "Il le faut pour que Sakura-neesan reprenne des forces."

- Sakura : "Iie . . . j'ai si chaud, mon corps me brûle . . . et il est . . . si lourd . . ."

La jeune fille sentit ses yeux se fermer malgré elle. Elle tenta de lutter, mais ses efforts furent vains. Elle n'avait plus la force de résister à la douce torpeur qui l'envahissait. _J'ai déjà ressentit cette sensation auparavant, j'en suis sûre._ Mais son esprit embrouillé ne pu aller plus loin sur cette réflexion car Sakura s'endormit, la tête sur l'épaule de Rin.

Rin regarda tendrement Sakura et elle écarta les mèches qui étaient collées à son front par la sueur. Elle stoppa sa main quand elle sentit la chaleur anormale que dégageait maintenant la jeune fille. _Sakura-neesan est brûlante ! _ Rin recala Sakura contre le tronc de l'arbre et regarda pensivement cette dernière.

Sesshômaru n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot, se contentant de rester spectateur devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Au fur et à mesure, il avait sentit la main de la jeune fille se réchauffer. Il remarqua que maintenant elle était brûlante. D'ailleurs, la jeune ningen transpirait abondement. Il la sentit bouger et il remarqua que Rin la déplaçait. Il prit alors la touffe de poils restée dans la main de Sakura puis il se releva et retourna s'adosser à son arbre.

Rin se leva à son tour et regarda autour d'elle. Elle se dirigea vers AhUn et prit un petit récipient en bois qu'ils portaient sur eux. La fillette s'avança de quelques pas vers les bois sous le regard des trois youkaï.

- Rin : "Rin va chercher de l'eau. Il y a un petit ruisseau juste à côté. Rin revient dans une minute."

La petite fille disparut entre les arbres et effectivement, une minute après, elle reparut avec son baquet remplit d'eau fraîche. Elle le déposa à côté de Sakura puis fouilla dans le sac de cette dernière et ressortit deux mouchoirs. Rin regarda successivement les trois youkaï qui l'entouraient.

- Rin : "Sesshômaru-sama, Jaken-sama, AhUn . . . Est-ce que vous pourriez aller vous promener pendant quelques minutes onegaï ?"

- Jaken : "Et pourquoi ça ?"

- Rin : "Sakura-neesan a de la fièvre et elle a beaucoup transpiré. Rin va devoir la déshabiller . . ."

Pour une fois, Jaken ne trouva rien à répliquer. Qu'aurait-il pu répondre de toute façon sans avoir l'air ridicule ? Le petit youkaï chercha quelque chose d'intelligent à dire, mais ne trouvant rien, il se contenta de grommeler que de toute façon 'il avait envie de se promener seul et tranquillement' avant de disparaître entre les buissons.

AhUn partirent de leur côté après avoir lancé un regard aux deux ningen. Ils n'étaient pas tout à fait partit dans le même sens de Jaken pour ne pas lui donner de soupçons, mais ils avaient bien l'intention de le surveiller au cas où il voudrait jouer au voyeur, et là, ils seraient sans pitié.

Sesshômaru tourna le dos aux jeunes ningen et il partit dans le sens opposé aux deux autres youkaï. Il avait besoin de réfléchir au calme sur certains détails qui l'intriguaient et il ne voulait surtout pas de Jaken dans ses pattes. Le taïyoukaï disparut entre les arbres, serrant toujours dans sa main la touffe de poils blancs que Sakura avait arrachée à Naraku.

Une fois tout le monde partit, Rin trempa un mouchoir dans l'eau fraîche et essuya le visage de Sakura. Elle le rinça, lui appliqua sur le front puis elle commença à déshabiller la jeune fille qui transpirait abondamment, le poison entourant son corps, étant évacué par ce moyen. Fredonnant une chanson que lui avait apprise Sakura, la fillette entreprit de laver le corps de cette dernière avec douceur et minutie. Durant de longues minutes, Rin s'occupa ainsi de la jeune fille avec tendresse, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque le poison la faisant pleurer l'obligeait à s'éloigner.

La journée passa et Rin dû répéter plusieurs fois la même opération, lavant la jeune fille du poison qui souillait son corps. Elle réveilla Sakura plusieurs fois pour la faire boire car vu la vitesse à laquelle elle transpirait, elle aurait vite fait de ressembler à une vieille momie toute desséchée. Lors de ses brefs réveils, Sakura n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot, se contentant de boire, et elle retombait dans le sommeil dans les secondes qui suivaient. Rin n'avait de cesse de parler et de fredonner de douces mélodies. Elle savait que la jeune fille l'entendait et elle espérait que sa voix la berçait dans son sommeil.

La fillette n'avait pas eu besoin de répéter aux trois youkaï de partir les fois où elle avait dû déshabiller Sakura. Sesshômaru était resté absent toute la journée, perché sur la branche d'un arbre, suffisamment loin pour ne rien voir, mais suffisamment près pour intervenir en cas de besoin. Il était certes préoccupé, mais cependant toujours alerte au moindre bruit, à la moindre odeur et au moindre mouvement. Il serrait toujours dans sa main ce qui n'aurait jamais dû se trouver dans celle de Sakura : quelque chose appartenant à Naraku ! Il réfléchissait à l'étrange attitude de la jeune fille durant son malaise. Plus le temps passait, et plus Sesshômaru était certain d'une chose . . . Il aurait dès le lendemain une sérieuse discussion avec la jeune fille.

Jaken était revenu plusieurs fois au cours de la journée pour dormir au pied d'un arbre. Il aurait pu rester à l'écart, mais il savait qu'ici Sesshômaru n'était pas très loin et cela le rassurait. Il avait bien pensé à aller le voir et s'était même dirigé dans sa direction, mais un vague grognement l'avait stoppé et lui avait fait lever la tête. Le petit youkaï avait alors comprit que son maître était installé dans un arbre, signe qu'il voulait être seul et qu'il na fallait pas déranger. Jaken avait immédiatement fait demi-tour, sachant que s'il persistait, les conséquences seraient loin d'être agréables pour lui. Il avait alors erré dans la forêt tout en réfléchissant lui aussi au problème de Naraku. Il trouvait Sakura de plus en plus louche et il se promit de garder un œil sur elle.

AhUn avaient suivit de loin le petit youkaï dans toute son errance, il ne lui faisait visiblement pas confiance. Mais même ainsi, c'était vers la clairière que tous ses sens étaient tournés. Le ryûyoukaï était loin d'avoir la même finesse de perception que Sesshômaru, cependant il fit de réels efforts. Au fil de la journée, AhUn avaient réussit à savoir quand Rin avait fini de soigner Sakura. Durant tout le temps où elle s'occupait d'elle, la fillette chantait ou parlait d'une voix caressante et mélodieuse très rarement entrecoupée de silence. AhUn savait alors qu'il ne pouvait pas encore revenir. Mais une fois qu'elle avait fini, Rin observait Sakura en silence pendant quelques minutes. Ils pouvaient alors revenir sans crainte dans la clairière. Le ryûyoukaï savait que Sesshômaru surveillait déjà les jeunes ningen, cependant il se sentait mieux auprès d'elles. Après tout, n'était-ce pas elles qui lui avaient témoigné en premier de l'affection ? Même si cela n'était peut-être pas flagrant, une des plus grandes qualités de AhUn était sa fidélité à toute épreuve.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et la nuit commençait à tomber. Grâce aux soins de Rin, Sakura allait beaucoup mieux. Elle n'avait plus de fièvre et elle ne transpirait plus. La jeune fille dormait cependant profondément, à bout de forces à cause de la lutte qu'elle avait dû mener pour survivre et pour se souvenir. Même si son état était stationnaire, Rin avait décidée de la veiller toute la nuit.

Jaken et AhUn étaient revenus dans la clairière pour y passer la nuit. Si le petit youkaï s'endormit immédiatement au pied d'un arbre sans poser de problème à Rin, le ryûyoukaï, lui, en décida autrement. Rin était très fatiguée, elle aussi, et il savait qu'elle ne pourrait rester à veiller Sakura toute la nuit.

Aussi, à force de grognements et de signes de ses têtes pour se faire comprendre, AhUn réussirent à faire promettre à Rin de dormir un peu pendant qu'ils surveilleraient la jeune fille. Rin n'avait pas été facile à convaincre, mais comme ses yeux commençaient à se fermer tous seuls, elle se résigna et s'endormit contre le même arbre que celui de Sakura sous les regards attentifs de Ah et de Uh.

_§_

* * *

_§_

La première chose que Rin sentit le lendemain en se réveillant fut la caresse d'un rayon de soleil sur son visage. Elle garda les yeux fermés pour mieux percevoir ce qui l'entourait. Elle entendait le bruit du vent dans le feuillage des arbres, le doux chant des oiseaux. Elle sentait la brise lui chatouiller agréablement le visage et les rayons du soleil la réchauffer. Un instant, elle oublia tout. Elle se sentait si bien qu'elle aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête pour pouvoir profiter à jamais de ce moment exquis.

Mais Rin savait cela impossible. Et puis d'ailleurs, elle n'était plus seule. Elle n'avait donc aucune raison de vouloir profiter seule de cet instant. _Sakura-neesan aimerait sûrement elle aussi._ Rin se redressa brusquement. Elle avait tendu la main derrière elle et elle n'avait pas perçue la présence de la jeune fille.

Inquiète, Rin se retourna. Il n'y avait personne derrière elle ! Rin sentit le cœur lui manquer. Pourquoi Sakura n'était-elle pas là ? AhUn devaient normalement la surveiller ! La fillette se tourna de l'autre côté et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir que le ryûyoukaï dormait ! Rin essaya bien de se raisonner : il est difficile, peut-être même pour un youkaï, de rester éveillé toute une nuit. Elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir, même si elle était très inquiète.

Alors que Rin marchait de long en large pour savoir ce qu'il convenait qu'elle fasse, elle entendit un bruit dans les fourrés. Immédiatement, l'image des loups s'imposa à elle et elle se mit à trembler. Elle n'avait pas oublié ce qui s'était passé plusieurs jours auparavant et elle ne l'oublierait jamais. Elle recula tout contre l'arbre contre lequel elle avait dormi pendant la nuit et elle attendit.

Quelles ne furent pas sa surprise et sa joie quand elle vit Sakura émerger d'entre les arbres, son sac sur l'épaule et un baquet dans les bras. Elle était tellement soulagée qu'elle courut sans attendre se jeter dans les bras de la jeune fille.

- Rin : "Sakura-neesan ! Rin était inquiète !"

- Sakura : "Banji kôtsugô, Rin."

Tout en parlant, Sakura caressait lentement les cheveux de Rin de sa main libre. Elle était très heureuse de l'affection que lui portait la fillette et elle le lui rendait bien. Serrées l'une contre l'autre, elles retournèrent s'asseoir au pied de l'arbre. Sakura montra alors le contenu du baquet à Rin. Il contenait des fruits. La jeune fille n'était pas aussi habile que Rin pour attraper les poissons et elle ne connaissait pas suffisamment les champignons de cette époque. Seuls les fruits qu'elle avait déjà vu Rin cueillir lui paraissaient sûrs.

- Sakura : "Je suis allée au ruisseau pour me désaltérer un peu et me laver et puis je suis tombée sur ces beaux fruits qui ne demandaient qu'à être cueillis. Je me suis donc fait une joie de nous apporter notre petit déjeuner. C'est en remerciement du temps que tu as passé à me veiller et à me soigner. Je suis tout à fait rétablie maintenant et c'est grâce à toi. Domo arigatô, Rin."

Rin sourit comme elle savait si bien le faire à la jeune fille et elle se blottit dans ses bras. Elles commencèrent alors à manger. Le temps était magnifique, ce qui ajouta à leur gaieté. Elles bavardèrent alors de tout et de rien en riant constamment. Mais elles furent bientôt interrompues par un Jaken très mécontent de s'être fait réveiller par leur rire. Sakura lui lança un fruit pour s'excuser et la seule chose qu'il marmonna fut que maintenant qu'elle était guérie, il pouvait dire adieu à la tranquillité. Amusée, Rin chuchota à la jeune fille que même s'il ne le montrait pas, le petit youkaï avait été inquiet pour elle. Jaken, ayant tout entendu, partit bouder dans un coin pour manger tranquillement.

Elles rirent tellement devant la réaction de Jaken qu'elles finirent par réveiller AhUn qui se levèrent aussitôt pour avoir des nouvelles de Sakura. Après avoir été rassurés quand à son état ils se joignirent au repas, non sans un regard coupable envers Rin. Le ryûyoukaï avait cédé au sommeil, peu avant le réveil de Sakura, à cause des doux rayons du soleil chauffant son corps. Mais Rin lui sourit, signifiant ainsi que l'incident était clos. AhUn parurent alors de détendre un peu et ils passèrent un agréable moment. Une fois les fruits mangés, ils attendirent patiemment la venue de Sesshômaru.

Ce dernier ne tarda pas. Quelques minutes à peine après la fin du repas, il entra dans la clairière, fier et beau. Mais quelque chose dans sa démarche interpella Sakura. Il avait l'air plus sérieux, plus solennel si cela était possible qu'il le soit encore plus que d'habitude. Rin, elle, ne parut rien remarquer. Mais Sakura senti qu'il avait quelque chose à dire et à lui dire à elle. Et vu la façon dont il la regardait, elle n'allait peut-être pas passer un agréable moment . . .

- Sesshômaru : "Je vois que tu t'es vite rétablie."

Le ton qu'il avait employé ne plût pas à la jeune fille. _C'est moi ou on dirait presque qu'il me reproche d'être guérie ?_ Sesshômaru avait voulu adopter un ton neutre, mais quelque chose que Sakura reconnu comme du soupçon transparaissait légèrement. Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi il réagissait comme ça, mais elle n'allait certainement pas rentrer dans son jeu.

- Sakura : "Haï. C'est grâce aux soins de Rin. C'est d'ailleurs une des seules chose dont je me rappelle entre le moment où j'ai battu Suzumebachi et celui où Rin m'a fait boire son antidote."

- Sesshômaru : "De quoi te rappelles-tu d'autre ?"

- Sakura : "A vrai dire de rien. Ce sont plus des impressions que je ressens."

- Sesshômaru : "De quel genre ?"

- Sakura : "Quelle importance cela peut-il avoir ?"

- Sesshômaru : "Contente-toi de répondre à ma question."

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a aujourd'hui ? S'il est de mauvaise humeur, il n'a pas besoin de passer ses nerfs sur moi ! _La jeune fille observa attentivement le taïyoukaï. Il était évident qu'il attendait une réponse et qu'il ne la laisserait pas en paix tant qu'elle ne lui aurait pas répondu. _Mais pourquoi cela a-t-il de l'importance ?_ Sakura prit le temps de réfléchir avant de formuler quoi que ce soit. Peut-être qu'elle avait déliré à cause du poison et qu'elle avait fait ou dit quelque chose de bizarre ?

Soudain, son cœur battit plus fort. _Kami ! Je n'aurais tout de même pas . . . Iie, faites que je me trompe . . ._ Sakura fouilla désespérément sa mémoire pour comprendre le pourquoi de la froide attitude de Sesshômaru envers elle. Mais elle avait beau chercher, rien ne lui revenait en mémoire.

La petite main de Rin se posant sur la sienne la fit sursauter. Elle la regardait de ses grands yeux bruns qui étaient de nouveau remplis d'inquiétude. Sakura tenta de lui sourire, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de quoi que ce soit et cela l'inquiétait. Le poison pouvait-il avoir un tel effet ? Etait-il capable de laisser des séquelles sur la mémoire des gens ?

- Sesshômaru : "J'attend toujours ma réponse."

Le ton du youkaï était encore plus froid qu'au moment où il lui avait sommé de répondre la fois précédente. _Il est en colère ?_ La jeune fille ne voulait pas prendre ce risque. Non, elle ne voulait pas être une source de colère pour lui. Il fallait qu'elle rassemble tous ses souvenirs et toutes ses vagues impressions pour pouvoir formuler la réponse la plus véridique, et surtout la plus complète possible, qui pourrait le satisfaire.

Un bruit lui fit lever la tête. Jaken, sentant que la situation commençait à dégénérer pour la jeune fille avait tenté de faire une approche silencieuse pour être au premier rang du spectacle. Un spectacle qui promettait de le réjouir s'il continuait ainsi.

Sakura prit son courage à deux mains et elle se leva, époussetant son kimono au passage. Appuyée au tronc de l'arbre comme savait si bien le faire Sesshômaru, elle croisa les bras et riva son regard à celui du taïyoukaï. Puisqu'il voulait une réponse, et apparemment la plus précise possible, elle allait lui donner satisfaction.

- Sakura : "Après m'être battu contre Suzumebachi, je me suis évanouie. Je me suis réveillée plus tard et si je me souviens bien nous étions déjà ici. C'est là que Rin m'a fait boire un antidote. Seulement, je ne me souviens pas ce qui s'est passé entre temps. Je me souviens juste avoir ressentit une douce chaleur à un moment comme si une présence était à mes côtés pour m'apaiser dans mon délire. Je ne saurais dire si cela était le fruit de mon imagination ou non. Je ne me souviens pas de ce que j'ai pu dire ou faire, sûrement à cause du poison. Je suis désolée de ne pouvoir être plus précise."

La jeune fille se tu. Elle avait tenté d'insinuer que si elle avait fait ou dit quelque chose qui n'avait pas plus à Sesshômaru elle n'en était pas vraiment responsable. Mais à mieux le fixer, elle comprit qu'il y avait autre chose derrière tout ça. Sakura comprit bien que sa réponse n'avait en aucun cas satisfait le youkaï. Elle ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas ce qu'il pouvait chercher à savoir d'autre. _Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer . . . ?_

Sesshômaru s'avança brusquement et il s'arrêta juste en face d'elle. Sakura avala sa salive, mal à l'aise. Rin avait aussi sentit cette fois-ci que quelque chose n'allait pas et elle avait saisit la main de la jeune fille sans oser prononcer un mot. AhUn s'étaient sensiblement rapprochés et ils émirent un petit grognement inquiet, ne comprenant pas non plus ce qui se passait. Sakura devinait le sourire ravi qui devait se trouver sur le visage de Jaken et cela lui redonna du courage. Si ce dernier voulait voir Sesshômaru avoir le dessus sur elle, elle ne lui laisserait pas ce plaisir. Elle prit un air plus assuré qu'elle ne l'était en réalité et elle attendit de voir ce qui allait se passer.

- Sesshômaru : "Peut-être que ceci te rappellera quelque chose."

Son ton était toujours aussi froid et il fit frissonner Sakura. Elle baissa alors les yeux en voyant Sesshômaru tendre la main et l'ouvrir. A l'intérieur se trouvait une touffe de poils blancs. La jeune fille regarda interdite le contenu de la main du taïyoukaï. Pourquoi lui montrait-il de la fourrure ? Quel lien y avait-il avec elle ?

Sakura pensa un instant que, durant son délire, elle avait pu arracher cette fourrure à Sesshômaru et qu'il lui en voulait pour ça. Elle réprima bien vite un sourire devant une idée aussi grotesque. Penser que Sesshômaru aurait pu être en colère pour ça était si risible que l'inquiétude qui crispait la jeune fille décrue quelque peu. Mais elle comprit bien vite que pour une seconde raison, son hypothèse n'avait pas lieu d'être. Les deux fourrures avaient une couleur différente. Mais si elle n'appartenait pas à Sesshômaru, à qui appartenait-elle et pourquoi la lui présenter ? Elle se risqua à ouvrir la bouche pour le questionner.

- Sakura : "C'est de la fourrure, ne ? A qui appartient-elle ?"

- Sesshômaru : "Je pensais que tu pourrais justement me renseigner sur ce sujet."

- Sakura : "Nani ?"

Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait lui faire croire une telle chose ? Pourquoi employait-il ce ton si froid avec elle et pourquoi la regardait-il de cette façon ? Qu'avait-elle bien pu lui faire ? A force de se poser autant de questions, Sakura sentit commencer un début de migraine. Une douleur encore faible commençait à lui vriller les tempes.

- Sakura : "Je ne comprend pas . . ."

- Sesshômaru : "J'ai trouvé ceci dans ta main peu avant que tu ne te réveilles."

- Sakura : "Dans ma main ? Vraiment ? Tu en es sûr ?"

- Jaken : "Puisque Sesshômaru-sama te dis que . . ."

Sakura allait répliquer au petit youkaï de se mêler de ses affaires, mais à sa grande surprise Sesshômaru s'en chargea avant elle. Il ne tourna pas la tête mais son ton n'admettait aucune réplique.

- Sesshômaru : "Cette discussion ne te regarde pas Jaken. Je te prierais de ne pas intervenir si tu tiens à ta vie."

- Jaken : "Ha . . . haï . . . Sesshômaru-sama . . ."

Le petit youkaï fit quelques pas en arrière et il allait s'asseoir au pied d'un arbre en tremblant. Sesshômaru ne plaisantait pas et il l'avait bien comprit, le ton de sa voix ayant été assez explicite. Et Jaken n'avait pas besoin d'avoir vu ses yeux pour en deviner l'expression, non. Il ne connaissait que trop bien son maître. Il était vrai que la découverte de la fourrure de Naraku dans la main de cette ningen devait le préoccuper. Après tout, qui pouvait savoir jusqu'où pouvaient aller les plans de ce fourbe de Naraku ? Peut-être se servait-il de cette ningen pour atteindre le puissant taïyoukaï.

Sesshômaru se rapprocha une nouvelle fois de Sakura. Il était maintenant tout près d'elle et la jeune fille pouvait sentir son regard la détailler, cherchant le moindre signe qui pourrait indiquer un quelconque mensonge. Ils restèrent silencieux durent un temps qui parut infiniment long à Sakura. Sesshômaru se décida de nouveau à parler, semblant prendre le problème dans un autre sens.

- Sesshômaru : "Le nom de 'Naraku' te dit-il quelque chose ?"

- Sakura : "Na . . . raku ? Iie, je ne crois . . ."

Quelque chose sembla lui revenir soudain en mémoire, provoquant en elle un élancement douloureux. La jeune fille porta la main à sa tête attirant tous les regards à elle. Celui inquiet de Rin, ceux surpris de AhUn et Jaken et enfin, celui intéressé de Sesshômaru. Il n'avait pas encore d'aveux mais la réaction de la ningen lui laissait présager qu'il en tirerait peut-être quelque chose.

Sakura se rappelait son combat contre Suzumebachi, sa victoire puis son évanouissement. Mais un détail lui échappait. Il fallait qu'elle se souvienne car cela pouvait être important. Voyons . . . Cela avait un rapport avec ce youkaï qu'elle avait vaincu. Oui, elle l'avait vaincue, et . . . ? Et quoi ? Elle se rapprochait sensiblement, elle le sentait. Elle avait réussit à transpercer le youkaï de sa lance et la vie avait alors commencée à quitter celui-ci. Et au moment de mourir . . . Au moment de mourir il . . . il avait dit quelque chose . . . Oui, il avait essayer de lui dire quelque chose . . .

La jeune fille avait lâchée la main de Rin pour la porter à sa tête. Des gouttes de sueur lui mouillaient les temps et la nuque et elle avait de plus en plus chaud mais aussi très froid. Des frissons commencèrent à parcourir son corps et si elle n'avait été appuyée contre un arbre, elle serait probablement tombée au sol. Mais Sakura luttait, sans le savoir, une seconde fois pour retrouver la mémoire. Pour elle ce n'était pas bien grave, juste un désagrément dû au poison. Mais Sesshômaru attendait une réponse, une réponse importante. Il fallait qu'elle se souvienne, ne serais-ce que d'une chose, même si celle-ci pouvait lui paraître insignifiante. . .

Sakura ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer et elle bascula une nouvelle fois dans le monde de son esprit, le monde de sa mémoire. Une nouvelle fois, elle fut entourée par le rouge de ses souvenirs et par la chaleur qu'ils prodiguaient. Elle essayait de tout explorer, de trouver la moindre chose capable de l'éclairer.

Soudain, ses efforts furent récompensés, du moins en eut-elle l'impression. Dans ce monde rouge et chaud, un coin restait noir et froid. En s'en approchant, la jeune fille ressentit un certain malaise mais elle continua néanmoins à avancer. Cette part d'obscurité l'intriguait et l'inquiétait tout à la fois. Etait-ce là l'œuvre du poison ? Etait-ce là que se trouvaient ses souvenirs oubliés ?

Maintenant toute proche, Sakura tendit une main tremblante vers cette ombre inquiétante. Mais au moment où elle la frôla, une décharge puissante de youki (même si elle fût incapable de la distinguer comme telle) en jaillit et la repoussa brutalement en arrière, lui coupant momentanément la respiration.

_'Pas touche !'_

Cette voix grave avait sonnée comme un avertissement, provoquant une indicible terreur chez la jeune fille sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Elle se sentit alors tomber, chassé de sa propre mémoire par quelqu'un qui lui était apparemment hostile. Mais durant le court laps de temps où elle avait pu toucher ce voile noir planant sur sa mémoire, elle s'était rappelée de quelque chose . . .

Sakura sentit alors à nouveau une douce chaleur tout contre elle et elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne tombait plus. _C'est . . . agréable . . ._ De plus, si elle ne se trompait pas . . . Non, elle en était certaine ! _C'est la même chaleur que celle que j'ai ressentit la dernière fois. Elle m'apaise et me rassure. Je suis si bien que je voudrais rester ainsi, je voudrais que ce moment ne finisse jamais._ Sans qu'elle en eu vraiment conscience, la jeune fille se rapprocha de cette présence qui, elle en était sûre à présent, veillait sur elle.

"Sakura-neesan ?"

La jeune fille sursauta au contact de ce qui lui parut être une main sur son front. Ce contact à la fois doux et frais lui fit du bien. _Rin ?_ Elle sortit alors de la douce torpeur qui avait été la sienne durant ce court moment. C'est vrai, elle avait une réponse à donner à Sesshômaru et ce dernier devait sûrement être en train de s'impatienter . . . Sakura prit sur elle pour ouvrir les yeux. Le choc qu'elle avait reçu l'avait affaiblit parce qu'elle n'avait pas encore récupéré toutes ses forces.

La première chose qu'elle vit néanmoins fut le visage de Rin, avec ses grands yeux inquiets, à quelques centimètres du sien. _Nani ?_ Rin était quand même plus petite qu'elle alors pourquoi étaient-elles à la même hauteur ? C'est alors que Sakura s'aperçut qu'elle n'était plus debout. De plus, elle sentait toujours cette douce chaleur rassurante qui lui redonnait courage. Elle n'en comprit pas tout de suite la provenance.

Puis, elle se rendit compte qu'elle tenait quelque chose dans sa main gauche. Bougeant légèrement la tête, elle sentit quelque chose de doux lui caresser le front. De son autre main, elle toucha cette chose toute douce. _On dirait de la fourrure._ Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur ce qu'elle tenait encore dans la main et elle s'aperçut que c'était un tissu blanc. _C'est marrant . . . On dirait la même matière que le haori de . . ._

Soudain, le cœur de Sakura s'accéléra. De la fourrure . . . Un tissu blanc . . . Le fait d'être à la même hauteur que Rin . . . Une douce chaleur . . . _Kami ! Ne me dîtes pas que . . ._ Prise d'une soudaine appréhension, la jeune fille leva la tête et le souffle lui manqua lorsqu'elle rencontra deux yeux dorés qui étaient fixés sur elle, sans ciller.

Sakura était extrêmement gênée et elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Pourquoi et comment s'était-elle retrouvée dans les bras de Sesshômaru ? Pas que cela lui déplaise mais . . . Puis une pensée saugrenue vint lui traverser l'esprit : c'était Sesshômaru qui avait été auprès d'elle lors de sa fièvre due au poison. Rin le lui avait expliqué, elle avait eu beaucoup de fièvre et elle avait énormément transpiré. Mais était-il vraiment possible que ce soit lui qui . . . La jeune fille ne pouvait y croire shikashi . . . Qui d'autre ? AhUn étaient un ryûyoukaï donc logiquement, à sang froid. Rin était trop petite et quant à Jaken . . . Non, c'était tout bonnement impossible et même purement inconcevable. Alors il ne restait plus que Sesshômaru . . .

- Rin : "Sakura-neesan, daijôbu ?"

La jeune fille se tourna vers Rin et quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle tenait toujours le haori de Sesshômaru crispé dans sa main elle le relâcha en rougissant. Elle tenta de se relever mais la tête lui tournait un peu.

- Sakura : "Haï, daijôbu demo . . . Rin, pourrais-tu m'aider à m'asseoir contre l'arbre onegaï ?"

- Rin : "Haï."

Quittant à regret la douce chaleur de Sesshômaru, la jeune fille se mit à genoux avant de prendre appui sur Rin. Cette dernière l'aida à s'asseoir correctement contre l'arbre en question avec douceur. La fillette était toujours inquiète pour Sakura. Elle voyait bien qu'elle n'était pas dans son assiette. Elle avait de nouveau transpiré, tremblé et elle était plus rouge qu'il n'était nécessaire. Des tas de questions lui brûlaient les lèvres mais elle se retint quand elle vit que la jeune fille allait prendre la parole.

- Sakura : "Je . . . je crois me souvenir d'une chose. Je ne sais pas si cela peut avoir une quelconque importance ou le moindre rapport, demo . . ."

Sesshômaru fixa avec plus d'attention la jeune fille et il tendit l'oreille, à la fois curieux et impatient, d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire.

_§_

* * *

_§_

Lorsque la ningen avait fermé les yeux, Sesshômaru avait comprit que quelque chose était en train de se produire. Il avait bien sentit qu'elle s'était mise à anormalement transpirer et que les battements de son cœur étaient plus rapides et plus forts qu'ils n'auraient dû l'être en temps normal. Elle s'était aussi mise à trembler et Sesshômaru s'aperçut qu'elle avait de nouveau les mêmes symptômes qu'hier.

Elle était restée ainsi plusieurs minutes et il avait dû patienter. Hors si il avait bien horreur d'une chose, c'était de ça. Sesshômaru était du genre à vouloir sur le champ ce qu'il désirait mais là, il avait dû prendre son mal en patience. Sa seule consolation étant de ce dire que cette attente lui amènerait enfin une réponse. Elle avait un lien, involontaire ou non, avec Naraku. Sesshômaru aurait été prêt à en parier son bras droit, s'il avait été, bien sûr, dans son habitude de parier. Il voulait savoir et il ne lâcherait pas le morceau tant qu'il n'aurait pas été satisfait.

Soudain, quelque chose se passa. Sesshômaru ne su pas quoi, mais le cœur de la jeune ningen s'affola et elle se recroquevilla en tremblant contre l'arbre avec un petit cri étranglé. La seconde d'après elle tombait au sol, apparemment inanimée. Pourquoi Sesshômaru tendit prestement le bras pour la rattraper, il n'en savait rien. Son corps avait agit de lui-même comme quand elle avait chuté de AhUn hier.

Le taïyoukaï remarqua tout de suite que sa température corporelle était anormalement élevée. Il sentit le contraste qu'elle offrait aujourd'hui et lorsqu'il l'avait rattrapée hier : elle était glacé à ce moment-là et ce n'était que quand Rin était revenue qu'elle avait commencé à avoir de la fièvre.

Sesshômaru laissa alors ses yeux vagabonder sur le visage de Sakura. Il nota, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, que ses cheveux étaient collés sur son front par la sueur. D'abord crispée, la jeune fille s'est vite détendue sans que Sesshômaru en comprenne la raison. Elle s'était alors pelotonnée un peu plus contre lui et elle avait serré la manche de son haori dans sa main. _Encore . . ._ Décidemment, le taïyoukaï commençait à trouver que cette scène ressemblait beaucoup à celle d'hier. La seule différence notable était les présences de Rin et de Jaken. Présences qui d'ailleurs le dérangeaient passablement à ce moment précis.

Rin passait encore. Elle était jeune et encore ingénue. Mais Jaken . . . Sesshômaru devinait son regard surprit et incrédule. Il n'avait aucun mal à imaginer ce que devait être en train de penser le petit youkaï ni dans quel état d'esprit il devait se trouver. Il avait déjà vécu cette situation quand il avait ressuscité les deux jeunes filles. Il n'aurait qu'à jeter un seul coup d'œil à Jaken pour que celui-ci se taise. Mais c'était éphémère et Sesshômaru le savait bien. Il ne pourrait pas éternellement endiguer la curiosité et l'imagination du petit youkaï.

- Rin : "Sakura-neesan ?"

La fillette s'était avancée et elle avait doucement passé sa main sur le front de la jeune fille, écartant ainsi avec tendresse les mèches collées par la sueur. Sesshômaru sentit alors que la jeune ningen s'éveillait ou, du moins, qu'elle reprenait conscience.

Elle ne bougea tout d'abord pas, semblant reprendre ses esprits. Puis le taïyoukaï la vit bouger la tête sans doute pour regarder sa main qui tenait toujours la manche de son haori. Ce mouvement eu pour effet de rapprocher sa tête de la fourrure qu'il portait toujours à l'épaule droite. La jeune fille avança alors son autre main et la caressa doucement de ses longs doigts graciles. Que faisait-elle donc ? Ce geste surprit Sesshômaru et il se rendit compte que c'était la première fois que quelqu'un faisait une telle chose. Puis la jeune ningen ramena sa main à elle et son regard se porta de nouveau sur sa main gauche.

Sesshômaru la sentit frémir et lever lentement la tête vers lui après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Il resta là, à la fixer sans faire un geste. Il aurait dû l'ignorer et faire comme si sa présence si près de lui n'avait aucune importance. Il aurait dû, oui . . . Mais il ne le fit pas. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de la jeune fille où il lu de la surprise et de la gêne. Le taïyoukaï réprima un sourire que l'on aurait pu qualifier de moqueur et réussi à rester impassible : apparemment elle venait juste de se rendre compte qu'il la tenait contre lui . . .

Sesshômaru ne la quittait pas des yeux et il se rendit compte qu'elle avait adoptée une mine plus sérieuse, comme si elle réfléchissait. Avant qu'il n'ait pu se demander à quoi elle pouvait bien penser, la voix de Rin s'éleva, inquiète. La jeune fille paru alors être tirée de ses pensées et elle se retourna vers la fillette. Sesshômaru sentit aussi, plus qu'il ne le vit, qu'elle lâchait précipitamment son haori.

Elle demanda alors à Rin de l'aider à s'adosser à l'arbre leur faisant face. La fillette obtempéra et Sesshômaru sentit, presque avec déception, le corps de la jeune fille s'éloigner du sien. Il ne fit cependant rien pour la retenir contre lui et pour sentir encore sa chaleur, son corps contre le sien. Et pourquoi l'aurait-il fait d'ailleurs ? Elle n'était qu'une ningen et il aurait plutôt dû être soulagé de ne plus sentir son contact contre lui. Mais ce n'était pas le cas et Sesshômaru ne su comment l'interpréter.

La voix de la jeune fille coupa court à ses pensées et lui fit dresser l'oreille.

- Sakura : "Je . . . je crois me souvenir d'une chose. Je ne sais pas si cela peut avoir une quelconque importance ou le moindre rapport, demo . . ."

Ça y est, il touchait au but. Elle allait enfin lui révéler quelque chose sur ce qui avait tant soulevé d'interrogations chez lui. Le taïyoukaï ne songea même pas à se relever pour adopter une posture plus digne de lui, le fier Seigneur des Terres de l'Ouest. Il restait là, sans bouger, un genou à terre, à écouter avec une sorte d'avidité ce que lui disait la jeune fille.

- Sakura : "Avant de mourir, Suzumebachi a essayé de dire quelque chose. Malheureusement, il n'a pas pu terminer sa phrase . . ."

- Sesshômaru : "Et . . . ?"

La jeune fille avait marqué un temps d'arrêt et Sesshômaru savait qu'il aurait dû lui laisser le temps de réfléchir sans la presser. Cependant, il voulait tout savoir et ce, maintenant ! Avant le combat contre le youkaï, ce dernier avait laissé planer le doute quant au but de sa 'visite'. Il avait certes parlé du Shikon no kakera, mais il avait aussi mentionné qu'une autre personne était derrière tout ça. Sesshômaru avait tout de suite pensé à Naraku, sans pour autant avoir pu recueillir quoi que ce soit le confortant dans ce sens. Mais la fourrure trouvée dans la main même de cette ningen était une preuve bien réelle que Naraku était mêlé à tout ça et il entendait bien savoir de quelle façon.

- Sakura : "Il a voulu tester ta force . . . en se servant de moi . . . Maudis sois-tu . . . Na . . ."

- Sesshômaru : "Nani ?"

- Sakura : "Ce sont les derniers mots que Suzumebachi a prononcé avant de mourir."

Sesshômaru avait été légèrement déstabilisé par la réponse de la jeune ningen tant parce qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées que parce qu'elle venait de dire. _Na . . ._ Il n'y avait aucun doute, Naraku était bien impliqué dans tout ça. La coïncidence aurait été trop forte pour que cela soit une autre personne. Suzumebachi avait été renseigné sur eux tous et cela ne pouvait avoir été que par ce maudis Naraku.

Mais autre chose tracassait le taïyoukaï. _'Il a voulu tester ta force'_ C'était insensé. Cela signifiait que Naraku connaissait la ningen Sakura. Comment cela aurait-il pu être possible ? Elle avait confessé d'elle-même l'avoir rencontré peu après son arrivée ici. Et Naraku ne s'était jamais approché du village où Rin habitait. Alors comment Naraku avait-il pu entrer en contact avec elle ? Et surtout . . . Pourquoi ne le lui avouait-elle pas ?

- Sakura : "Il . . . il y a également autre chose . . ."

Sesshômaru riva de nouveaux son attention sur la jeune fille. Elle paraissait mal à l'aise, jouant avec ses doigts et cela, il le remarqua tout de suite. Elle hésitait à lui dire ce qui allait suivre, par crainte de sa réaction. Du moins le pensait-il. Pourquoi aurait-elle été si gênée sinon ? Non, gênée n'était pas le mot qui convenait. Mal à l'aise, oui c'était cela. Elle était vraiment mal à l'aise.

- Sakura : "Ce que je vais dire va peut-être paraître absurde et . . . irréel . . . et c'est peut-être le cas. Peut-être ai-je seulement déliré à cause de la fière. Peut-être est-ce faux, demo . . . avant d'avoir ressentit cette douce chaleur auprès de moi, j'ai . . . enfin je . . . je me souviens d'avoir eu très froid et c'était comme si . . . comme si je n'étais pas seule, comme si . . . comment dire . . . comme si quelqu'un était avec moi dans ma tête. Je sais que cela n'a pas de sens car aucun être ne peut ainsi s'infiltrer dans les rêves des gens, demo . . ."

La jeune fille baissa la tête, visiblement désireuse d'en finir. Mais cela suffit à Sesshômaru. Il avait maintenant la certitude de l'implication de Naraku dans ce qui était arrivé. Il avait réussit à pénétrer son rêve au moment où elle était fragilisée à cause du poison et il avait réussit à lui effacer la mémoire pour ne pas qu'elle puisse mettre ses projets en péril en lui révélant à lui, Sesshômaru, son intrusion dans son esprit. Pourquoi toute cette mise en scène ? Pourquoi, il n'en avait aucune idée. Qu'aurait à gagner Naraku à s'attaquer à cette ningen ? Elle n'avait aucun pouvoir particulier comme ceux de la femelle d'Inu-Yasha et . . .

Mais Sesshômaru se souvint alors de ce qui c'était passé un soir au village. Cette lumière et cette énergie qui en étaient provenues soudainement et brièvement . . . Le lendemain quand il les avait questionné, la ningen avait parut gênée, comme si elle était responsable de ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là. Etait-il possible qu'elle ait de réels pouvoirs et que Naraku, le sachant, veuille se les approprier ?

Cependant un point restait toujours obscur : comment Naraku avait-il eu conscience de sa venue dans ce monde ? Car cette ningen venait du même monde que l'autre fille, cela Sesshômaru l'avait comprit depuis le début. Etait-il possible qu'elle ait un quelconque lien avec l'autre ningen dont le nom lui échappait malgré le nombre de fois où son imbécile de demi-frère l'avait crié ?

Sesshômaru remarqua que les yeux des deux ningen étaient rivés sur lui, attendant probablement une réponse aux révélations de la jeune fille. Que pouvait-il répondre ? Leur parler de Naraku ne servirait à rien tant qu'il ne connaîtrait pas précisément ses intensions. Il fallait juste qu'il surveille attentivement les gestes de la jeune ningen pour être sûr de la véracité de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Car même s'il la croyait, il ne pouvait ignorer la possibilité qu'elle soit une complice de cet être maudis. Après tout, peut-être croyait-il pouvoir le fragiliser en le faisant s'attacher à une ningen . . .

Sesshômaru se leva soudainement et il se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la forêt. Il ne se retourna pas et ne regarda personne. Personne ne pu donc voir la contrariété ni la colère qui avaient commencé à l'envahir. Colère contre Naraku et contre lui-même. Tous le suivirent des yeux, surpris de son attitude et Jaken, voyant son maître s'éloigner sans un mot commença à courir derrière lui.

- Jaken : "Sesshômaru-sama ?"

- Sesshômaru : "Ikuzu !"

Il ne s'était toujours pas retourné et continuait à avancer. Encore un peu et il disparaîtrait dans le couvert des arbres. Jaken accéléra l'allure pour ne pas se faire distancer. Rin et Sakura se levèrent et rassemblèrent leurs maigres affaires en vitesse. Trop faible encore pour marcher aussi vite que semblait vouloir l'imposer Sesshômaru, Sakura grimpa sur le dos de AhUn et elle aida Rin à faire de même. Le ryûyoukaï partit alors sur le champ à la poursuite de son maître avec un grognement d'exaspération quant à son attitude pour le moins étrange.

_§_

* * *

_§_

Quelque chose n'allait pas avec Sesshômaru et Sakura l'avait bien sentit. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'ils marchaient et le taïyoukaï n'avait pas décroché un seul mot ni ralenti son allure. Il n'avait même pas daigné les regarder une seule fois. Et si Rin et la jeune fille n'avaient aucun problème, portées par AhUn, Jaken s'essoufflait tout seul derrière. Il avait beau être énervant, Sakura avait quand même de la peine pour lui. Elle n'avait cependant rien dit et rien fait car elle savait que sa fierté l'empêcherait de monter sur AhUn. D'ailleurs le ryûyoukaï ne l'aurait pas laissé faire vu l'animosité qu'il lui portait.

Rin et Sakura avaient parlé de choses et d'autres durant quelque temps, mais le silence avait finalement réussit à s'implanter et elles n'avaient plus dit un mot. Rin, bercée par la marche de AhUn avait fini par s'endormir dans les bras de la jeune fille. Sakura la serrait contre elle sans vraiment la sentir. Tout comme Sesshômaru, mille questions lui traversaient l'esprit sans qu'elle pu trouver de réponses pour toutes. Mais quelqu'un pouvait lui en apporter quelques unes, ce même quelqu'un qui les ignorait depuis plusieurs heures.

Mais parler avec Sesshômaru n'allait pas être chose facile et Sakura le savait bien. En général le dialogue était assez fermé et il ne disait que le strict nécessaire, mais là . . . La jeune fille n'envisageait pas la moindre possibilité d'un début de commencement de dialogue avec lui pour l'instant. Il faudrait qu'elle attende une autre occasion, un moment plus favorable.

Sakura regarda le paysage défiler, à savoir des arbres, encore des arbres et toujours des arbres ! Seulement elle voyait sans voir, plongée dans ses pensées. Son trou de mémoire l'inquiétait. Elle avait parlé à Sesshômaru d'une présence, mais en réalité elle n'en était plus si sûre que ça. Cependant elle était effrayée par ce qui était arrivé quand elle avait essayé de se souvenir. Cette présence glaciale et noire était là, tapie dans un coin de son cerveau et elle frissonnait rien que d'y repenser car elle avait vu deux yeux rouge sang au centre de cette . . . chose. Deux yeux chargés de menaces et qui lui faisaient présumer qu'une nouvelle approche pourrait peut-être lui être fatale.

Après tout, elle avait peut-être bien fait d'en parler à Sesshômaru. Si elle était en danger, lui saurait la protéger. La jeune fille rougit et elle secoua énergiquement la tête de gauche à droite. _Sakura no baka ! Même s'il t'a rattrapé une fois, ça ne signifie pas qu'il sera là pour te protéger toutes les fois où tu seras en danger._

Mais il avait été là par trois fois à ses côtés quand elle avait eu besoin d'aide. Il les avait ressuscité Rin et elle, il avait été là lors de sa fièvre et tout à l'heure lorsqu'elle était tombée. Pourquoi son cœur s'affolait-il quand elle était si près de lui, quand sa peau frôlait la sienne, quand elle se perdait dans la contemplation de ses beaux yeux dorés ? Pourquoi voulait elle sentir sa présence à ses côtés ? Pourquoi ces instants lui semblaient-ils magiques et pourquoi souhaitait-elle qu'ils durent indéfiniment ? _Masaka !_ Etait-ce parce qu'elle . . .

Soudain un coup de tonnerre retentit tel un coup de canon. Il avait été tellement puissant que Rin se réveilla en sursaut, toute tremblante. Elle regarda autour d'elle d'un air apeuré, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Sakura lui passa doucement la main dans les cheveux, écartant les mèches rebelles qui lui tombaient dans les yeux.

- Sakura : "Daijôbu, Rin. Ce n'est que le tonnerre, tout va bien . . ."

Mais la fillette avait plaqué ses mains sur ses oreilles et elle s'était réfugiée en tremblant dans les bras de Sakura. La jeune fille la regarda avec surprise avant de la serrer très fort contre elle. Elle pouvait sentir les sanglots qui la secouaient et qu'elle essayait de réprimer du mieux qu'elle pouvait. _J'ignorais que le tonnerre pouvait à ce point terrifier quelqu'un . . ._

Un autre coup de tonnerre se fit entendre et un éclair zébra le ciel. _Il va pleuvoir . . ._ Ce n'était pas de chance alors qu'il avait fait si beau ce matin . . . _Je n'avais pas remarqué que le ciel s'était autant obscurcit._ Un autre éclair illumina les bois de sa lumière fugitive, accentuant la peur de la fillette, toujours blottie contre Sakura. Cette dernière essayait de la rassurer tout en lui passant lentement la main dans les cheveux. Mais chaque nouveau coup de tonnerre, chaque éclair, malgré la présence rassurante de Sakura, terrifiait Rin.

AhUn poussaient des grognements interrogatifs et chaque tête se tournait alternativement vers les deux ningen en essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Sakura devait aussi tâcher de les apaiser. Du coin de l'œil elle vit que Jaken les regardait avec curiosité. _Pitié, il ne va pas s'y mettre aussi !_ Heureusement, il s'abstint de tout commentaire.

Finalement, après plusieurs longues minutes l'orage parut s'éloigner mais le ciel ne s'éclaircit pas pour autant. Avec un peu de chance, il ne pleuvrait pas . . . Mais là était bien le cadet des soucis de la jeune fille. La crise de terreur de Rin ressemblait étrangement à celle qu'elle avait eu en voyant le charnier fait par Suzumebachi. Peut-être cela était-il lié. Mais peut-être qu'il n'y avait aussi aucun rapport. La seule façon de le savoir était de questionner Rin, mais là, ce n'était pas le bon moment, elle était encore trop terrifiée pour lui faire révéler des choses qui étaient peut-être, et même sûrement très douloureuses. _Décidemment, ce n'était jamais le bon moment._

- Sakura : "Rin ? Daijôbu ?"

La fillette releva la tête et fixa Sakura de ses grands yeux marrons. Elle s'était visiblement calmée et son expression était presque comme d'habitude si l'on exceptait ses yeux rouges et gonflés ainsi que le sourire forcé qui étirait ses lèvres.

- Rin : "Ha . . . haï . . . Rin va mieux maintenant."

- Sakura : "Tu es sûre ?"

- Rin : "Haï. C'est juste que . . . l'orage . . . Rin n'aime pas l'orage."

- Sakura : "Je comprend. Tu sais, il existe beaucoup d'enfants qui ont peur de l'orage. Il ne faut pas en avoir honte. La peur est un sentiment naturel chez l'homme."

- Rin : "Est-ce qu'il arrive à Sakura-neesan d'avoir peur de l'orage ?"

- Sakura : "Non, l'orage de me fait pas peur. Mais d'autres chose le font."

- Rin : "Lesquelles ?"

- Sakura : "Par exemple de voir les personnes que j'aime blessées, la peur de les voir malheureuses, de les voir mourir . . . ainsi que la peur qu'elles soient en colère contre moi alors que j'en ignore la raison."

La jeune fille avait sensiblement haussée la voix tout en regardant fixement Sesshômaru pour que ce dernier entende bien ses derniers mots. Elle voulait qu'il réalise qu'elle était inquiète et mal à l'aise. Elle voulait avoir une réaction de sa part à défaut d'une réponse. Le moindre signe lui indiquant qu'elle n'était pour rien dans son changement d'humeur subite.

Sakura cru avoir réussit quand elle vit Sesshômaru s'arrêter. Ma sa joie se transforma en surprise quand elle le vit lever la tête vers le ciel et rester ainsi dans cette position pour le moins inhabituelle chez lui. _On dirait qu'il attend quelque chose . . ._ Oui, c'était l'impression qu'il donnait. Immobile, les yeux fermés mais tournés vers le ciel, droit et majestueux, Sesshômaru attendait.

AhUn s'étaient arrêtés à côté de leur maître et ils le regardaient d'un air interrogateur. Pourquoi restait-il comme ça sans bouger ? C'était aussi la question que se posait Rin. Elle regardait Sesshômaru de ses grands yeux bruns, mais elle n'osait pas parler. Jaken paraissait moins surprit, il pensait savoir pourquoi le taïyoukaï restait ainsi et il sentait que cela n'allait plus durer très longtemps. Aussi prit-il sur lui et il ne posa pas la moindre question.

Sakura non plus ne disait rien. Elle se contentait juste d'observer le beau visage aux traits fins de Sesshômaru. Elle voulait remplir son esprit de son image, elle voulait immortaliser ce moment dans sa mémoire pour toujours. _Il est si beau . . ._ Oui, l'image qu'offrait l'inuyoukaï est cet instant incarnait la beauté et la sérénité même. Il avait renversé sa tête en arrière et fermé les yeux. Son visage était impassible cependant on n'y discernait aucune trace de tension, comme s'il avait oublié son silence de tout à l'heure.

Sakura sentit son cœur battre plus vite, complètement absorbée dans la contemplation de cet être si beau qui la fascinait tant en cet instant. Ce fut une sensation sur son visage qui la ramena à la réalité. Quand elle y porta la main, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était mouillée. Elle leva alors la tête vers le ciel pour voir que les nuages étaient plus noirs que jamais. On était en début d'après-midi mais on se serait cru le soir tellement il faisait sombre.

Et la pluie se mit à tomber. Quelques gouttes tout d'abord, histoire de préparer à ce qui allait suivre. Puis, l'instant d'après, ce fut un véritable déluge. La pluie tombait, froide et drue, trempant tout ce qu'elle touchait. Sesshômaru parut alors revenir à lui et il ouvrit lentement les yeux, la pluie coulant sur son visage et lui collant les cheveux sur le front. Mais il ne bougeait toujours pas. Ce fut un mouvement à sa gauche qui attira son attention.

Sakura était en train de fouiller dans son sac car elle et Rin étaient en train de se faire tremper comme des soupes. Elle savait qu'elle l'avait emmené avec elle pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à le trouver. _C'est toujours quand on a besoin de quelque chose que l'on ne le trouve pas !_ Finalement, sa main se referma sur ce qu'elle cherchait. Aux yeux de ses compagnons, c'était un petit objet fait de tissu noir avec une poignée en métal.

- Rin : "Anô . . . Qu'est-ce que c'est Sakura-neesan ?"

- Sakura : "C'est un parapluie Rin. Dans mon monde, il sert à se protéger de la pluie."

- Jaken : "C'est ridicule. Comment un si petit objet pourrait-il protéger qui que soit ?"

- Sakura : "C'est parce qu'il n'est pas encore ouvert."

Tout en disant cela, elle appuya sur le petit bouton qui déclanchait l'ouverture du parapluie. Aussitôt, ce dernier s'ouvrit au-dessus de la tête des jeunes filles avec un claquement sec. Si Rin constatait avec stupéfaction qu'elle était à l'abri de la pluie, Jaken avait fait un prodigieux bond en l'air. Il pointait son Nintôjô en direction de la jeune fille et de son parapluie comme s'il avait à faire à un objet puisement maléfique.

- Jaken : "Sorcière ! Quel tour de magie as-tu utilisé-là ?"

- Sakura : "Ce n'est pas de la magie. C'est un objet très courant chez moi et parfaitement inoffensif. Regarde."

La jeune fille se pencha alors pour approcher le parapluie de Jaken afin que celui-ci puisse le constater par lui-même. Mais il poussa un glapissement aigu et alla se réfugier derrière Sesshômaru.

- Jaken : "N'approche pas cette chose de moi ! Fais-là disparaître sur le champ !"

- Sakura : "Si tu veux pas profiter de son abri, c'est ton problème. Mais Rin et moi n'allons certainement pas attraper mal pour te faire plaisir. Un parapluie sert à protéger de la pluie et je m'en servirait comme tel, que tu sois d'accord ou non."

Le petit youkaï allait répondre mais Sakura le prit de vitesse en rapprochant légèrement le parapluie de lui. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre : il se dissimula de son mieux derrière Sesshômaru. La jeune fille sourit. Pour quelqu'un comme elle élevé dans le monde moderne, que l'on puisse avoir peur d'un simple parapluie était inconcevable. Mais la réaction de Jaken l'amusait au plus au point. Elle se promit d'en faire usage plus souvent s'il devenait trop énervant.

Une sorte de grognement attira l'attention de Sakura. Elle s'aperçut que Ah et Un reniflaient alternativement son parapluie avec un air méfiant. Elle l'approcha alors doucement un peu plus d'eux en leur murmurant des paroles rassurantes, d'un ton très doux.

- Sakura : "C'est un parapluie. Il est seulement fait de métal et de tissu imperméable. L'ouverture se fait par un mécanisme se trouvant sur la poignée. Il n'y a rien de magique ni de dangereux dans cet objet. Il ne faut pas vous inquiéter."

Finalement, le ryûyoukaï comprit que cet objet était en effet inoffensif et il s'en désintéressa alors. Cependant il lança un regard très éloquent à Jaken qui ne s'en aperçut même pas, encore terrifié. AhUn s'aperçurent néanmoins que le pluie ne les atteignaient plus. En effet, Sakura et Rin s'étaient avancée de façon à pouvoir protéger leurs têtes avec elles. Le youkaï en conçu de la gratitude et une affection grandi pour les deux jeunes ningen. Mais ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être protégés, la pluie ne les gênait pas. Ils le firent comprendre en repoussant doucement la jeune fille. Pas un mot, pas un grognement ne fut prononcé. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre et Sakura, tenant toujours Rin contre elle se recula pour exaucer le souhait de AhUn.

Elle se tourna alors à la droite et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Sesshômaru. La pluie avait collé ses cheveux sur son visage et ses vêtements contre son corps, mais le youkaï n'avait toujours pas bougé, il s'était contenté de tourner la tête. Ses yeux fixaient Sakura sans ciller. La jeune fille chercha à y discerner une quelconque émotion qui aurait pu lui permettre de savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien être en train de penser. Mais ce fut peine perdue. Ses yeux, tout comme son visage, étaient impassibles.

Sakura hésita l'ombre d'un instant, puis elle avança timidement son parapluie vers Sesshômaru pour le protéger de la pluie torrentielle qui tombait. Le taïyoukaï parut se rendre compte de son geste puisque, sans un mot il se remit en marche. La jeune fille le regarda s'éloigner avec tristesse. _Il est toujours fâché . . ._

AhUn se remirent alors en marche et Sakura tâcha de protéger Rin de son mieux. Mais ce n'était pas facile car un fort vent s'était levé et la pluie n'avait aucune difficulté à les atteindre. Enfin, elles étaient quand même moins mouillées que si elles marchaient sous la pluie sans aucune protection comme Sesshômaru.

_Sesshômaru . . ._ Sakura, tout en luttant contre le vent, lui lançait de fréquents regards. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas son attitude mais elle en avait assez de s'interroger tout le temps. La jeune fille savait qu'il n'était pas prêt à lui donner les réponses aux questions qu'elle se posait. Tant pis, elle attendrait qu'il ait plus confiance en elle et qu'il veuille bien lui témoigner un peu plus de . . . _Un peu plus de quoi ?_ Que pouvait-elle bien espérer recevoir du taïyoukaï ?

Sakura posa une nouvelle fois les yeux sur la silhouette de Sesshômaru. La pluie plaquait sa longue chevelure sur son visage et contre ses vêtements. Ces derniers étaient collés le long de son corps comme une seconde peau. Cependant cela n'avait pas l'air de le déranger le moins du monde. Il gardait sa démarche noble et gracieuse, tel un prince. Et Kami sait qu'il avait tout d'un prince aux yeux de la jeune fille. _Enfin sauf au niveau caractère. Il a encore quelques petits progrès à faire. _Un grognement attira l'attention de Sakura. _Et il n'est pas le seul._ Jaken aussi aurait besoin de quelques cours pour apprendre à se tenir un tant soit peu.

Le petit youkaï grommelait car il se faisait tremper. Il détestait la pluie plus que tout et il aurait bien voulu trouver quelque chose pour se protéger. Il lançait de temps en temps des regards envieux vers les deux ningen qui n'avaient pas trop à se soucier de la pluie. Il avait finalement réussit à admettre que cet objet que la ningen Sakura nommait parapluie paraissait bien inoffensif. Mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait été lui demandé de l'abriter, il avait sa fierté. Après tout, n'était-il pas le fidèle serviteur du puissant Sesshômaru ? Si ce dernier jugeait qu'il valait mieux marcher sous la pluie sans protection, alors Jaken ferait de même.

Mais les jours de pluie, Sesshômaru était souvent de très mauvaise humeur et cela, Jaken s'en était aperçut très rapidement. _Iie, seulement les jours de très forte pluie, comme aujourd'hui._ Le petit youkaï n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi. Il avait tenté une seule fois d'en savoir plus, mais un savant coup de pied de son maître l'avait fait taire. Il n'avait jamais plus réessayé depuis ce jour. Et ce n'était pas tout. Il lui arrivait aussi de rester des heures entières sous la pluie sans bouger, le visage tourné vers le ciel, comme tout à l'heure. Même si en général il préférait être adossé à un arbre. Encore une chose que Jaken n'avait jamais comprise. Mais ce qui était sûr, c'était son maître et seigneur tout puissant était quelqu'un d'extrêmement complexe et mystérieux.

_§_

* * *

_§_

Le temps passait et la pluie ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer. Sakura avait rarement vu un tel déluge et elle se demandait même s'il finirait un jour. Heureusement, ils finirent par arriver devant une caverne. Sesshômaru s'arrêta à l'entrée et il parut hésiter à y entrer. Mais un éternuement de Rin l'aida à se décider. D'un pas prudent, il entra, tous ses sens en alerte. Mais finalement il s'était inquiété pour rien car elle s'avérait vide de tout occupant et de surcroît très vaste. Immédiatement il alla s'asseoir dans la partie la plus reculée et la plus noire. Il voulait être tranquille.

Lorsque AhUn pénétrèrent dans la caverne, Rin et Sakura poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Elles sautèrent à terre, Rin tout du moins, et elles s'étirèrent longuement. Sakura en profita pour secouer son parapluie et ainsi en faire tomber le plus d'eau possible. Une fois que ce fut fait, la jeune fille le posa à terre et elle s'étira une nouvelle fois avec un soupir.

- Sakura : "Ah ! Ça fait du bien d'être enfin au sec !"

- Rin : "Haï !"

- Sakura : "Dis Rin, tu veux bien m'aider à explorer cette caverne pour voir si l'on peut trouver quelque chose d'utile ?"

- Rin : "Haï, demo . . . Sakura-neesan va mieux ?"

- Sakura : "Haï. J'ai retrouvé des forces, ne t'inquiète pas. Allons-y."

- Rin : "D'accord."

Les deux jeunes filles se sourirent et elles entreprirent d'explorer méthodiquement la caverne. Pendant ce temps, Jaken était allé s'asseoir non loin de Sesshômaru tout en restant à une distance respectable pour ne pas risquer son courroux. AhUn, eux, s'étaient allongés dans un coin, suffisamment loin de l'entrée pour que le vent et la pluie ne les atteignent pas.

A force de chercher, les jeunes filles trouvèrent des traces de feux de camps prouvant que quelqu'un avait déjà habité cette caverne assez longtemps auparavant. Peut-être un simple voyageur surprit lui aussi par la pluie, peut-être un groupe de bandits, peut-être un youkaï . . . cela n'avait aucune importance en fin de compte. Tout ce qui importait étaient les tas de bois qui étaient empilés dans un coin. Du bois sec. Et qui disait du bois, disait du feu.

Rin et Sakura se mirent alors joyeusement à l'ouvrage. Faisant plusieurs allers-retours, elles firent trois gros tas de bois sous les yeux plus ou moins indifférents des trois youkaï. Elles chantonnaient tout en travaillant et elles eurent bientôt fini. Mais un problème de taille restait encore à résoudre . . .

- Sakura : "C'est bien beau d'avoir du bois, mais comment allons-nous faire du feu ? Je n'ai ni d'allumettes ni de briquet . . ."

- Rin : "Allumettes ? Briquet ? Qu'est-ce que c'est, Sakura-neesan ?"

- Jaken : "Sûrement d'autres objets diaboliques."

- Sakura : "Jaken . . . Ce parapluie n'avait rien de diabolique . . . Quant aux allumettes et au briquet, ce sont des objets de mon monde qui me permettent de faire du feu où je veux et quand je veux."

- Rin : "C'est vrai ? Sugoï !"

- Sakura : "Ne ? Mais je n'en ai pas avec moi . . . Cela ne nous avance donc à rien."

Jaken tentai de retenir un ricanement. Elles voulaient du feu, ne ? Lui, il pouvait leur en donner, mais pourquoi le ferait-il ? Cette ningen le tournait en ridicule depuis qu'elle était rentrée dans leur vie et elle s'était beaucoup trop rapprochée de son maître. Jaken lui en voulait plus pour la seconde raison que pour la première. Il était tout simplement jaloux de ne plus être le "centre d'attention" de Sesshômaru comme avant.

Le petit youkaï regarda le Nintôjô qu'il avait posé à côté de lui. En faire jaillir du feu serait une chose aisée pour lui, encore fallait-il qu'il le veuille. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il était certes trempé et un bon feu lui aurait fait du bien, mais il ne l'aurait jamais avoué. Tant pis, son confort personnel passerait après la satisfaction de voir cette ningen grelotter de froid.

- Sesshômaru : "Jaken."

Intrigué, le petit youkaï leva la tête vers son maître. Que pouvait-il bien lui vouloir ? Avait-il fait quelque chose qui risquait de lui attirer sa colère ? Jaken avait eu l'impression de distinguer une note plus froide et plus autoritaire dans la voix de Sesshômaru.

Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Jaken comprit tout de suite. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait fait. C'était plutôt quelque chose qu'il _n'avait pas fait_. Le regard inquisiteur de Sesshômaru ne trompait pas et le petit youkaï allait devoir s'y plier. Il savait qu'il devait obéir, cependant il allait tenter quelque chose auparavant.

- Jaken : "Demo, Sesshômaru-sama . . ."

- Sesshômaru : "Ne discute pas, Jaken. Obéit."

- Jaken : "Ha . . . haï, Sesshômaru-sama."

Profondément blessé dans son orgueil d'avoir été percé à jour et quelque peu humilié, Jaken se saisit du Nintôjô et il se leva de mauvaise grâce. Il s'approcha des deux ningen qui avaient arrêté leur conversation au son de leurs voix. Elles le regardaient maintenant s'approcher d'un air surprit. Et lui, il baissait la tête, sentant leurs yeux le suivre.

Il ne voulait les regarder, il ne voulait pas qu'elles voient le sentiment de défaite qui s'était abattu sur lui. Il avait maintenant comprit que ces ningen gagneraient toujours. Lui, Jaken, le plus fidèle serviteur de Sesshômaru, avait été battu par des ningen que son maître ne connaissait que depuis très peu de temps. Mais en même temps, c'étaient des femmes, comment pouvait-il rivaliser avec elles alors qu'il était si laid ?

Arrivé devant le tas de bois le plus proche, Jaken leva son Nintôjô et une boule de feu en jaillit presque instantanément sous le regard ébahi des deux jeunes filles. Le bois étant très sec, le feu prit sur le champ. Le petit youkaï releva la tête juste pour voir les têtes surprises que les deux ningen devaient avoir. Il s'en réjouissait déjà d'avance.

Shikashi, il ne vit pas ce qu'il attendait. Bien sûr, elles étaient surprises. Voir une boule de feu sortir d'une tête de vieillard plantée sur un bâton . . . y'avait de quoi encaisser le choc. Mais si Rin paraissait la plus intriguée, Jaken vit avec déplaisir un sourire narquois sur le visage de Sakura.

- Sakura : "Tu fais sortir une boule de feu d'une tête et tu as peur d'un parapluie ? On se demande lequel des deux devrait le plus avoir peur de l'autre . . ."

- Jaken : "Urusei ! Cela n'a rien à voir avec de la sorcellerie ! C'est tout autre chose !"

- Sakura : "Explique-moi alors."

Se sentant piégé et préférant éviter d'aborder un sujet dont il n'était lui-même pas très sûr, Jaken lui tourna le dos et retourna s'asseoir en bougonnant.

- Sakura : "Jaken !"

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui vouloir encore ? Le petit youkaï se retourna de mauvaise grâce vers la ningen. Elle allait sûrement lui lancer une remarque pleine de sarcasme et il y ferait face. Pas question qu'il se défile.

- Jaken : "Nani ?"

- Sakura : "Arigatô." _Et comme Jaken la regardait sans vraiment comprendre._ "Pour le feu. Arigatô."

- Rin : "Haï. Arigatô, Jaken-sama."

- Jaken : "Peuh."

La tête haute, mais tremblant un peu à cause de ses vêtements trempés, Jaken retourna s'asseoir avec toute la dignité dont il était encore capable. Les remerciements des ningen lui avaient fait plaisir et il en était fier. Cela voulait dire qu'elles avaient été un peu impressionnées par lui et surtout, surtout qu'elles avaient une dette envers lui maintenant. Surtout la ningen Sakura, et il saurait lui faire valoir son service.

Le feu brûlait bien et il réchauffait délicieusement les deux jeunes filles. Les flammes dansantes projetaient des ombres sur les parois de la caverne et l'éclairaient de mille lueurs mordorées.

Rin s'était pelotonnée contre AhUn, juste en face du feu. Elle ne tremblait plus et ses vêtements commençaient à sécher. Sakura, elle, ne se reposait pas encore. Elle rassemblait toujours plus de bois et elle avait congédié Rin qui voulait l'aider. Elle savait que Sesshômaru avait comprit ce qu'elle était en train de faire, cela se voyait dans ses yeux. Mais elle ne renonça pas pour autant. Ils étaient entêtés et fier, soit. Mais elle aussi pouvait être bornée quand elle le voulait. Et en l'occurrence, c'était le cas maintenant. Oui, que cela leur plaise ou non, elle ferait ce qu'elle avait envie de faire. Et puis cela ne pouvait que leur être profitable à tous.

Une fois les deux tas de bois prêts, Sakura alla chercher deux bûches enflammées et elle se rapprocha des deux youkaï isolés dans leur coin. Eux aussi étaient trempés et ils étaient bien trop orgueilleux pour venir se sécher et se réchauffer avec Rin, AhUn et elle. Alors à la guerre comme à la guerre. Si ils ne venaient pas auprès du feu, le feu viendrait auprès d'eux.

La jeune fille alluma tout d'abord le tas de bois devant Jaken. Le feu parti immédiatement, illuminant de mille autres reflets la caverne. Même si ce dernier ne la remercia pas, il était heureux de pouvoir se réchauffer. Il commençait vraiment à grelotter, mais il ne voulait pas paraître faible aux yeux de Sesshômaru. Il manifesta cependant assez d'animosité pour essayer d'être crédible, mais personne ne fut dupe. Seul le petit youkaï avait cru pouvoir donner le change. Shikashi une pensée l'assaillit : la ningen Sakura lui avait, à son tour, rendu service et ce, de son propre chef._ Tant pis pour sa dette . . ._

Avec un petit sourire, Sakura se dirigea alors vers Sesshômaru. Ce serait certainement plus difficile de lui faire accepter, mais elle ne désespérait pas. Elle s'accroupit devant le tas de bois et tendit le bras pour allumer le feu. La réaction de Sesshômaru ne se fit pas attendre.

- Sesshômaru : "Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, ningen."

- Sakura : "Oh . . . Tu veux peut-être l'allumer tout seul ?"

L'éclair de colère qui passa dans les yeux de Sesshômaru à cause de son ton ironique n'échappa pas à la jeune fille. Mais après tout, il s'était comporté comme un mufle depuis leur départ. Elle était inquiète et il fallait qu'elle évacue la pression qu'elle ressentait. Au moins, s'il se fâchait vraiment maintenant, elle saurait pourquoi.

- Sesshômaru : "Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire."

Sakura ne répondit pas. Elle resta encore quelques secondes à le regarder dans les yeux puis elle alluma le feu. Lorsqu'elle se fut assurée qu'il avait bien prit, elle tourna le dos au taïyoukaï.

- Sakura : "Si tu ne veux pas considérer ça comme une aide, alors prend-le comme un remerciement."

- Sesshômaru : "Et si je refuse ?"

- Sakura : "Alors dans ce cas trouve-toi un autre coin pour dormir."

Sur ce, la jeune fille se dirigea vers Rin, mettant ainsi un terme à la conversation, si tant est que l'on puisse considérer ce bref échange de paroles comme tel. Son ton avait été plus dur qu'elle ne l'avait souhaité mais bon, ce qui était fait était fait. Elle ne pouvait maintenant plus revenir en arrière et elle prit une décision. Tant que Sesshômaru se comporterait ainsi, elle ferait de même. Tout du moins, elle essayerait.

Tournant le dos à Sesshômaru, Sakura n'avait pas pu voir la surprise qui avait, seulement un petit dixième de seconde il est vrai, traversé les yeux de l'inuyoukaï. Surprise de voir quelqu'un lui répondre sur ce ton, surprise de l'audace, du courage de la jeune fille qui osait ainsi le défier, surprise de ne pas s'être levé pour la tuer d'un coup de griffes. En temps normal il aurait tué n'importe qui pour moins que ça. Alors pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait cette fois-ci ?

Revenant de sa surprise, Sesshômaru jeta un rapide regard à Jaken. Il vit avec facilité que le petit youkaï était complètement choqué par les paroles de la ningen, la bouche grande ouverte. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui lui importait le plus. Il considéra du coin de l'œil la jeune ningen qui s'était assise aux côtés de Rin. Il l'avait soupçonnée d'être une envoyée de Naraku, mais si tel avait été le cas, elle ne lui aurait jamais parlé ainsi, pas au risque de le mettre en colère. Cela aurait pu faire échouer son plan quel qu'il puisse être. Elle aurait tout fait pour se montrer conciliante et aurait accepté sa remarque d'un ton mielleux et faux. Hors elle avait fait tout le contraire.

_Qui est-elle vraiment ?_ Cette question, Sesshômaru n'avait cessé d'y réfléchir depuis qu'ils étaient partis, plusieurs heures auparavant. Il ne trouvait pas vraiment d'explication lui convenant. Etait-ce un hasard si elle venait du même monde que la ningen qui suivait son baka de demi-frère ? Si cela n'était pas le cas, la coïncidence était vraiment troublante qu'elle l'ai rentré lui, Sesshômaru. Deux ningen du même monde, l'une allant avec Inu-Yasha et l'autre avec lui. Naraku n'était-il vraiment pour rien là-dedans ? Cela semblait improbable. Pas impossible, mais improbable.

Des bruits de voix attirèrent alors son attention. Les deux ningen parlaient doucement et il devait quelque peu tendre l'oreille s'il voulait saisir leurs paroles. Pas que cela l'intéressait, demo . . . Puis, Sesshômaru prit conscience du sujet de la discussion et il se dit que finalement, cela pouvait avoir un quelconque intérêt à être écouté. Peut-être apprendrait-il quelque chose d'utile.

Le taïyoukaï s'adossa alors aussi confortablement que possible à la paroi de la caverne, le feu le réchauffant délicieusement et séchant ses vêtements trempés par la pluie. Bien sûr, tout comme Jaken, il ne l'aurait jamais admit à voix haute, fierté masculine oblige. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par la douce chaleur du feu et par la mélodie des voix des deux ningen. Shikashi, il était concentré au maximum pour saisir chacun de leurs mots.

_§_

* * *

_§_

Sakura s'assit avec un soupir auprès de Rin et de AhUn après avoir remit quelques bûches dans le feu. La situation allait s'envenimer entre elle et Sesshômaru si cela continuait ainsi, elle le sentait bien. Mais elle n'allait pas revenir sur sa décision, oh non. Elle lui prouverait qu'elle pouvait se montrer aussi désagréable que lui quand elle le voulait, même si elle ne le souhaitait pas vraiment . . .

- Rin : "Sakura-neesan, daijôbu ?"

Sakura posa ses yeux sur la fillette. Comment résister à ses beaux yeux bruns si . . . kawaï ! Elle sentit sa colère fondre comme neige au soleil. Elle ne pouvait pas lui résister quand elle lui faisait ces yeux-là. Elle ne savait pas si Rin en avait conscience, et elle en doutait d'ailleurs, mais elle savait s'en servir comme un véritable pouvoir. La jeune fille lui sourit avant de la serrer tendrement contre elle, caressant doucement ses cheveux. C'était aussi un geste quasi automatique chez elle. Dès que Rin était contre elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le faire. De cette façon, elle rassurait la fillette et elle se calmait elle-même.

- Sakura : "Haï Rin, ne t'inquiète pas."

- Rin : "Sakura-neesan est triste ?"

La jeune fille cessa tout mouvement et elle écarta l'enfant d'elle pour la fixer dans les yeux. Deux yeux bruns qui la regardaient avec appréhension, douceur et gravité. _Oh, Rin . . ._

- Sakura : "Pourquoi me poses-tu une telle question ?"

- Rin : "Sakura-neesan à l'air triste . . . Rin a fait quelque chose de mal ?"

_Béni soit le jour qui a vu Rin naître ! Bénis soient ses parents !_ Elle était tellement kawaï ! Elle s'inquiétait pour elle au point de se prendre pour la cause de quelque chose à laquelle elle était totalement étrangère. Qui pouvait rêver d'une fillette plus gentille, plus douce et plus kawaï ?

- Sakura : "Iie Rin, tu n'as rien fait de mal, rien du tout."

- Rin : "Alors dôshite ? Pourquoi Sakura-neesan a-t-elle l'air triste ?"

- Sakura : "Je ne suis pas triste Rin, iie. C'est seulement . . ."

- Rin : "Seulement ?"

- Sakura : "Je me pose beaucoup de questions en ce moment, c'est tout. Il m'est arrivé tellement de choses ces derniers temps que je me demande parfois si je ne suis pas en train de rêver."

- Rin : "Sakura-neesan ne va pas partir, ne ? Sakura-neesan restera avec Rin pour toujours, ne ? Et avec Sesshômaru-sama, Jaken-sama et AhUn, ne ?"

La question de Rin déstabilisa la jeune fille. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment songé à la question. Bien sûr, elle désirait rester avec Rin, Sesshômaru et les autres, demo . . . _Demo . . . Hinata, otôsan, okâsan . . ._ Sa vrai place était dans son monde, parmi sa famille et non dans ce monde-ci. Mais en même temps, Sakura se rendit compte qu'elle ne voulait pas partir, elle voulait rester ici. Son monde était sa terre natale, mais elle se sentait tellement mieux ici, tellement plus utile, plus . . . _vivante._

C'était cela, vivante . . . Ici elle pouvait rire, pleurer, se fâcher, elle pouvait être elle et montrer ses sentiments. _Enfin une partie._ Alors que chez elle . . . Qu'est-ce qui l'attendait chez elle ? Le paraître et la tromperie, voilà ce qui l'attendait. Une mère qui se souciait plus de ses études que de sa santé, des camarades qui la détestait . . . Elle devait garder une image de jeune fille sérieuse et froide, distante des autres.

Mais était-ce ce qu'elle était en réalité ? _Bien sûr que non !_ Elle aimait peut-être la solitude c'était vrai, mais être entourée des personnes qu'elle aimait la comblait tout autant et même encore plus. Et Rin et Sesshômaru faisaient parti de ces personnes, au même point qu'Hinata et son père. Ces deux derniers lui manquaient cruellement, peut-être même plus qu'elle ne se l'était imaginé. C'était le fait de penser à eux après tout ce temps . . . Bien sûr, sa mère lui manquait aussi, mais peut-être de façon moins prononcée.

- Rin : "Sakura-neesan ?"

La jeune fille s'aperçut que son regard s'était perdu dans le vide, fixant un point de la caverne. Cela lui arrivait fréquemment quand elle réfléchissait à quelque chose d'important. Il lui arrivait même de fixer des gens sans les voir. Cela pouvait parfois être gênant. Comment expliquer à un garçon qu'elle fixait rêveusement depuis plusieurs minutes qu'elle ne s'était même pas aperçut de sa présence jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne lui parler ? Oui, ce genre de situation était décidemment très gênant. Surtout quand le garçon était du genre . . . insistant.

Mais Sakura baissa les yeux pour fixer la fillette. Cette dernière lui avait attrapé les mains et elle les serrait avec tendresse et ferveur dans les siennes. Ses yeux étaient remplis d'inquiétude et de quelque chose que la jeune fille identifia comme de la peur. _La peur que je m'en aille._ Oui, c'était cela qui était visible dans les yeux de Rin et, voyant que Sakura ne répondait pas, la supplication vint s'y ajouter, ainsi qu'une humidité qui laissait présager l'arrivée imminente de larmes.

- Rin : "Sakura-neesan ne va jamais partir en laissant Rin toute seule, ne ? Ne ?"

- Sakura : "J'aimerais pouvoir te répondre Rin, demo . . . Je ne connais pas moi-même la réponse. Je ne pourrais qu'émettre des hypothèses quant à ce qui pourrait se produire. Uniquement des hypothèses puisque je n'ai aucune certitude."

- Rin : "Rin ne comprend pas . . ."

- Sakura : "Je vais t'expliquer, ne t'inquiète pas."

Sakura serra une nouvelle fois la fillette qui se blottit contre elle comme si elle allait disparaître pour toujours. Elle enfouit sa tête au creux de son épaule pendant que la main de la jeune fille retournait machinalement caresser ses cheveux d'une façon apaisante pour toutes les deux. Sakura avait tellement de choses à lui raconter, sur elle, sur sa famille, sur son monde . . .

- Sakura : "Tu sais Rin . . . Je viens de te dire que je ne savais pas si j'allais partir un jour, demo . . . Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai raconté le premier jour où nous nous sommes rencontrées ?"

- Rin : "Haï. Sakura-neesan a dit à Rin qu'elle ne savait pas où elle était ni comment elle était arrivée ici et qu'elle ne savait pas comment rentrer chez elle. Demo c'est où chez Sakura-neesan ?"

- Sakura : "C'est justement de ça que je voudrais te parler, Rin. Je . . . Comment dire . . . J'habite très très loin d'ici Rin, très loin."

- Rin : "Alors si Sakura-neesan part, Rin ne la reverra plus jamais ? Demo Sakura-neesan ne va pas partir très loin de Rin, ne ?"

_Kami ! Aidez-moi ! _Comment pouvait-elle le lui dire ? Comment lui dire qu'elle venait probablement d'un autre monde, peut-être même du futur ? Comment lui dire que si elle trouvait le moyen de repartir, elle ne reviendrait peut-être jamais ? Mais en même temps, avait-elle le droit de rester ici ? Elle n'était pas chez elle, même si elle s'y sentait bien. Et puis sa famille devait s'inquiéter pour elle . . .

- Sakura : "Rin, écoute-moi bien. Il est fort probable qu'un jour nous soyons séparées. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela durera, demo . . . demo je te promet que je ferais tout ce qui sera en mon pouvoir pour que ce temps soit très court."

- Rin : "Iya . . . Rin ne veut pas que Sakura-neesan parte !"

La petite fille resserra son étreinte autour de Sakura et cette dernière sentit ses larmes mouiller son kimono.

- Sakura : "Iie Rin, il ne faut pas pleurer. Moi aussi je serais triste si jamais je partais. Toi, Sesshômaru, AhUn et Jaken êtes devenus ma seconde famille, demo . . . j'ai une autre famille qui m'attend chez moi. C'est pour ça qu'il faudra que je rentre, même si j'ignore comment."

La fillette cessa un instant de pleurer pour lever ses grands yeux bruns sur Sakura. On y lisait la surprise. Visiblement, elle n'avait jamais songé à cette possibilité.

- Rin : "Sakura-neesan a une famille ? Sakura-neesan n'est pas toute seule comme Rin ?"

- Sakura : "Haï Rin, j'ai une famille. Mais toi aussi, Rin, tu n'es pas toute seule. Tu nous as moi, Sesshômaru, AhUn et Jaken. Nous sommes ta famille désormais, quoi qu'on puisse dire. Et même si un jour nous sommes séparés, rien de pourra briser les liens que nous avons tissés ensemble, rien."

- Rin : "Sakura-neesan . . ."

La fillette se jeta une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, mais cette fois-ci avec une joie non feinte. Elle se sentait tellement heureuse après les paroles que venait de prononcer la jeune fille. Oui, maintenant elle n'était plus seule. Elle l'avait su à partir du moment où elle avait rencontrée Sakura la première fois, demo . . . là, elle en avait vraiment prit conscience. Et puis, si Sakura avait vraiment une famille, il était égoïste qu'elle lui demande de rester avec elle. Ils devaient se faire du souci. Et puis, la jeune fille lui avait bien promis qu'elle reviendrait, ne ?

- Rin : "Rin voudrait connaître la famille de Sakura-neesan."

- Sakura : "Peut-être la rencontreras-tu un jour."

- Rin : "Sakura-neesan peut parler de sa famille à Rin ?"

- Sakura : "Tu es sûre ?"

- Rin : "Haï ! Rin veut connaître la famille de Sakura-neesan."

- Sakura : "D'accord. Alors je vis avec otôsan, okâsan et Hinata, ma petite sœur. Je pense qu'elle doit avoir le même âge que toi."

- Rin : "C'est vrai ? Sakura-neesan no imouto . . . Rin veut savoir comment elle est !"

Sakura sourit avec tendresse devant la détermination de la fillette. Devait-elle prendre ça comme une forme de jalousie ? Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû, peut-être pas. Rin était-elle de ce genre de fillette possessive ? Non, elle en doutait fort. Elle ne vit là que l'adoration et la tendresse qu'elle ressentait pour elle et de là, la curiosité de découvrir sa famille qui en découlait.

Alors, lentement, en cherchant ses mots, Sakura décrivit sa famille, son monde, sa vie. Son récit était ponctué des questions ou des exclamations de Rin qui voulait éclaircir certains points. Puis, la fatigue et la douce chaleur aidant, la fillette finit par s'assoupir dans les bras de Sakura. La jeune fille la regarda un instant avant de s'installer à son tour pour dormir. Juste avant que le sommeil ne vienne l'emporter, un doux murmure s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres.

- Sakura : "Oyasumi nasai, Rin."

* * *

** ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

** ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

* * *

**Traductions**

- shikashi -- cependant

- neesan -- grande soeur

- imouto -- petite soeur

- demo -- mais

- iie / iya -- non

- gomen nasaï -- je suis désolée

- haï -- oui

- Subete ga kudoï -- Tu es vraiment trop têtu (c'est de la traduction phonétique, je ne sais pas si ça s'écrit réellement comme ça . . . :p )

- nani ? -- quoi / hein ?

- arigatô -- merci

- onsen -- source chaude

- motoyori -- bien sûr

- itaï -- aïe

- Kami -- Dieu / oh mon Dieu !

- kâsan -- mère

- tôsan -- père

- suzumebachi -- guêpe

- sumimasen -- pardonnez-moi

- yoroshi -- parfait

- dôshite ? -- pourquoi ?

- Dokusin no Ame -- Pluie de dards

- shime -- meurs

- urusei -- tais-toi / la ferme / ta gueule (quand Sesshômaru s'adresse à Rin, c'est toujours la 1ère traduction qu'il faut prendre)

- ryû -- dragon

- ikuzu -- allons-y / nous partons

- onegaï -- s'il te/vous plait

- yamete -- arrête

- daijôbu ? -- ça va / Tout va bien / est-ce que ça va ?

- banji kôtsugô -- tout va bien

- sugoï -- fantastique

* * *

** ooOooOooOooOoo**

** ooOooOooOooOoo**

* * *

Whaaa punaise ! Je viens de m'apercevoir que cette partie fait pratiquement 100 pages Word ! o.O 

On peut dire qu'elle m'a inspirée, masette ! oO

En tout cas, j'espère que cela vous a plu et j'attend vos reviews avec impatience ! nn

Pour pouvez tout y dire ! Comment vous trouvez l'évolution des persos, ce que vous aimeriez voir ou, ce que vous n'aimez pas, ce que vous trouvez bizarre ou au contraire super . . . Je suis ouverte à toute proposition ou commentaire qui me permettrait de m'améliorer !

Reviews onegaï ! _P__uppy eyes . . ._


	4. Promesse et retour

**Titre** La glace finit toujours par fondre

**Auteur** Sesshy's wife ou Sesshy-girl

**Genre :** Dans ce chapitre : douceur, mais aussi colère et affrontements.

**Disclamer :** Les perso d'Inu-Yasha ne m'appartiennt pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de Rumiko Takahashi. C'est pas juste ! Je veux Sesshômaru rien que tour moi ! T.T Seuls Sakura et sa famille, les voyous de son époque, le petit Eiji et sa maman ainsi que Suzumebachi sont mes créations personnelles. Enfin pour l'instant il n'y a qu'eux.

**Note : **Les mots japonais seront traduits en bas de page.

**

* * *

**

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

**

* * *

**

**La glace finit toujours par fondre**

**Chapitre 4 : **_Promesse et retour : ma vie est là-bas mais mon cœur est ici._

Sesshômaru avait énormément apprit sur la jeune fille en l'écoutant parler. Il savait désormais qu'elle vivait avec sa mère, son père et sa petite sœur, coupée du reste de sa famille, qu'elle ne connaissait d'ailleurs pas. Elle semblait beaucoup aimer sa sœur ainsi que son père, shikashi elle était plus réservée envers sa mère.

Mais plus que sur elle, il avait apprit beaucoup sur son monde et il était maintenant sûr qu'elle ne pouvait venir que du futur, bien qu'un détail le gênait énormément : il n'y avait aucun youkaï dans son monde. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Les ningen n'auraient jamais pu avoir raison de tous les youkaï, alors . . . quelle pouvait être l'explication ?

Mais quand elle avait commencé à parler des objets qui étaient son quotidien, Sesshômaru avait mis de côté cet aspect du futur. La ningen avait longuement parlé des diverses inventions qui n'existaient pas ici. De là, le taïyoukaï en avait conclu une chose : les ningen étaient devenus avec le temps des êtres encore plus paresseux. Ils se déplaçaient peu par eux-mêmes mais par le biais de machines appelées "bicyclettes", "voitures", "trains", "bus" ou "métros" . . . Ils n'avaient plus à cultiver leurs champs, ils achetaient tout déjà prêt dans des endroits appelés "magasins" ; ils n'avaient plus besoin d'aller puiser l'eau de la rivière, elle arrivait directement chez eux . . . Il n'y avait pas à dire les ningen le dégoûtaient vraiment par leur fainéantise et leur envie de luxure.

Et puis ce n'était pas tout. Même si le concept du fonctionnement du "parapluie" lui apparaissait clairement, il ne comprenait pas tout à fait certaines autres choses. Par exemple, comment fonctionnaient les "voitures". La ningen avait parlé de "pétrole" et de "mécanique" et Sesshômaru n'avait pas tout saisit.

Un autre concept lui échappait : "l'électricité". Il en comprenait parfaitement l'utilité mais ne parvenait pas vraiment à se la représenter. A quoi cela ressemblait-il ? Etait-ce pareil aux flammes ou aux éclairs ? Cela avait-il une odeur ? Pouvait-on la toucher ? D'où venait-elle ? Cette "électricité" avait apparemment une très grande importance pour les ningen de cette époque puisqu'une grande partie de leur "technologie" semblait en dépendre. _Donc des ningen privés "d'électricité" seraient complètement perdus . . ._

Puis, Sesshômaru s'était rendu compte que la ningen avait cessé de parler et que le silence régnait dans la caverne. Il avait alors, lui aussi sombré dans un léger sommeil pour ensuite se réveiller avec le premier rayon de soleil. Il était alors sorti pour marcher un peu et pour réfléchir à tout ce qu'il avait appris la veille.

Et maintenant il était là, marchant sans avoir de but précis. Après avoir constaté que le ciel semblait dégagé et qu'il n'y aurait donc pas d'orage aujourd'hui, ses pensées se concentrèrent sur la ningen Sakura. Elle ne pouvait avoir inventé tout ce qu'elle avait raconté à Rin hier. Et si elle disait la vérité, alors Naraku . . . Elle ne pouvait pas avoir de lien avec Naraku.

Mais en repensant à la fourrure blanche qu'elle avait dans la main, Sesshômaru ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Elle ne pouvait être arrivée là toute seule, il fallait forcément que la ningen ait rencontré ce maudis Naraku. Mais quand et comment ?

Le quand était certain sur un point : la ningen avait eu un contact avec Naraku après son affrontement avec Suzumebachi, c'était évident. Mais était-ce la toute première fois ? Sesshômaru l'ignorait.

La question la plus difficile était celle traitant du comment. Comment avait-elle pu entrer en contact avec Naraku alors qu'elle n'avait jamais été seule après son combat. Il avait toujours été auprès d'elle. _Iie, pas auprès d'elle._ Il avait été _non loin_ d'elle, nuance. Sauf au moment où il l'avait empêcher de tomber au sol, mais c'était une exception.

Il la revoyait encore, si fragile contre lui, cherchant à reconnaître les traits de son visage rendus flous par le poison. Sesshômaru s'arrêta et il ferma les yeux, un rayon de soleil caressant doucement son visage. Il revoyait la scène comme s'il y était encore et il sentait le contact de la ningen se serrant contre lui et le froid qu'elle dégageait à ce moment-là, tel un corps sans vie.

Une autre image vint se greffer par-dessus la première, assez semblable. Hier aussi, cela était arrivé. La seule différence était la température de la ningen. Hier il avait sentit la douce chaleur de son corps contre le sien, la sensation de ce corps féminin se blottissant contre lui . . .

Sesshômaru ouvrit brusquement les yeux, conscient que s'il continuait dans cette direction, la suite n'allait pas lui plaire. Il avait simplement retenu la ningen pour ne pas qu'elle . . . Qu'elle quoi ? Qu'elle se blesse ? Et alors qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire ? Elle n'était qu'une ningen après tout. Mais le taïyoukaï savait que c'était faux. Elle était certes _une_ ningen, mais elle n'était pas _qu'une_ ningen. Il n'aurait su définir exactement ce qu'elle était demo . . . elle était différente des autres ningen tout en leur étant semblable.

Elle pouvait être joyeuse tout comme Rin mais elle pouvait aussi être froide comme la glace, tout comme lui. C'était ce qu'elle avait été hier, sarcastique et froide dans ses propos, une de ses facettes qu'il voyait pour la première fois et qui ne lui plaisait pas. Il connaissait ses regards et ses paroles et elle avait été totalement différente de ce qu'elle avait auparavant. Elle lui avait un peu fait penser à lui sur le moment. _Si froide et indifférente._

_'Je me souviens d'avoir eu très froid et c'était comme si . . . comme si je n'étais pas seule, comme si . . . comment dire . . . comme si quelqu'un était avec moi dans ma tête.'_

Pourquoi ces paroles lui revinrent en mémoire à ce moment précis, Sesshômaru ne le savait pas et il s'en fichait. S'il avait été trop préoccupé pour vraiment en saisir le sens hier, leur réalité lui sautait maintenant à la figure. Naraku avait réussit à s'introduire dans le rêve de la ningen, sûrement parce qu'elle avait été affaibli par le poison. Cela expliquerait le fait qu'il avait eu l'impression qu'elle se débattait dans son sommeil et si tel était bien le cas, elle n'avait sûrement pas invité Naraku de son plein gré. Mais cela ne lui disait toujours pas comment avait-il fait. Peut-être que les Shikon no tama no kakera qu'il convoitait tant avaient ce pouvoir . . .

Mais en y réfléchissant bien . . . _Yume ? Iie . . ._ Ce n'était peut-être pas dans le rêve de la ningen qu'il s'était introduit finalement. Elle avait eu une absence hier, avant de s'évanouir. Naraku pouvait peut-être s'introduire dans son esprit. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien dit ? Et si Naraku venait lui rendre visite et qu'il lui effaçait la mémoire après ? Peut-être lui laissait-il une sorte de message subliminal lui dictant son comportement ? Cela expliquerait son hésitation et son incertitude quant à cette hypothétique présence. Et le froid qu'elle avait dégagé ? Un effet de Naraku ou du poison ? Peut-être était-ce seulement un effet du poison car hier elle n'avait pas refait la même chose. Oui, hier elle dégageait une douce chaleur.

_'Je me souviens juste avoir ressentit une douce chaleur à un moment comme si une présence était à mes côtés pour m'apaiser dans mon délire.'_

Encore une fois, sans savoir pourquoi, les paroles de la ningen lui revinrent en mémoire. Il haussa un sourcil, surprit. _Une douce chaleur . . . Elle parlait de . . . moi . . . ?_ C'était une question absurde, de qui d'autre aurait-elle bien pu parler ? Il était le seul à l'avoir approchée d'assez près pour . . . lui communiquer sa propre chaleur. Oui, ce devait être pour ça qu'elle avait commencé à se réchauffer un peu après qu'il l'ait pris contre lui. La chaleur de son propre corps avait contribué à réchauffer celui de la ningen et le soleil avait fait le reste. Alors il lui avait en quelque sorte sauvé la vie . . . une seconde fois . . .

Et est-ce qu'il le regrettait ? Après tout, elle était une ningen et lui un puissant et fier taïyoukaï. Il était honteux pour sa réputation qu'on le sache en pareille compagnie, surtout qu'il avait deux ningen avec lui, deux femmes qui plus est. Si jamais Inu-Yasha venait à l'apprendre . . . Sesshômaru n'imaginait que trop les railleries dont il serait l'objet que ce soit dans son dos ou non. Son baka de demi-frère était trop bête pour le craindre à sa juste valeur et il serait capable de tenir des propos outrageant à son encontre juste en face de lui.

Un sourd grognement sortit de la gorge du taïyoukaï. Penser à ce baka d'Inu-Yasha l'énervait toujours au plus haut point et cela n'était vraiment pas prêt de changer un jour. Il nourrissait tant de haine et de ressentiment à son égard qu'il était parfaitement impossible que cela soit autre. La perte de son bras gauche était une partie de cette haine, mais elle l'avait seulement augmenté, elle n'en était pas l'origine. Non, l'évènement qui avait vraiment marqué son aversion pour ce misérable hanyô qui lui tenait lieu de demi-frère remontait déjà à fort longtemps . . . _Chichue . . ._

Soudain, Sesshômaru tendit l'oreille. Il s'était considérablement éloigné de la caverne, mais il entendait tout de même les éclats de voix de la ningen Sakura et de Jaken. De par les quelques mots qu'il pouvait saisir, le taïyoukaï comprit qu'ils se querellaient. _Matta . . ._ Il était encore très tôt et ils étaient visiblement déjà très énervés tous les deux. Les grognements de AhUn se joignirent à eux ainsi que le rire de Rin.

Sesshômaru entreprit alors de faire demi-tour plus pour arrêter ce vacarme qui augmentait à chaque pas qu'il faisait que pour en connaître la raison. Concentrant toute son attention sur leurs voix, il s'aperçut que la ningen Sakura semblait rire elle aussi. Seul Jaken semblait furieux et cela ne surprit pas l'inuyoukaï. Depuis qu'il avait ressuscité les deux ningen, le petit youkaï était plus maussade et plus grognon que jamais. L'idée qu'il puisse être jaloux ne lui effleura pas l'esprit, après tout comment pouvait-on être jaloux de ningen ?

Le temps qu'il arrive, les bruits avaient en partie cessé. Ne lui parvenaient plus que les gloussements étouffés des deux ningen et les grognements indignés de Jaken. Néanmoins, il pu voir la ningen Sakura ranger son "parapluie" dans son sac. Sesshômaru nota instantanément que ce dernier avait l'air en assez piteux état.

Il pénétra dans la caverne sans un mot, sans demander aucune explication. Il ne voulait rien demander aux ningen et si Jaken avait été humilié par quelque chose, il ne lui dirait rien. Il avait alors deux solutions : faire parler le petit youkaï de force ou rester dans l'ignorance. La deuxième option lui semblait la meilleure, après tout cela ne le regardait pas.

Ce furent AhUn qui le remarquèrent les premiers. Dès qu'elles virent le ryûyoukaï tourner la tête vers l'entrée de la caverne, les deux ningen firent de même. Si le visage de Rin s'éclaira d'un sourire, celui de la ningen Sakura resta impassible. Elle le fixa quelques secondes de ses yeux verts puis elle retourna à ses occupations. Sesshômaru en fut quelque peu étonné. Il s'était attendu à se qu'elle rive son regard au sien comme elle l'avait déjà fait mais cela n'avait pas été le cas. Il avait à peine eu droit à un rapide coup d'œil et cela le froissa.

Shikashi si la ningen ne lui prêtait aucunement attention, Sesshômaru l'observait en silence. Il était presque totalement convaincu que Naraku et elle n'étaient pas alliés mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il ne la surveillerait pas attentivement. Il serait attentif au moindre de ses gestes, à la moindre de ses paroles, à tout ce qui pourrait lui permettre d'y voir plus clair.

§

* * *

§

En repensant à ce qui s'était passé le matin, Sakura ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'esclaffer. Elles avaient tellement ri avec Rin ! Il faut dire que la scène avait été plutôt comique à voir. Moins quand on voyait l'état de son parapluie, mais après quelques petites retouches cela irait mieux. Et puis au pire, elle pouvait toujours en acheter un autre.

Jaken . . . Tout avait commencé avec Jaken. Rin, AhUn et elle dormaient quand ils avaient été réveillés en sursaut par les hurlements hystériques et coléreux du petit youkaï. Complètement perdues et apeurées elles s'étaient toutes deux vivement redressées elles avaient regardés autours d'elles sans comprendre.

Puis Sakura avait enfin aperçut Jaken. Il était en train de se battre avec . . . son parapluie ! Ou plutôt, il courait dans tous les sens, le parapluie à ses trousses. Une des baleines s'était accrochée dans ses vêtements, donnant ainsi l'impression que le parapluie suivait Jaken. Ce dernier criait et hurlait comme un dément.

D'abord sidérée, Sakura avait éclatée de rire, bientôt imitée par Rin. Elles se tenaient le ventre et avaient les larmes aux yeux devant le spectacle qui leur était offert. Et plus la peur et la colère de Jaken augmentaient, plus elles riaient.

Finalement, Jaken s'était emparé du Nintôjô et il avait essayé de se débarrasser du pauvre parapluie ainsi. Il l'avait frappé avec colère jusqu'à ce qu'il se décroche enfin. Le petit youkaï avait alors levé le Nintôjô avec la ferme intention de brûler cet objet démoniaque qu'il l'avait attaqué.

Comprenant son geste, Sakura s'était élancée et elle avait vivement saisit son parapluie. Ni les trépignements, ni les menaces de Jaken ne l'avaient poussé à le lâcher. Ce n'avait beau être qu'un objet, elle n'allait pas le laisser le détruire pour un prétexte aussi ridicule : son parapluie n'était _pas_ vivant et il n'avait donc _pas_ pu l'attaquer.

Shikashi, lorsqu'elle lui demanda comment cela était arrivé, Jaken ne voulut pas lui répondre. Il se contenta de pester une nouvelle fois contre elle et sa magie démoniaque. Comble de l'ironie pour un youkaï qui fait jaillir du feu d'une tête posée sur un bâton . . ._ Et c'est moi qu'il traite de sorcière. On aura tout vu._ Sakura l'avait regardé s'éloigner tout au fond de la caverne en traînant les pieds.

Comment avait-il déclenché le mécanisme d'ouverture ? Est-ce que, mal réveillé, il avait marché ou trébuché dessus ? Est-ce que, faisant preuve de courage, il avait voulu l'inspecter de plus près ? Sakura n'en savait rien, et elle ne le saurait probablement jamais, à moins que Jaken se décide à lui avouer un jour, ce qui était purement inconcevable.

Elle avait alors rangé son parapluie après lui avoir redonné un aspect plus . . . enfin une forme qui ressemblait plus à un parapluie qu'à un amas de tissu et de ferraille. Cela n'avait pas été sans mal, Jaken s'était vraiment défoulé dessus.

Et puis Sesshômaru était arrivé. Il n'avait rien dit, n'avait posé aucune question. Rin avait visiblement été enchantée et Sakura aussi, elle devait l'admettre. Mais elle se souvenait qu'elle avait décidé hier de rester de marbre devant lui, aussi, elle s'y appliqua en gardant un visage impassible tout en ne lui jetant qu'un bref coup d'œil. Elle avait alors feint d'être entièrement absorbée par le contenu de son sac et elle l'avait totalement ignoré, n'adressant la parole qu'à Rin et AhUn.

Et même maintenant qu'ils marchaient dans la forêt, elle continuait à ignorer Sesshômaru. Elle sentait qu'il lui jetait fréquemment des coups d'œil et elle s'en sentait mal à l'aise. Ses regards n'étaient pas de simples regards, elle le sentait bien. Dès qu'il posait ses yeux sur elle, un frisson lui parcourait la colonne vertébrale. Elle avait l'impression d'être surveillée et cela lui déplaisait au plus au point. _Si c'est une forme de vengeance parce que je l'ignore, c'est vraiment mesquin. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je céderais. Il a sa fierté et j'ai la mienne. On verra bien qui l'emportera au final._

La jeune fille s'appliqua alors à faire plus attention à son environnement pour passer le temps. Rin, après avoir cueillit un gros bouquet de fleurs, chevauchait maintenant AhUn. Sakura était à leur droite, un peu en avant. Jaken tenait les rênes du ryûyoukaï qui donnait de temps en temps des coups de têtes histoire de voir s'il ne pouvait pas lui arracher un bras. Après tout, il n'avait besoin de personne pour le guider et il n'allait pas se sauver. Alors le fait d'être tenu ainsi, et en plus par Jaken, l'énervait au plus haut point. Sesshômaru était, quant à lui, à gauche de AhUn et légèrement en arrière.

Sakura évitait soigneusement de regarder dans sa direction et, de toute façon, elle n'y pensa bientôt plus. En effet, elle ressentait une impression bizarre, comme une sensation de déjà vu. Elle avait beau scruter autour d'elle, elle ne reconnaissait rien. Il faut dire que ce n'était pas évident non plus. _Cette forêt est immense et tous ces arbres se ressemblent tellement . . ._ Mais l'impression était toujours là et la jeune fille essayait de reconnaître un quelconque détail qui l'aurait mis sur la voie, mais rien n'y faisait.

Soudain, Sesshômaru accéléra le pas. Il les dépassa et s'arrêta un peu plus en avant, semblant avoir repéré une quelconque odeur qu'il semblait connaître. Dès qu'ils l'eurent rejoint, ils s'arrêtèrent à sa hauteur. Sakura ne pu s'empêcher de lui jeter un rapide coup d'œil. Le visage du taïyoukaï était impassible, mais ses yeux étaient froids et emplis de haine. _Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?_

- Jaken : "Que se passe-t-il, Sesshômaru-sama ?"

Sesshômaru ne répondit pas, semblant ne pas l'avoir entendu. Son expression se fit plus dure et un grognement à peine audible monta de sa gorge. Enfin, après quelques secondes de silence, il se remit en marche.

- Jaken : "Sesshômaru-sama ?"

- Sesshômaru : "Ikuzu. L'odeur d'Inu-Yasha est trop fortement présente ici pour que l'on s'y attarde."

- Jaken : _Regarde de tous les côtés._ "Nani ? Inu-Yasha ? Où ça ?"

- Sesshômaru : "Il n'est pas là. Seule sa détestable odeur l'est."

Le ton froid de Sesshômaru montra à Sakura combien il pouvait haïr cette personne. Que pouvait-elle bien lui avoir fait ? Et surtout, qui était-elle ? Tout comme elle, Rin semblait intriguée. Shikashi, si la jeune fille ne posa aucune question, la fillette, elle osa le faire.

- Rin : "Ne Sesshômaru-sama, qui est Inu-Yasha ?"

- Jaken : "Cela ne te regarde pas, ningen !"

- Rin : "Demo, Rin aimerait savoir . . ."

- Jaken : "C'est pas de chance car tu vas devoir prendre ton mal en patience."

Le ton sarcastique du petit youkaï énerva profondément Sakura. Mais pour qui se prenait-il pour parler comme ça à Rin ? Apparemment AhUn étaient du même avis qu'elle car ils grognèrent juste avant de brusquement lever leurs têtes soulevant ainsi Jaken à plusieurs centimètres du sol. Ce dernier avait entortillé les rênes autour de sa main et ce fut une grossière erreur car il resta ainsi suspendu sans pouvoir se libérer.

- Jaken : "Mais tu vas me laisser descendre espèce de youkaï mal luné ?"

Un grognement féroce de AhUn fut sa seule réponse et Jaken comprit qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas en mettant le ryûyoukaï en colère. Un coup d'œil lui montra que Sesshômaru ne ferait rien pour lui vu qu'il continuait de s'éloigner sans les attendre. Il était à la merci de ses trois bourreaux.

- Sakura : "Je crois que tu ferais mieux de répondre à la question de Rin."

- Jaken : "Je n'en ai aucune envie. Demande-leur de me reposer immédiatement au sol !"

- Sakura : "Je n'en ai aucune envie. Répond plutôt à la question."

- Jaken : "Jamais !"

- Sakura : "Alors tu ne retoucheras pas le sol de si tôt. Vous venez AhUn, allons rejoindre Sesshômaru qu'il voit la posture ridicule de Jaken."

Obéissant, Ahun se remit en marche. Sakura savait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes avant qu'il ne craque. Effectivement, au bout de quelques pas, il parut enfin se décider.

- Jaken : "Inu-Yasha est le demi-frère cadet de Sesshômaru-sama ! Voilà, t'es contente ? Alors maintenant dis-leur de me reposer par terre !"

- Rin : "Sesshômaru-sama no otôto ?"

- Jaken : "Ce misérable hanyô est son demi-frère. C'est une honte et un déshonneur pour le maître que le même sang coule dans leurs veines ! Il ne mérite pas de vivre !"

- Sakura : "Je ne connais pas cet Inu-Yasha, demo . . . Comment peux-tu dire de telles choses ? Chaque être à le droit de vivre, qu'il soit mauvais, bon, misérable ou non. Je sais qu'il y a certaines personne dont on se dit que la Terre tournerait mieux sans elles. Cependant chaque personne à son rôle à jouer et est importante pour quelqu'un."

- Jaken : "Je me fiche de ce que tu penses."

- Rin : "C'est quoi un hanyô ?"

- Sakura : "Il est moitié youkaï et moitié ningen, ne ? Ça expliquerait que Sesshômaru semble le détester. J'ai pu remarquer qu'il avait une certaine animosité à l'égard des ningen."

- Jaken : "Sesshômaru-sama est mille fois supérieur à vous, ningen inférieurs."

- Sakura : "AhUn, vous pouvez reposer Jaken maintenant."

Le ryûyoukaï s'arrêta et s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce après un dernier grognement. Une fois à terre, Jaken s'empressa de dégager sa main des rênes et de la frotter vigoureusement pour y faire revenir le sang qui avait partiellement arrêté d'y couler. Il croyait le supplice terminé mais il se trompait. Il s'en rendit compte au moment où il reçu un coup violent sur la tête.

- Jaken : "Itaï ! Mais ça va pas !"

- Rin : "Sakura-neesan !"

- Sakura : "Ne t'inquiète pas, Rin. Je vais simplement montrer à môsieur Jaken que les ningen ne sont pas si faibles que ça."

La jeune fille leva une nouvelle fois la main, prête à frapper de nouveau, une lueur amusée dans le regard. Ah, il prenait les ningen pour des êtres faibles et inférieurs . . . Et bien elle allait lui prouver par A+B que c'était faux.

- Jaken : "Tu es exactement comme cette ningen qui accompagne ce misérable Inu-Yasha . . . Vous êtes des vraies sorcières toutes les deux !"

- Sakura : "Alors ça doit être le propre de ces deux frères d'êtres accompagnés par des sorcières. Après tout, ils ne seraient pas frères pour rien. Et puis . . . la sorcière va te montrer de quoi elle est capable !"

La jeune fille se jeta sur Jaken qui détala sans demander son reste. Elle se lança donc à sa poursuite, indifférente au fait qu'il se dirigeait tout droit vers Sesshômaru. AhUn aussi se remit en marche, passablement amusé par la couardise du petit youkaï et par l'attitude de Sakura.

Cette dernière avait sans difficulté rattrapé Jaken. Elle lui frottait maintenant vigoureusement le poing sur la tête et elle continuerait jusqu'à ce qu'il lui demande grâce et qu'il s'excuse de ses paroles. AhUn et Rin s'arrêtèrent peu de temps après à côté d'eux.

- Jaken : "Itaï ! Lâche-moi, sorcière !"

- Sakura : "Excuse-toi d'abord !"

- Jaken : "Jamais !"

- Sakura : "Très bien. Dans ce cas je vais devoir utiliser mon arme secrète."

- Jaken : "Une arme secrète ?"

- Sakura : "Tu sembles avoir peur . . ."

- Jaken : "Pour qui tu me prends ? Jamais une ningen ne pourra me faire peur !"

- Sakura : "Soit, alors prépare-toi. Tu vas connaître le supplice du doigt magique."

- Rin : "Le doigt magique ?"

- Sakura : "C'est une technique que m'a apprise mon père et elle peut être redoutable, enfin cela dépend de la personne sur laquelle elle est effectuée. Mais en tout cas, elle est redoutable sur ma sœur."

- Jaken : "Peuh ! C'est une minable technique ningen."

- Sakura : "Si j'étais toi, je ne me réjouirais pas trop vite. Tu risquerais de déchanter."

La jeune fille, toujours avec cette même lueur amusée dans le regard, se prépara à l'attaque. Elle tenait toujours fermement Jaken contre elle, l'empêchant de bouger. Alors, approchant sa main droite des côtes du petit youkaï, elle entreprit de le chatouiller avec ardeur.

D'abord surprit, ce dernier fut bientôt prit d'une crise de fou rire. Personne ne l'avait chatouillé alors il ignorait qu'il y était sensible et quel effet cela faisait. Il se tordait dans tous les sens pour essayer de se dégager, mais Sakura le tenait trop fermement. Et elle riait elle aussi, tout comme Rin. Jaken aurait voulu les faire taire parce qu'il pensait qu'elles se moquaient de lui, mais en fait non, c'était simplement son rire qui était contagieux.

- Sakura : "Attention, je passe maintenant aux choses sérieuses. Voici ma célèbre technique du doigt magique !"

Si Jaken pensait avoir affronté le pire, il s'aperçu vite que ce n'était le cas. Il sentit bientôt les chatouilles de la jeune fille se faire plus fortes et il eu un hoquet mélangeant le rire et la douleur quand il sentit un de ses doigts s'enfoncer entre ses côtes. Enfin c'était ce dont il avait l'impression. Chaque seconde était pour lui un supplice. Il était partagé entre le rire et les larmes. En fait non, il riait tellement qu'il en pleurait. Mais en même temps le doigt magique de Sakura lui faisait à la fois un peu mal et, paradoxalement, le faisait encore plus hurler de rire. C'était là une technique redoutable pour toute personne y étant sensible, il devait bien le reconnaître.

- Jaken : "Ya . . . yamero . . . je . . . je . . ."

- Sakura : "Haï ? Tu ?"

- Jaken : "Je . . . je . . ."

- Sesshômaru : "Vous comptez rester ici encore longtemps ?"

Au ton glacial du taïyoukaï, la jeune fille lâcha immédiatement Jaken. Ce dernier, tout tremblant et sans force, fut incapable de se remettre debout dans un premier temps. Il fallut qu'il respire bien à fond pendant presque une minute avant de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur et de pouvoir reprendre sa respiration.

Sakura, elle s'était relevée et elle regardait le sol d'un air gêné. Elle s'était laissée déborder par ses émotions et elle avait agit sous le coup de l'impulsion. Qu'est-ce que Sesshômaru allait bien penser d'elle maintenant ? Pour qui allait-elle passer ? Elle était gênée mais en même temps détendue. Se défouler ainsi sur Jaken l'avait partiellement déstressé. Mais Sesshômaru était intervenu au mauvais moment. _Jaken allait enfin s'avouer vaincu, c'est pas drôle._

Une moue boudeuse sur le visage, la jeune fille entreprit une nouvelle fois de contempler ce qui l'entourait. Enfin cela ne changeait pas de d'habitude car comme elle l'avait déjà remarqué, tous ces arbres se ressemblaient. Shikashi, cette fois quelque chose dans les fourrés attira son attention et elle s'avança dans sa direction, comme attirée par un aimant invisible.

- Sakura : "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

La jeune fille écarta les buissons qui entravaient son passage et elle déboucha alors dans une clairière. Cette dernière était comme toutes celles où elle s'était arrêtée auparavant. Une seule chose la distinguait des autres : en son centre, il a avait un vieux puit en bois partiellement recouvert de lierre. _Ce puit . . ._

Sakura s'approcha davantage et elle s'arrêta juste devant. Posant les mains sur la margelle, elle ferma les yeux. Aucun doute, c'était ici qu'elle arrivée lorsque elle s'était retrouvée dans ce monde. C'était le puit dans lequel elle s'était réveillée après être tombée dans celui du temple. Ce pouvait-il qu'il y ait un quelconque lien entre les deux puits ? Et si cette hypothèse n'en était pas une ? _Alors cela voudrait dire que . . ._

- Rin : "Sakura-neesan !"

La jeune fille se retourna. AhUn, Rin, Jaken et Sesshômaru l'avaient suivis et ils pénétrèrent à leur tour dans la clairière. A voir la mine peu enthousiaste de Sesshômaru et à la façon qu'il avait d'être sur ses gardes, Sakura comprit que l'odeur de son demi-frère devait être plus fortement présente ici. Mais bon, elle n'y pouvait rien et puis elle avait autre chose à penser qu'au confort olfactif du taïyoukaï. _Il n'a qu'à respirer par la bouche, tiens !_

Sakura se retourna vers le puit et elle en scruta l'intérieur comme si elle allait pouvoir voir son monde de l'autre côté. Car elle était sûre que ce puit faisait le lien. Elle était partie par un puit pour en arriver dans un autre. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour se rendre à l'évidence.

Et puis il y avait autre chose, la lumière . . . Quand elle était tombée dans le puit, elle avait été enveloppée d'une lumière violette et blanche. Il s'était passé la même chose dans le village de Rin, elle s'était soudainement mise à émettre cette lumière. Est-ce qu'elle aurait des pouvoirs magiques ou quelque chose de ce genre ?_ Sakura non baka ! Tu as passé l'âge de croire à ces contes pour enfants._

Oui, elle avait passé l'âge, et pourtant . . . Si un jour quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'elle ferait un voyage dans le temps, qu'elle se battrait contre un frelon géant et qu'elle côtoierait des youkaï . . . Elle aurait rit au nez de cette personne. Mais là, elle était forcé d'y croire. Alors le fait qu'elle puisse posséder des pouvoirs n'était peut-être à mettre de côté finalement.

La jeune fille porta la main à sa tête. Tout cela faisait beaucoup en peu de temps. Et encore, ce n'était pas fini, elle avait encore une épreuve à affronter, et une épreuve de taille. Alors, lentement, elle se retourna vers ses compagnons. Elle avait quelque chose à leur dire, quelque chose de très important.

- Rin : "Anô . . . Sakura-neesan, daijôbu ?"

- Sakura : "Haï . . . Rin, tu te souviens de ce dont nous avons parlé hier ?"

- Rin : "Haï."

- Sakura : "Et bien . . . anô . . ."

- Rin : "Sakura-neesan veut repartir chez elle ? Sakura-neesan a trouvé le chemin pour rentrer ?"

- Sakura : "Je pense avoir effectivement trouvé la façon de rentrer chez moi, demo rien ne me garanti que c'est le bon chemin. Et puis . . . je n'ai pas tellement envie de rentrer. Je sais qu'il faut que je leur donne de mes nouvelles, demo . . . je n'ai pas envie de vous laisser."

- Rin : "Sakura-neesan . . ."

- Sesshômaru : "Et ce puit serait le moyen qui te permettrait de rentrer ?"

Sakura fixa le taïyoukaï. Il daignait enfin lui adresser la parole et pour autre chose qu'une remarque méprisante. Elle le sentait quelque peu intéressé, tout du moins c'est l'impression qu'il lui donnait. Considérant cela comme une capitulation de sa part, elle n'eu pas vraiment le loisir de s'en réjouir pour le moment.

- Sakura : "Haï, c'est ce que je pense."

- Jaken : "C'est ridicule ! Comment un vieux puit pourrait-il conduire où que ce soit ?"

- Sakura : "Je l'ignore moi-même. Mais je sais que je suis tombé dans le puit du temple dans ma ville et que je me suis réveillée ici dans celui-ci. Après je ne fais que tirer des conclusions."

- Sesshômaru : "Es-tu sûre de toi ?"

- Sakura : "Je ne peux avoir aucune garantie que ce que j'avance est véridique. Shikashi je ne vois pas d'autre explication. Ce puit ne peut-être que le lien entre mon monde et le votre. Donc, logiquement si j'y rentre, je devrais retourner chez moi."

Disant cela, elle se retourna une nouvelle fois vers le puit pour le scruter. Elle savait que cela ne servirait à rien. _Ce n'est pas en le regardant qu'un passage secret va apparaître._ Mais se raccrocher à un objet réel, un objet qu'elle pouvait toucher, lui permettait encore de croire que tout ce qu'elle vivait n'était pas un rêve, une illusion.

- Rin : "Alors Sakura-neesan va vraiment partir ?"

La fillette avait mit pied à terre et elle avançait lentement vers Sakura, comme si elle avait peur de l'effrayer. La tristesse se lisait dans ses yeux ainsi qu'une lueur d'espoir. Elle ne voulait pas que la jeune fille parte et elle espérait vraiment qu'elle resterait avec eux, avec _elle_. Shikashi, elle savait que son souhait était égoïste car Sakura avait un autre chez elle, là où elle avait toujours vécue. Elle ne pouvait pas lui demander de rester, de toute façon elle le lui avait promis hier.

Sakura regarda Rin s'avancer vers elle et son cœur se serra. Elle jeta aussi un coup d'œil à AhUn et à Jaken avait de poser les yeux sur Sesshômaru. Son cœur se sera alors une nouvelle fois. Non, elle ne voulait pas partir, elle voulait rester ici avec eux, rester dans ce monde où elle se sentait si bien . . . Mais elle savait que c'était impossible. Enfin, cela l'était mais ce serait purement égoïste et cruel de sa part. Elle préférait rester dans un monde inconnu avec des personnes qu'elle venait juste de rencontrer plutôt que de rentrer chez elle auprès de sa famille qui l'avait vu naître et grandir . . . Non, elle ne pouvait pas leur faire cela.

- Jaken : "Alors ? Tu pars ou pas ?"

- Sakura : "Ma vie est là-bas . . . mais mon cœur est ici . . ."

- Jaken : "Ce qui signifie ?"

- Sakura : "Où que j'aille, dans quel monde je sois, je laisserais derrière moi des personnes que j'aime et qui comptent sincèrement pour moi. Donc, quoi que je décide, une partie de moi sera toujours malheureuse. Shikashi . . . si je sais que les personnes que j'aime sont heureuses, je le serais aussi. Parce que voir et savoir les êtres qui me sont chers heureux suffit à mon bonheur."

- Sesshômaru : "Et que décides-tu ?"

- Sakura : "Je . . . je dois rentrer chez moi. Ma famille m'y attend et ma vrai place est là-bas, dans mon monde."

- Rin : "Sakura-neesan . . ."

- Sakura : "Shikashi ma place et aussi à vos côtés car c'est là que mon cœur se trouvera désormais pour l'éternité quoi qu'il se passe à l'avenir. Parce qu'ici j'ai trouvé des personnes qui comptent vraiment pour moi. De plus, si je suis venue ici, c'est qu'il devait y avoir une bonne raison. Je ne crois pas à ce que l'on appelle le destin, demo je pense que chaque chose à un sens. Alors je vais repartir. Mais quoi qu'il advienne, je ferais tout pour revenir vous voir, même si c'est la dernière chose que je fais."

- Rin : "Sakura-neesan . . ."

Elle se précipita vers la jeune fille et se jeta dans ses bras, retenant avec peine ses larmes. Elle sentit les bras de Sakura se refermer autour d'elle dans une étreinte chaleureuse et rassurante. A l'idée que c'était peut-être la dernière fois que cela arrivait, le cœur de Rin se serra et elle sentit qu'elle allait bientôt pleurer si cela continuait.

- Sakura : "Rin . . ."

Sakura passa la main dans les cheveux de la fillette pour tenter de la calmer. Elle était au bord des larmes et elle le sentait bien. Son envie de rester était déjà grande, mais si en plus Rin se mettait à pleurer, la jeune fille n'aurait plus la volonté nécessaire pour repartir. Enfin pour aujourd'hui tout du moins.

Sakura fit glisser son sac de son épaule. Il y avait quelque chose qu'elle devait faire avant de partir. Elle écarta doucement et lentement Rin d'elle pour pouvoir bouger plus librement et elle fouilla dans son sac. _Alors, où est-ce qu'ils sont ?_ Enfin, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Retirant sa main de son sac, elle en sorti un paquet qu'elle s'empressa de défaire pour en sortir le contenu. Une fois le papier rangé dans son sac, il ne lui restait plus dans la main que cinq rubans de couleur différente. Un noir, un vert, un rouge, un orange et un jaune.

- Sakura : "J'avais acheté ses ruban pour les offrir à Hinata, ma petite sœur, mais je crois qu'ils seront plus importants si je les utilise maintenant."

- Jaken : "Et comptes-tu en faire ?"

- Sakura : "Des cadeaux."

Elle posa les rubans sur la margelle du puit et ne garda en main que le orange.

- Sakura : "Rin, je voudrais t'offrir ce ruban. Acceptes-tu de le garder comme un souvenir de moi ?"

- Rin : "Haï ! Rin en serait très heureuse."

- Sakura : "Alors approche-toi que je te l'attache."

La fillette ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Elle s'approcha de Sakura, un sourire sur le visage. La jeune fille noua alors le ruban autour de la petite couette de Rin, mettant un peu de couleur dans sa chevelure sombre et sauvage.

- Rin : "Arigatô Sakura-neesan."

- Sakura : "Mais c'est moi qui te remercie de l'avoir accepté, Rin. Surtout qu'il te va très bien."

Rin laissa échapper un petit rire cristallin. Elle allait visiblement mieux, au grand soulagement Sakura. Elle n'aimait pas la voir triste et le fait qu'elle ait reprit un peu de poil de la bête la déchargeait d'un grand poids. Après un dernier regard à la fillette, Sakura saisit les rubans noir, jaune et rouge. Elle se dirigea alors vers les trois youkaï et tout d'abord vers AhUn. Elle s'arrêta alors devant le ryûyoukaï et elle lui présenta le ruban noir.

- Sakura : "AhUn, vous me feriez très plaisir en acceptant ce petit cadeau que je vous offre avec joie. Par contre, je suis désolée, je ne peux vous en proposer qu'un parce que je n'en ai pas assez."

Ah et Uh regardèrent la jeune fille avec surprise. Elle leur offrait un cadeau, à eux ? Ils ne s'y attendaient pas et ce geste les toucha beaucoup. C'était le tout premier cadeau qu'ils recevaient . . . Après s'être jeté un bref coup d'œil, Ah et Un hochèrent la tête.

Sakura s'accroupit et elle entreprit de nouer le ruban sur le harnachement du ryûyoukaï, juste entre les deux têtes. Une fois redressée, elle attira Ah et Un vers elle pour les caresser. Le ryûyoukaï, quoique un peu embarrassée frotta doucement ses deux têtes contre elle dans un geste affectueux accompagné de petits grognements.

Après une dernière caresse, la jeune fille se dirigea vers Jaken. Là, elle lui tendit le ruban jaune.

- Sakura : "Voilà pour toi, Jaken."

- Jaken : "Peuh ! Que veux-tu que j'en fasse ?"

- Sakura : "Ce qui te plaira, du moment que tu l'acceptes. Tu pourras le brûler, le jeter, mais au moins prend-le."

- Jaken : "Et si je refuse ?"

- Sakura : "Tu veux goûter encore une fois à ma technique du doigt magique ?"

- Jaken : "Tu n'oserais pas "

- Sakura : "En es-tu vraiment sûr ?"

- Jaken : "Si tu essayes de m'intimider, c'est raté."

- Sakura : "Mince, moi qui pensait que ça marcherait . . ."

- Jaken : "Je n'aime pas le ton ironique que tu viens d'employer !"

- Sakura : "Alors tu ne veux pas de mon cadeau ?"

- Jaken : "Iie !"

- Sakura : "Accepte-le, onegaï."

- Jaken : "Iie."

- Sakura : "Onegaï, Jaken . . . _sama_ . . ."

- Jaken : "Puisque je te dis que . . . Nani ?"

Pensant avoir mal entendu, le petit youkaï scruta attentivement la jeune fille. Celle-ci soutenait son regard sans ciller. Son visage était triste mais on y lisait aussi la détermination. Elle ferait sûrement tout ce qui était en son possible pour le faire accepter. Mais il n'en voulait pas de son ruban. Et puis pourquoi l'accepterait-il de toute façon ? Elle passait son temps à l'asticoter et à le ridiculiser, s'en était presque de la persécution.

Jaken allait refuser une nouvelle fois lorsqu'un coup d'œil sur le visage de la ningen lui fit ravaler ses paroles. Ses yeux . . . ses yeux étaient envahis par la tristesse et Jaken cru qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer. _Ce serait de ma faute si jamais elle pleurait ? Ce serait à cause de moi ?_ A cette pensée, la résolution du petit youkaï commença à fondre. Après tout, elle pouvait aussi être gentille quand elle le voulait et puis elle n'était jamais méchante avec lui. A bien y réfléchir, c'était un peu comme une sorte de jeu entre eux, oui, on pouvait voir ça comme ça. En plus, elle l'avait appelé Jaken-sama alors qu'elle avait dit qu'elle détestait ce genre de suffixe . . . Elle avait fait un effort pour lui, alors de son côté il pouvait bien en faire un pour elle.

Il saisit alors le ruban dans la main tendue de la jeune fille d'un air bourru et d'une façon plus brusque qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il avait marmonné tout en ne la regardant pas et avait rangé le ruban sous ses vêtements d'un geste désinvolte.

- Jaken : "C'est bon, je le prend, ton ruban de malheur."

- Sakura : "Arigatô . . ."

Un sourire avait éclairé le visage de la jeune fille. Elle était heureuse d'avoir fait plier Jaken, ce qui n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Au moment où il avait refusé de prendre le ruban, Sakura s'était aperçu avec stupeur qu'elle en avait été peinée et blessée. Pourquoi donc ? Jaken l'insupportait au plus au point par moment et il était grognon et de mauvaise fois. Alors pourquoi son cœur s'était-il serré de cette façon et pourquoi avait-elle été soulagée quand il avait enfin accepté ? Est-ce qu'en fait elle tenait plus à lui qu'elle ne voulait bien se l'avouer ? _Aucune chance !_ Et pourtant . . .

Mais Sakura avait quelque chose de plus important à faire que d'éclaircir ses sentiments pour Jaken. Le plus compliqué restait à faire. Elle tourna la tête vers Sesshômaru et se dirigea vers lui d'une démarche incertaine. Elle ignorait totalement la façon dont il allait réagir. La jeune fille savait bien qu'il refuserait de toute façon son cadeau, il était trop fier pour ça. Il fallait pourtant qu'elle trouve un moyen de lui faire accepter.

- Sakura : "Anô . . . Sesshômaru . . . J'aimerais que tu acceptes toi aussi ce présent. Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose, demo c'est pour te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi depuis que nous sommes rencontrés."

Elle lui tendit nerveusement le ruban rouge, appréhendant sa réponse. Elle était sûre qu'il allait refuser, elle en était sûre et certaine. De plus, son regard froid, distant et fier ne laissait rien présager de bon.

- Sesshômaru : "Que je l'accepte ou non, quelle différence cela peut-il faire ?"

Sakura fut quelque peu déstabilisée par le ton froid du taïyoukaï. Elle savait que ça n'était pas gagné d'avance mais là, c'était pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Peut-être qu'il se vengeait pour l'attitude qu'elle avait adoptée avec lui depuis hier ? Iie, ce n'était pas son genre, du moins le pensait-elle.

- Sakura : "Si tu l'acceptes, cela signifiera que tu consens à ce que je revienne vous voir dès que je le pourrais. J'aimerais alors qu'au moment où je reviendrais vous soyez tous présents pour que nous puissions encore partager des moments tous ensemble."

- Sesshômaru : "Des moments où tu m'ignores totalement ? Je ne vois pas ce que cela pourrait t'apporter."

_Il est fâché . . ._ Ça s'annonçait mal, vraiment _très_ mal. Sesshômaru était quelqu'un de très buté et de très borné quand il le voulait et Sakura n'osait pas imaginer ce que cela donnait quand il était fâché. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, elle allait devoir affronter la rancune de Sesshômaru. Mais après tout, elle n'allait pas se laisser intimider de cette façon. C'était lui qui avait commencé alors elle n'avait pas à se sentir coupable.

- Sakura : "Cela ne serait pas arrivé si tu n'avais pas fait la même chose avec moi. Depuis hier tu es étrange et c'est toi qui as commencé à m'ignorer le premier je te signale. Ne me mets pas toute la faute sur le dos, tu as aussi ta part de responsabilité."

- Sesshômaru : "Mon comportement ne regarde que moi."

- Sakura : "Il en est de même pour le mien."

Ouh la la, la situation prenait maintenant une toute autre tournure. Sakura avait pris une voix plus ferme et son attitude l'était tout autant. C'était de sa faute maintenant ! Et puis quoi encore ? Elle avait certes sa part de responsabilité en ayant voulu adopter le même comportement que lui, demo . . .

- Sesshômaru : "Tu insinuerais donc que tout est de ma faute."

- Sakura : "Exactement !"

AhUn, Rin et Jaken regardaient et écoutaient la scène sans oser intervenir. Le ryûyoukaï était quelque peu inquiet de voir la jeune fille provoquer de cette façon le taïyoukaï. Si un conflit devait s'ensuivre, il ne savait quel parti prendre. Bien entendu, Sesshômaru était son maître, bien qu'il ne lui portait aucune affection. Et c'était l'inverse pour Sakura : elle n'était pas maîtresse mais il lui portait une grande affection. Alors devait-il écouter son cœur ou son sens de la fidélité ?

Rin regardait cet échange avec une pointe de tristesse. Elle n'aimait pas les disputes ni les conflits et voir des proches se disputer était quelque chose qui l'attristait beaucoup. Mais en y réfléchissant, Sakura avait paru songeuse et un peu mélancolique depuis hier. C'était peut-être à cause de Sesshômaru . . . Oui, cela devait être ça. Alors il valait peut-être mieux pour elle qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur pour être soulagée après. La fillette espérait simplement que cela ne durerait pas encore trop longtemps.

Jaken était étonné du brusque changement de comportement de Sakura. Elle affichait une mine triste une minute auparavant et la voilà maintenant qui bravait ouvertement Sesshômaru ! C'était incroyable tant par le changement en lui-même, que par le courage dont elle faisait preuve. Peu de personnes auraient osées parler au taïyoukaï de cette façon, lui le premier. Il tenait trop à sa vie pour ça. Sesshômaru ne l'avait toujours pas tuée mais cela n'étonna plus le petit youkaï. Après tout, hier aussi elle s'était montrée incorrecte et son maître l'avait laissée en vie. Et Jaken se doutait bien que ce jour n'arriverait jamais, Sesshômaru ne tuerait jamais cette ningen. Toutes les possibilités étaient envisageables, bien entendu, mais s'il ne l'avait pas déjà fait c'était parce qu'il ne le ferait probablement jamais. Il était ainsi. Avec lui, c'était tout tout de suite ou rien.

Sesshômaru fixait intensément la ningen qui lui faisait hardiment face. Si elle avait eu Jaken par les sentiments, ce qui était étonnant de la part de petit youkaï, elle ne l'aurait jamais lui, le puissant Sesshômaru, de cette façon. _Et elle le sait. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'a pas essayé._ N'empêche que pour quelqu'un qui tenait à lui faire accepter un présent, elle avait plutôt une drôle de façon de se comporter. Ce n'était pas en le défiant qu'elle y arriverait.

Le taïyoukaï n'avait pas eu l'intention d'évoquer le fait de son ignorance à son égard mais il n'avait pu empêcher les mots de sortir tous seuls. C'était bien la première fois que cela lui arrivait et cela lui déplaisait au plus haut point. Le fait qu'il avait été vexé par le comportement de la ningen ne regardait que lui et personne d'autre. Hors il en avait fait étalage devant eux. Il ne pensait pas que Rin ait comprit le sous-entendu et il en doutait aussi pour AhUn. Peut-être Jaken l'avait-il comprit. En revanche une chose était sûre, la ningen Sakura, elle, avait très bien saisit ses propos. Elle avait même été jusqu'à avouer qu'elle avait été blessée par son comportement de la veille.

Pourtant Sesshômaru n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir été différent de d'habitude. Il avait certes été préoccupé, mais c'était tout. Alors pourquoi réagissait-elle de cette façon ? Pourquoi avait-elle été affectée par le changement qu'elle avait cru discerner à tort chez lui ?

En rivant ses yeux aux siens, Sesshômaru s'aperçut que le regard de la ningen avait changé. Il exprimait moins de colère et moins de ressentiment, il était plus incertain et un peu absent, comme si elle n'avait plus vraiment conscience d'être en face de lui, comme si son esprit s'éloignait de la réalité. L'inuyoukaï avait l'impression qu'elle le regardait sans le voir. _Naraku ?_

Sakura avait soutenu le regard de Sesshômaru, elle ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincue. Mais très vite, elle s'était de nouveau noyée dans les beaux yeux d'or du taïyoukaï. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais l'éclat de ses yeux l'envoûtait chaque fois que les siens les croisaient. _Dôshite ? _Pourquoi ressentait-elle ça ? Pourquoi sont cœur commençait-il de nouveau à s'emballer ? Elle en voulait à Sesshômaru et là, elle sentait sa détermination fondre comme neige au soleil, une douce torpeur l'envahissant.

Elle songea que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait. A cette pensée son cœur se serra. Elle voulait le revoir, oui elle le désirait. Mais si cela devait être la dernière fois qu'elle échangeait paroles et regards avec lui, elle ne voulait pas que cela se finisse sur une dispute. Iie, elle ne le voulait pas.

- Sesshômaru : "Je suppose que je me dois d'accepter."

La voix de Sesshômaru fit sortir Sakura de sa torpeur et elle s'aperçut qu'il la regardait d'une drôle de façon. _Sakura no baka !_ Pour un peu elle se serait giflée. Elle avait encore une fois été perdue dans ses pensées et elle avait fixé Sesshômaru sans le voir. _Baka ! Baka ! Baka !_ Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle fasse ça aux moments les moins opportuns ?

Et puis le sens des paroles du taïyoukaï lui parvint clairement. _Nani ?_ Elle devait avoir mal entendu, ce n'était pas possible ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir dit ce qu'elle avait cru qu'il avait dit !

- Sakura : "Tu . . . C'est vrai ?"

- Sesshômaru : "Haï."

Alors elle ne s'était pas trompée, il acceptait réellement son présent ! C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Mais pourquoi avait-il brusquement dit oui ? _'je me dois'_ C'était bien ce qu'il venait de dire, ne ? Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? _Masaka ! _Il ne voulait tout de même pas se faire . . . pardonner ? C'était une façon de s'excuser pour son attitude ? Iie, cela ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. _Je dois me faire des idées . . ._ Oui, c'était ça, elle se faisait des idées. Mais néanmoins il avait accepté et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

- Sakura : "Arigatô. Je vais l'attacher."

Ne percevant aucune réponse, la jeune fille s'avança d'un pas. _Une absence de réponse est une réponse en elle-même._ Elle n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir où elle accrocherait le ruban, elle le savait depuis le début. Elle approcha lentement sa main de la poignée de Tenseiga, attentive à la moindre réaction de Sesshômaru. C'était là que devait se trouver le ruban symbole et leur 'attachement'. Car c'était grâce à Tenseiga, tout autant qu'au taïyoukaï, qu'elle était aujourd'hui en vie.

Elle passa le ruban dans le petit trou qui se trouvait en haut de la poignée et elle l'y attacha solidement, un sourire sur les lèvres. Oui, c'était là qu'était sa place. _Demo voir Sesshômaru avec un ruban attaché dans les cheveux aurait été amusant._ A cette pensée, la jeune fille sourit de plus belle. Oui, il aurait été magnifique ainsi. _Quoique ridicule aussi à mon avis._

Sesshômaru avait regardé la ningen revenir à elle et s'approcher de lui sans rien dire. Il lui avait dit la première chose qui lui était passée par la tête. Il avait seulement voulu qu'elle entende le son de sa voix pour qu'elle revienne à elle. Il ignorait si Naraku était vraiment à l'origine de son absence soudaine mais si tel avait été le cas il pensait qu'en l'entendant parler elle reviendrait à elle. Cela avait marché oui et il ignorait ce qui le lui avait fait supposer. Mais le résultat était bel et bien là.

_'Je suppose que je me dois d'accepter.'_ Comment avait-il pu dire une telle chose ? Cela pouvait laisser sous-entendre qu'il s'excusait. Hors ce n'était pas le cas puisqu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher. C'était la deuxième fois en quelques minutes qu'il disait quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas dire. _Cette ningen est dangereuse._ Elle commençait à lui faire dire n'importe quoi et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Shikashi, il n'avait rien dit et rien fait. Il l'avait regardé attacher son ruban à la poignée de Tenseiga qui n'avait pas réagit alors qu'elle le touchait. Il en avait été intrigué. C'était son sabre, son héritage de son père et une ningen pouvait le toucher sans qu'il réagisse . . . Mais à bien y réfléchir, la ningen d'Inu-Yasha avait, elle, réussit à saisir Tessaïga. Cela, il pouvait le comprendre puisqu'au moment où elle l'avait saisit, elle voulait sauver Inu-Yasha. Ce qui était par ailleurs absurde car qu'aurait-elle pu faire contre lui, le puissant Sesshômaru ?

Donc, en passant sur le point absurde d'Inu-Yasha se faisait protéger par une ningen bien que cela lui corresponde tout à fait, Sesshômaru pensait que si cette dite ningen avait pu saisir Tessaïga c'était parce qu'elle était liée à Inu-Yasha. Ce qui voulait dire que si la ningen Sakura avait pu toucher Tenseiga c'était parce qu'elle était d'une certaine façon . . . liée à lui ? _Absurde._ Oui, c'était absurde, il n'avait aucun lien avec elle.

Mais en y réfléchissant bien, cela était peut-être plus logique qu'il ne l'avait d'abord supposé. Tenseiga les avait ressuscitées, elle et Rin. Elles étaient donc liées à son épée. Oui à Tenseiga pas à lui. Il n'avait été que le vecteur de leur nouvelle vie, c'était Tenseiga qui en avait été l'auteur. Mais en même temps s'il n'avait rien fait pour elles, Tenseiga n'aurait rien pu faire tout seul. Alors cela voulait quand même dire qu'il était plus lié qu'il ne le croyait aux deux ningen.

La jeune fille se recula, faisant sortir Sesshômaru de ses pensées. Il remarqua immédiatement qu'elle tentait de réprimer un sourire et il s'en sentit offensé.

- Sesshômaru : "Puis-je connaître la raison de ce sourire ?"

Et voilà. Encore une fois, il n'avait pu réussir à réprimer ses paroles. Pourquoi cela lui arrivait-il ? Cette ningen . . . C'était cette ningen qui le poussait à dire des choses qu'il pensait sans vouloir les dire. Elle le poussait ? Iie, il les disait de lui-même sans qu'elle fasse quoi que ce soit. _Ce qui est encore plus dangereux._ Il était temps qu'elle parte.

Sakura releva la tête, surprise par la question du taïyoukaï. Elle avait eu beau essayer de chasser l'image de Sesshômaru un ruban noué dans les cheveux, plus elle essayait de ne pas y penser et plus l'image se faisait précise dans son esprit. De part le regard qu'e Sesshômaru lui lançait, la jeune fille su qu'il fallait qu'elle soit prudente dans sa réponse. _Si je lui dis la vérité, il va me tuer . . ._ Enfin il ne le ferait peut-être pas réellement, demo . . .

- Sakura : "Il n'y en a pas. Ou plutôt si, je me disais que j'étais vraiment contente de tous vous avoir rencontré et qu'où je sois, je penserais toujours à vous."

Bon, ce n'était pas totalement vrai, mais ce n'était pas faux non plus. Elle pensait réellement ce qu'elle venait de dire, même si cela n'était pas la cause de son sourire. Mais l'expression des yeux de Sesshômaru disait clairement qu'il n'était pas totalement convaincu. _En fait non, il ne l'est pas du tout . . ._ Avant qu'il ne pose une nouvelle question, elle allait opter pour la seule solution qui lui restait, la plus lâche, mais aussi la plus sûre : la fuite.

La jeune fille tourna le dos à Sesshômaru et elle se dirigea alors vers le puit où elle se saisit du ruban vert, le dernier resté sans propriétaire. _Mais plus pour longtemps._ En effet, la jeune fille le noua autour de son poignet avant de ramasser son sac.

- Sakura : "Je crois qu'il est maintenant temps pour moi de partir."

- Rin : "Sakura-neesan . . ."

- Sakura : "Je reviendrais, Rin, je reviendrais. Je te le promets. Je ferais tout ce que je pourrais pour revenir vous revoir le plus vite possible. Tu as ma parole . . . imouto."

- Rin : "Sakura-neesan !"

La fillette se jeta une nouvelle fois dans les bras de Sakura avec tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait lui porter. Et ça pour l'aimer . . . Son amour pour celle qu'elle considérait comme sa grande sœur était si intense . . . Et puis elle n'y pouvait rien, elle ne pouvait cacher les sentiments qu'elle ressentait, elle avait toujours été comme ça et elle le serait sans doute toujours.

- Rin : "Sakura-neesan promet qu'elle reviendra bientôt ?"

- Sakura : "Haï. Dès que j'aurais rassuré ma famille et que je leur aurais tout expliqué, je reviendrais. Rien ne pourra m'empêcher de revenir. Ne t'inquiète pas."

Les deux jeunes filles se séparèrent à regret, sachant le moment du départ arrivé. Après avoir déposé un léger baiser sur la joue de Rin, Sakura enjamba le puit et s'assit sur la margelle. Elle regarda la fillette avec tendresse.

- Sakura : "Rin, sois bien sage pensant mon absence. Obéit bien à Sesshômaru et à Jaken et prends bien soin de AhUn."

- Rin : "Haï."

La fillette retenait avec peine ses larmes. Sakura lui avait promis de revenir, demo . . . Si jamais elle n'y arrivait pas ? Si jamais quelque chose l'empêchait de revenir ? Elle avait une folle envie de se jeter dans ses bras et de la supplier de ne pas partir, de rester avec elle, Sesshômaru, Jaken et AhUn pour toujours ! Elle était si heureuse quand ils étaient tous ensemble . . . Mais sa promesse et le fait de reconnaître son geste comme purement égoïste la retinrent. Elle devait la laisser partir.

Sakura détourna les yeux de ceux, humides, de Rin. Elle sentait elle aussi son regard s'embuer et si elle la regardait une seule seconde de plus, elle allait sûrement se mettre à pleurer, et il ne fallait surtout pas que cela arrive. C'était déjà assez dur comme ça.

La jeune fille regarda alors les trois youkaï qui n'avaient pas bougés mais qui, en revanche, avaient les yeux fixés sur elle. Après quelques secondes passées à les contempler pour graver à jamais leur image dans sa mémoire, Sakura posa ses yeux sur Sesshômaru et uniquement lui. Ce qu'il allait pourvoir lui manquer . . . Mais elle reviendrait alors . . . Et puis, même s'il ne l'avait pas dit noir sur blanc, en acceptant son ruban il avait accepter de la revoir. A cette idée, la jeune fille son cœur de gonfler de joie. Elle détacha alors son regard du beau youkaï aux cheveux argentés pour regarder une dernière fois tous ses compagnons. Puis, d'un mouvement du bassin, elle sauta dans le puit.

- Sakura : "Sayônara . . . et à bientôt !"

La jeune fille fut happée par l'obscurité du puit. Il y avait beau y avoir du soleil, elle le trouvait terriblement sombre. Cela était peut-être dû au fait qu'elle avait peur. Oui, elle avait peur de s'être trompée ou alors d'avoir eu raison mais de ne jamais pouvoir revenir . . . Non, elle devait avoir confiance, tout se passerait bien. _J'espère que ce puit est vraiment le lien entre cette époque et la mienne. J'aurais l'air fine si jamais il ne se passe rien . . ._

§

* * *

§

Yoshié, Takao et Hinata étaient paniqués. Cela faisait presque deux semaines maintenant que Sakura avait disparu. Ils avaient fait bon nombre de recherches qui n'avaient apportées aucun résultat. Takao et Hinata avaient pressé Yoshié d'appeler la police sans tarder, avant qu'il n'arrive un malheur qu'ils ne pourraient que regretter. Mais elle avait un tout autre concept de la vie. Certes sa fille avait disparut, mais elle se débrouillerait sans l'aide de la police. Elle ne voulait pas que Sakura puisse avoir quoi que ce soit qui gênerait la future brillante carrière qu'elle lui avait tracée d'avance. Iie, rien ne viendrait entacher ce qu'elle avait bâti pendant 17 ans.

Shikashi, Yoshié savait qu'elle ne pourrait y arriver seule. Ses connaissances n'étaient pas très étendues car en dehors de son travail elle ne fréquentait que très peu les gens. Elle avait décidé de se confier à une seule personne qui, elle en était sûre, serait en mesure de l'aider à retrouver sa fille. C'est chez cette personne qu'elle se rendait aujourd'hui, accompagnée de son mari et de sa fille cadette.

Justement, elle le vit sortir de chez lui et se diriger vers eux. Il ne les avait pas encore aperçu mais ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes désormais. En le voyant, Yoshié éprouva un vif sentiment de soulagement. Oui, lui serait capable de retrouver sa fille. De toute façon elle ne lui laisserait pas le choix. Il était son dernier espoir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le visage de l'homme indiqua clairement qu'il venait de les remarquer. D'abord interrogatifs, ses yeux se firent joyeux par la suite. Il l'avait reconnue et il se nanti d'un sourire chaleureux.

"Yoshié ! Cela faisait longtemps ! Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? Oh ! Takao-san et Hinata-chan sont là aussi."

- Takao et Hinata : "Konnichiwa."

Yoshié éprouvait toujours le même sentiment d'apaisement quand elle était en sa présence et, même s'ils n'habitaient pas très loin l'un de l'autre, ils ne se voyaient que très peu. C'était un vieil homme aux cheveux et à la barbichette grise. Il était plutôt petit et un peu voûté et il portait des habits de prêtre. Yoshié pressa le pas, soucieuse de lui parler au plus vite.

- Yoshié : "Ojisan . . . Je suis heureuse de vous revoir après tout ce temps, même si c'est en ces conditions."

Ojisan . . . Cet homme n'était pas son grand-père, mais il avait toujours tenu à ce qu'elle l'appelle ainsi. Elle s'était pliée à son exigence par politesse, très gênée au début par cette familiarité et puis elle s'y était habituée. Maintenant, elle trouvait ça rassurant et elle en était heureuse.

- Ojisan : "Dôshite ? Que se passe-t-il ?"

- Yoshié : "Ma fille aînée a disparu depuis presque deux semaines."

- Ojisan : "Je ne vois pas en quoi je peux vous aider . . . Avez-vous appelé la police ?"

- Yoshié : "Iie, je suis sûre qu'avec vos prières, vous pourrez nous aider à la retrouver. J'ai entièrement confiance en vos capacités."

Des larmes de bonheur brillèrent dans les yeux de l'homme. Enfin une personne douée de bon sens qui reconnaissait son talent ! Sa petite-fille et son petit-fils avaient beau se moquer de lui, il y avait au moins une personne qui croyait en lui. C'était si merveilleux ! Il ferait tout pour ne pas la décevoir, il en allait de son honneur et de sa fierté.

- Ojisan : "Mon talent est à votre service. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous aidez à la retrouver. Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ?"

- Yoshié : "Sakura."

"Sakura ? Vous ne l'avez toujours pas retrouvée ?"

Tout le monde se retourna au son de cette petite voix fluette. Elle appartenait à un jeune garçon d'environ 6 ans qui les regardait avec surprise. Yoshié cru qu'elle allait se jeter sur lui et le secouer jusqu'à ce qu'il lui avoue ce qu'il avait fait de sa fille. Le fait que ce soit un tout jeune garçon et qu'il était impossible qu'il ait fait quoi que ce soit à Sakura ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit. Il savait quelque chose et elle allait lui faire avouer quoi.

Voyant à l'expression du visage de sa femme qu'elle allait commettre un acte stupide, Takao prit les devants. Il s'agenouilla devant le petit garçon en souriant.

- Takao : "Comment t'appelles-tu ?"

- Eiji : "Eiji."

- Takao : "Dis-moi, Eiji-kun . . . Tu as déjà vu Sakura ? Tu sais où elle est ?"

- Eiji : "Haï. Elle jouait à cache-cache avec des garçons."

- Takao : "A cache-cache ? C'est un jeu très amusant et j'y jouais beaucoup quand j'étais petit."

- Eiji : "Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup y jouer."

- Takao : "Et tu as vu où Sakura était cachée ?"

- Eiji : "Haï. Normalement je n'avais pas le droit de le dire demo Ryûji m'avait promis qu'il jouerait à cache-cache avec moi et il a menti. Il n'est jamais venu jouer avec moi. Il est méchant !"

Les yeux du jeune garçon s'étaient remplis de larmes. Il était revenu ici tous les jours en espérant revoir Ryûji pour jouer avec lui. Il l'avait attendu longtemps à chaque fois, sortant de chez lui en cachette. A chaque fois il repartait déçu mais en se disant qu'il avait sûrement eu un empêchement. Il lui avait promit alors il ne pouvait pas avoir oublié. On n'oubliait jamais ses promesses. C'était pour ça qu'Eiji était là aujourd'hui.

Mais maintenant, il avait comprit que Ryûji ne viendrait jamais. Il lui avait menti. Ces mots firent très mal au jeune garçon qui renifla bruyamment. Alors si Ryûji n'avait pas tenu sa promesse, il n'était pas obligé de tenir la sienne.

- Takao : "Tu as raison Eiji-kun. C'est très mal de mentir et Ryûji a fait quelque chose de très mal."

- Eiji : "Haï. Il est méchant !"

- Takao : "Ce n'est pas Sakura qui t'a dit qu'elle jouait à cache-cache, ne ? C'est Ryûji qui te l'a dit ?"

- Eiji : "Haï."

- Takao : "Et qu'est-ce que Ryûji t'avait demandé de ne pas dire ?"

- Eiji : "Il jouait à cache-cache avec Sakura et d'autres garçons et c'était à Sakura de se cacher. Ils n'arrivaient pas à la trouver mais moi, j'avais vu où elle s'était cachée alors je leur ai dit. Et c'est là que Ryûji m'a dit de ne rien dire et il m'a promis de jouer à cache-cache avec moi mais il n'est jamais revenu. Je suis content qu'il ne l'ait pas trouvé alors. Sakura a dû partir avant."

- Takao : "Et où Sakura s'était-elle cachée ?"

- Eiji : "Vous aussi vous jouez à cache-cache avec elle ?"

- Takao : "On peut dire ça. En fait je suis son papa et je voudrais la retrouver pour lui dire qu'elle a gagné mais je n'y arrive pas. Dis-moi, Eiji-kun, où s'est-elle cachée ?"

- Eiji : "Moi, otôsan il est parti avec une grognasse. C'est ce que okâsan dit. Et en plus elle crie tout le temps quand elle lui parle au téléphone et lui il crie aussi et il dit que c'est du harcèlement. C'est quoi du harcèlement ? Okâsan ne veut pas me le dire."

Yoshié cru qu'elle allait étrangler ce sale gosse. Il perdait son temps à parler de cache-cache et de la vie sentimentale de sa mère. Mais ce qu'elle voulait, elle, c'était savoir où était sa fille. Et elle voulait le savoir maintenant ! Et puis pourquoi Takao ne le pressait-il pas plus de parler ? Elle était entourée d'incompétents . . .

Mais Takao ne perdait pas son temps comme le songeait sa femme. Il menait habilement Eiji à lui dire ce qu'il voulait savoir, petit à petit, pour ne pas le brusquer et pour le mettre en confiance. Il y avait très bien réussit et il sentait qu'il s'approchait de la réponse. Mais il savait aussi qu'il fallait qu'il se dépêche avant que Yoshié ne s'en mêle parce qu'alors ce serait fichu.

- Takao : "Le harcèlement c'est quelque chose de mal, Eiji-kun. Comme mentir, c'est mal aussi."

- Eiji : "Alors okâsan fait quelque chose de mal quand elle téléphone à otôsan et quand elle lui crie dessus en lui disant qu'elle va se suicider s'il ne revient pas à la maison ? Le suicide aussi c'est mal ?"

- Takao : "Haï, Eiji-kun, c'est mal. Le suicide est une façon de fuir les problèmes au lieu de les affronter. Mais pour les résoudre, c'est ce qu'il faut faire, il faut les affronter et non les fuir."

- Eiji : "Je le dirais à okâsan. Je lui dirais que ce qu'elle fait, c'est pas bien. Mais je ne sais pas si elle m'écoutera, elle ne m'écoute jamais quand je lui parle."

- Takao : "Peut-être qu'elle t'écoutera, Eiji-kun . . . Peut-être . . ."

- Eiji : "Vous êtes gentil monsieur . . . Vous ne voulez pas être mon nouveau papa ?"

La demande innocente du jeune garçon déstabilisa Takao. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui dise une chose de ce genre. Il lu l'espoir dans ses yeux et la perspective de devoir dire non le peina énormément quand il pensa à ce qu'Eiji allait ressentir. Il essaya de trouver les mots justes qui ne peineraient pas l'enfant, mais son cœur se serra. Apparemment ce jeune garçon avait une mère qui se fichait totalement de lui et il était livré à lui-même et en manque d'affection. Si ce n'était pas malheureux.

- Takao : "Tu es un petit garçon très gentil et je suis sûr que tu serais un bon fils. Mais vois-tu, j'ai déjà une femme et deux filles que j'aime beaucoup. C'est pour ça que j'aimerais que tu me dises vite où Sakura s'était cachée la dernière fois."

- Eiji : "Je comprend . . . Mais si j'ai un jour un nouveau papa, je veux qu'il soit aussi gentil que vous."

- Takao : "C'est très gentil ce que tu viens de me dire, Eiji-kun. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Je suis sûr que ta maman trouvera un jour un nouveau papa pour toi."

- Eiji : "Je l'espère . . . Vos filles ont de la chance de vous avoir comme papa . . ."

- Takao : "J'essaye d'être un bon père, même si ce n'est pas facile tous les jours. Je fais de mon mieux pour les rendre heureuses."

- Eiji : "Je suis sûre qu'elles vous aiment beaucoup. Alors vous devez beaucoup manquer à Sakura. Il faut que vous vous dépêchiez de la retrouver."

- Takao : "C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu me dises où elle s'était cachée."

- Eiji : "Elle est allée se cacher dans le temple. Elle s'est arrêtée quelques secondes au coin de la rue pour reprendre son souffle parce qu'elle avait beaucoup couru et puis elle a encore couru jusqu'au temple."

- Takao : "Elle s'est cachée dans le temple du Puit Dévoreur d'Os, tu es sûr ?"

- Eiji : "Haï !"

- Takao : "Arigatô, Eiji-kun. Pour te remercier, et si ta maman est d'accord, tu pourras venir jouer de temps en temps à la maison avec Hinata. Tu es d'accord Hinata ?"

- Hinata : "Haï."

- Ojisan : "Tu habites près d'ici ?"

- Eiji : "Haï. Dans la rue d'à côté."

- Ojisan : "Alors dans ce cas, quand tu voudras aller jouer avec Hinata-chan tu viendras au temple et je préviendrais Takao-san."

- Takao : "Et moi je viendrais te chercher pour t'emmener à la maison. Tu es d'accord."

- Eiji : "Haï ! Arigatô !"

Le jeune garçon était aux anges, très heureux de la gentillesse et de l'attention qu'on lui portait. C'était tellement rare chez lui. Mais seulement, une chose le gênait.

- Eiji : "Vous n'allez pas mentir comme Ryûji, ne ? Je pourrais vraiment aller jouer chez vous ? C'est une vraie promesse ?"

- Takao : "Une vraie de vraie. Je te le promet et je tiens toujours parole."

- Hinata : "C'est vrai. Otôsan me ment jamais."

- Takao : "Maintenant tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi, jeune homme. Et surtout ne te perds pas en chemin."

- Eiji : "Haï. Sayônara."

- Takao : "Sayônara, Eiji-kun."

- Hinata : "Sayônara et à bientôt."

Ils regardèrent tous Eiji s'éloigner en trottinant tout en faisant des signes de la main. Une fois qu'il eu disparu à l'horizon, Takao et Hinata se retournèrent vers le temple qu'ils regardèrent fixement, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Qu'allaient-ils trouver à l'intérieur ?

- Yoshié : "Sakura s'est faite agressée par des sales voyous ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait à ma fille ? Ne Takao, qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait ?"

- Takao : "Je l'ignore. Peut-être Sakura a-t-elle réussit à fuir . . ."

- Yoshié : "Elle serait rentrée à la maison dans ce cas !"

- Hinata : "Et si on allait voir dans le temple ?"

- Ojisan : "Il n'y a rien à voir. J'y vais très régulièrement et je peux vous assurer qu'il n'y a absolument rien."

- Yoshié : "Mais que va-t-on faire alors ? Comment allons-nous retrouver ma fille ?"

- Ojisan : "Suivez-moi. Je vais allez me préparer pour effectuer un rituel qui serait, je pense, capable de faire revenir Sakura."

- Hinata : "C'est vrai ? Vous pouvez faire ça ?"

- Ojisan : "Bien sûr. Je possède de puissants pouvoirs."

- Hinata : "Sugoï !"

- Yoshié : "Je compte sûr vous, vous êtes mon dernier espoir."

- Ojisan : "Ikuzu."

Ils se mirent alors tous les quatre en route. Si Yoshié faisait confiance aux pouvoirs du vieil homme et si Hinata était encore trop jeune pour bien comprendre, Takao était septique. Non pas qu'il traitait le vieux prêtre de menteur, mais il avait un esprit trop rationnel pour croire que de quelconques rituels puissent être magiques. Mais en même temps qu'est-ce qu'ils perdaient à essayer ? Du temps, c'était certain et c'était ce qui leur faisait le plus cruellement défaut. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Quand Yoshié avait décidé quelque chose, rien ne pouvait la faire changer d'avis. Il sourit en pensant au fait que Sakura avait hérité de cette partie de son caractère, elle pouvait aussi être très obstinée quand elle le voulait. _Sakura . . . J'espère que tu vas bien . . ._

§

* * *

§

Alors qu'elle commençait à ne plus y croire, la lumière avait enveloppée Sakura, la même lumière éclatante, aux mêmes lueurs violette et blanche. La jeune fille avait vu ce qui l'entourait se modifier lentement, en se torsadant et en prenant mille reflets irisés. _C'est beau . . ._ C'était effectivement magnifique et, après un temps qui lui parut durer à la fois une éternité et trop peu de temps, elle atterrit en douceur sur le sol. _Suis-je rentrée chez moi ?_

Jetant des regards autour d'elle Sakura remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas de lierre et qu'il faisait extrêmement sombre. En levant la tête, elle n'aperçut pas le ciel, mais une charpente qui lui laissait penser qu'elle était dans un bâtiment. _Alors je suis bien revenue dans le temple ?_ Un autre détail attira son attention : une échelle, faite de cordes et de planches, avait été installée et elle lui permettrait de remonter sans difficulté.

Sakura se fit d'ailleurs la réflexion qu'il était parfaitement étrange d'avoir installée une échelle ici. A quoi pouvait-elle bien servir ? Pourquoi quelqu'un descendrait-il dans ce puit ? Enfin elle n'allait pas se plaindre, elle n'aurait pas à faire d'escalade. La jeune fille saisit l'échelle quand elle cru discerner des voix. Elle se figea immédiatement et prêta attentivement l'oreille.

"Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous faites ?"

"Ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est une prière de notre famille qui a traversé les siècles, la fierté de notre temple."

"Demo . . . ça fait déjà plusieurs heures que nous sommes là et neesan n'est toujours pas revenue . . ."

"Silence. Rome ne s'est pas faite en un jour."

_Ces voix . . ._ Sakura connaissait ces voix, du moins trois d'entre elles. La quatrième appartenant visiblement à un vieil homme, sans doute un prêtre d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu. Mais qui cet homme était n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Ce qui en avait, c'étaient les trois autres personnes présentes ici.

"Et maintenant, l'eau de la purification !"

Un bruit fit lever la tête à Sakura et, avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, elle se retrouva trempée de la tête aux pieds. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise qui se transforma en cri de mécontentement. Non mais pour qui il se prenait ce vieux bonhomme pour jeter de l'eau sur les gens ? Bon d'accord il n'était pas sensé savoir qu'elle était juste en dessous, mais quand même . . .

Bien décidée à lui exprimer le fond de sa pensée, la jeune fille commença à grimper le long de l'échelle. Elle ne s'aperçut du silence qui régnait que quand elle fut arrivée à la moitié de son ascension. Tout d'un coup inquiète à l'idée d'avoir rêvé, elle osa un léger murmure interrogatif.

- Sakura : "Otôsan ? Okâsan ? Hinata ?"

Mais le silence fut sa seule réponse. De plus en plus inquiète, elle redoubla d'ardeur pour grimper les derniers échelons et sortit timidement la tête du puit puis le buste. Elle resta ainsi, figée dans cette position, sans être totalement sortie du puit. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes quand elle vit sa famille debout devant elle. Elle s'aperçut alors à quel point ils lui avaient manqué. Ils avaient l'air aussi surpris et bouleversés qu'elle, sans parler du vieux prêtre qui pleurait, un air de profonde satisfaction sur le visage.

- Takao : "Sakura . . . c'est . . . c'est vraiment toi ?"

- Sakura : "Haï, otôsan . . . c'est bien moi, tadaima."

- Hinata : "Neesan . . ."

- Sakura : "Tadaima . . . Hinata . . ."

Les yeux remplis de larmes, Hinata se jeta sur sa sœur, manquant de la faire chuter. Elles échangèrent une véritable étreinte qui montrait tout l'amour qu'elles éprouvaient l'une pour l'autre et que l'éloignement n'avait fait qu'attiser. Bientôt, elles sentirent une paire de bras supplémentaire les entourer toutes le deux.

Takao serra follement ses deux filles contre lui, complètement incrédule et voulant une preuve concrète qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Mais quand ses bras de refermèrent sur sa fille aînée, il su que ce n'était pas une illusion, Sakura était vraiment de retour. Elle était revenue parmi eux et elle semblait en parfaite santé mise à part le fait qu'elle était trempée.

Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, Sakura avait tellement de choses à leur dire qu'elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Fallait-il qu'elle leur parle d'abord des voyous, de son voyage dans le temps, de Rin, de Sesshômaru ? Il y avait tellement de choses à dire et elle était si heureuse de les revoir après tout ce temps . . .

Puis, un mouvement à sa gauche attira son attention. _Okâsan . . ._ Oui, sa mère était là. Elle aussi s'était visiblement inquiétée pour elle, sinon elle ne serait pas venue ici. Sakura se tourna lentement vers sa mère pour la rassurer, pour lui dire qu'elle allait bien.

Shikashi avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle ressentit une douleur cuisante à la joue gauche et elle comprit sur le champ que sa mère venait de la gifler, violement. Sous le choc et sous la violence de la gifle, Sakura faillit une nouvelle fois chuter dans le puit. Arrivant malgré tout à conserver son équilibre, elle regarda sa mère sans un mot, une expression incrédule sur le visage, tout comme Takao et Hinata. Yoshié, quant à elle, regardait sa fille aînée avec colère.

- Hinata : "Neesan . . ."

La fillette regarda sa sœur d'un air apeuré avant de la pointer du doigt en tremblant. Sakura porta alors machinalement la main à ses lèvres quand elle sentit, au même moment, un goût métallique lui envahir la bouche. Elle n'eut pas besoin de regarder son doigt pour comprendre qu'elle saignait. Shikashi, elle ne pouvait toujours pas prononcer un mot, ne comprenant pas le geste de sa mère. Pourquoi l'avait-elle frappée ?

La jeune fille resta ainsi, en équilibre précaire au-dessus du puit. Elle ne se préoccupa pas du sang qui coulait lentement sur son kimono, elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Elle ne réagit pas non plus quand quelques gouttes du liquide écarlate tombèrent sans bruit au fond du puit. Un seul mot lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit. _Dôshite ?_

§

* * *

§

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes que Sakura avait sauté à l'intérieur du puit et le silence régnait. Pas un mot n'avait été prononcé depuis que Rin, s'étant penchée au-dessus du puit, avait déclaré avec surprise que la jeune fille avait disparu. Elle était depuis restée dans cette position, sans bouger, à scruter le fond du puit comme si cela allait la faire réapparaître.

Jaken fixait le puit d'un air distrait et il semblait réfléchir, une main posée sous le menton. AhUn humaient le vent, cherchant probablement à sentir l'odeur de la ningen. Mais Sesshômaru savait que c'était inutile. Il avait un flair beaucoup développé que celui du ryûyoukaï et, même pour lui, il ne restait aucune trace de la jeune fille. Seules flottaient encore dans l'air quelques dernières effluves de la ningen qui furent bientôt dispersées par une douce brise.

Sesshômaru percevait une autre odeur qu'il aurait reconnu n'importe où, l'odeur de la ningen d'Inu-Yasha. Celle de son baka de demi-frère était elle aussi présente ainsi que celle des quatre autres ningen et youkaï les accompagnant. Mais celles de la ningen et d'Inu-Yasha étaient les plus fortes, les plus présentes. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose : la ningen se servait aussi de se puit pour faire le lien entre son monde et celui-ci. Alors elles venaient du même endroit ? De toute façon, il s'en fichait. Cela ne le regardait pas. C'était leur vie, pas la sienne.

Le taïyoukaï posa alors les yeux sur Rin qui n'avait toujours pas bougée. Il savait que le départ de la ningen avait été dur pour elle, mais il commençait à s'impatienter. Pourquoi restait-il là ? La ningen Sakura était maintenant rentrée chez elle et elle n'allait certainement pas revenir de sitôt. Et puis de toute façon, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait lui faire qu'elle revienne ou non ? Il n'avait absolument pas besoin d'elle et à vrai dire, il était plutôt soulagé de son départ. Enfin, l'était-il tant que ça ?

Et elle, pourquoi avait-elle donc formulé le souhait de les revoir ? Qu'elle veuille revoir Rin, Sesshômaru pouvait le comprendre. Il avait très vite comprit qu'un profond attachement liait les deux ningen. Elles n'avaient aucun lien de sang, shikashi elles s'aimaient comme deux sœurs. Le taïyoukaï pensa avec ironie que leur situation était opposée à celle qui le liait à Inu-Yasha : ils avaient un lien de sang, au plus grand déplaisir de Sesshômaru, et ils se haïssaient.

Que la ningen Sakura veuille revoir AhUn aussi il pouvait le comprendre, car elle portait une réelle affection au ryûyoukaï qui la lui rendait. Il savait que AhUn le considéraient comme son maître légitime même s'il n'avait aucune affection pour lui et, de toute façon, Sesshômaru n'en demandait aucune. Ils le servaient, alors les sentiments n'avaient pas à entrer en ligne de compte.

Ce qui l'étonnait, c'était qu'elle veuille revoir Jaken alors qu'elle passait son temps à se disputer avec lui. Ils se lançaient tout le temps des pics à la tête et Sesshômaru avait l'impression que parfois ils se cherchaient querelles pour des broutilles. C'était parfaitement singulier.

Et lui ? Pourquoi voulait-elle le revoir, lui ? Analyser les sentiments des autres n'était pas le point fort du taïyoukaï. Autant il pouvait lire en Jaken et en Rin comme dans des livres ouverts, autant c'était plus difficile avec la ningen Sakura. Elle semblait le respecter et l'instant d'après elle pouvait le braver ouvertement. Elle pouvait être joyeuse, douce et réservée comme froide et distante.

Et puis il y avait des paroles, des regards qu'il ne savait comment interpréter, comme celui qu'elle lui avait lancé avant de partir. Mais plus que certains regards, c'étaient _ses_ regards . . . Ils avaient quelque chose de particulier. Sesshômaru n'aurait su dire quoi, mais quand elle se mettait à le regarder droit dans les yeux, c'était comme si quelque chose se passait. Souvent l'expression de ses yeux s'adoucissait et elle lui semblait plus fragile, plus . . .

Il secoua imperceptiblement la tête. La direction que prenaient ses pensées ne l'amènerait nulle part si ce n'est à des choses qu'ils ne désiraient pas entendre. Le taïyoukaï n'était pas encore prêt à accepter ce qu'il commençait à ressentir, ce que les deux ningen qu'il avait sauvées commençaient à lui apporter. Très lentement, elles commençaient à lui apporter ce qui lui faisait principalement défaut : des sentiments . . . Mais il était encore trop tôt pour qu'il s'en rende compte et encore plus pour qu'il les accepte.

Son regard se posa alors sur le ruban rouge qui flottait au gré de la brise, attaché à Tenseiga, et il se maudit silencieusement de n'avoir pas refusé ce 'cadeau'. Sesshômaru avaient beau être parfois cruel, il respectait toujours ses engagements et il ne revenait jamais sur sa parole. Même s'il ne lui avait rien promis, ce ruban l'obligeait à revenir voir la ningen une fois qu'elle reviendrait dans leur monde. Cette perspective ne l'enchantait guère car son temps était trop précieux pour être gâché ainsi. Et pourtant . . .

Soudain, une légère odeur lui parvint. Elle était faible, très faible mais son flair ultra sensible lui permit de la détecter tout de suite. Il connaissait cette odeur pour l'avoir déjà ressenti deux fois auparavant hors, c'était impossible. Il s'aperçut alors avec surprise que cette odeur émanait . . . du puit !

Sesshômaru leva un sourcil, intrigué, et il s'approcha lentement du puit, indifférent au regard des deux youkaï braqués sur lui. Comment pouvait-il sentir cette odeur ? Comment pouvait-elle lui parvenir ? Arrivé au niveau de la construction de bois, le taïyoukaï en scruta attentivement l'intérieur sans pour autant y voir quoi que ce soit. Rin avait levée les yeux sur lui et elle le regardait d'un air interrogateur.

- Rin : "Sesshômaru-sama ?"

Sans savoir pourquoi, Sesshômaru se sentit le besoin de dire à Rin ce qu'il avait sentit. Peut-être parce qu'il savait qu'elle était très attachée à la jeune fille. Peut-être pensait-il qu'elle avait le droit de savoir ?

- Sesshômaru : "Le sang . . . Je distingue l'odeur de son sang dans le puit."

Si Sesshômaru cru entendre un grognement inquiet du ryûyoukaï, il n'y fit pas attention. Il essayait de comprendre comment une telle chose était possible. Elle n'avait pu se blesser en partant car il l'aurait sentit avant. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il pouvait sentir ce qui se passait à l'époque de la ningen ?

- Jaken : "Du sang ?"

Le petit youkaï s'était approché, curieux, une pointe d'inquiétude mal dissimulée dans la voix. Et il n'était pas le seul. AhUn l'avaient suivit et ils humaient l'air plus fortement avant de percevoir, eux aussi, la présence du sang de Sakura dans le puit. Elle était si faible qu'ils ne la distinguaient presque pas. Mais elle était quand même là, et cela suffit pour les faire grogner d'inquiétude.

Mais la plus inquiète restait Rin. La fillette regardait avec horreur le fond du puit, s'attendant d'un instant à l'autre Sakura dans une mare de sang. Mais elle ne voyait rien de tel ce qui la rassurait et la terrifiait tout à la fois. Elle leva la tête vers Sesshômaru, les yeux agrandis par la peur.

- Rin : "Sakura-neesan est blessée ? Sakura-neesan va mourir ?"

Sesshômaru n'aurait su le dire avec exactitude car il ne savait rien de ce qui se passait de l'autre côté. Demo, si la quantité sang qu'il percevait était celle que la ningen avait perdu, elle devait être loin, très loin de l'article de la mort. A vue de nez, et ce n'était pas une métaphore, il ne devait pas y en avoir plus de quelques gouttes. Sans savoir pourquoi, Sesshômaru se sentit quelque peu soulagé de cette déduction.

- Sesshômaru : "Iie, il . . ."

Mais ne l'écoutant pas, Rin avait déjà sauté dans le puit, ses cheveux de jais flottant derrière elle. Sakura était en danger ? Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle allait venir la sauver comme la jeune fille l'avait pour elle quand elles avaient été attaquées par les loups. Elle ne songea même pas à ce qu'elle ferait une fois sur place, ni comment elle ferait pour retrouver Sakura. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait avec ardeur, c'était être près d'elle et rien d'autre. C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle se laissa tomber.

- Jaken : "Nani ? Ningen no ba . . ."

Mais Jaken ne pu finir sa phrase que Sesshômaru avait lui aussi sauté dans le puit à la suite de Rin. Ses longs cheveux argentés flottèrent gracieusement durant un court instant avant de disparaître à l'intérieur du puit. Complètement choqué par l'attitude de son maître, le petit youkaï ne pu bouger pendant quelques secondes.

Puis, reprenant ses esprits, il courut à toute vitesse vers le puit, suivit de AhUn. Etant trop petit pour voir à l'intérieur il dut, après quelques acrobaties, se hisser sur la margelle. AhUn, ne firent rien pour l'aider, complètement focalisés sur ce qu'ils voyaient à l'intérieur. Au plutôt ce qu'ils ne voyaient pas. Le ryûyoukaï grogna avec désarroi, le puit était vide ! Jaken s'en aperçut aussi tout de suite, dès qu'il se pencha vers la sombre bouche du puit. Sa surprise vira vite à la panique.

- Jaken : "Sesshômaru-sama ? Où êtes-vous, Sesshômaru-sama ?"

Respirant un grand coup, Jaken tenta de se calmer et de réfléchir rationnellement. Qu'un puissant taïyoukaï comme son maître puisse passer dans un autre monde comme cela semblait être le cas, n'avait rien d'étonnant. Mais si deux faibles ningen avaient réussit aussi, il le pourrait également.

Avalant nerveusement sa salive et prenant une grande inspiration, Jaken sauta . . . pour violement atterrir au fond du puit. A moitié assommé, il resta quelques secondes sans bouger, allongé sur le ventre. Finalement, avec un grognement de douleur, il se retourna sur le dos. Il su immédiatement qu'il ne s'était rien passé dès qu'il vit Ah et Un le regarder avec curiosité. Il était toujours là, dans son monde. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réussit à partir lui aussi ?

Après avoir constaté qu'il n'avait rien de cassé, Jaken chercha un moyen pour sortir. Le seul qui était envisageable était de grimper au lierre qui couvrait une partie du puit. Oui, c'était la seule solution. Heureusement pour le petit youkaï, le Nintôjô était resté à l'extérieur du puit. Il l'avait posé avant de monter sur la margelle. Il aurait eu encore plus de mal à grimper s'il l'avait eu avec lui. Jaken s'agrippa alors au lierre et il entama sa pénible ascension. _Sesshômaru-sama, onegaï, revenez sain et sauf. Qui sait ce que vous aurez à affronter où que vous puissiez être . . . Moi, Jaken, j'attendrais ici même votre retour._

§

* * *

§

Une fois la surprise passée, ce fut la colère contre sa mère qui l'emporta chez Hinata. Pourquoi avait-elle frappée Sakura alors qu'elle venait tout juste de revenir d'ils ne savait où ? Elle ne lui avait pas adressé un seul mot, elle n'avait pas attendu la moindre explication ! Elle l'avait giflée avec violence et en plus elle l'avait blessée. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle ressentait une telle chose à l'égard d'un membre de sa famille mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas.

- Hinata : "Okâsan ! Dôshite ? Pourquoi as-tu frappé neesan ?"

Yoshié ne répondit pas, frémissante de colère, les yeux fixés sur sa fille aînée. Tous les regards étaient dirigés vers elle mais elle ne parut pas s'en rendre compte.

- Takao : "Yoshié ?"

- Hinata : "Okâsan ?"

Pourquoi lui posaient-ils des questions ? Elle n'avait de comptes à rendre à personne et elle ne désirait pas s'expliquer. Elle avait tout à fait le droit d'être en colère contre Sakura et tout autant de la gifler si bon lui semblait. Et puis pourquoi s'inquiétaient-ils pour elle ? Elle allait très bien alors qu'ils s'étaient fait un sang d'encre pour elle. Oui, elle revenait en pleine forme comme si elle avait seulement fait un voyage scolaire. Son visage ne laissait pas transparaître la moindre trace de culpabilité et cela, Yoshié ne pouvait le tolérer.

Sakura fixait toujours sa mère avec incompréhension. Mais elle se sentit trembler sous son regard froid et dur. A cet instant elle lui fit penser à Sesshômaru, sauf qu'elle n'avait jamais eu aussi peur du taïyoukaï. Même avec l'expression la plus froide, même avec l'expression de colère qu'il avait eu en remarquant l'odeur de son demi-frère, il ne lui avait jamais arraché le moindre tremblement, contrairement à ce qui était en train de se passer maintenant. La jeune fille commença alors à revenir de sa surprise quand elle comprit que son tremblement était mû tant par la peur que par la colère et la tristesse. Ce fut ce qui parvint à la sortir de son mutisme.

- Sakura : "Okâsan . . . Tu n'as pas l'air heureuse de me revoir . . . Si j'avais su, je serais restée là-bas, avec eux . . ."

Si les paroles de Sakura parurent rendre Yoshié encore plus furieuse, elles blessèrent et intriguèrent Takao et Hinata. _'je serais restée là-bas, avec eux'_ Mais de qui voulait-elle parler ? Avec qui était-elle et où ? Mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu poser la moindre question, il furent arrêtés par . . .

"Sakura-neesan !"

Tous sursautèrent au son de cette petite voix fluette et inquiète. Qui avait parlé ? Le temple était vite, il n'y avait qu'eux cinq . . . Mais plus que la voix elle-même, ce fut le terme 'neesan' qui les déstabilisa le plus. Ils purent voir sans difficulté l'incrédulité que reflétait le visage de Sakura ainsi qu'une étincelle qui illumina son regard l'espace d'une seconde. Et, toujours avec autant de surprise, ils la virent se tourner puis se pencher vers le fond du puit.

- Sakura : "Rin ? Sesshômaru ? Mais que . . . Que faites-vous ici ?"

- Rin : "Sakura-neesan est blessée ? Sakura-neesan saigne ?"

La jeune fille porta la main à sa bouche et elle constata qu'effectivement, elle saignait encore un peu, shikashi rien de bien méchant. Elle sourit alors à Rin de façon apaisante.

- Sakura : "Daijôbu, Rin. Arigatô."

Après un dernier coup d'œil à Rin, Sakura fixa Sesshômaru. Le taïyoukaï la dévisageait aussi de son impassible regard doré. Que faisait-il là ? Est-ce qu'il avait sentit son sang à travers le puit et qu'il avait été inquiet pour elle ? _Baka ! Sesshômaru n'est pas comme ça._ Non, il ne s'était sûrement pas inquiété pour elle. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi était-il là ? Comment Rin avait-elle su qu'elle était blessée ? Et surtout, comment étaient-ils arrivés dans son monde ?

- Hinata : "Neesan ? A qui parles-tu ?"

- Takao : "Sakura, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec toi ? Qui sont ces personnes ?"

Le cœur de la jeune fille s'emballa. Elle était sûre qu'Hinata et son père pourraient accepter la réalité, mais sa mère . . . Et puis Rin passait encore mais Sesshômaru . . . Si sa mère le voyait et qu'elle s'apercevait qu'il n'était pas un ningen, elle allait faire une crise cardiaque ! _Et même pire . . ._ Il fallait vite qu'elle trouve une solution, et une solution convaincante, ou alors qu'elle prie pour un miracle.

- Ojisan : "Je crois que le plus important pour le moment c'est que Sakura aille bien. Mais ne restons pas ici pour discuter. Mon petit-fils et sa mère sont à la maison, allons donc boire quelque chose pour nous remettre de nos émotions."

- Yoshié : "Iya. Je veux avoir des explications, et maintenant !"

C'étaient les premiers mots qu'elle prononçait depuis son retour et ils glacèrent Sakura sur place. Ses yeux s'emplirent de peur et elle agrippa avec force la margelle du puit. Même Sesshômaru au somment de sa froideur et de son indifférence n'avait pas eu une voix aussi froide et aussi chargée de menaces.

- Ojisan : "Yoshié, le rituel n'est pas encore terminé. Après l'eau de la purification, il reste encore quelque chose à faire. Il faut que je m'assure que Sakura et les deux autres personnes qui sont dans le puit ne sont pas hantées par un quelconque esprit malin. Cette partie du rituel peut être dangereuse et j'aimerais que vous m'attendiez à l'abri à la maison avec Takao-san et Hinata-chan. Il faut être prudent et je préfère jouer la carte de la sûreté."

Tout le monde regarda Yoshié, attendant sa réponse. Sakura était la plus anxieuse et elle était aussi terrifiée à l'idée qu'elle refuse. Elle allait avoir besoin de temps pour trouver un plan pour tout expliquer sans pour autant mentir. Autant dire que ça allait être dur.

Yoshié se détourna de Sakura pour fixer le vieux prêtre. Ainsi le rituel n'était pas fini et elle n'allait pas pouvoir avoir ses explications tout de suite . . . Cela la contrariait beaucoup car elle n'aimait pas attendre. Mais en même temps penser à des esprits malins qui se seraient peut-être introduits dans le corps de sa fille la fit frissonner. De toute façon, elle faisait entièrement confiance au vieil homme. _C'est un bon prêtre et je le connais depuis très longtemps. Il ne pourrait jamais mentir, et surtout me mentir._

- Yoshié : "D'accord je vous fais confiance, ojisan."

- Ojisan : "Bien. Dites aussi à mon petit-fils, Sôta, de venir me rejoindre. Je pourrais avoir besoin de son aide. Il n'en a pas l'air mais il est très doué."

- Yoshié : "Ikuzu."

Leur tournant le dos, Yoshié sortit dignement du temple. Après un dernier regard à Sakura, Takao et Hinata sortirent à leur tour. La jeune fille poussa un profond soupir de soulagement avant de sortir du puit. Elle jeta alors un regard en coin au vieux prêtre. _Il va falloir que je me débrouille avec lui avant d'affronter okâsan . . ._ Elle allait tout d'abord commencer par rentrer dans son jeu.

- Sakura : "Quel est ce rituel dont vous parliez ?"

- Ojisan : "C'était une excuse pour faire partir ta famille."

- Sakura : "Une excuse pour les faire partir ? Dôshite ?"

- Ojisan : "Je connais bien Yoshié et lui faire accepter la vérité ne sera pas chose facile."

Décidément, ce vieux prêtre était bien étrange et ce qu'il laissait entendre avec ses sous-entendus alarmèrent la jeune fille. Elle se tendit et se mit sur ses gardes.

- Sakura : "De quelle vérité parlez-vous ?"

- Ojisan : "La raison pour laquelle tu as disparu . . . Tu étais à l'époque Sengoku, ne ?"

Dire que Sakura était surprise était un doux euphémisme. L'époque Sengoku ? Alors c'était le nom de cette époque, elle avait bien fait un voyage dans le passé ? Mais plus que ça, c'était le fait qu'il connaisse son existence qui laissait perplexe la jeune fille.

- Sakura : "Comment le savez-vous ?"

- Ojisan : "Disons que je sais que ce puit n'est pas tout à fait ordinaire. Et puis le nom de Sesshômaru m'a mis sur la voie."

- Sakura : "Nani ?"

_Sesshômaru ?_ Il connaissait Sesshômaru aussi ? Comment était-ce possible ? Il avait bien dit qu'il savait que ce puit n'était pas ordinaire, alors était-il lui aussi capable de passer dans l'autre monde ?

- Sesshômaru : "Comment connais-tu mon nom, ningen ?"

Le taïyoukaï sortit du puit avec grâce, ses longs cheveux flottant derrière lui telle une pluie argentée. Il atterrit avec souplesse sur le sol, Rin sous le bras, juste à droite de Sakura. La jeune fille ne manqua pas de remarquer qu'il fixait le prêtre d'un air glacial. Il déposa ensuite Rin au sol et la fillette courut se jeter dans les bras de Sakura.

- Rin : "Sakura-neesan !"

- Sakura : "Rin . . ."

La jeune fille s'accroupit et la serra contre elle. Elles avaient été séparées seulement quelques minutes mais Rin avait manqué à Sakura et la réciproque était vraie. A les voir ainsi, une personne étrangère à la scène n'aurait pas douté qu'elles étaient deux sœurs qui avaient été séparée depuis un long moment. Personne n'aurait pensé qu'elles ne l'étaient pas et qu'elles ne se connaissaient en réalité que depuis deux semaines.

- Sakura : "Rin, comment as-tu fait pour venir ici ?"

- Rin : "Sesshômaru-sama a dit qu'il avait sentit le sang de Sakura-neesan. Alors Rin a eu peur et Rin a sauté dans le puit pour aller aider Sakura-neesan. Rin y a pensé très fort et Rin est arrivée ici."

Alors comme ça Sesshômaru avait pu sentir son sang de l'autre côté du puit . . . Elle comprenait que Rin se soit inquiétée et qu'elle soit venue, mais lui, pourquoi l'avait-il suivi ? Est-ce qu'il s'était aussi inquiété pour elle ? _Baka ! Arrête de penser ça, tu sais bien que c'est impossible._ Mais elle ne pu s'empêcher de rougir un peu à cette ô combien attrayante perspective. Elle aurait vraiment aimée qu'il s'inquiète un peu pour elle. Mais il était pour l'instant bel et bien là avec Rin, et cela suffisait amplement pour l'instant à la jeune fille.

- Sakura : "Arigatô, Rin . . ."

Sesshômaru, lui, se préoccupait plus du vieux prêtre que des deux ningen. Comment connaissait-il son nom ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu, c'était certain, et il venait du monde de la ningen Sakura et non du sien. Shikashi il sentait sur lui comme une odeur vaguement 'familière', bien que le terme 'familière' soit un peu inapproprié. Disons qu'il avait déjà ressentit quelques fois une odeur légèrement similaire à la sienne. Le taïyoukaï allait le questionner quand il vit que ce dernier le scrutait avec insistance, une main sous le menton. Sesshômaru en conçu une vive irritation.

- Ojisan : "Hum . . . Je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça. Ta ressemblance avec Inu-Yasha n'est vraiment pas frappante. Oui, pour deux frères vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout, si ce ne sont les cheveux et les yeux."

- Sakura : "Nani ?"

Si Sakura était de plus en plus surprise Sesshômaru, lui, commençait à comprendre. Seules deux personnes avaient pu parler de lui à ce vieux ningen impertinent. Cela expliquerait aussi pourquoi _leurs_ odeurs étaient fortement présentes ici. Un sourd grognement monta de la gorge du taïyoukaï. Non seulement ce ningen ce permettait de le tutoyer sans aucune gêne, mais en plus il le comparait à cet abruti d'Inu-Yasha. Si ce qu'il pensait était correct, et il y avait très peu de chance pour que cela ne le soit pas, ce ningen ne devait pas beaucoup tenir à la vie. Ou alors il était complètement stupide. Sesshômaru penchait plutôt pour la seconde hypothèse.

- Sesshômaru : "Je déteste me répéter. Réponds à ma question, ningen."

- Ojisan : "C'est très simple. Ma petite fille, Kagome, peut traverser le puit pour passer d'une époque à l'autre. C'est ainsi que j'ai rencontré Inu-Yasha qui en est aussi capable. Et c'est en écoutant le récit de leurs aventures que j'ai entendu ton nom pour la première fois."

Sesshômaru l'aurait parié. Inu-Yasha pouvait venir ici, cela expliquait la forte présence de sa détestable odeur. Cela expliquait aussi pourquoi il croyait connaître l'odeur du vieux : s'il était le grand-père de la ningen de son erreur de demi-frère il partageait une odeur commune avec elle. C'était le cas dans toutes les familles, chacune avait une odeur caractéristique dont était nanti chacun de ses membres, en plus de son odeur individuelle. Tout comme lui et Inu-Yasha . . .

Il savait aussi maintenant que le vieux était au courant qu'il avait déjà essayé de tuer Inu-Yasha et sa ningen, Kagome. Alors pourquoi continuait-il de lui parler comme s'il était son égal. _Il est vraiment stupide. _Mais quelque part, le taïyoukaï était soulagé qu'il n'ait pas mentionné le contenu des aventures de la ningen. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi et cela l'énerva un tantinet.

Sakura tentait de digérer ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Premièrement : Sesshômaru et Rin avaient pu venir dans son monde. Deuxièmement : la petite-fille du vieux prêtre était aussi capable de traverser le puit. Troisièmement : apparemment elle avait déjà rencontré Sesshômaru. Et quatrièmement : le frère de Sesshômaru pouvait aussi aller d'une époque à l'autre.

- Sakura : "Alors comme ça je ne suis pas la seule à pouvoir franchir le puit pour aller à l'autre époque . . . Et qui est au courant du pouvoir de ce puit ?"

- Ojisan : "En dehors de Kagome et Inu-Yasha, il n'y a que mon petit-fils, sa mère et moi. Personne d'autre ne connaît le secret de ce puit. Je pense que Kagome va être heureuse d'apprendre qu'une autre jeune fille est aussi capable de passer dans l'autre époque et . . ."

Le cœur de Sakura se mit à battre plus vite. Ainsi, il voulait mettre sa petite-fille au courant de tout. Mais elle était de ce monde, elle était comme les autres . . .

- Sakura : "Ne lui en parlez pas, onegaï ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle le sache !"

Mr Higurashi fut surprit par la véhémence des paroles de la jeune fille. Pourquoi une telle réaction ? Pourquoi ne devait-il rien lui dire alors qu'elles vivaient la même chose ? D'accord, Sakura était avec Sesshômaru et Kagome avec Inu-Yasha et cela ferait sans doute des étincelles. Mais si elles devenaient amies, ne serait-ce pas un moyen pour rapprocher les deux frères ennemis ?

- Ojisan : "Je suis pourtant sûr que vous vous entendriez bien. Kagome doit être un peu plus jeune que toi et elle est très gentille. Pourquoi refuser qu'elle le sache ?"

- Sakura : "Je désire seulement avoir le moins de contact possible avec les gens de ce monde car j'ai apprit à les connaître. Je ne veux plus être trahie ni déçue. Je n'ai que trop connu ça et je ne veux plus jamais le revivre . . . Ne lui dites rien, onegaï . . ."

- Rin : "Sakura-neesan . . ."

La jeune fille affichait un petit sourire triste et son visage reflétait une sourde douleur. Ses yeux le suppliaient d'une façon muette, en plus de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Tout son être exprimait la souffrance et la tristesse, personne n'avait manqué de le remarquer et tous se demandèrent ce qui avait pu lui arriver pour qu'elle réagisse comme ça.

- Ojisan : "Si tu insistes je ne lui dirais rien, demo . . ."

"Ojisan, c'est quoi cette histoire de rituel ?"

Sôta venait d'arriver à toute vitesse dans le temple, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son grand-père l'avait fait appelé pour ce genre de chose. Il savait bien qu'il ne croyait que très modérément, pour ne pas dire pas du tout, à ses prétendus pouvoirs. Le jeune garçon se figea à la moitié de l'escalier quand il s'aperçut de la présence de Sesshômaru, de Sakura et de Rin.

- Ojisan : "Tu tombes bien, Sôta."

- Sôta : "Ojisan, qui sont ces personnes ?"

- Ojisan : "Je t'expliquerais plus tard. Pour l'instant va me chercher une serviette, des vieux vêtements de Kagome et un foulard autre que celui habituel. Hayaku !"

Le jeune garçon regarda son grand-père d'un air ahuri. A quoi allaient lui servir toutes ces choses ? Il ne comptait quand même pas faire un de ses prétendus 'rituels' avec ça ? Se sentant dévisagé, Sôta regarda en contrebas pour tomber nez à nez avec les yeux froids de Sesshômaru. Ce dernier le fixait d'une façon qui le fit frissonner et il avait l'impression qu'au moindre mouvement il se jetterai sur lui pour le tuer. Si les paroles de son grand-père ne l'avaient pas convaincu, le regard du taïyoukaï y parvint sans difficulté.

- Sôta : "Haï . . ."

Sôta recula doucement dans l'escalier, le cœur battant la chamade, et il sortit précipitamment du temple. Une fois à l'extérieur, il sentit un grand poids quitter ses épaules. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait pu supporter encore longtemps le regard si terrifiant de cet homme aux longs cheveux argentés.

Courant jusqu'à la maison, le jeune garçon eu envie de prendre tout son temps pour revenir, il n'était pas pressé d'affronter une nouvelle fois l'homme terrifiant qui s'y trouvait. Shikashi, ojisan lui avait dit de se dépêcher alors cela devait être important. Il ne pouvait donc pas se permettre de traîner et il accéléra encore l'allure.

Sakura était restée silencieuse jusqu'à ce que le jeune garçon parte. Ce devait être le frère de cette fille qui pouvait comme elle passer dans l'autre époque. La jeune fille avait pu remarquer sa surprise en les voyant ainsi que le malaise qui était visible sur son visage quand Sesshômaru avait commencé à le dévisager.

En toute logique, si Sôta était le frère de cette Kagome qui accompagnait Inu-Yasha, le frère de Sesshômaru . . . Il était logique qu'il n'ait pas l'air d'apprécier le jeune garçon, même s'ils ne se connaissaient visiblement pas.

Mais cela n'était pas vraiment important. Ce qui l'était vraiment c'était de savoir comment elle allait s'en sortir avec sa mère. Et puis une autre question lui trottait dans la tête.

- Sakura : "Que voulez-vous faire avec tout ça ?"

- Ojisan : "Tu es trempée, ne ? Je pense qu'une serviette et des vêtements secs ne pourront pas te faire de mal."

- Sakura : "Et pour le foulard ?"

- Ojisan : _Jette un coup d'œil vers Sesshômaru._ "Je doute que ta famille, et tout particulièrement Yoshié, réagisse bien en voyant les oreilles de Sesshômaru."

Le taïyoukaï laissa échapper un léger grognement de mécontentement. Il en avait plus qu'assez du comportement de ce vieux fou qui continuait à le défier ouvertement. Les deux ningen n'auraient pas été avec lui, cela ferait longtemps qu'il l'aurait déchiqueté de ses griffes. A vrai dire non, il se serait servit de son fouet de youki pour ne pas se souiller du sang de ce vil ningen.

- Sesshômaru : "Savez-vous à qui vous parlez ?"

- Rin : "Sesshômaru-sama est le seigneur des terres de l'Ouest et c'est le plus puissant de tous les taïyoukaï ! C'est Jaken-sama qui l'a dit."

Sakura se retint de sourire. Rin avait l'air heureuse comme une écolière qui avait bien apprit sa leçon et qui venait de la réciter. La jeune fille avait déjà entendu Jaken le dire plusieurs fois, comme s'il croyait que Rin et elle doutaient de la puissance de Sesshômaru ou quelque chose dans le genre. Mais cette révélation, même totalement véridique, posait problème.

- Sakura : "Je doute que le fait de dire qu'il est un taïyoukaï adoucira okâsan. Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir lui expliquer qui vous êtes, surtout Sesshômaru. Je ne veux pas mentir mais je ne peux pas non plus dire la vérité . . . Je ne sais que faire . . ."

- Rin : "Il faut toujours dire la vérité."

- Sakura : "Il y a des vérités qu'il ne vaut mieux pas entendre parfois, Rin. Je ne parle pas de mentir, juste de ne rien dire en espérant que okâsan ne pose aucune question. Si jamais elle apprend toute la vérité, elle ne l'acceptera jamais. Et pour que je suive sans tâche l'avenir qu'elle m'a préparé elle serait capable de m'enfermer à vie . . ."

- Ojisan : "Tu exagères . . . Et puis tu seras bientôt majeure, ne ?"

- Sakura : "On voit que vous ne connaissez pas bien okâsan. Vous ne savez pas de quoi elle est capable pour arriver au but qu'elle s'est fixée initialement. C'est pour ça que j'ai hésité à rentrer . . ."

- Sesshômaru : "Lui dire que tu ne veux pas suivre l'avenir qu'elle te destine serait la meilleure chose à faire."

- Sakura : "J'y ai déjà pensé. Mais je ne suis pas encore prête à défier okâsan, je n'ai pas encore assez confiance en moi. De plus, tout retomberait sur Hinata et je ne veux pas qu'elle vive la même chose que moi. Pour l'instant okâsan la laisse à peu près tranquille et je veillerais sur elle au possible."

- Rin : "Sakura no okâsan . . ."

La jeune fille se rendit compte que l'expression de Rin s'était assombrie. Et pour cause : la fillette était orpheline et elle, elle n'arrêtait pas de parler de sa mère depuis tout à l'heure. Ce qu'elle pouvait manquer de délicatesse parfois . . . Sakura serra Rin contre elle.

- Sakura : "Gomen ne, Rin."

- Rin : "Iie, Rin va bien . . ."

"Ojisan, me voilà !"

Sôta s'appuya contre le mur tout en reprenant son souffle. Il avait finalement couru tout le long du chemin et il tentait maintenant de reprendre sa respiration. Il tenait sous le bras ce que le vieux prêtre lui avait demandé d'apporter.

Ce dernier s'approcha de son petit-fils avec un sourire avant de prendre et d'examiner avec un air professionnel ce Sôta venait de lui rapporter, soit une serviette, un foulard noir, une jupe beige et un pull kaki. _Bien, ça devrait faire l'affaire._

- Ojisan : "Sôta, attends-nous dehors."

- Sôta : "Dôshite, ojisan ?"

- Ojisan : "Ne discute pas et ferme la porte derrière toi."

- Sôta : "Demo . . . D'accord."

Poussant un soupir de résignation, le jeune garçon amorça un demi-tour. Quand ojisan avait un regard brillant mais déterminé, il savait qu'il était inutile de lui tenir tête. Et c'était justement le regard qu'il arborait maintenant. Sôta jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux autres personnes présentes dans le temple.

La jeune fille attira tout d'abord son regard. Elle était très belle et avait des formes généreuses, même un enfant comme lui était capable de s'en rendre compte. Mais plus que son physique, ce fut l'expression de son visage qui retint l'attention du jeune garçon. Elle avait des traits fins qui lui conféraient une apparente gentillesse. Mais contrastant avec, elle avait une attitude tendue et elle semblait avoir peur de quelque chose. Quand elle remarqua son regard posé sur elle, elle sourit gentiment à Sôta. Gêné, ce dernier détourna les yeux pour les poser sur la fillette qui était serrée contre la jeune fille.

Ses traits reflétaient l'innocence même et Sôta la trouva tout de suite très jolie. En la fixant plus attentivement, le jeune garçon en conclu qu'elle devait avoir à peu près son âge et son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite. Rougissant, il tenta de se raisonner : ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était peut-être de son âge qu'il fallait qu'il se sente tout de suite intimidé. C'était à chaque fois la même chose : dès qu'il rencontrait une fille de son âge il rougissait et cela était immanquablement suivit par des bégaiement si elles lui adressaient la parole. Cette fois ne ferait pas exception aux autres.

Sentant un frisson lui courir le long de la colonne vertébrale, le jeune garçon releva la tête pour poser ses yeux sur le troisième occupant du temple. Il le regretta tout de suite. Ce dernier le fixait de son étrange regard doré, regard qui n'avait absolument rien d'amical, bien au contraire. Sôta déglutit difficilement. Il avait l'impression que l'homme aux cheveux argentés pouvait lire en lui et cela le rendit encore plus mal à l'aise, surtout quand ses yeux se firent plus dur, plus menaçants.

N'ayant aucune envie d'essuyer les foudres de cet homme effrayant pour une raison qu'il ignorait, le jeune garçon se hâta de sortir du temple et d'en fermer soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Il soupira de soulagement une fois qu'il fut sûr d'être hors du champ de vision de l'homme dont un simple regard le clouait sur place. Réprimant un tremblement rien qu'à cette pensée, Sôta s'adossa contre le mur du temple. _J'espère qu'il ne restera pas trop longtemps ici . . ._

Une fois son petit-fils sorti, Mr Higurashi se dirigea vers ses 'invités' avec un sourire. L'attitude apparemment hostile de Sesshômaru envers Sôta n'avait pas échappée au vieux prêtre mais il fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Il ne s'était rien passé et il doutait qu'il se passe un jour quoi que ce soit. Mais s'il devait en arriver là, il agirait sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Il terrasserait le youkaï par un de ses puissants sorts ancestraux dont il avait le secret. Sesshômaru n'y résisterait pas, il ne le pourrait pas. Le vieil homme tendit alors la serviette et les vêtements à Sakura.

- Ojisan : "Sakura-chan, tu ferais mieux de te sécher et de te changer avant d'attraper froid."

- Sakura : "Haï, arigatô."

Attrapant la serviette et les vêtements que le vieux prêtre lui tendait, Sakura regarda autour d'elle. Certes, elle commençait à trembler à cause de l'eau qui imbibait son kimono et elle aurait bien voulu enfiler quelque chose de sec mais un problème se posait. Où pouvait-elle se changer ? Le temple ne lui offrait aucune protection. Où qu'elle aille, elle serait exposée au regard de tous et cela, elle n'en avait aucune envie. _Je préfère encore garder mes habits mouillés que de me déshabiller en public._ Même si ledit public était plutôt restreint et se composait d'une fillette, d'un taïyoukaï et d'un vieux prêtre.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Mr Higurashi pour comprendre l'hésitation de Sakura à se changer. Lui tournant le dos, il entama une discussion avec Rin tout en l'entraînant dans un coin. Après un dernier regard pour la jeune fille, la fillette suivit le vieux prêtre avec un timide sourire. Elle se sentit peu à peu plus à l'aise en sa présence et elle tenta de répondre du mieux qu'elle pouvait aux questions du vieil homme sur son époque. Son enthousiasme était communicatif et bientôt la fillette ne montra plus beaucoup de réserve.

Adossé au mur, Sesshômaru regarda d'un œil mauvais le vieux prêtre s'éloigner avec Rin et l'entraîner plus loin. Son irritation augmenta quand il vit la fillette sourire et rire comme si elle connaissait le ningen depuis longtemps. Il retint de justesse un grognement de mécontentement qui menaçait de s'échapper de sa gorge. Décidemment, ce ningen lui plaisait de moins en moins.

Avisant un mouvement sur sa gauche, le taïyoukaï tourna la tête. Il vit Sakura s'éloigner dans un coin et commencer à se sécher les cheveux. Lorsqu'elle rejeta sa longue chevelure brune en arrière d'un gracieux mouvement de la tête, Sesshômaru ne put détacher son regard d'elle. Pourtant, il savait qu'il le devait. Il n'avait pas le droit de regarder ce qui allait suivre, il le savait.

Pourtant quand la ningen commença à faire glisser son kimono qui révéla ses épaules nues les yeux dorés du inuyoukaï étaient toujours posés sur elle. Mais quand la jeune fille s'arrêta et qu'elle commença à se rhabiller, le charme paru se rompre. Sesshômaru détourna bien vite les yeux de la gracieuse silhouette pour les fixer sur le vieux prêtre et Rin qui conversaient toujours joyeusement. Il ferma un instant les yeux pour ne plus se concentrer que sur les voix des deux ningen. Mais il revoyait encore la blancheur des épaules nues de Sakura et il se surprit à voir l'image de ses lèvres frôlant son cou et testant la douceur de sa peau.

Le taïyoukaï ouvrit brusquement les yeux, secoué par ce flash qu'il venait d'avoir. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'avoir une telle pensée ? Et surtout à l'égard d'une ningen ! Il avait côtoyé des femmes youkaï qui avaient eu beaucoup plus de charmes à lui offrir qu'elle. Shikashi aucune n'avait réussit à l'intéresser quelque soit les méthodes qu'elles avaient employées, que ce soit par une attitude provocante ou par des allusions discrètes. Il n'avait jamais cédé à leurs avances déplacées et obscènes lui, le fier seigneur youkaï. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il eu à l'instant une telle pensée pour cette ningen qui était tout à fait quelconque ?

Quelconque ? L'était-elle vraiment ? Pas vraiment puisqu'elle avait réussit à lui faire accepter sa présence à ses côtés, lui qui méprisait les ningen plus que tout. D'accord, il les considérait Rin et elle comme des ningen à part. Mais ceci n'expliquait en rien cela. Pourquoi cette image de ses lèvres effleurant doucement le cou puis les épaules de la ningen Sakura lui était-elle venue à l'esprit ? Pourquoi cela lui avait-il paru si tentant et surtout si . . . 'naturel' ?

Grognant tant d'incrédulité que de colère contre lui-même, Sesshômaru se borna à fixer Rin et le vieux prêtre, n'osant les quitter des yeux. Son attention était plus focalisée sur le ningen que sur la fillette. Si jamais il tentait d'une manière ou d'une autre de regarder la jeune fille en train de se changer, le taïyoukaï le tuerait à coup sûr.

Sakura soupira en voyant Mr Higurashi s'avancer dans un coin et lui tourner le dos tandis qu'il conversait avec Rin, conversation qui avait d'ailleurs l'air animée. La jeune fille s'avança alors dans le coin opposé. Elle se pencha en avant et frotta énergiquement ses cheveux avec la serviette. Quand elle estima qu'ils étaient à peu près secs, elle rejeta la tête en arrière, faisant voler sa longue chevelure sombre. Sakura entreprit alors de leur redonner un aspect plus présentable alors que ses mèches rebelles et emmêlées la faisaient plus ressembler à une sorcière qu'autre chose.

La jeune fille entreprit alors de se déshabiller. Elle desserra quelque peu sa ceinture avant de commencer à faire glisser le long de ses épaules le haut de son kimono. Mais quelque chose lui fit stopper son geste, une sorte de sixième sens lui dictant de se retourner car elle était observée. Remettant vite son kimono en place, Sakura tourna lentement la tête s'attendant à croiser les yeux de la personne qui l'observait. A son plus grand étonnement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Rin et Mr Higurashi étaient toujours en train de discuter et ils lui tournaient le dos.

Sakura se retourna pour voir ce qu'il en était de Sesshômaru bien qu'elle le devinait trop fier pour oser faire une telle chose. Comme elle l'avait prédit, le taïyoukaï ne regardait pas dans sa direction mais, appuyé contre le mur du temple il contemplait Rin et le vieux prêtre. Du moins c'est ce que supposait la jeune fille. Elle ne distinguait que le profil de Sesshômaru mais la direction de son regard ne trompait pas. Elle cru le voir tressaillir à un moment et elle se hâta de se retourner pour ne pas donner l'impression qu'elle l'observait.

Faisant attention de bien leur tourner le dos, la jeune fille fit glisser le haut de son kimono et le laissa retomber sur ses hanches, révélant son ample poitrine. Sakura resta un instant ainsi à contempler ce qui avait été à l'origine du cauchemar qu'avait été sa vie jusque là. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour être comme toutes les autres filles, pour avoir une poitrine d'une taille plus normale ! Non seulement elle la trouvait extrêmement laide mais en plus cela avait deux autres effets très désagréables : elle avait souvent mal au dos à cause de son poids et en plus ils étaient très encombrants par moment.

"Atchoum !"

Son éternuement ramena la jeune fille à la réalité et elle se rendit compte qu'elle commençait à être frigorifiée. Serrant la serviette contre elle, elle entreprit de se sécher consciencieusement. Attrapant son sac, elle en sortit son soutien-gorge qu'elle attacha en toute hâte avant de passer le pull qu'on lui avait prêté.

Elle enroula ensuite la serviette autour de sa taille et elle enleva son kimono trempé. S'essuyant du mieux qu'elle pouvait, elle enfila la jupe avant d'enlever la serviette. Sakura tenta tant bien que mal de voir le résultat mais n'ayant aucun miroir avec elle, elle ne pu que deviner ce que donnait son accoutrement : elle avait l'air d'une fille trop pauvre pour s'acheter des vêtements à sa taille ! La jupe lui arrivait à mi-cuisses, le pull lui découvrait le ventre et les manches étaient trop courtes d'au moins dix centimètres. Qu'à cela de tienne, la jeune fille les remonta jusqu'à ce que cela ne soit plus choquant.

Ramassant son sac, elle se dirigea vers la sortie du temple et donc, vers Sesshômaru, Rin et Mr Higurashi. Mais avant de partir et d'aller affronter sa mère, il restait une dernière chose à faire, sans doute la plus difficile. _Courage Sakura, ça va aller . . ._ Avalant sa salive, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Sesshômaru qui, à sa plus grande surprise détourna le regard. Sakura marqua une seconde d'hésitation avant de continuer son chemin vers la fillette et le vieux prêtre. C'était lui qui avait ce dont elle avait besoin pour la suite.

Sesshômaru avait senti la ningen s'approcher mais il n'avait pas fait un geste pour la regarder et il avait même détourné les yeux quand son regard avait croisé le sien, l'image d'eux qu'il avait eu il y a quelques minutes était encore fortement présente à son esprit. Et plus il s'efforçait de ne plus y penser et plus elle s'imposait à lui, augmentant sa fureur.

Shikashi, une fois que la jeune fille l'eu dépassé, il se dit que la regarder maintenant effacerait peut-être l'autre image qu'il avait d'elle. Levant son regard doré vers elle, le taïyoukaï cru tout d'abord à un mirage. Clignant des yeux, il s'aperçut finalement que ce n'en était pas un. Sesshômaru ne savait que penser. Comment cette ningen pouvait-elle se promener dans cette tenue ?

Le bout de tissu qui était censé lui couvrir les jambes était ridiculement court, beaucoup plus court que celui qu'elle portait quand elle était arrivée dans son monde. Quant à celui qui devait lui couvrir la poitrine . . . il était visiblement trop court lui aussi, révélant la peau blanche de son ventre et comprimant visiblement sa poitrine.

La voyant tirer nerveusement sur son pull pour tenter de couvrir son ventre, la colère de Sesshômaru diminua un peu. Visiblement, elle n'était pas si à l'aise que ça dans cet accoutrement. Et puis ce n'était pas vraiment comme si elle avait le choix : son kimono était trempé, il lui fallait des vêtements secs. Mais ces vêtements-ci . . . Le taïyoukaï se promit qu'il trouverait un moyen de se venger du jeune ningen qui les lui avait apporté. En plus c'était le petit frère de la ningen d'Inu-Yasha, cela tombait plutôt bien.

Un mouvement de la ningen Sakura attira son attention. Elle se baissait pour ramasser quelque chose que le vieux prêtre avait posé sur les marches du temple tout à l'heure. Les yeux de Sesshômaru s'écarquillèrent légèrement quand il vit la jupe, déjà très courte, remonter de plus en plus, révélant son corps plus que la décence ne le permettait. Mais ce qui le décida à bouger fut le regard du vieux prêtre qui ne quittait pas le postérieur de la jeune fille, comme hypnotisé . . . _Kisama !_ Il ne pouvait laisser passer une telle chose.

Sakura s'accroupit tout en tirant sur sa jupe d'une main et ramassant le foulard de l'autre. Elle avait sentit la jupe remonter ostensiblement vers ses fesses et elle n'avait aucune envie que cette partie de son anatomie soit exposée à la vue de tous. De plus elle sentait des regards sur elle et elle s'en sentait encore plus mal à l'aise.

Se relevant puis se retournant tout en prenant soin de tirer sur la jupe, la jeune fille sursauta quand elle vit Sesshômaru arriver brusquement devant elle, une froide lueur éclairant ses yeux dorés. Il fixait Mr Higurashi d'un air qui ne laissait rien présager de bon pour le vieil homme si elle n'intervenait pas immédiatement. Le craquement des articulations de la main du taïyoukaï la conforta dans cette décision et, même si elle ignorait l'objet de cette subite colère muette, elle devait reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

- Sakura : "Sesshômaru, j'aimerais que tu acceptes de porter ceci."

La jeune fille présenta le foulard noir au taïyoukaï qui mit quelques secondes avant de poser son regard sur elle. Le ningen avait de la chance, il n'allait pas mourir de ses mains, pas aujourd'hui du moins. Mais au moindre comportement suspect, il n'hésiterait pas ! Sesshômaru contempla alors le morceau de tissu, semblant se demander à quoi il pouvait bien servir. Les paroles du vieux prêtre lui revinrent en mémoire et son utilité lui apparu alors clairement.

- Sesshômaru : "Je n'en veux pas."

_Je m'y attendais._ Son refus avait été prévisible et Sakura ne s'était pas trompée. Il fallait maintenant qu'elle trouve un moyen de le convaincre, ce qui n'allait, semblait-il, pas être une mince affaire. Mais elle n'abandonnerait pas aussi facilement. Si il était buté et obstiné, elle aussi pouvait l'être. Ils allaient être deux à jouer à ce petit jeu.

- Sakura : "Onegaï !"

- Sesshômaru : "Hors de question."

- Sakura : "Dôshite ? Il faut que tu le portes car okâsan ne doit pas savoir que tu n'es pas un ningen !"

- Sesshômaru : "Cela te dérangerait-il ? Le fait que je sois un youkaï, un taïyoukaï même, te poserait-il un problème ?"

- Sakura : "Moi ? Pas le moins du monde demo . . . okâsan . . . On voit bien que tu ne la connais pas. Je préfèrerais faire face à Suzumebachi une seconde fois plutôt que d'affronter sa colère !"

Sesshômaru la regarda tout en levant un sourcil, signe discret chez lui marquant la surprise. Ainsi sa mère l'intimidait à ce point . . . Ne pas vouloir affronter l'autorité maternelle, le taïyoukaï le comprenait. Il avait lui-même vécu des expériences sur lesquelles il n'aimait pas trop revenir. Mais de là à préférer combattre un youkaï et cela, surtout venant de la part d'une ningen, était passablement surprenant.

Sesshômaru fixa ses yeux dorés sur ceux de la jeune fille. Il nota tout de suite son air décidé masqué sous ses paroles où il décelait une note de supplication qu'elle avait visiblement cherché à dissimuler. Tout comme lui, elle avait sa fierté shikashi il avait beaucoup plus de vécu qu'elle et quand il avait décidé quelque chose il ne revenait _presque_ jamais sur ses décisions.

- Sesshômaru : "Cela ne me concerne pas. Je n'ai donc pas à te suivre. Rin et moi allons rentrer."

Un éclair de surprise suivit d'un autre de colère passa dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Cette attitude était bien typiquement masculine : dès qu'un problème nécessitait leur présence, il n'y avait plus personne ! Mais elle n'allait pas se laisser faire, oh non ! Elle ne les laisserait rentrer dans leur monde qu'une fois qu'ils auraient _tous_ été voir sa mère et pas avant.

- Sakura : "Bien sûr que cela te concerne ! Tu dois venir avec moi et il faut que tu réussisses à forger à okâsan une opinion de toi favorable ! Toi tout comme Rin !"

- Sesshômaru : "Pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose ? C'est ton affaire et pas la mienne."

- Sakura : "Cette discussion aura une influence sur notre avenir à tous les trois !"

- Sesshômaru : "Je peux savoir en quoi cela influerait sur ma vie ? Ta mère n'a aucun pouvoir sur moi."

- Sakura : "Mais elle en a sur moi ! Si vous repartez sans la voir elle en serait totalement offensée et le résultat de la discussion serait déjà fixé dès le départ ! Il faut que vous veniez avec moi et que vous impressionnez okâsan pour qu'elle me laisse retourner dans votre monde !"

- Sesshômaru : "Tu as ton monde ici. Tu n'as pas besoin de venir dans le nôtre."

Entendre cela de la bouche du taïyoukaï blessa plus la jeune fille qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais admit. Elle voulait se rapprocher de lui et là il venait ouvertement de la repousser. Ainsi il n'éprouvait vraiment rien pour elle . . . Pas même un peu de compassion ? D'amitié ? D'affection ? _Iie, il n'est pas homme, ou plutôt devrais-je dire youkaï, à avoir ce genre de sentiments . . ._ Alors pourquoi les avait-il ressuscitées ? Pourquoi était-il venu plusieurs fois à son secours ? Pourquoi avait-il accepté son ruban ? Et puis pourquoi n'arrêtait-elle pas de se poser des questions tout le temps ?

Prenant une grande inspiration, Sakura s'exhorta au calme. Elle ferma les yeux et reprit une respiration plus lente et plus profonde tout en cherchant une réponse appropriée. Elle avait déjà formulé ce qu'elle ressentait avant de leur offrir les rubans et elle avait clairement exprimé son souhait de revenir. Sesshômaru ne s'y était pas opposé. Alors pourquoi se montrait-il si froid maintenant ? Avait-elle fait ou dit quelque chose qui l'avait contrarié ? _Et voilà que je recommence, c'est pas vrai . . ._

- Sakura : "J'ai déjà expliqué que je ferais tout pour revenir dans votre monde et je n'ai pas changé d'avis, j'y suis même encore plus confortée qu'avant. Avec vous, surtout avec Rin, j'ai enfin eu la sensation d'être utile à quelqu'un et d'être appréciée pour ce que je suis et non pour mon apparence ou ce que l'on croit voir en moi. J'ai enfin l'impression d'exister quand je suis avec vous . . . Je me sens bien et j'aimerais que ces moments que nous passons tous ensemble soient éternels."

- Sesshômaru : "Tu ne fais que caresser des chimères. Notre monde ne pourra jamais être le tien, à toi qui y es étrangère."

- Sakura : "Je le sais bien, tout comme mon monde ne pourra jamais être le votre. Et pourtant qu'est-ce qui vous empêcherait d'y revenir ? Vous être trois de votre monde à pouvoir passer de l'autre côté et nous sommes deux du notre à pouvoir faire de même. Si cette opportunité nous a été donnée, c'est qu'il y a forcément une raison là-dessous. Je ne crois pas au destin mais je ne pense pas que cela soit une coïncidence. Alors tant que cette faveur, autant que ce bonheur, me sera permise, je vivrai chaque instant passé avec vous comme si c'était le dernier !"

- Rin : "Sakura-neesan . . ."

- Sakura : "Oui, parce que dans votre monde j'ai quelqu'un qui attend mon retour et j'y ai rencontré des personnes qui sont pour moi comme ma deuxième famille quoi qu'en pensent les autres. C'est vous qui m'avez redonné sourire et gaieté, choses que je croyais presque éteintes chez moi . . . Alors . . . je me battrai pour revenir, même pour passer ne serait-ce que quelques petites secondes à vos côtés !"

La jeune fille se tu, cherchant à reprendre son souffle suite à ses longues tirades passionnées, chose dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude. Durant tout son monologue, l'expression du visage de Sesshômaru n'avait pas changée et il était resté impassible. Sakura se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien penser et son masque indéchiffrable l'irritait au plus au point. Elle voulait tellement savoir ce qu'il pensait . . .

Un petit rire lui fit relever la tête et une expression de surprise inonda son visage quand elle s'aperçut que c'était Sesshômaru qui riait. _Masaka !_ Elle ignorait jusqu'à ce jour que le taïyoukaï était capable d'une telle chose ! La surprise était telle qu'elle ne trouva rien à dire.

Sesshômaru avait attendu que la ningen Sakura se taise. Il avait alors fermé les yeux et un petit rire s'était échappé de ses lèvres et avait secoué ses épaules. Il était très loin du fou rire et ses lèvres étaient toujours fermées, ne découvrant pas ses dents. La dernière fois où il avait eu un rire semblable avait été quand, grâce au bras ningen 'prêté' par Naraku, il avait réussit à s'emparer momentanément de Tessaïga.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il croisa immédiatement le visage étonné de la ningen Sakura. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre et c'était normal. Lui seul en connaissait la raison. Rivant son regard à celui de la jeune fille, Sesshômaru cessa de rire et un petit sourire que l'on pourrait qualifier d'ironique étira quelque peu ses lèvres fines et bien dessinées.

- Sesshômaru : "C'est amusant . . . Tes paroles sont pleines de conviction, mais cela ne reste que des paroles . . ."

- Sakura : "Je ne . . ."

- Sesshômaru : ". . . Alors je vais vérifier si tes désirs sont véritables ou si ce ne sont que des paroles en l'air. Parce que si ce n'est que le dire, tout le monde peut le faire. Prouve-moi ta détermination et je jugerai si oui ou non ta présence est souhaitable dans notre monde."

Quelqu'un d'autre que Sakura aurait eu envie de frapper Sesshômaru jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse d'employer ce ton moqueur ainsi que pour effacer son sourire ironique de son beau visage. Mais pas elle, non pas elle. La jeune fille savait maintenant que sous son apparente froideur et sous le ton ironique qu'il avait employé . . . Sakura savait que là-dessous se cachait quelqu'un qui ne savait pas exprimer ses sentiments autrement. Le taïyoukaï avait de grosses difficultés dans ce domaine, cela était plus que certain. Mais la jeune fille parvenait parfois à décrypter le message qu'il voulait faire passer. Aussi, ne s'en formalisa-t-elle pas. Un sourire éclaira alors son visage tandis qu'elle prenait la parole.

- Sakura : "Alors tu acceptes d'aller voir okâsan avec moi ?"

- Sesshômaru : "Je n'aime pas me répéter. Ikuzu."

D'une démarche aussi digne que le lui permettait ce qui lui restait de dignité et de fierté, le taïyoukaï s'avança vers l'escalier. Shikashi au bout de quelque pas, la voix de la jeune ningen l'arrêta.

- Sakura : "Mate !"

Sesshômaru jeta un regard empli de fureur à la ningen. Il accédait à son désir alors pourquoi lui demandait-elle de ne pas partir maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien encore lui vouloir ? Le taïyoukaï se demanda s'il n'allait pas finalement regretter sa décision et rentrer chez lui dans l'instant.

- Sesshômaru : "Nanda ?"

- Sakura : "Tu oublies de mettre le foulard ! Ne bouge pas, je vais te l'attacher."

- Sesshômaru : "Je peux me débrouiller seul."

- Sakura : "Je n'en doute pas, shikashi . . . il faut le nouer . . ."

Au regard furieux qu'il lui lança, Sakura su qu'elle l'avait blessé en lui rappelant son infirmité. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement et elle n'avait pas dit ça pour le rabaisser d'une quelconque façon que ce soit. Demo la réalité était la réalité et elle ne pouvait rien y changer. Sesshômaru aurait été incapable de nouer ce foulard seul.

- Sakura : "J'en ai pour quelques secondes."

Alors qu'elle s'approchait, le taïyoukaï détourna la tête pour regarder droit devant lui. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle lui posait doucement le morceau de tissu sur la tête, il ne bougea pas plus qu'une sculpture de glace. Il en fut de même lorsque ses doigts ajustèrent ledit tissu de façon à dissimuler le haut de ses oreilles. Il la sentit alors soulever son épaisse chevelure argentée et la lui poser sur l'épaule gauche pour pouvoir faire son nœud librement. Sesshômaru pensa avec une sorte de nostalgie que la dernière personne à lui avoir touché les cheveux était son père, Inu-no-Taïshô, et cela remontait déjà à fort longtemps . . . _Chichue . . ._

Lorsque ses doigts frôlèrent sa nuque, Sesshômaru ne pu s'empêcher de frémir malgré lui, le contact des doigts de la ningen laissant une impression de douce chaleur là où ils avaient effleuré sa peau. L'image qu'il avait alors eu auparavant réapparu en force dans son esprit, mais cette fois les rôles étaient inversés : c'était la jeune fille qui passait doucement ses lèvres sur sa nuque . . .

Le taïyoukaï serra le poing jusqu'à ce qu'il sente ses ongles s'enfoncer dans la chair de sa main. La douleur effaça en partie l'image qui hantait encore son esprit. Il savait qu'il n'était pas sain pour lui d'avoir de telles pensées. Il ne devait pas se laisser contaminer par l'imbécillité de son baka de demi-frère. Il ne s'enticherait jamais d'une ningen. _Iie, jamais !_ L'amour que son père avait porté à la ningen Izayoï, la mère d'Inu-Yasha, avait été sa seule faiblesse et il l'avait perdu. Et tout ça malgré les avertissements qu'il s'était efforcé de prodiguer à son père . . .

- Sakura : "Et voilà c'est terminé ! Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit que cela ne serait pas long."

La sensation de ses cheveux que l'on enlevait de son épaule pour les laisser retomber en cascade argentée dans son dos suivit de la voix guillerette de la ningen achevèrent de ramener Sesshômaru à la réalité. Sans un mot et sans un regard il commença à gravir l'escalier.

Sakura le regarda avancer, elle aussi sans dire un mot. Puis, baissant les yeux, elle contempla ses mains. Un sourire se dessina alors sur ses lèvres. Elle ne s'était jamais imaginée qu'un jour elle allait pouvoir passer ses doigts dans les longs cheveux argentés de Sesshômaru. Ils étaient très doux et avaient une texture soyeuse. Jamais, même avec les meilleurs shampoings et après-shampoings, la jeune fille n'était parvenue à un tel résultat. _Il faudra que je lui demande ce qu'il utilise pour arriver à un tel résultat._

Secouant la tête, Sakura retint un petit rire nerveux mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire de plus belle. C'était fou ce qu'elle pouvait être versatile parfois. Il y a quelques minutes elle tremblait rien qu'à l'idée de parler à sa mère et voilà que maintenant elle s'inquiétait que la chevelure de Sesshômaru soit mieux entretenue que la sienne. Le contexte aurait été différent, elle se serait ouvertement moquée d'elle-même. Mais là, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment.

- Ojisan : "Maintenant que tout le monde est prêt, je pense que nous ferions mieux de le suivre."

- Sakura : "Vous avez raison. Tu es prête Rin ?"

- Rin : "Haï !"

- Sakura : "Bien. Ikuzu."

Derrière le vieux prêtre, la main dans celle de Rin, Sakura gravit à son tour les escaliers qui allaient la mener à l'extérieur du temple, dans son monde qu'elle avait quitté durant presque deux semaines. Des escaliers qu'elle aurait, du moins l'espérait-elle, souvent à emprunter dans le futur ; des escaliers qui allaient la mener vers l'être qu'elle redoutait le plus en ce monde : sa mère.

§

* * *

§

Dès qu'ils eurent émergés du temple et rejoint un Sôta qui remercia Kami de n'être pas resté seul plus longtemps avec 'l'homme aux yeux effrayants', ils se dirigèrent tous les cinq vers la maison des Higurashi où les attendait la famille de Sakura.

Le cœur de la jeune fille battait follement dans sa poitrine sous le coup de l'appréhension. Tout le long du chemin, elle essaya de se représenter la conversation avec sa mère et de trouver des réponses convaincantes aux questions qu'elle lui poserait. Il fallait qu'elle soit ferme mais sans être agressive ou paraître lui manquer de respect et annoncer les faits sans mentir ni les altérer. Mais cela allait être dur : comment lui dire qu'elle revenait d'un séjour dans une autre époque et que Sesshômaru n'était pas un ningen ?

Sakura se laissait guider par Rin qui suivait elle-même le vieux prêtre. La jeune fille n'avait pas conscience de ce qui l'entourait, trop concentrée sur ses pensées. Elle ne remarqua même pas qu'elle était entrée dans la maison. C'est pourquoi, lorsque la fillette s'arrêta, elle la percuta.

Le choc ramena Sakura à la réalité. Elle regarda autour d'elle, un peu perdue puis, baisant les yeux, elle adressa un petit sourire coupable à Rin qui la regardait d'un air intrigué. Sans attendre de réponse, elle releva les yeux pour faire face à ceux du vieux prêtre. Elle remarqua alors qu'ils étaient devant une porte close. _Derrière cette porte, okâsan m'attend . . . nous attend . . ._

Sakura jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur les personnes qui l'entouraient. Le vieux prêtre semblait attendre un quelconque signe de sa part pour ouvrir la porte. Rin levait vers elle un regard chargé de tendresse et d'encouragements muets. Sôta, légèrement rouge, ne quittait pas Rin des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'un frisson lui fasse détourner la tête avec précipitation et se tasser contre le mur. Sesshômaru, lui, regardait avec une froide lueur dans les yeux la forme tremblotante du jeune garçon.

Respirant à fond, elle fit un signe de tête au vieux prêtre signifiant qu'elle était prête. Acquiescant à son tour, il ouvrit lentement la porte comme pour ménager l'effet de leur entrée ou peut-être seulement pour lui donner encore quelques secondes pour se calmer. La jeune fille n'en savait rien et elle n'avait pas envie de le lui demander. _Je peux le faire !_ Relevant fièrement la tête comme elle avait déjà vu Sesshômaru le faire, elle s'avança dignement derrière le maître de maison, la tête droite. _Je n'ai plus peur !_

Mais la confrontation s'annonçait difficile et Sakura s'en rendit compte immédiatement. Elle en perdit sa belle assurance. Ce n'était pas la tension qui régnait dans la pièce qui en fut responsable, non. Mais plutôt la vision de sa mère les bras croisés sur sa poitrine avec les yeux emplis de fureur, ce même regard qui l'avait toujours fait trembler de peur et qu'elle levait sur elle en ce moment.

De plus, la tasse de thé et les petits gâteaux placés devant Yoshié étaient intacts. _C'est très mauvais signe . . ._ En effet, dans l'éducation que leur mère avait inculquée à Sakura et Hinata, la politesse voulait que même si l'on n'avait pas faim ou même si l'on n'aimait pas, pour faire plaisir à ses hôtes il fallait toujours prendre un peu de ce que l'on nous offrait. Hors si même elle ne l'avait pas fait en ce jour c'était que sa colère était assez forte pour lui faire oublier ses bons principes.

Sakura commença à trembler. Jamais elle n'arriverait à faire face à sa mère si elle était dans cet état. Jamais elle n'accepterait ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Jamais elle ne parviendrait à convaincre. Jamais elle ne pourrait retourner dans leur époque. Jamais elle ne pourrait les revoir. _Pourquoi cela doit-il se passer ainsi ? Je ne veux pas . . . Je ne veux pas . . ._ La jeune fille sentit ses yeux la brûler. _Iie ! Je ne dois pas pleurer !_

Elle sentit la petite main de Rin presser la sienne avec plus de force, comme pour l'encourager et la réconforter silencieusement. Sakura baissa lentement les yeux vers la fillette où elle pu lire sans difficulté le message que cette dernière voulait lui transmettre.

_'Gambate, Sakura-neesan !'_

Souriant, la jeune fille répondit à la pression de sa main dans la sienne. Sa réponse était aussi visible dans ses yeux et les mots auraient été inutiles.

_'Arigatô, Rin . . .'_

Relevant bravement la tête, Sakura s'apprêta à faire face à sa mère, à ses accusations, à ses questions, à ses reproches, à sa colère. Elle était toujours terrifiée, mais cette fois-ci elle était bien décidée à ne rien laisser paraître. Alors, pour éviter de croiser le regard de Yoshié, la jeune fille préféra étudier son père et sa sœur.

Tous deux fixaient Sesshômaru et Rin, une expression interloquée sur le visage. Ils savaient que Sakura s'entendait généralement bien avec les enfants, ce dont Takao se ventait de lui avoir transmis. _'Ce don avec les enfants est dans la famille Séno depuis des générations. Je suis vraiment heureux et fier d'avoir pu le transmettre à Sakura.'_ Oui, il ne cachait en rien sa fierté sur ce point.

Mais plus que Rin, c'était Sesshômaru qui les intriguait. Ils connaissaient les problèmes de Sakura et savaient qu'elle évitait les contact avec les gens de son âge, hommes ou femmes. Et lui, il avait l'air quelque peu plus âgé qu'elle. Il semblait respirer la dignité et la noblesse rien que par la façon dont il était entré et à celle qu'il avait de se tenir debout. Il leur semblait aussi entouré de mystère. Mais quelque chose chez lui les dérangeait sans qu'ils sachent quoi.

Ce fut finalement le vieux prêtre qui brisa le silence tendu qui s'était installé. Une main derrière la tête, il prit un air gêné avant de partir d'un petit rire tout en regardant Yoshié.

- Ojisan : "Je tiens à m'excuser pour les vêtements que porte Sakura-chan. Kagome, ma petite fille, est un peu plus jeune qu'elle et elles n'ont pas la même carrure. Aussi, je te prierai de ne pas lui en tenir rigueur, Yoshié."

Cette dernière daigna enfin lever les yeux vers le vieux prêtre. Encore une fois, Sakura pu remarquer qu'elle avait manqué à une autre règle qu'elle leur avait apprise. _'Quand quelqu'un vous parle, regardez toujours cette personne dans les yeux. Ne pas le faire est un grave manque de politesse à l'encontre de votre interlocuteur.'_

Quoi qu'il en soit, les yeux de Yoshié se firent un peu moins durs une fois qu'ils eurent croisés ceux du vieux prêtre. Mais ça voix ne laissa filtrer aucune chaleur.

- Yoshié : "Ce n'est pas ce qui me préoccupe le plus pour le moment. Maintenant, veuillez tous vous asseoir pour que nous puissions entendre ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense, _jeune fille_."

Sakura réprima un frisson. Oui, c'était vraiment mauvais signe. Sa mère ne plaisantait vraiment pas. Il n'y avait que dans les moments où elle était extrêmement sérieuse ou en colère qu'elle les appelait, Hinata ou elle, 'jeune fille'. Ces moments étaient généralement difficiles à affronter et se finissaient souvent par des larmes.

Sakura avala sa salive et avança d'un pas incertain. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à Sesshômaru pour se rendre compte qu'il soutenait sans ciller les regards de son père et sa sœur. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour qu'il ne lui dise ne serait-ce qu'un mot pour l'encourager ou la rassurer . . . _Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il était mon petit ami . . ._

Sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, elle secoua imperceptiblement la tête. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de penser ça à un moment pareil ? Elle n'avait pas le droit d'attendre quoi que ce soit de lui. Elle n'avait rien à lui demander à part de rester lui-même. Il avait déjà accepté de la suivre et elle lui en était infiniment reconnaissante. C'est en lui et en Rin qu'elle allait puiser la force nécessaire pour affronter sa mère.

- Mme Higurashi : "Bien. Nous allons vous laisser entre vous. Sôta, Otôsan, nous sortons."

Sakura sursauta au son de sa voix. Elle ne s'était pas aperçue qu'une autre personne était présente dans cette pièce. Pourtant la femme était assise non loin de sa mère. Le vieux prêtre avait parlé de la mère de Kagome et elle venait de l'appeler Otôsan. C'était donc vraisemblablement la mère de Kagome et de Sôta. C'était une femme d'apparence calme et gentille. Elle semblait à peu près du même âge que sa propre mère, peut-être un peu plus jeune.

La bonne éducation que lui avait apportée sa mère reprit le dessus. Sakura se courba légèrement en rougissant à cause de ce manque de politesse alors que sa mère était dans la même pièce.

- Sakura : "Je n'avais pas vu que vous étiez là, veuillez excuser mon manque de politesse. Ohayo, watashi wa Sakura desu. Et voici Sesshômaru et Rin. Hajime mashite. Dozo yoroshiku."

- Mme Higurashi : "Il n'y a pas de mal voyons. Watashi wa Kagome to Sôta okâsan desu. Hajime mashite, Sakura-chan."

- Sakura : _Nouvelle courbette._ "Arigatô gozaimasu."

La jeune fille se redressa, souriante. Cette femme l'avait tout de suite mise à l'aise et elle respirait la gentillesse et la bonté. Elle devait être une bonne mère, attentionnée et aimante envers ses enfants. Elle devait probablement les laisser libre de choisir leur avenir et le chemin qu'ils avaient choisi si cela faisait leur bonheur. Oui, cela devait être le cas puisque sa fille était autorisée à aller voyager dans l'autre époque. _Ils en ont de la chance. Pourquoi okâsan n'est-elle pas comme ça ?_

Un mouvement attira son attention. La femme s'était levée et, après une courbette en direction de Yoshié, Takao et Hinata, elle se dirigeait maintenant vers la porte. Le vieux prêtre et Sôta commencèrent eux aussi à reculer.

- Yoshié : "Il n'est pas nécessaire que vous partiez. Au contraire, ce qui va se dire ici vous concernera en partie alors, onegaï shimasu . . . vous pouvez rester."

- Ojisan : "Yoshié . . . Tu . . ."

Nul besoin de plus de mots pour que Yoshié comprenne ce que voulait dire le vieux prêtre, son regard seul suffisait. Il ne servait à rien d'en parler maintenant, ils n'étaient pas encore prêts. De plus, elle s'était jurée qu'elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour éviter que cela ne se réalise un jour. Et cela n'arriverait pas. Jamais. Même si cela avait déjà commencé, elle en repoussait l'évidence. Jamais elle ne le permettrait. Et ils étaient concernés. Tous. Secouant la tête pour chasser ces mauvaises pensées, Yoshié fixa le vieil homme.

- Yoshié : "Iie. Je pensais juste que cela pourrait, comment dire . . . vous concerner d'une certaine façon. C'est pour cela que j'aimerai que vous restiez."

Le vieux prêtre détourna le regard pour regarder la femme qui était entre temps arrivé à son côté. Quand leurs yeux se croisèrent, ils semblèrent se dire _'Si seulement elle savait que cela avait déjà commencé pour nous aussi et ce depuis un bon moment déjà . . . Mais il ne faut rien lui dire pour l'instant, elle n'est pas encore prête à affronter la réalité.'_

- Ojisan : "Je vois . . . Nous n'y voyons donc aucune objection."

Le signal fut comme donné par les paroles du vieil homme. Sakura et Rin avancèrent jusqu'à un fauteuil où elles s'assirent, la fillette sur les genoux de la jeune fille. Sôta, sa mère et son grand-père allèrent se placer de chaque côté de la porte. Sesshômaru, quant à lui, préféra s'adosser contre le mur non loin des deux jeunes ningen.

Yoshié ne le vit pas d'un très bon œil et prit cela comme une offense personnelle. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce qu'on lui désobéisse et elle détestait ça. Et si cet homme bizarre voulait la défier, elle n'allait certainement pas se laisser faire.

- Yoshié : "Asseyez-vous aussi."

- Sesshômaru : "Je préfère rester debout."

Elle resta surprise un instant. Elle avait employé son ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique et qui lui assurait d'être obéi quelle que soit la personne. Seulement il y avait répondu avec autant de froideur dans la voix. Ainsi il continuait à la défier . . . Elle le regarda alors dans les yeux, avec un regard autoritaire et légèrement agressif qui constituait sa deuxième arme. Mais il n'en paru pas affecté le moins du monde et le lui rendit tout aussi bien.

Yoshié s'empourpra légèrement sous le coup de la colère. Comment pouvait-il la défier tout en restant aussi calme, comme de marbre, non de glace ? Elle en profita pour l'étudier. Avec sa tenue excentrique, ses cheveux longs et d'une couleur non conforme à la norme, ses ongles trop longs, ses marques sur le visage, il ne lui faisait vraiment pas bonne impression. _C'est un voyou !_

De plus quelque chose dans ses yeux la gênait. Elle était trop loin pour voir quoi, mais elle savait qu'il y avait chez lui quelque chose qui n'était pas normal. Mais le pire était qu'il portait à la hanche un sabre qu'il avait osé emmener ici, dans la maison d'autrui. Quel manque de politesse. C'était à se demander comment ses parents l'avaient élevé.

Mais malgré tous ces détails, quelque chose d'autre émanait de cet homme. Quelque chose que Yoshié n'aimait vraiment pas. Quelque chose qui la poussait à haïr cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pourtant pas. Une part d'elle-même enfouit au plus profond de son cœur lui hurlait que c'était parce que c'était _lui_. Mais elle ne l'écouta pas, n'entendant pas ses cris de détresse intérieure. Elle avait quelque chose de plus important à faire pour l'instant que de s'occuper de lui. Sa fille passait avant tout. Et ses explications aussi.

- Yoshié : "Après tout c'est vous qui voyez. Si vous voulez rester debout au lieu de vous asseoir, c'est votre problème. C'est un manque absolu de correction et de politesse. Mais je ne m'attarderai pas plus longtemps sur des choses que vous n'êtes apparemment pas apte à comprendre." _Se tournant vers Sakura._ "Jeune fille . . . te rends-tu compte que tu es partie pendant presque deux semaines ? Heureusement que ce sont les vacances. Comment aurais-tu fait si ça avait été pendant les cours ?"

Sakura ne pu réprimer un soupir. Elle s'en serait doutée. _Les études . . . Encore et toujours les études . . . _C'était vraiment la seule chose à laquelle sa mère pensait. Pourquoi était-elle ainsi ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas se rendre compte de la façon dont elle se comportait ? Pourquoi devait-elle la blesser quoi qu'elle fasse ?

- Sakura : _Ton amer._ "Je te remercie de te soucier de ma santé, okâsan."

- Yoshié : "Ton insolence ne fera qu'aggraver ton cas."

- Sakura : "Tu me parles de mes cours comme si c'était la chose la plus importante au monde et tu ne me demande même pas comment je vais ! Dois-je en conclure que je ne représente rien pour toi ? Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être ta fille mais plutôt une marionnette que tu manipules pour lui faire faire ce que toi tu rêvais de faire à son âge ! Mais je ne suis pas toi et je ne le serais jamais ! Je suis moi ! MOI !"

Haletante, Sakura tenta de reprendre son souffle. Ses propres paroles lui faisaient mal. Ce qu'elle disait était injuste, et elle le savait, mais c'était ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment. A présent, c'était officiel. Maintenant, sa mère savait . . .

Seulement . . .

- Yoshié : "Cesse ceci immédiatement, sinon . . ."

- Rin : "Ne grondez pas Sakura-neesan, onegaï !"

Rin s'était levée et elle dressait son petit corps entre Sakura et sa mère comme pour la protéger de ses paroles. La jeune fille se remémora la scène avec les loups, là où elle-même avait protégée la fillette de son corps pour lui permettre de s'enfuir. Rin reproduisait exactement la même chose. Sakura dû lutter pour ne pas la serrer dans ses bras. Shikashi, en ce lieu 'l'ennemi' était différent, très différent de l'autre fois.

Yoshié jeta à la fillette un regard qui aurait fait trembler n'importe qui. Rin ne fit pas exception et elle se rassit maladroitement sur les genoux de Sakura. Cependant, même si elle avait peur, ses yeux ne cillèrent pas et affrontèrent ceux de Yoshié. _Sakura devrait mieux choisir ses fréquentations. Je vais veiller à ça aussi._

- Yoshié : "Je ne te permet pas d'intervenir dans cette conversation, jeune fille. D'ailleurs Sakura, qui est-elle ?"

Rin voulu répondre mais Sakura la fit taire en lui plaçant gentiment mais fermement une main sur la bouche. Elle avait été courageuse de tenir tête à sa mère ainsi, mais elle ne devait pas la défier davantage. Elle n'avait pas à être impliqué dans quelque chose qui dépassait son champ d'action.

- Sakura : "Rin est une jeune orpheline. Je m'étais tordue la cheville et c'est elle qui m'a soignée."

_Enfin jusqu'à ce que je sois ressuscitée par Sesshômaru. _Mais elle n'allait pas le dire à sa mère. Jamais. Ou peut-être le jour où elle serait apte à l'entendre et à le comprendre. Sous réserve qu'elle le soit un jour.

- Yoshié : "Et cet . . . homme ?"

Du coin de l'œil, Sakura vit Sesshômaru tiquer. Elle ne savait pas si c'était dû au terme 'homme' qui signifiait probablement pour lui 'ningen', à l'hésitation dans la voix de sa mère ou au ton méprisant qu'elle avait employé. Mais peut-être était-ce les trois à la fois. Mais pourquoi se montrait-elle désagréable avec lui ? Parce qu'il ne lui avait pas obéit ? Si c'était cela, c'était un comportement puéril de la part de sa mère.

- Sakura : "Il se nomme Sesshômaru. Il nous a sauvé la vie à Rin et moi alors que nous nous faisions agresser."

_Enfin il nous a plutôt offert une seconde vie à toutes les deux._ Mais encore une fois elle ne pouvait le dire à sa mère. En un sens, elle avait menti parce qu'elles étaient mortes mais dans un autre, il les avait bien sauvées. Alors elle ne mentait pas vraiment. Elle disait juste les choses d'une autre manière.

- Rin : _Qui avait enfin réussi à de débarrasser de la main de Sakura qui l'empêchait de parler._ "Sesshômaru-sama est le seigneur des terres de l'Ouest et c'est un puissant . . ."

Sakura commença à paniquer dès les premiers mots de la fillette. _Pitié, pas ce mot . . . Rin, onegaï . . ._ Elle ne pouvait pas la faire taire d'un coup, ça aurait paru suspect. Le seul moyen était de lui couper la parole tout en continuant sa phrase. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose à dire. _Hayaku !_

- Sesshômaru : "Combattant."

_Nani ? Sesshômaru ?_ Pourquoi était-il intervenu ? Etait-il décidé à mettre son plan en application ? Allait-il essayer de se faire bien voir de sa mère ? La jeune fille en doutait fort, mais elle pria pour tout en le remerciant mentalement d'avoir rattrapé la bêtise que Rin avait faillit dire.

- Takao : "Un combattant?"

Sentant la tension monter, Takao avait voulu quitter quelques instants le terrain glissant. Il avait remarqué que Yoshié semblait avoir une sorte d'animosité farouche contre le jeune homme et il pensait que s'il parlait de lui, elle pourrait peut-être plus l'apprécier.

- Sesshômaru : "Etant le seigneur, le prince, des terres de l'Ouest, je me dois de savoir combattre. Si celui qui lutte pour la survie de ses frontières ne sait ni se défendre ni attaquer, il ne survivra pas longtemps. C'est la loi du plus fort qui est en vigueur. Il ne faut éprouver ni pitié ni peur, juste le désir d'être le plus puissant et de rester en vie."

Une fois encore, le cœur de Yoshié lui hurla un avertissement qu'elle n'entendit pas. _'Prince ! Il a dit prince !'_ Comment pouvait-il parler ainsi à leur époque ? On aurait dit qu'il se croyait à l'époque des samouraïs.

- Yoshié : "Et c'est parce que vous êtes un soi-disant seigneur que vous vous habillez de cette façon pour le moins . . . étrange et tape à l'œil ?"

Sesshômaru s'exhorta à la patience. Après tout ce n'était qu'une ningen, c'était normal qu'elle ne puisse comprendre certaines choses. Par exemple qu'il aurait pu la tuer d'un simple mouvement du bras pour tout le manque de respect dont elle avait fait preuve à son égard depuis qu'elle avait ouvert la bouche. Mais il ne le ferait pas, il le savait. C'était la mère de la ningen Sakura et même si elles semblaient ne pas s'entendre, il ne pourrait pas la tuer. Du moins pas en sa présence. Il fallait donc qu'ils en finissent au plus vite avant qu'elle ne lui fasse perdre son calme. Ce qu'elle cherchait assurément à faire.

- Sesshômaru : "Je n'ai pas à répondre à cette question. Ma façon de m'habiller ne regarde que moi. Si elle ne vous plait pas, rien ni personne ne vous oblige à me détailler aussi impoliment que vous le faites depuis tout à l'heure. Et surtout pas moi. Sentir vos yeux me parcourir de cette façon me déplait au plus haut point."

Le mot 'ningen' mourut sur ses lèvres. Pourtant, l'envie de la rabaisser en lui prouvant sa supériorité à lui, puissant taïyoukaï, face à elle, faible ningen, était vraiment séduisante. Il voulait lire la peur dans son regard. Il voulait l'entendre le supplier de la laisser en vie. Il voulait l'entendre s'excuser. Il voulait . . . Mais les youkaï n'existaient plus dans ce monde-ci alors, comment aurait-elle réagit ? Peut-être lui aurait-elle ri au nez. Et cela, il n'était pas près à le tolérer. Iie, il la tuerait avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Quoi qu'en y réfléchissant bien, ce n'était pas le genre de personne qui devait connaître le sens du mot rire. Comme lui . . . ou comme sa propre mère . . .

Sakura déglutit péniblement et retint un rire nerveux. Sesshômaru n'avait visiblement aucune envie de plaire à sa mère et, de toute façon, cette dernière ne lui facilitait en rien la tâche. Elle craignait ce qui allait suivre. Oui, sa mère n'allait sûrement pas laisser passer cet affront dont elle avait été victime.

Si jamais Yoshié n'avait pas reçu la même solide éducation que celle qu'elle s'efforçait de retransmettre à ses filles, elle se serait jetée comme une furie sur cet homme pour le faire taire à coup d'ongles et de gifles. Jamais de toute sa vie elle ne s'était sentie aussi humiliée. Et surtout devant sa famille ! Jamais elle ne pourrait laisser passer ça. Jamais ! Mais cet homme cherchait à ce qu'elle s'énerve, elle en était sûre. Alors, prenant une grande respiration, elle parla avec tout le calme dont elle était capable.

- Yoshié : "Alors vous pourrez peut-être répondre à celle-ci : quelles sont ces marques sur votre visage ?"

- Sesshômaru : "Les héritiers mâles au sang pur de ma famille en héritent automatiquement dès leur naissance."

- Takao : "Une sorte de signe distinctif ?"

Sesshômaru ne répondit pas. Son père avait une ligne violacée sous chaque œil. Lui, Sesshômaru, en avait deux et il possédait aussi une lune sur le front. Tous les deux étaient de père et de mère youkaï. Inu-Yasha, un hanyô, n'avait pas ces marques, étant de sang impur, moitié youkaï moitié ningen.

- Yoshié : "Et le fait qu'il vous manque le bras gauche, c'est aussi un signe distinctif de votre famille ? On vous ampute peut-être dès la naissance ?"

- Sakura : "Okâsan !"

- Takao : "Yoshié !"

Sakura risqua un regard vers Sesshômaru qu'elle devinait sur le point d'exploser. Cette fois, sa mère n'y était pas allée avec le dos de la cuillère. Elle avait même mis les deux pieds dans le plat. Comment avait-elle pu oser lui demander une chose pareille ? Surtout avec un ton sarcastique comme celui qu'elle avait adopté.

La jeune fille vit Sesshômaru se tendre imperceptiblement à cause de la colère et de la rage qu'éveillait en lui cette ningen plus qu'insolente. Jamais il n'avait été traité ainsi, même par Inu-Yasha. Et cette ningen se le permettait . . . Peut-être qu'il n'allait pas l'épargner en fin de compte. Peut-être allait-il la tuer dans d'atroces souffrances, laissant son sang se répandre sur le sol pendant qu'elle sentirait avec horreur la vie quitter son pitoyable corps . . .

Les articulations de sa main craquèrent comme pour se préparer au carnage auquel il allait se livrer et un sourire apparu sur son visage. Jaken aurait été là, il aurait couru très vite et très loin de son maître pour aller se mettre à l'abri. Il savait que voir Sesshômaru sourire, surtout de _cette_ façon était signe de grand danger. Oui, du sang allait souiller cette demeure . . .

"Iie . . ."

Le sourire du taïyoukaï s'effaça et il jeta un discret coup d'œil vers la ningen Sakura. Sa voix avait été si faible que même Rin n'avait rien entendu. Seul lui avec son ouïe très développée pouvait saisir ses mots.

"Ne lui fais rien . . . onegaï . . ."

Elle avait la tête baissée et tremblait imperceptiblement. Une légère odeur salée semblait se dégager d'elle. _Elle . . . pleure ? _Etait-ce de sa faute ? Etait-ce parce qu'elle avait senti qu'il en voulait à la vie de celle qui lui avait donné la sienne ?

"Je sais que son comportement est inacceptable, demo . . . onegaï . . ."

Non, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Comment cela aurait-il pu d'ailleurs ? C'était de la faute de cette ningen qui se disait sa génitrice et sa tutrice. C'était à cause de son comportement qu'elle pleurait. Elle qui n'avait pas eu peur de se battre contre un youkaï, elle qui n'avait pas peur de lui . . . Il l'avait vu trembler devant sa propre mère. Elle qui lui paraissait fière, elle qui lui paraissait forte . . . Elle pleurait pour lui, parce qu'elle avait honte du comportement de sa mère . . . _Cette maudite ningen . . . Elle ne perd rien pour attendre._

- Sesshômaru : _Regard meurtrier._ "Vous semblez prendre tout ceci à la légère. La perte de mon bras prouve qu'il n'en ait rien. Sous-estimer un adversaire plus faible que soi peut parfois se retourner contre vous. Vous ne resteriez même pas une seule journée en vie là d'où je viens. Maintenant, je ne suis pas venu ici pour être critiqué ni pour subir un interrogatoire. Alors cessez immédiatement vos questions et remarques déplacées si vous ne voulez pas en subir les conséquences."

- Yoshié : "Comment osez-vous ?"

Une fois de plus, Takao se décida à changer le cours de la conversation. Là, ça commençait vraiment à déraper et il n'avait pas envie que tout cela se termine en pugila. Quelque chose le dérangeait toujours chez cet homme, mais en même temps il éprouvait pour lui un respect muet. Peu de gens arrivaient à rester ainsi de marbre face à Yoshié. Oh il était furieux, Takao pouvait sans problème le sentir et le comprendre, surtout après le dernier coup bas de sa femme. Mais son calme apparent était admirable.

- Takao : "Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ?"

Sakura essuya la larme qui roulait en silence sur sa joue. Jamais elle n'avait été autant humiliée par le comportement de sa mère, même dans les pires situations. Mais là . . . Comment osait-elle se comporter de la sorte avec Sesshômaru ? Comment pouvait-elle se montrer aussi détestable alors qu'elle ignorait tout de lui ? Comment pouvait-elle oser lui faire honte ainsi et surtout devant _lui_ ? Iie, c'était surtout lui qu'elle humiliait le plus. Et il avait réussi à se contrôler. Alors elle devait faire de même. Elle ne devait surtout pas montrer à sa mère l'emprise que celle-ci exerçait encore sur elle.

Relavant la tête à la question de son père, elle se força à sourire d'une façon convaincante. Ce n'était pas facile, mais elle devait le faire. Sa voix aussi ne devait rien montrer de ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment. Et il fallait aussi qu'elle trouve quoi répondre sans mentir mais sans révéler quoi que ce soit de compromettant à sa mère.

- Sakura : "J'ai rencontré Sesshômaru et Rin quelques heures après être . . . partie du temple. J'étais totalement perdue et j'ai fini par déboucher dans une clairière. C'est là que je les ai vu pour la première fois. Sesshômaru était blessé, sûrement après avoir livré un combat difficile. Rin est alors arrivée et elle a commencée à le soigner. Je l'ai aidé. Elle m'a ensuite hébergée et nous sommes retournés voir Sesshômaru tous les jours pour lui prodiguer les soins nécessaires. Une fois suffisamment en forme, il est parti. Nous l'avons alors suivit car rien n'attachait Rin au village dans lequel elle logeait vu qu'elle n'avait plus de famille."

- Rin : "Demo Rin a une famille maintenant. Sesshômaru-sama, Sakura-neesan, Jaken-sama et AhUn sont la nouvelle famille de Rin."

La fillette avait levé des yeux brillant de bonheur vers le visage de Sakura. Elle qui avait si longtemps été seule et rejetée de tous, elle qui ne demandait qu'une peu d'amour en retour de tout ce qu'elle avait à donner, elle qui était si attachante . . . Sakura ne pu que la serrer contre elle tout en lui passant doucement la main dans les cheveux. Rin ne tarda pas à lui rendre son étreinte.

- Sakura : "Oui, Rin . . . Nous sommes ta nouvelle famille et rien ni personne au monde ne pourra rien y faire. Jamais nous ne te laisserons, kawaï imouto."

Rin se serra plus fort contre Sakura pour enfoui son visage au creux de son épaule. Elle était si bien comme ça. Elle aimait sentir le contact de la jeune fille. Elle lui rappelait tant sa mère parfois. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais la remplacer. Personne ne pourrait remplacer sa mère qu'elle aimait encore tant. Mais s'était si bon de ressentir de l'amour après tout le temps qu'elle avait passé seule.

Hinata regarda sa sœur serrer Rin contre elle et elle en éprouva une pointe de jalousie. La fillette l'appelait 'Sakura-neesan' alors qu'elles n'avaient aucun lien de sang et sa propre sœur l'appelait 'kawaï imouto' avec tant de tendresse dans la voix . . . Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle ne l'aimait plus autant qu'avant ? Elle s'était lassée d'elle et elle avait trouvé une nouvelle petite sœur . . . Mais pourquoi ? Elle, elle aimait tellement sa grande sœur . . . Soit, elle ferait tout pour qu'elle revienne vers elle ! Jamais elle ne la lui laisserait. Jamais. C'était sa sœur à elle.

- Hinata : "Qui sont Jaken-sama et AhUn ?"

Sakura releva la tête pour regarder sa sœur. _Jaken est un gnome vert très bruyant et antipathique et AhUn est un dragon à deux têtes. Tous deux sont des youkaï._ Voilà ce qu'elle aurait voulu répondre. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas.

Hinata vit avec satisfaction sa sœur se dégager de l'étreinte de la fillette. Mais le visage si emprunt de bonheur de celle-ci l'empli de remords. Après tout, elle était seule au monde . . .

- Sesshômaru : "Deux serviteurs."

Il lança un rapide coup d'œil à la sœur de la ningen Sakura. Il n'avait pas trop aimé la façon dont elle avait regardé Rin, avec cet éclair de jalousie qui était passé dans ses yeux. Mais quelque part, il comprenait ce qu'elle devait ressentir en voyant sa sœur en chérir une autre, de la même façon que son père avait . . .

- Takao : "Je te reconnais bien là ma fille. Je suis vraiment fier de toi."

- Yoshié : "Moi je trouve qu'il n'y a pas de quoi."

- Takao : "Enfin Yoshié. Tout le monde n'aurait pas porté secours à un homme blessé et ne se serait pas occupé d'une jeune orpheline par-dessus le marché."

- Yoshié : "Et très peu de personnes auraient suivie un homme dont elles ignoraient tout après avoir mystérieusement disparu de chez elle sans laisser le moindre mot."

- Sakura : "Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix . . ."

- Yoshié : "De quel choix parles-tu ?"

- Sakura : "Des conditions qui m'ont menée au temple du Puit dévoreur d'os."

- Takao : "Tu parles des voyous ?"

- Sakura : "Comment êtes-vous au courant ?"

- Yoshié : "Tout simplement en se renseignant. Maintenant explique-nous où tu étais."

En se renseignant ? Comment ? Shino et les autres ne se seraient sûrement pas ventés de sa disparition. Il n'y avait personne aux alentours à part un petit garçon . . . Un petit garçon ? Mais, et lui ? Ne serait-ce pas lui qui . . . Iie. Quel est le pourcentage de chance qu'ils auraient eu de le retrouver ? Il devait être infime . . . Il devait y avoir une autre solution, mais laquelle ?

_Ce n'est pas le plus important._ Non, le plus important était qu'elle allait devoir révéler à ses parents et à sa sœur qu'elle revenait d'une autre époque. Hinata et son père passaient encore demo . . . _Okâsan ne voudra jamais me croire . . ._

- Sakura : "A quoi cela va-t-il servir ? Tu ne voudras jamais me croire."

- Yoshié : "Laisse-moi juger ce qui est bon à croire de ce qui ne l'est pas."

Sakura soupira. Comme toujours sa mère voulait avoir le dernier mot. Et elle l'aurait une fois encore. Elle écouterait son histoire avec un visage impassible mais rougissant de colère, et décrèterait avec force que tout cela était purement impossible et qu'elle n'avait pas à mentir parce qu'elle était allée flirter avec un homme de mauvais goût. Elle terminerait en croisant les bras et en disant qu'elle avait besoin de consulter un psy.

En fait non, elle ne dirait pas cela. Aller voir un psy reviendrait à dire que quelque chose n'allait pas chez sa fille et donc dans sa famille. Or cette dernière se devait d'être parfaite. _Elle m'enfermera sûrement dans ma chambre jusqu'à ma majorité et même au-delà ne me libérant que pour aller en cours et m'imposant un couvre-feu très strict. A moins qu'elle ne me fasse suivre des cours par correspondance . . ._ Mais avait-elle le choix ? Iie. Sa mère attendait une réponse et elle ne lâcherait pas prise avant de l'avoir.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, la jeune fille tâcha d'expliquer du mieux qu'elle pouvait le phénomène duquel elle avait été victime : cette lumière violette et blanche qui l'avait entourée dans le puit à l'allée comme au retour ; le fait qu'elle avait été dans une autre époque qui était apparemment l'époque Sengoku ; le fait que le puit était le lien entre les deux époques ; le fait que Sesshômaru et Rin étaient des habitants de cette époque et que, eux aussi, ils avaient réussit à traverser. Elle essaya d'argumenter sur le fait que cette opportunité n'était pas donnée à tout le monde, que c'était une chance, que c'était sûrement parce qu'elle avait quelque chose à accomplir de l'autre côté . . .

Si son père et sa sœur étaient complètement incrédules, sa mère était toujours impassible. Mais contrairement à l'attente de Sakura, son visage avait considérablement blanchi. Puis, surprenant tout le monde, Yoshié se leva d'un bond et abattit de toutes ses forces ses mains sur la table, reversant thé et petits gâteaux. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et sa voix était sifflante d'une colère qu'elle ne retenait pas. Mais une autre émotion perçait sans que la jeune fille puisse l'identifier.

- Yoshié : "Je t'interdis de revoir ces personnes ! Tu ne dois plus jamais les revoir ! Jamais ! Je t'accompagnerai en cours, je t'enfermerai à vie s'il le faut mais jamais je ne te laisserai avoir d'autres contacts avec eux !"

Sakura était sans voix. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à une telle réaction et à de telles paroles respirant la haine. Bien sûr, elle savait que sa mère ne voudrait pas qu'elle les revoit, mais quelque chose la chiffonnait . . .

- Sakura : "Okâsan . . . tu . . . tu me crois ?"

- Yoshié : "Le problème n'est pas de savoir si je crois ton histoire ou non. Le problème c'est que je te dis, iie je t'ordonne de m'obéir et tu m'obéiras, quoi qu'il puisse nous en coûter à tous."

- Sakura : "Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Tu . . . tu ne les connais même pas ! Je suis sûre que si tu te donnais la peine de le faire, tu . . ."

- Yoshié : "Assez ! J'en sais déjà bien assez comme ça ! Tu n'as pas à discuter mes ordres ! Alors lève-toi et rentre tout de suite à la maison !"

Sakura se releva vivement, manquant de faire chuter Rin qui parvint in extremis à garder son équilibre. Certes, elle s'était levée. Mais elle n'avait pas l'intention d'obéir pour autant.

- Sakura : "Je refuse !"

- Yoshié : "C'est un ordre, jeune fille !"

- Sakura : "Un ordre auquel je n'ai pas l'intention d'obéir !

- Yoshié : "Comment oses-tu me défier ?"

- Sakura : "Et toi ? Je suis ta fille, j'ai des sentiments . . . Comment oses-tu me traiter comme un vulgaire objet ?"

- Yoshié : "C'est plus que je ne peux en supporter !"

Traversant en quelques enjambées les trois mètres qui la séparaient de Sakura, Yoshié leva le bras et amorça une gifle qui allait montrer à son effrontée de fille qui commandait dans cette famille. Jamais elle ne lui laisserait le choix dans ce domaine. Jamais ce jour n'arriverait ! Jamais ! Elle ne le permettrait pas. Et si il fallait en arriver là, elle ferait obéir Sakura par la force.

- Takao : "Yoshié ! Ne fais pas ça !"

- Hinata : "Iya ! Okâsan !"

- Rin : "Sakura-neesan ! Abunai !"

Sakura ferma les yeux dans l'attente du choc inévitable qui allait se produire entre la main de sa mère, brûlante de colère, et sa joue, brûlant elle d'indignation. Elle savait que la gifle qu'elle avait reçue dans le temple ne serait rien en comparaison de celle qui l'attendait ici. Mais ça ne faisait rien. Elle resterait quand même droite, subissant la douleur sans broncher. Elle lui montrerait le pouvoir de sa détermination. Car jamais sa mère ne pourrait l'empêcher de retourner voir Sesshômaru et Rin. Sans oublier Jaken et AhUn. Même l'armée ne pourrait l'arrêter.

Alors la jeune fille attendit. Un bruit suivit d'exclamations étonnées lui parvint, mais pas la moindre douleur. Ouvrant prudemment un œil, Sakura eu du mal à croire ce que ses yeux voyaient et son cerveau mis plusieurs secondes à traiter et à analyser l'information.

Devant elle, le visage congestionné par la colère et l'animosité, sa mère avait été stoppée dans son élan par . . . Sesshômaru ! Sa main s'était refermée sur le poignet de Yoshié et il devait monopoliser toutes ses forces pour ne pas le lui broyer ou le faire fondre avec son Dokkasô. Ça aurait pourtant été si simple . . . Il pourrait peut-être un peu se relâcher. Oh, pas beaucoup. Juste de quoi lui laisser une cicatrice à vie. Rien de bien méchant. Juste pour lui rappeler que c'était lui le plus fort.

Mais la voix de Yoshié, vibrante de fureur coupa court à ses pensées.

- Yoshié : "Lâchez-moi !"

Il resserra d'avantage son étreinte et la petite grimace de douleur qui crispa un instant le visage de cette ningen détestable lui fit plaisir. Peut-être allait-elle enfin se rendre compte qu'il fallait éviter de l'énerver. Si Jaken avait pu le comprendre, tout le monde le pouvait, même cette stupide ningen. Il pensa distraitement qu'il ne faudrait pas qu'il oublie de bien se laver la main une fois rentré.

- Yoshié : "Vous me faites mal, lâchez-moi !"

Et en plus d'être stupide et énervante, elle n'avait aucune fierté. Elle admettait ressentir de la douleur en public. Sesshômaru aurait préféré mourir sur le champ plutôt que d'avouer pareille chose. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible, elle représentait bien la race des ningen. Ils étaient tous semblables. Enfin tous . . .

Ses yeux se posèrent sur les deux ningen qui avaient fait le choix de le suivre lui, le puissant taïyoukaï Sesshômaru, et qu'il avait accepté à ses côtés sans trop savoir comment. Elles étaient différentes. Elles ne se plaignaient pas et faisaient preuve de courage, qualités rares pour des ningen, surtout pour des femmes.

Il pouvait lire l'étonnement dans les yeux de la ningen Sakura. De l'étonnement ainsi que de . . . la joie et de la reconnaissance. _Elle est heureuse. Dôshite ?_ Sa mère avait faillit la frapper avec violence et elle, tout ce qu'elle trouvait à faire c'était de lui sourire. Et si . . . et si c'était parce qu'il l'avait sauvé ? _Encore . . ._ Aucun doute là-dessus, ses yeux le remerciaient. Mais pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi l'avait-il . . . protégée ? En fait c'était comme si . . . son corps avait agit seul. Mais en même temps, il n'avait pas eu envie que cette ningen lève la main sur la ningen Sakura, même si c'était sa mère.

Soudain, l'expression de ses yeux changea. Ils s'écarquillèrent et la peur remplaça cette douce lueur qui y brillait l'instant d'avant. Il ne lui fallut qu'un dixième de seconde pour comprendre pourquoi. La mère de la jeune ningen avait amorcé un geste de sa main gauche. Elle allait le frapper. Elle voulait le frapper.

Un grondement s'échappa de sa gorge. Une ningen osait lever la main sur lui, le puissant Sesshômaru. De tous ceux qui avaient essayé de lutter contre lui, aucun n'était ressorti vivant si ce n'étaient les ningen qui voyageaient avec Inu-Yasha. En tout cas, si jamais elle osait, elle n'en ressortirait pas vivante. Il la tuerait sur le champ, malgré la présence de _ses_ deux ningen.

Mais la main de Yoshié s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de sa joue, tremblante. Ce qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de l'homme la terrifiait. En fait non, c'étaient ses yeux même qui la terrifiaient. Des yeux cruels et froids comme la glace. Des yeux d'où ne ressortait aucune pitié, aucun sentiment humain. Des yeux dorés tel le froid métal. Des yeux sans aucune chaleur. Son cœur se serra. Ce n'était pas lui . . . Iie, ça ne pouvait pas être lui . . .

Si elle ne le frappa pas, elle n'en perdit cependant pas sa répartie.

- Yoshié : "Frapper un étranger, même tel que vous, serait d'une grande incorrection. Mais sachez que je ne vous laisserai pas interférez dans la vie de la fille, qui ou quoi que vous soyez. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici et je vous chasserai de cet endroit où vous ne devriez pas être. Retournez donc chez vous et ne revenez jamais."

Un instant, Sesshômaru l'avait cru assez intelligente pour s'arrêter, se taire et partir. Oui, il l'avait cru quand elle avait arrêté sa main à quelques centimètres de son visage. Mais dès qu'elle avait ouvert la bouche, il avait comprit qu'il s'était trompé. Jamais cette ningen ne saurait se montrer raisonnable. Elle était trop fière, ou trop bête, pour cela.

- Sesshômaru : "Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de vous qui n'êtes rien pour moi. Je fais ce que bon me semble avec qui je veux. Et ce n'est certainement pas quelqu'un comme vous qui me fera aller à l'encontre de ma volonté. Si j'ai décidé de venir la revoir, je reviendrais. De même que si elle veut revenir, elle reviendra. Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir de décision là-dessus."

- Yoshié : "Elle est ma fille et elle est encore mineure par-dessus le marché. Elle fera ce que je lui ordonnerai. Elle ne m'avait jamais désobéi, jamais tenu tête jusque là. Je remarque que vous avez déjà une mauvaise influence sur elle."

- Sesshômaru : "Je pense ne pense pas y être pour quoi que ce soit. Elle s'est seulement rendu compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter votre comportement ni vos agissements."

- Yoshié : "Comment pouvez-vous juger mon comportement, comment pouvez-vous _me_ juger alors que vous ne me connaissez même pas ?"

- Sesshômaru : "Je vous retourne la question."

Le taïyoukaï relâcha la main de Yoshié et ils se regardèrent en chiens de faïence, leurs yeux lançant des éclairs. Durant tout leur échange, pas un autre bruit ne s'était fait entendre. Même les mouches n'osaient plus bourdonner. La tension était perceptible par tout le monde et personne ne souhait être celui ou celle qui devrai les arrêter avant que cela ne tourne au massacre.

Sakura n'avait pas prononcé un mot, comme tous les autres. Mais elle n'appréciait pas vraiment que l'on parle d'elle tout en faisant comme si elle n'était pas là. Quoi ? Elle n'était pas transparente tout de même ! Et puis c'était quand même de sa vie, de son avenir dont il était question.

La jeune fille n'aurait su dire si Sesshômaru agissait ainsi uniquement pour préserver sa fierté, ou allez savoir quoi, ou si c'était pour elle. Après tout, il avait empêché sa mère de la frapper et il semblait intercéder en sa faveur pour qu'elle puisse revenir le voir lui, et les autres. Mais peut-être se trompait-elle. Peut-être qu'il avait seulement perdu son calme et qu'il disait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Non, c'était fort peu concevable. Sesshômaru était quelqu'un qui était né avec une quasi-totale maîtrise de lui. Il n'aurait pas pu s'emporter pour si peu. Enfin si peu . . . C'était quand même d'elle dont il s'agissait . . .

Mais avec tout ça, elle en avait perdu le fil de la discussion. Où en étaient-ils ? Elle avait plutôt intérêt à tout écouter si elle ne voulait pas manquer quelque chose de capital.

_'Si j'ai décidé de venir la revoir, je reviendrais. De même que si elle veut revenir, elle reviendra. Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir de décision là-dessus.'_

En parlant de choses capitales . . . Elle n'avait pas rêvé, Sesshômaru venait bien de prononcer ces paroles . . . Mais, comment . . . ? _C'est bien lui qui m'a dit que son monde ne serait jamais le mien . . . _Il n'était pas du genre à revenir sur ce qu'il disait ou faisait. Alors pourquoi ? Sakura était perplexe. Mais en même temps, ça lui faisait si plaisir d'entendre ça de sa bouche. Ça prouvait qu'il ressentait quand même quelque chose pour elle, même si cela n'était qu'un tout léger début d'amitié. N'importe quoi du moment qu'elle pouvait le revoir.

La jeune fille lui serait éternellement reconnaissante pour tout ce qu'il avait bien pu dire ou faire aujourd'hui. Eternellement. Mais maintenant, c'était à elle de convaincre sa mère et ce, par tous les moyens.

- Sakura : "Arigatô, Sesshômaru. Maintenant, c'est à moi de régler ça."

Lorsque Sesshômaru tourna les yeux vers elle, elle pu les voir 's'adoucir' un peu. Ils perdirent de leur animosité sans pour autant devenir chaleureux, il ne fallait pas exagérer. Les éclairs meurtriers (et là elle n'extrapolait pas) de ses yeux disparurent pour laisser place à son habituel regard indéchiffrable où rien ne transparaissait.

Après quelques secondes, il haussa les épaules et releva fièrement la tête avant d'aller s'adosser au mur d'un air indifférent.

- Sesshômaru : "Fais comme tu veux."

Sakura retint un sourire. Son attitude laissait croire qu'il s'en contrefichait, mais quelque chose en elle lui murmurait qu'en fait son haussement d'épaule signifiait : _'Elle était à ma merci.'_ ou _'J'aurai pu la tuer.'_ ou encore _'Les ningen . . .'_ La troisième paraissait la plus rassurante.

La jeune fille se tourna alors vers sa mère, prête à argumenter pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait plus que tout. Jamais elle n'avait désiré quelque chose à ce point. Jamais, en dehors de sa famille, elle ne s'était autant attachée à quelqu'un. Jamais elle n'avait tenu tête à sa mère de cette façon. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, tout ça avait du bon. Il était enfin temps qu'elle s'affirme auprès de sa mère.

- Sakura : "Okâsan . . . Je crois que je comprend . . . Je sais que tu m'as toujours protégée à ta façon, de la manière que tu croyais la meilleure. Je sais que c'est ta façon de montrer que tu m'aimes et je regrette ce que j'ai pu dire sous le coup de la colère tout à l'heure. J'ai toujours suivit à la lettre le chemin que tu m'avais tracé et ce, sans rechigner. Je sais que les études ont une grande importance pour toi car elles seront la base de ma vie future. Mais ce n'est pas comme si je te demandais de les arrêter. Je veux juste pouvoir revoir Sesshômaru, Rin et les autres de temps en temps. Je ne te demande pas grand-chose. Juste pendant le week-end et les vacances. Je te jure que je travaillerai plus dur, que j'aurai des meilleures notes . . . mais je t'en prie, je t'en supplie . . . Laisse-moi les revoir . . . onegaï . . ."

- Yoshié et Sesshômaru : ". . ."

- Takao : "Sakura . . ."

- Hinata : "Neesan . . ."

- Rin : "Sakura-neesan . . ."

- Sakura : "Et si . . . et si malgré tout tu refuses ce que je te demande . . . alors . . . alors je ne rentrerai pas à la maison !"

La jeune fille étudia sa mère pour tenter de percer ses pensées. Mais rien ne transparaissait, que ce soit sur son visage ou dans ses yeux. Pourtant, quand elle se détourna avant de s'en aller, Sakura cru discerner de la tristesse dans son regard.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Yoshié arriva devant la porte close qu'elle se décida à ouvrir enfin la bouche.

- Yoshié : "Quoi que je dise et quoi que je fasse, tu ne changeras pas d'avis ?"

- Sakura : "Iie."

- Yoshié : "Ces personnes que tu viens à peine de rencontrer t'ont beaucoup changée. Peut-être parce que tu t'es enfin ouverte à quelqu'un d'autre que nous, ta famille. Je ne sais si c'est une bonne chose ou non. Normalement, tout porterait à croire que oui, demo . . ."

- Sakura : "Okâsan . . ."

- Yoshié : "J'ai peut-être effectivement été trop sévère avec vous deux et particulièrement avec toi, Sakura depuis quelques temps. Mais je redoutais tant _ce_ moment. C'est pour ça que j'ai agi ainsi. J'ai espéré que _ça_ ne se produirait pas durant ta génération . . ."

- Sakura : "Je ne comprend pas . . ."

- Yoshié : "Mais tous mes efforts n'ont servis à rien. Tu as finalement rencontré ton Prince d'or et d'argent mêlé et je n'ai rien pu y faire . . . rien . . . Pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi nous ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire de mal ?"

Sakura était complètement perdue, et elle n'était pas la seule. Seuls le vieux prêtre et sa fille semblaient comprendre de quoi il retournait. Pourquoi sa mère se mettait-elle dans des états pareils juste parce qu'elle souhaitait les revoir ? Elle détestait tant Sesshômaru ? Et pourquoi l'avait-elle appelé 'Prince d'or et d'argent mêlé' ? Etait-ce parce que . . . ?

La jeune fille rougit. Non, sa mère ne pouvait pas en arriver à des conclusions aussi hâtives. Elle n'avait tout de même pas cru que . . . que elle et Sesshômaru allaient . . . qu'entre eux il y avait . . . Non, bien sûr que non ! De toute façon, ça n'arriverait jamais. Le taïyoukaï n'avait pas une assez bonne considération des ningen pour en arriver à cette possibilité.

- Sakura : "Je ne comprend pas ta détresse. Je ne te demande pas de partir pour toujours . . . En plus tes efforts portent leurs fruits encore maintenant, ne ? Sinon pourquoi t'aurai-je promis d'étudier encore plus sérieusement qu'auparavant ? Et puis je n'ai pas changé, je suis toujours . . . moi."

La jeune fille vit sa mère tressaillir puis il lui sembla voir ses épaules trembler légèrement. Mais peut-être s'était-elle trompée.

- Yoshié : "C'est vrai . . . Takao, Hinata . . . rentrons à la maison."

Ouvrant puis franchissant la porte, Yoshié sortit sans se retourner. Mais, après avoir fait quelques pas en dehors de la pièce, elle paru se raviser et elle ajouta quelque chose.

- Yoshié : "Ce n'est pas la peine de trop en faire. Fais juste de ton mieux, comme d'habitude. Nous t'attendons pour dîner. Ne sois pas en retard."

Et elle parti, refusant que Mme Higurashi les raccompagne. Elle connaissait le chemin. L'odeur légèrement salée d'une larme et le bruit étouffé d'un sanglot parvinrent jusqu'à Sesshômaru. Il nota les informations sans trop y attacher d'importance. Elle pleurait ? Et alors ? Il s'en contrefichait. En fait non, il en était heureux. Elle avait été vaincue par sa propre fille. Et quoi de plus humiliant pour une mère que d'être vaincu par son propre enfant ? _Ofukuro . . ._

Après être restés un instant immobiles, Takao et Hinata semblèrent revenir à la réalité. Ils regardèrent Sakura en souriant puis ils se dirigèrent en silence vers la porte. Sur le seuil, son père lui adressa un clin d'œil tandis que sa sœur lui faisait un petit signe de la main.

- Takao : "Ne mets pas trop de temps à les raccompagner."

- Hinata : "A tout à l'heure, neesan."

Et ils disparurent du champ de vision de l'adolescente qui se laissa tomber, ébahie, dans le fauteuil. Sa mère avait accepté ! Elle . . . elle . . .

- Sakura : "J'ai gagné . . . J'ai tenu tête à Okâsan . . . Rin, je vais pouvoir revenir vous voir !"

- Rin : "Rin est contente ! Rin va pouvoir revoir Sakura-neesan !"

- Sakura : "Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse . . ."

Les deux jeunes filles se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Elles étaient au comble du bonheur. Sakura avait tant espéré le 'oui' de sa mère . . . Bon d'accord, il avait été implicite, mais il était là. Elle avait gagné . . . elle avait gagné le droit de les revoir. C'était magnifique. Que demander de plus ? Oh une chose . . . elle avait un autre vœu à formuler . . .

Sakura se redressa, tira un peu sur ses vêtements pour les remettre en place, se leva et s'avança pour faire face à la famille Higurashi.

- Sakura : "Je suis désolée que vous ayez dû assister à tout cela."

- Mme Higurashi : "Ce n'est rien voyons. Nous avons l'habitude des disputes."

- Sôta : "C'est vrai. Neesan et Inu-Yasha-niisan se disputent tout le temps . . ."

- Mme Higurashi : "Mais c'est fou ce qu'ils s'adorent."

- Ojisan : "Haï haï."

Sesshômaru retint un grondement. Comment ce misérable gamin ningen osait-il appeler Inu-Yasha de cette façon ? D'un côté, ça lui correspondait bien à lui qui aimait à traîner parmi les ningen. Mais en même temps, cela entachait leur famille, _sa_ famille, _lui_. Inu-Yasha avait quand même du sang de youkaï dans les veines. Alors si ce ningen l'appelait 'niisan' . . . c'était soit qu'il estimait les ningen au même niveau que les youkaï soit qu'il descendait les youkaï au même niveau que les ningen. L'une comme l'autre, ces deux solutions étaient inacceptables. Il fallait vraiment que ce ningen apprenne sa place.

Alors comme ça l'autre fille et le frère de Sesshômaru passaient leur temps à se disputer . . . Quel genre de personne pouvait bien être cet Inu-Yasha ? Sakura n'arrivait pas à s'en faire une image. Etait-il aussi beau que le taïyoukaï ? Avait-il le même caractère ? Probablement pas. Sinon il ne passerait pas son temps à se disputer avec la fille. Il était peut-être plus immature d'où le fait que Sesshômaru ne le supportait apparemment pas. D'ailleurs son nom venait d'être évoqué et l'inuyoukaï semblait moins impassible qu'auparavant.

Mais elle s'égarait là. Elle avait quelque chose d'important à demander avant.

- Sakura : "J'ai . . . j'ai un service à vous demander. Je sais que ça ne se fait pas, demo . . . pourriez-vous, onegaï, laver mon uniforme ? Il ne faut pas que ma mère le voit dans cet état. J'ai eu beau frotter, toutes les tâches ne sont pas parties."

La jeune fille sortit son uniforme tâché de sang, du sang des loups, de son sang. Elle savait que si jamais sa mère mettait la main dessus, elle reviendrait immédiatement sur sa décision. Or, il n'en était pas question.

Mme Higurashi prit des mains de la jeune fille l'uniforme tendu avant de l'examiner avec attention.

- Mme Higurashi : "C'est du sang, ne ? Je ne sais pas ce qui t'est arrivé mais ça n'a pas dû être très drôle. Quoi qu'il en soit, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai fini par trouver un produit miracle. Avec Kagome, je suis équipée. Quand elle entre, rares sont les fois où son uniforme n'est pas tâché de sang. Et la plupart du temps ce n'est pas du sien."

Sakura avala sa salive. Mais quel genre de personne était donc cette Kagome ? Une tueuse psychopathe ? C'était fort peu probable. Mais sinon comment expliquer qu'elle pouvait rentrer recouverte de sang ? Et comment ce faisait-il que sa mère ne paraisse pas s'en inquiéter ? Elle devait faire une drôle de tête car Mme Higurashi poursuivit.

- Mme Higurashi : "Inu-Yasha passe son temps à se battre. A ce que raconte Kagome, il en ressort parfois en piteux état. C'est à se demander combien de litres de sang contient son corps."

Si elle avait espéré la rassurer de cette façon, c'était un peu raté. Alors ce serait cet Inu-Yasha le tueur psychopathe ? Non, ça ne tenait pas debout. Ces personnes-là faisaient souffrir sans se blesser. Enfin il s'agissait peut-être d'un nouveau genre de psychopathe sado-masochiste. On en voyait tellement de choses et de personnes incroyables . . .

Percevant un léger mouvement à sa droite, Sakura jeta un coup d'œil sans en avoir l'air à Sesshômaru. Ce même Sesshômaru qui avait à cet instant précis un petit sourire narquois sur le visage. _Apparemment il n'est pas étranger à certaines des blessures de son frère._ Pour qu'ils en arrivent à ce point, ils ne devaient vraiment pas se supporter. Et à voir les regards que les trois membres de la famille Higurashi lançaient au taïyoukaï, ils n'ignoraient pas qu'il n'y était pas étranger.

- Sôta : "Mais il ne faut pas s'inquiéter. Inu-Yasha-niisan est fort. Il tue tous les méchants, enfin presque tous . . ." _Petit coup d'œil discret à Sesshômaru._ ". . . et il protège neesan. Elle dit qu'il est violent, bête, gamin et qu'on ne peut pas compter sur lui, mais moi je l'aime bien. Il est gentil et marrant."

_Violent . . . bête . . . gamin . . . marrant . . ._ Sakura eu un instant de doute et elle se demanda si Sôta parlait bien du frère de Sesshômaru. Il était réellement comme ça ? Mais comment deux frères pouvaient-ils paraître différents à ce point ? Bon ils n'étaient que demi-frères, comme lui avait 'gentiment' appris Jaken, mais quand même. Sesshômaru qui respirait la maturité, le sérieux et la maîtrise de soi à tous les niveaux . . . La jeune fille ne s'étonnait maintenant plus du fait que les deux frères ne s'entendaient pas.

- Sakura : "Peut-être aurais-je l'occasion de le rencontrer un jour . . ." _Entend un léger grognement de Sesshômaru._ ". . . ou peut-être pas. Je vous remercie de votre gentillesse et de votre patience. Nous allons y aller maintenant."

Elle avait à peine eu le temps de faire un pas que la voix de Sesshômaru l'arrêta dans son élan.

- Sesshômaru : "Pas encore. Il reste encore quelque chose."

- Sakura : "Quoi donc ?"

Le taïyoukaï ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de fixer le vieux prêtre qui soutint son regard sans broncher. Après quelques secondes, un sourire éclaira son visage.

- Ojisan : "Wakatta. Je m'en occupe tout de suite. Sôta, viens avec moi."

- Sôta : "Dôshite ?"

- Ojisan : "Viens, c'est tout."

- Sôta : _Ton boudeur._ "Haï . . ."

Le vieux prêtre et son petit fils disparurent donc. Mme Higurashi se retrouva donc seule avec ses invités. Sans se départir de son sourire, elle les accompagna jusqu'à la porte et se proposa de les escorter jusqu'au temple. Avec un petit rire, Sakura déclina son offre. Ils ne risquaient pas de se perdre et pouvaient s'en sortir seuls pour trouver leur chemin.

- Mme Higurashi : "Ne vous inquiétez pas, Ojisan s'occupe de tout. Oh, reviens demain Sakura-chan. Ton uniforme sera prêt."

- Sakura : "Haï. Arigatô gozaimasu."

Sesshômaru à leur tête, ils repartirent donc en direction du temple du Puit dévoreur d'os. A peine rentrés et sitôt la porte fermée, le taïyoukaï arracha presque le foulard qui lui cachait les oreilles. Il le tendit à Sakura sans un mot et cette dernière le prit en se permettant un petit sourire.

- Sakura : "C'est dommage, il t'allait bien. Tu ne veux pas le garder encore un peu ?"

Sesshômaru la fusilla du regard et la jeune fille ne pu retenir un petit rire cristallin. Elle fit mine de se protéger d'une éventuelle attaque de l'inuyoukaï. L'accord de sa mère lui avait rendu sa bonne humeur.

- Sakura : "Je rigole, je rigole . . . Enfin, c'est vrai qu'il t'allait bien. Shikashi . . ."

Le regard de la jeune fille se posa sur le puit, le lien entre leur époque et la sienne.

- Sakura : "Je crois qu'il est l'heure pour vous de repartir."

- Rin : "Sakura-neesan ne vient pas avec Sesshômaru-sama et Rin ?"

- Sakura : "Iie, Rin. Je t'avais déjà expliqué que toi et moi ne vivions pas dans la même époque. Ma vrai place est ici, dans ma famille."

- Rin : "Demo . . . Sakura-neesan a dit que Sesshômaru-sama, Jaken-sama, AhUn, Sakura-neesan et Rin étaient une famille . . ."

- Sakura : "C'est vrai, je l'ai dit. Et je le pense toujours. Mais je ne peux pas venir vivre avec vous. J'ai certaines obligations, certains devoirs qui me retiennent ici. Mais je viendrais vous vous aussi souvent que je le pourrais. Je reviendrais ce week-end."

- Rin : "Week-end ? C'est quand ?"

- Sakura : "Bientôt, Rin . . . Bientôt . . ."

S'accroupissant, Sakura serra la fillette contre elle tout en lui caressant les cheveux comme elle affectionnait le faire. Rin se blottit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, ses petits bras entourant le cou de Sakura à l'étrangler. La jeune fille tint bon quelques secondes, mais il fallait bien qu'elle respire à nouveau avant de mourir par asphyxie. Elle repoussa donc Rin en riant.

- Sakura : "Doucement, Rin . . . Si tu m'étouffes, je ne pourrais plus revenir te voir, vous voir."

Rin sourit en retour d'une façon embarrassée avant de rire elle aussi.

- Rin : "Gomen, Sakura-neesan."

Elles rirent encore ensemble pendant quelques secondes avant que Sakura ne lève la tête vers Sesshômaru. Ce dernier les regardait sans mot dire, une petite lueur 'amusée' brillant dans ses beaux yeux dorés. Lueur qui disparut dès que la jeune fille daigna enfin lui porter une quelconque attention. Daigna ? Un éclair de contrariété assombrit son regard. Il résonnait comme quelqu'un de jaloux. Mais pourquoi le serrait-il ? Et surtout de Rin. Il fallait qu'il rentre le plus vite possible. Cet endroit le faisait agir bizarrement.

- Sakura : "Sesshômaru . . . Je voulais te remercier pour tout à l'heure."

Le taïyoukaï leva un sourcil surprit. Pourquoi vouloir le remercier ? Elle l'avait déjà fait tout à l'heure et rien dans son comportement ne nécessitait un quelconque remerciement.

- Sesshômaru : "A quel propos ?"

- Sakura : "Pour tout. Pour ne pas avoir révéler que tu étais un youkaï. Pour avoir arrêté okâsan. Pour avoir réussit à te contrôler face à elle. Pour avoir répondu à ses questions . . ."

- Sesshômaru : "Je n'attendais aucun remerciement de ta part. Je n'ai fais qu'agir en conséquence de cause tout en disant la vérité, rien de plus."

Sakura fixa ses yeux dans ceux du taïyoukaï. Et, comme à son habitude, il n'y laissait rien filtrer restant parfaitement impassible et inexpressif. Mais il ne mentait pas, elle le sentait. Tout ce qu'il avait pu dire ou faire . . . tout ça il l'avait pensé et voulu. A cette pensée, ses yeux pétillèrent de joie et elle se sentit rougir. Détournant la tête pour ne pas que Sesshômaru s'en aperçoive, elle chercha un autre sujet de conversation.

- Sakura : "Qu'est-ce que tu as demandé au vieux prêtre ? Parce que tu lui as bien demandé quelques chose, ne ?"

Mais avant que Sesshômaru n'ait même le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre que cela ne la regardait pas, elle était sûre qu'il allait lui répondre ça, elle le vit plisser le nez et une grimace furtive passa un instant sur ses traits. Quelques secondes plus tard, le vieux prêtre ouvrait la porte du temple en soufflant comme un bœuf. Il portait deux baquets apparemment remplis d'un liquide qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas renverser dans sa précipitation. Sakura nota qu'il avait une pince à linge sur le nez. Elle en comprit très vite l'usage. Immédiatement une forte odeur leur avait agressé les narines.

- Sakura : "Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?"

- Rin : "Ça sent pas bon !"

Le vieux prêtre avait descendu les marches en manquant de tomber plusieurs fois. La jeune fille priait silencieusement pour qu'il arrive à garder son équilibre. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'être aspergée du liquide nauséabond.

Sesshômaru ne quittait pas le vieil homme des yeux. Finalement, il était peut-être plus intelligent qu'il n'en avait l'air. Il avait parfaitement saisit son message. Il le regarda poser les deux baquet au sol puis se tenir le dos en grimaçant. _Ce que les ningen peuvent être fragiles._ Il avait bien plus vécu que ce vieillard et ne paraissait même pas la moitié de son âge. Une fois de plus, la supériorité des youkaï était prouvée.

- Sesshômaru : "Et pour le reste ?"

Mr Higurashi le regarda avec hauteur, bien qu'il soit plus petit que le taïyoukaï. Comment pouvait-il penser qu'il avait oublié ?

- Ojisan : "J'en ai fait un troisième baquet que j'ai répandu tout le long du chemin. Et maintenant la maison entière est parfumée à la lavande."

- Sakura : "De quoi vous parlez ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de baquets et de lavande ?"

En fait, plus que les baquets, c'était la lavande qui l'inquiétait. Elle détestait l'odeur émise par cette plante. Le moindre souffle de vent lui en apportant les effluves pouvait la rendre malade, à savoir de gros maux de tête qui pouvaient durer plusieurs heures. Peut-être qu'elle n'irait pas récupérer son uniforme demain en fin de compte. Shikashi elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, elle allait en avoir besoin pour le surlendemain. _Peut-être qu'en restant sur le pas de la porte . . ._

- Ojisan : "Bon, je vais vous laisser. N'oubliez pas de répandre le contenu des baquets de chaque côté du puit. Quand je dis de chaque côté, je ne veux pas dire à droite et à gauche mais dans cette époque et dans l'autre. Hahaha."

Sakura et Rin rirent poliment de son prétendu trait d'humour mais Sesshômaru le fusilla du regard. Le vieux prêtre en saisit immédiatement la signification : _'La prochaine fois que tu me prends pour un abruti et que tu me manques de respect, je te tue.'_ Et il savait d'instinct que le taïyoukaï ne plaisantait pas. Il remonta alors bien vite les marches avant de s'arrêter devant la porte.

- Ojisan : "Avec tout ça, Inu-Yasha ne pourra jamais sentir ton odeur dans cette époque. Il ne saura jamais que tu es venu ici."

Sur ce, il ferma bien vite la porte et parti en gloussant. Il savait que Sesshômaru ne le suivrait pas, mais il ne pu s'empêcher de lancer un coup d'œil angoissé par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il rentrait chez lui où il fut accueillit par l'entêtante odeur de lavande dont la maison était imprégnée.

Sesshômaru ne pu retenir un grondement de rage. Comment ce ningen avait-il osé se moquer de lui ? Comment avait-il pu dévoiler ça de cette manière ? Pour quoi allait-il passer aux yeux des deux ningen maintenant ? Lui, le fier seigneur taïyoukaï venait d'être tourné en ridicule par un vieux ningen rabougri. De la façon dont le vieil homme avait annoncé la chose, on aurait dit que lui, Sesshômaru, lui avait demander son aide. Et ce n'était pas le cas. Bien sûr que nom. Jamais il ne demanderait une aide quelconque à un ningen. Jamais. Et puis il avait prononcé le nom de son détestable hanyô de demi-frère . . .

- Sakura : "Inu-Yasha ? Alors il serait doté des mêmes attributs que toi ? Je veux dire pour l'ouïe et l'odorat . . ."

Sesshômaru ne perçu aucun sarcasme dans la voix de la jeune fille. Juste de la curiosité. Ainsi, le fait qu'il ait voulu dissimuler sa venue à Inu-Yasha ne lui paraissait pas risible . . . Mais elle semblait s'intéresser à Inu-Yasha depuis qu'elle avait entendu son nom la première fois. _Beaucoup trop._ Et cela énerva le taïyoukaï qui sentit le besoin de rabaisser son demi-frère.

- Sesshômaru : "Inu-Yasha est un hanyô. Ses capacités olfactives et auditives ainsi que sa force sont de loin inférieures aux miennes. _Il_ m'est inférieur."

_Et je suis plus beau que lui_ ajouta-t-il in peto. Mais cela il n'avait pu se résoudre de le dire à voix haute, sentant le ridicule d'une telle affirmation à ce moment précis. Et il imaginait sans peine le petit sourire moqueur qu'aurait affiché le visage de la jeune ningen. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Pas maintenant.

Sakura réprima un sourire. On aurait dit que Sesshômaru cherchait à se mettre en valeur par rapport à son demi-frère. Comme s'il était jaloux. _Kawaï !_ Même s'il n'avait aucune raison de l'être. Après tout, elle ne connaissait pas cet Inu-Yasha. Et puis ils n'étaient pas . . . Enfin il n'éprouvait rien pour elle, alors . . .

- Rin : "Sesshômaru-sama n'aime pas son frère ?"

- Sesshômaru : ". . . Iie."

Sakura aurait juré avoir perçu une hésitation, comme s'il avait hésité à répondre. Après tout, quoi qu'il ait pu lui faire ou qui il soit, tous deux partageaient le même sang. _Enfin une partie._ Alors ils ne pouvaient pas se détester à ce point. Des frères restaient avant tout des frères, unis par le sang et par la chair, quoi qu'il arrive.

Un mouvement attira son attention. Sesshômaru venait de se baisser pour ramasser l'un des baquets. Une nouvelle fois, une légère grimace de dégoût passa sur son visage. Avec son odorat elle-ne-savait-combien-de-fois-plus-sensible-que-celui-d'un-ningen, il devait vivre un supplice. Déjà qu'elle, elle avait du mal à respirer . . .

Et puis, le visage de la jeune fille s'assombrit. L'initiative de Sesshômaru marquait leur départ. Rin et lui allait repartir dans leur époque retrouver Jaken et AhUn et elle, elle rentrerait docilement chez elle pour rejoindre sa famille. Elle soupira, elle aurait tant voulu rester encore un peu avec eux.

- Sesshômaru : "Ikuzu."

Rin regarda le taïyoukaï puis la jeune fille, ne sachant quoi faire. Mais Sakura lui avait promis qu'elle reviendrait bientôt, alors elle l'attendrait sagement comme elle le lui avait déjà promis. Elle se jeta alors à nouveau la jeune fille et se serra contre elle.

- Rin : "Sakura-neesan reviendra bientôt, ne ?"

- Sakura : _Lui passant encore la main dans les cheveux._ "Haï, promis."

- Rin : _Relevant la tête vers Sakura._ "Rin fera des beau colliers de fleurs pour Sakura-neesan tous les jours jusqu'à ce que Sakura-neesan revienne."

- Sakura : "Arigatô. Vas-y maintenant, Sesshômaru t'attend pour partir."

Le taïyoukaï debout devant le puit semblait en effet attendre la fillette. Et il commençait aussi à s'impatienter. Ces au revoir qui s'éternisaient lui paraissaient futiles et beaucoup trop longs.

Rin se sépara à regret de la douce chaleur que lui prodiguait Sakura et elle s'avança vers Sesshômaru.

- Rin : "Sayonara, Sakura-neesan."

- Sakura : "Sayonara, Rin. Sayonara, Sesshômaru."

- Rin : "Sayonara . . ."

Après un dernier regard et un dernier signe de la main pour Sakura, Rin se laissa glisser dans la puit. Sesshômaru ne la suivit pas tout de suite. Il se retourna et fixa la ningen dans les yeux.

- Sesshômaru : "Elle aussi est capable de les voir . . . les Shikon no kakera."

Il avait hésité à poursuivre mais n'avait finalement rien dit de plus. Il avait simplement regardé encore un peu la jeune fille avant de sauter gracieusement à la suite de Rin.

Sakura resta surprise un instant. 'Elle' ? De qui voulait-il parler ? Ah ! Et si c'était de la fille qui pouvait comme elle traverser les époques ? Alors, comme elle, elle pouvait les voir . . . Elle devrait donc faire attention à ne pas la croiser sous peine d'être démasquée. Ou alors, il fallait qu'elle évite de les porter avec elle. De toute façon comme il n'y avait aucun youkaï dans son monde, ils ne risqueraient rien. La jeune fille sourit. Est-ce que Sesshômaru avait tenté de la protéger en lui révélant cela ? Etait-ce pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fasse attention ? _Iie, ce n'est pas son genre._

Revenant alors à la réalité, Sakura s'avança et elle se pencha par-dessus la margelle du puit, en scrutant le fond. Mais comme elle s'y attendait, il était vide. Sesshômaru et Rin étaient bel et bien repartis chez eux.

- Sakura : "Portez-vous bien . . ."

Elle resta ainsi quelques minutes avant de pouvoir enfin se décider à partir. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle tarde trop. Sa mère avait fait un immense effort en l'autorisant à pourvoir continuer de voir Sesshômaru, Rin et les autres alors de son côté il fallait qu'elle soit raisonnable aussi. Mais une semaine entière . . . Dieu que ça allait être long, horriblement long . . . et ennuyeux. Elle avait pris goût à la vie là-bas. Retourner en cours, même si elle aimait apprendre, allait lui sembler si terne à côté. Mais néanmoins moins dangereux.

Amorçant un demi-tour, la jeune fille buta contre le baquet. Quelle étourdie ! Un peu plus et elle aurait oublié de vider son contenu pour le moins odorant. C'était quand même répugnant . . . mais si Sesshômaru y tenait . . .

Retenant sa respiration, et après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait toujours personne dans le puit compte tenu de sa propre expérience, Sakura y vida le baquet. _Voilà une bonne chose de faite._

Le récipient toujours aussi malodorant dans les mains, la jeune fille remonta vite les escaliers pour échapper à la puanteur du temple. Elle claqua vite la porte derrière elle et soupira d'aise. Elle pensait être sauvé mais, quelques secondes après, elle sentit la même odeur lui chatouiller désagréablement les narines. _C'est vrai, il a dit qu'il en avait répandu dehors aussi . . ._ Pourquoi est-ce qu'en plus de sentir fort, fallait-il que ça sente aussi mauvais ?

Une main lui couvrant le nez et la bouche, Sakura se demanda quoi faire du baquet. Fallait-il qu'elle le rapporte chez les Higurashi ou pouvait-elle le laisser ici ? Le ramener serait plus poli, mais dans ce cas elle devrait affronter la fraîcheur lavande de la maison et ça, elle n'y tenait pas trop.

S'adossant à la porte, elle sentit quelque chose la gêner entre ses omoplates. Se retournant, elle découvrit un petit mot épinglé sur le bois.

_'Laisse le baquet à l'intérieur du temple. Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'odeur, ce n'est que temporaire. _

_A demain et bon courage._

_Ojisan'_

Sakura sourit. Décidemment, ces gens étaient très gentils. Peut-être un peu bizarres, mais gentils. Et dire que si elle n'était pas tombée dans le puit, elle ne les aurait probablement jamais rencontrés. Ni eux, ni Sesshômaru, Rin, Jaken et AhUn . . . Quelque part, elle devrait remercier Shino et ses acolytes car c'était en quelque sorte grâce à eux que tout était arrivé. _Merci à vous . . ._ Voilà, c'était fait. Et oui, elle n'irait quand même pas les remercier de vive voix, non. Pas après que qu'ils avaient voulu lui faire. Elle était peut-être gentille, mais pas à ce point.

Déposant le baquet à l'intérieur du temple, la jeune fille plaignit les prochains qui y rentreraient. Vu qu'il resterait fermé, l'odeur serait insoutenable. Mais bon, apparemment ce n'était que temporaire. Enfin ça dépendait combien de temps durait cette période temporaire. Quelques heures ou peut-être quelques jours. En tout cas, elle espérait que ce n'était pas plusieurs semaines . . .

Tournant le dos au temple, Sakura descendit les escaliers menant à la rue. Après un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule, elle marcha au pas de course jusqu'à chez elle. Tout au long du chemin, ses pensées n'étaient concentrée que sur une chose : l'époque Sengoku et tous les mystères qu'elle abritait : Sesshômaru, Rin, Jaken, AhUn, Inu-Yasha, Suzumebachi, Naraku (que Sesshômaru avait déjà évoqué et qui semblait être ce mystérieux Na . . .), l'ookami Kôga qui était responsable de leur mort à Rin et elle, les Shikon no Tama no kakera . . . Oui, bien des choses l'attendaient là-bas et il lui tardait d'y retourner.

§

* * *

§

Jaken et AhUn attendaient toujours près du puit. Si le ryûyoukaï s'était paisiblement couché à l'ombre d'un arbre il était bien le seul à prendre les choses calmement. Le petit youkaï vert n'avait pas arrêté de pester et de faire les cent pas devant l'édifice de bois depuis le départ de son seigneur et maître. Enfin depuis qu'il avait réussit à s'extraire du puit.

Jaken commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Cela faisait longtemps, trop longtemps que son maître était parti il ne savait où. Oui, où ? Où pouvait-il bien être ? Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Question stupide ! Le taïyoukaï ne pouvait qu'aller bien puisque personne ne lui arrivait à la cheville. Mais quand même, il était drôlement long . . .

- Jaken : "Tout ça à cause ce cette sale ningen . . . Sorcière ! Je suis sûr qu'elle a jeté un sort à Sesshômaru-sama. Il est différent depuis qu'elle est là . . ."

Le petit youkaï était sûr qu'elle essayait de lui voler son maître. Elle se faisait passer pour leur alliée, mais qui savait vraiment qui elle était et d'où elle venait et surtout, pourquoi elle était venue . . . ?

- Jaken : "Mais oui ! C'est Naraku qui l'a envoyé pour voler le cœur de Sesshômaru-sama ! Et l'autre monde qu'abriterait ce puit est en fait une ruse pour concrétiser ses plans ! Hahaha ! Mais moi, le grand Jaken-sama, j'ai découvert ce que vous mijotiez et je ne vous laisserais pas faire ! Je sauverai Sesshômaru-sama au péril de ma vie ! Il n'y a que moi qui puisse l'aider !"

AhUn regardaient avec une irritation grandissante le petit youkaï gesticuler et crier dans tous les sens._ Ça m'étonnerait vu comment tu t'es écrasé dans le fond du puis tout à l'heure !_ Si Jaken avait un tant soit peu fait attention à eux, c'est ce qu'il aurait pu lire dans leurs yeux ; il aurait pu les voir relever la tête après avoir humé la douce brise qui venait de leur parvenir et il aurait aussi pu les voir se relever et regarder dans la direction du puit. Et s'il avait regardé le puit au lieu de continuer à parler tout seul, il aurait pu voir Sesshômaru en sortir et atterrir gracieusement au sol, un baquet à la main et Rin calée sur son bras et accrochée à son cou. Mais il ne le fit pas en ne vit donc rien de tout ça.

- Jaken : "Sesshômaru-sama ne pourra rien faire car il s'est laissé piéger. Mais le puissant Jaken-sama veille au grain, rien ne saurait lui échapper ! Sesshômaru-sama est entre de bonnes mains !"

- Rin : "Ne Sesshômaru-sama, pourquoi Jaken-sama il parle tout seul ?"

Le petit youkaï se retourna vivement au son de la voix de la fillette avant de blanchir comme un linge. Il avala sa salive et se rapprocha craintivement de son maître.

- Jaken : "Ano . . . Sesshômaru-sama . . . ?"

_Depuis quand êtes-vous là ?_ C'était ce qu'il avait envie de demander mais les mots semblaient comme coincés au fond de sa gorge.

- Sesshômaru : "Rien ne peut d'échapper, ne ? Alors tu avais sûrement dû remarquer notre présence, Jaken."

- Jaken : _Baisse les yeux au sol._ "Ano . . . ano . . . ano . . ."

- Sesshômaru : "Il vaudrait mieux que tu n'ouvres plus la bouche pour dire des stupidités."

_Il est en colère . . . _fut la première pensée de Jaken. Etait-ce que qu'il avait dit qui l'avait offensé ?_ Qu'a-t-il entendu de ce que j'ai dit d'ailleurs ?_ fut la seconde. Il s'était montré ouvertement prétentieux en affirmant pouvoir protéger son maître alors qu'il ne l'avait même pas sentit arriver. Il avait dû le blesser dans sa fierté. Le petit youkaï trembla de plus belle. Blesser le taïyoukaï dans sa fierté ou dans sa dignité revenait à gagner la peine de mort comme prix de consolation. Jaken se laissa tomber à genoux et il se prosterna à terre.

- Jaken : "Sumimasen, Sesshômaru-sama. Je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect ! Je ne mérite pas la confiance que vous m'accordez, je ne mérite même pas d'être votre fidèle serviteur. Punissez-moi pour mon impertinence, Sesshômaru-sama."

- Rin : "Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Jaken-sama ? Sesshômaru-sama n'est plus là."

- Jaken : "Nani ?"

Lentement, le petit youkaï releva la tête. La première chose qu'il vit fut Rin, accroupie devant lui et l'interrogeant du regard. S'asseyant, il pu effectivement voir que Sesshômaru ne se tenait plus devant lui. Il était tourné vers le puit et en regardait l'intérieur comme s'il cherchait à distinguer quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un . . . Cette pensée irrita Jaken. _Sesshômaru-sama pense encore à cette ningen. Elle l'a envoûté, c'est sûr !_

Mais en même temps, Jaken était toujours en vie. Sesshômaru ne l'avait pas tué. Il ne l'avait même pas frappé. Pourtant c'était parfois sa façon de rappeler qui était le maître et qui était le serviteur. Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui ne s'était-il rien passé ? Et si c'était grâce à _elle_ ? _Iie, impossible. C'est juste que Sesshômaru-sama n'en avait pas envie ou alors . . ._ Les yeux de Jaken s'emplirent de larmes de joie. _Ou alors Sesshômaru-sama tient à moi et il reconnaît mon utilité à ses côtés. Il m'a pardonné._

- Jaken : _Voix brisée par l'émotion._ "Sesshômaru-sama . . ."

- Rin : "Jaken-sama, pourquoi tu pleures ?"

- Jaken : _Essuyant ses yeux d'un revers de manche._ "Je ne pleure pas !"

- Rin : "Si tu pleures, Jaken-sama."

- Jaken : "Je te dis que non, sale gamine !"

- Rin : _Avec un petit sourire._ "Tu es vraiment bizarre, Jaken-sama."

- Jaken : "Urusei !"

Le petit youkaï se releva avec dignité, enfin avec le peu qu'il lui restait, et il épousseta ses vêtements en grommelant que 'Sesshômaru-sama n'aurait vraiment pas dû s'encombrer d'une gamine pareille'. En parlant de Sesshômaru . . . Jaken chercha son maître des yeux. Ce dernier n'avait toujours pas bougé, il se trouvait toujours devant le puit. Jaken le alors vit lever le bras et vider le contenu d'un baquet à l'intérieur.

- Jaken : "Sesshômaru-sama . . . Que faites-vous ?"

Pour toute réponse, le petit youkaï reçu le baquet en pleine tête. Ce dernier la heurta avec un bruit sourd, faisant tomber Jaken au sol avec un petit cri de douleur. Il ne s'évanouit pourtant pas. Se remettant sur son séant, il se massa la tête, là où une belle bosse commençait déjà à se former. _Sesshômaru-sama est peut-être toujours en colère en fin de compte . . ._

- Sesshômaru : "Jaken, au prochain point d'eau tu laveras ceci."

- Jaken : "Dôshite, Sesshômaru-sama ?"

- Sesshômaru : "C'est un ordre."

- Jaken : "Ha . . . haï, Sesshômaru-sama !"

Le petit youkaï se releva d'un bond. Vu l'éclat des yeux de Sesshômaru, il savait qu'il était inutile de protester ni de l'énerver plus. Enfin sauf s'il souhaitait mettre un terme à sa vie. Ce dont il n'avait bien évidemment pas envie.

- Sesshômaru : "Ikuzu."

Sans attendre de réponse, le taïyoukaï se mit en marche. Rin le suivit après un dernier regard pour le puit. Jaken se dirigea vers AhUn avec l'intention de le tenir par les rênes, comme d'habitude. Mais le ryûyoukaï poussa un grognement, se dégagea et couru de son pas lourd à la suite de Rin et Sesshômaru. Le petit youkaï se mit à courir.

- Jaken : "Mate ! Reviens ici !"

Il les rattrapa, essoufflé comme à chaque fois qu'il courait. Il voulu se saisir une nouvelle fois des rênes mais le ryûyoukaï de repoussa d'un coup de queue avant d'aller auprès de Rin. Cette dernière saisit la bride de AhUn puis elle se retourna vers le petit youkaï vert.

- Jaken : "Tu vas voir, espèce de sale . . ."

- Rin : "Mate, Jaken-sama ! Tu sens mauvais alors ne t'approche pas trop."

Jaken resta sans voix. Comment cette gamine osait-elle dire une chose pareille ? Surtout devant son maître. Et puis c'était faux. Bon d'accord, il n'aimait pas trop les bains, mais il ne sentait pas mauvais pour autant. Dans le doute, il renifla discrètement. Bon, il percevait bien une drôle d'odeur, mais elle était faible et puis cela ne pouvait pas venir de lui.

- Jaken : "Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, Rin !"

- Rin : "Mais c'est vrai, ne Sesshômaru-sama ?"

Le taïyoukaï s'arrêta et il jeta un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Ils s'étaient certes éloignés du puit, mais l'odeur de la mixture du vieux persistait toujours, imprégnant le baquet que transportait Jaken. Sesshômaru avait pu distinguer l'odeur fortement prononcée du saké mais il n'avait pas cherché à connaître les autres ingrédients. Certaines choses devaient rester secrètes. Celle-ci en faisait partie.

- Sesshômaru : "Au prochain point d'eau, en plus de frotter ce baquet, tu ferais bien d'en profiter pour te laver aussi, Jaken."

- Jaken : "Se . . . Sesshômaru-sama !"

Sesshômaru retint un sourire ironique devant l'air choqué et horrifié de celui qui se déclarait fièrement son serviteur. L'odeur du paquet resterait collée comme une seconde peau au petit youkaï. Et s'il restait ainsi, c'était sa réputation à lui, Sesshômaru le seigneur des terres de l'Ouest, qui en pâtirait. Quel taïyoukaï de ce nom se baladait avec un serviteur empestait à des centaines de mètres ? En plus, cela attirerait obligatoirement l'attention. Quoique les youkaï à l'odorat sensible ne s'approcheraient pas de trop près.

Le taïyoukaï retint une grimace de mécontentement. Ses propres vêtements étaient eux aussi imprégnés. Il allait falloir qu'il fasse partir cette insupportable odeur et ce, le plus vite possible. Ses narines princières et délicates commençaient à en avoir assez.

Ils reprirent donc leur route et Jaken fut obligé de marcher plusieurs mètres en arrière. Il tenta bien de savoir ce qui s'était passé dans le puit, où ils avaient été, ce qu'ils avaient vu mais Sesshômaru ne s'occupait déjà plus de lui. Le petit youkaï fut donc obligé de se contenter des explications de Rin concernant l'autre époque, celle de la ningen Sakura.

Sesshômaru, lui, repensait à ce qui s'était passé dans le monde de ladite ningen. Ou plutôt dans son époque. Au moment de partir, il avait eu envie de dire quelque chose à la ningen Sakura. Mais il n'avait pu trouver les mots justes. Un 'Sayonara' aurait été trop bateau ; un 'Reviens vite' parfaitement déplacé ; un 'Porte-toi bien' trop gentil . . . Alors il s'était ravisé et n'avait rien dit puis il était parti.

Mais pourquoi juste avant lui avait-il dit ça ? _'Elle aussi elle est capable de les voir . . . les Shikon no kakera.'_ Pourquoi ? On aurait dit une mise en garde, comme s'il voulait la protéger. C'était parfaitement absurde ! Il l'avait juste informée d'une chose qu'elle ignorait, et c'était tout. Enfin l'était-ce vraiment ? Le youkaï secoua la tête. Pourquoi ressentait-il autant d'hésitation au fond de lui ? Pourquoi avait-il cette drôle d'impression ? Et surtout, pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas de se poser des questions stupides ?

Il n'avait pas vraiment été lui-même. Il avait dû, en quelque sorte, retenir ses instincts tueurs, ses instincts de youkaï. Oui, il avait dû monopoliser ses forces pour éviter de tuer la mère de la ningen Sakura. Pourtant il en avait vraiment eu envie. Et cette sensation de frustration continuait à le ronger. Tout comme les humiliations qu'il avait subi, les questions outrageantes qu'il avait dû endurer sans pour autant broncher. Sesshômaru était d'un naturel calme et maître de lui, mais en cet instant, la colère avait bouillonnée en son corps et avait menacée d'éclater à chaque instant s'il ne relâchait ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu le contrôle de lui-même qu'il s'imposait.

Mais ce qui l'énervait le plus, c'était la façon dont il avait parlé. Il avait vouvoyé cette ningen, lui ! Et à part sa propre mère, ce n'était plus arrivé depuis. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Surtout que cette ningen n'en valait absolument pas la peine. Elle ne méritait pas d'être respectée. Elle pensait plus à elle qu'à son propre enfant, elle se fichait des conséquences de la répercussion de ses actes sur sa propre descendance . . . Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui rappelait-elle tant sa propre mère, cette mère qu'il avait aimé et qu'il avait dû apprendre à haïr . . . ?

**

* * *

**

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo **

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

* * *

****

La relation Sakura/Sesshômaru avance peu à peu. Il ne faut pas trop en demander à notre Sesshy, il est (selon l'expression d'une amie fanficueuse de talent) constipé émotionnellement. Alors il lui faut du temps, beaucoup de temps . . .

Je suis désolée si l'attente entre deux chapitres est longue, mais il faut que je combine mon temps entre toutes mes fics en cours, mes cours à la fac et mon boulot . . .C'est dur dur ! Sans compter que je ne peux pas me connecter à Internet quand je le souhaite. T.T

J'ai trop la flemme de faire les traductions à chaque fois . . . Si y'a des mots que vous comprennez pas, laissez-moi une petite review. Enfin même si vous comprenez tout, n'hésitez pas. J'aime recevoir plein de reviews, même si l'intérêt n'est pas bien grand, je m'en fiche. n.n

**Reviews ! Reviews ! Reviews !**


	5. Interrogations

**Titre :** La glace finit toujours par fondre

**Auteur :** Sesshy's wife ou Sesshy-girl

**Genre :** Dans ce chapitre : Colère, agassement, rire, interrogations et peurs.

**Disclamer :** Les perso d'Inu-Yasha ne m'appartiennt pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de Rumiko Takahashi. C'est pas juste ! Je veux Sesshômaru rien que tour moi ! T.T Seuls Sakura et sa famille, les voyous de son époque, le petit Eiji et sa maman ainsi que Suzumebachi sont mes créations personnelles. Enfin pour l'instant il n'y a qu'eux.

**Note** J'ai trop la flemme pour les traductions. Et puis plus j'avance, moins j'en mets. lol ! Enfin si y'a des trucs que vous comprenez pas, vous savez quoi faire ! n.n

* * *

**oOoOoOoOo**

**oOoOoOoOo**

* * *

****

**Chapitre 5 : **_Interrogations._

"Oï, Kagome !"

"Laisse-moi tranquille !"

La jeune fille courrait, ses pieds foulant l'herbe verte et tendre. Elle en avait assez. _Quel mufle !_ Inu-Yasha était vraiment insupportable quand il s'y mettait. Oui, elle aimait bien Kôga, et alors ? Il était attentionné envers elle, toujours respectueux et gentil, contrairement au hanyô. Mais elle le considérait simplement comme un très bon ami, rien de plus. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas le comprendre ? Pourquoi s'énervait-il toujours ? Et puis qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ? Il aimait Kikyô, il l'avait même revue hier, alors qu'il la laisse un peu tranquille ! _Inu-Yasha no baka !_ Elle allait rentrer chez elle, c'était la seule solution pour qu'il la laisse un peu tranquille.

- Inu-Yasha : "Mate, Kagome !"

- Kagome : "Osuwari !"

- Inu-Yasha : "Gwaaaaargh !"

Le hanyô fut projeté au sol ou il resta immobile quelques secondes avant de parvenir à se redresser de quelques centimètres. Il aurait dû être habitué depuis le temps, mais la chute était toujours aussi douloureuse. Enfin cela dépendait des endroits où il prenait l'envie à Kagome de l'humilier de cette façon. Autant l'herbe avait quelque peu amortie sa chute autant il le sentait passer sur les chemins caillouteux. Mais là n'était pas la question.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir Kagome ? Elle était irritable ces derniers temps et s'énervait pour un rien. Pourtant, Inu-Yasha ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait eu une telle réaction aujourd'hui. Comme d'habitude, l'autre crétin d'ookami était venu tourner autour de Kagome. Alors, comme d'habitude, ils avaient commencé à se chamailler. Et, toujours comme d'habitue, Kagome avait défendu Kôga. Alors Inu-Yasha s'était énervé. Il lui avait dit qu'elle ferait mieux de rester avec Kôga plutôt que de flirter avec lui de cette façon. Mais il avait dit ça sur le coup de la colère, il ne l'avait pas pensé et ne le pensait toujours pas. Mais Kagome, après lui avoir lancé un osuwari retentissant tout en le traitant de baka, s'était enfuie en courant. Il fallait qu'il ait une sérieuse discussion avec elle. Le hanyô se releva et il repartit à sa poursuite.

Après plusieurs mètres de course, une puissante odeur lui agressa les narines. Une odeur infecte par-dessus le marché ! Inu-Yasha piqua un sprint. Apercevant enfin la silhouette de Kagome, il fit un bond prodigieux pour atterrir promptement devant elle. La jeune fille dut s'arrêter brusquement pour ne pas le percuter de plein fouet. Croisant les bras, elle prit son air le plus fâché et sa voix la plus sèche pour lui montrer combien elle était en colère.

- Kagome : "Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? Je t'avais pourtant demandé de ne pas me suivre."

- Inu-Yasha : "Y'a une sale odeur qui flotte dans le coin . . ."

- Kagome : "Moi je ne sens absolument rien. Laisse-moi passer."

Et, comme le hanyô ne bougeait pas, la jeune fille le contourna et repartit.

- Inu-Yasha : "Kagome !"

Mais la jeune fille fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Si il croyait qu'il allait l'empêcher de partir avec une excuse aussi bidon, il se trompait sur toute la ligne. Si il voulait s'excuser, il n'avait qu'à le faire. Mais elle ne lui pardonnerait pas aussi facilement cette fois. Cependant, demander à Inu-Yasha de s'excuser c'était comme demander à un cul-de-jatte de courir un marathon : c'était impossible . . .

Soupirant, Kagome continua à avancer. Soudain, une légère odeur lui parvint. Une odeur pour le moins désagréable. Et plus elle avançait, plus elle était forte. Comme si elle venait de la direction qu'elle empruntait. Iie, elle venait bien de cette direction. _Alors Inu-Yasha ne mentait pas ?_ Le pauvre. Si elle pouvait la sentir, qu'est-ce que cela devait donner pour lui ? La jeune fille secoua la tête. Pourquoi s'apitoyer sur son sort ? Un sourire apparu alors sur ses lèvres. Au contraire, elle allait l'emmener au cœur ce cet enfer. Il le méritait bien.

Se couvrant le nez et la bouche d'une main, Kagome continua dans la direction du puit. Et nul doute que l'odeur en venait bien. C'était là qu'elle était la plus forte. La jeune fille s'en aperçu lorsqu'elle eu l'audace de se pencher au-dessus et de renifler à l'intérieur. Son visage fut instantanément étiré par une grimace de dégoût et elle porta par réflexe les mains à son visage.

- Kagome : "Pas d'erreur, cette odeur vient bien d'ici. Mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien sentir comme ça ? Ça pue, c'est une horreur !"

- Inu-Yasha : "Je t'avais pourtant prévenue."

Une manche devant son visage pour le protéger de cette infâme odeur, Inu-Yasha l'avait rejoint en silence. Kagome ne voyait de lui que ses yeux, mais elle pouvait sans difficulté y lire le dégoût qu'il ressentait. Satisfaite de cette petite 'vengeance' improvisée, elle mit un certain temps à comprendre ce que venait de lui dire le hanyô. Son visage reprit alors une expression colérique.

- Kagome : "Oh ça va hein ! C'est pas cette odeur qui va m'empêcher de rentrer chez moi."

- Inu-Yasha : "Mate ! Et si Naraku avait piégé le puit ?"

- Kagome : "Il en ignore l'existence pour autant qu'on en sache. Trouve autre chose."

- Inu-Yasha : "Pourquoi es-tu fâchée ?"

Kagome ouvrit de grands yeux écarquillés. Pourquoi ? Il lui demandait pourquoi !

- Kagome : "Tu me demande pourquoi ?"

- Inu-Yasha : "Ben oui."

- Kagome : "Parce que tu m'exaspères, voilà pourquoi ! Alors je vais rentrer chez moi et tu n'as pas intérêt à venir me déranger !"

- Inu-Yasha : "Pourquoi c'est moi qui me fait engueuler ? J'ai rien fait ! C'est toi qui t'énerves pour un rien !"

Alors s'en fut trop pour Kagome. Non seulement il ne se remettait pas du tout en cause, mais en plus il l'accusait, elle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir dans la tête ?

- Kagome : "Inu-Yasha . . . Osuwari !"

- Inu-Yasha : "Gwaaaaargh !"

Et pour la troisième fois de la journée, Inu-Yasha mordit la poussière à l'entente d'un simple mot de la jeune fille. Kagome, quant à elle, grimpa sur la margelle du puit, un masque de colère sur le visage.

- Kagome : "Inu-Yasha no baka ! Baka ! Baka ! Baka ! Tu es un idiot irrécupérable ! Je t'interdit de remettre les pieds à la maison !"

Sur ces mots, la jeune fille sauta dans le puit où elle disparu dans une aveuglante lumière violette et blanche, laissant seul le hanyô la tête enfoncée dans le sol. Elle n'eut donc pas le loisir de le voir se relever avec de la terre plein le visage. Ni d'entendre ce qu'il disait. En un sens, cela valait peut-être mieux pour lui.

- Inu-Yasha : "Kuso ! J'en ai jusque dans le nez et dans la bouche ! Kuso Kagome ! Pourquoi elle s'acharne sur moi alors que je n'ai rien fait ? Je suis un pauvre hanyô maltraité . . . C'est pourtant encore la faute de ce sale ookami puant ! Il n'arrête pas de semer la merde partout où il va cet enfoiré ! Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que Kagome peut bien lui trouver . . ."

Bienheureux celui qui ne se rend pas compte de sa propre bêtise. Aucun doute pour lui, Inu-Yasha devait vivre une vie on ne peut plus heureuse. Oui, il devait. Alors pourquoi n'était-ce pas le cas ? Pourquoi rien de bien ne pouvait-il lui arriver ? Rien de bien ? Pourtant il avait rencontrés des personnes qui l'appréciaient pour _qui_ il était et qui se fichaient de _ce_ qu'il était. Alors pourquoi tout était-il si difficile pour lui ?

_**xxxx**_

* * *

_**xxxx**_

Toujours enveloppée de la lumière, Kagome atterrit souplement au fond du puit du temple familial. _Enfin débarrassée de cette odeur infecte._ Mais elle dû bien vite se rendre à l'évidence : l'odeur n'avait pas disparue. Elle était même plus forte que jamais !

- Kagome : "Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?"

Réprimant un haut le cœur, la jeune fille grimpa bien vite à l'échelle de corde qu'elle avait demandé à ojisan d'installer. Elle sortit en trombe du temple et referma la porte, aspirant une bonne goulée d'air frais. Enfin c'était ce qu'elle pensait avant que la puanteur ne la saisisse une nouvelle fois à la gorge. L'odeur était même présente en dehors du temple. Soudain, elle prit peur : et s'il était arrivé quelque chose à sa famille ?

Courant le reste du chemin, elle rentra précipitamment chez elle. Fermant la porte, elle décida de ne pas se faire avoir une troisième fois. Respirant doucement et prudemment, elle ne distingua qu'une odeur de lavande. Certes assez forte, mais les horribles relents ne se faisaient pas sentir ici. Rassurée, elle soupira et enleva ses chaussures.

- Kagome : "Tadaïma."

- Ojisan et Mama : "Okaeri."

- Sôta : "Okaeri, neesan."

Kagome sourit. Ils avaient tous l'air en forme et on ne peut plus normaux. Elle s'était inquiétée pour rien. Enfin pour rien . . .

- Kagome : "Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec le puit ? D'où vient cette horrible odeur ? Et pourquoi la maison empeste-t-elle la lavande ?"

- Ojisan : "Inu-Yasha n'est pas avec toi ?"

- Kagome : "Inu-Yasha ! Inu-Yasha ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours en revenir à lui ? Je suis rentrée, cela ne vous suffit pas ?"

_Ils se sont encore disputés . . ._ Sa famille n'eu aucun mal à arriver à cette conclusion. Ils commençaient à bien connaître les réactions de Kagome face au hanyô et il n'était pas difficile de deviner quand elle lui en voulait. Elle pouvait être si facile à cerner parfois.

Le vieux prêtre soupira. Inu-Yasha n'était donc pas là et ils s'étaient disputés tous les deux . . . Cela réduisait le nombre de chances qu'il se rende compte que son frère était venu ici. Il n'osait imaginer ce que lui ferait le youkaï si jamais cela arrivait. Il avait eu beau le braver, il n'en avait pas moins été terrifié. Sesshômaru était quelqu'un, il devait l'avouer.

- Kagome : "Et puis ne réponds pas à ma question par une autre ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?"

Sôta recula instinctivement d'un pas tout en avalant sa salive. _Quand elle est en colère, neesan fait peur . . ._ Mme Higurashi la regarda avec un petit sourire. Elle aimait ce côté volcanique de sa fille aînée. _C'est fou ce qu'elle peut être différente de Sakura-chan. Tout comme Sesshômaru l'est d'Inu-Yasha._ En fin de compte, chacune avait rencontré celui auquel elle ressemblait tout en lui étant différente. Kagome et Inu-Yasha, qui se disputaient souvent et qui avaient tendance à vite s'énerver mais sur qui on pouvait néanmoins compter ; Sakura et Sesshômaru, plus matures, plus maîtres d'eux et entourés d'une sorte de carapace recelant de mystères. Elle avait hâte de voir comment ils allaient évoluer ensemble.

Après deux ou trois toussotements, ce fut le vieux prêtre qui se décida à prendre la parole pour répondre à la question de sa petite fille.

- Ojisan : "Vois-tu Kagome, je me suis dit qu'il fallait faire quelque chose avec le puit, quelque chose qui empêcherait les youkaï d'essayer d'y passer si jamais son secret était découvert. Souviens-toi de cette Yura que tu as jadis affronté avec Inu-Yasha. J'ai alors composé un mélange, qui nous vient de nos illustres ancêtres, qui saura repousser les youkaï. Nous n'avons désormais plus rien à craindre."

- Kagome : "Ojisan . . ."

Tous se tendirent au ton de la voix de Kagome. Elle n'était pas convaincue, et cela se voyait sur son visage. Et il fallait dire que le vieux prêtre avec toutes ses mimiques ne facilitait pas la tâche.

- Kagome : "Ton idée est vraiment stupide . . ."

- Ojisan : "Nani ?"

Le vieil homme en eut les larmes aux yeux et sa bouche s'ouvrit toute grande. Dieu que sa petite fille pouvait être méchante lorsqu'elle était en colère !

- Kagome : "Ton mélange n'est efficace que contre les youkaï qui ont un bon odorat. Ceux, comme Yura qui manipulent des cheveux, des pantins ou autres ne seront pas affectés."

Devant l'argumentation de la jeune fille, le vieux prêtre se sentit soudain bête. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à ça lorsqu'il cherchait une excuse pour expliquer cette odeur émanant du temple entier ?

- Kagome : "Enfin vu la réaction qu'a eu Inu-Yasha tout à l'heure, je suis sûre que Sesshômaru ne s'approchera jamais à moins de quelques kilomètres du puit. Au moins, ils ne se battrons peut-être plus le temps que durera ton mélange, ojisan."

Tous les trois se crispèrent au nom de Sesshômaru, certains plus discrètement que d'autres. Mais ils se détendirent bien vite, Kagome n'avait pas comprit. De toute façon, comment aurait-elle pu le deviner ? Comment aurait-elle pu savoir que Sesshômaru était venu dans cette maison la veille ? Comment aurait-elle pu savoir que la raison pour laquelle il était venu résidait en un mot, un mot qu'il haïssait mais qu'il avait appris à accepter, le mot 'ningen' ?

Jamais elle n'aurait pu envisager une telle solution. Et, même s'ils lui avaient révélé la vérité, elle leur aurait sans doute rit au visage. Sesshômaru avec des émotions autre que la haine et le mépris ? Inimaginable ! Mais pourtant réel . . .

- Kagome : "Mais j'y pense . . . Pourquoi cette odeur est-elle aussi présente à l'époque Sengoku alors que vous ne pouvez pas traverser le puit ?"

Un blanc se créa. Ils n'avaient pas réfléchi pour trouver une réponse à cette question. A vrai dire, ils n'avaient même pas pensé à y réfléchir . . . Pourtant, il leur fallait vite trouver une explication plausible.

Une fois de plus, ce fut le vieux prêtre qui les tira de leur embarras. Il bomba le torse, releva la tête, posa ses mains sur ses hanches et partit d'un rire tonitruant que l'on n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir sortir d'un homme aussi vieux et frêle.

- Ojisan : "Hahaha ! C'est simplement parce que ce mélange est si efficace qu'il est parvenu à traverser les époques ! Que dis-tu de ça, Kagome ? Oserais-tu maintenant douter de mes pouvoirs ? Hahaha !"

- Kagome : "C'est vraiment n'importe quoi. Tu n'es jamais capable de parler sérieusement ou quoi ?"

La jeune fille secoua la tête. Pourquoi fallait-il de son grand-père ramène toujours la conversation sur ses prétendus pouvoirs ? Tout le monde présent dans cette pièce savait qu'il n'en possédait aucun. Seul lui était persuadé du contraire. Si ce n'était pas malheureux . . .

Quoi qu'il en soit, Kagome savait qu'insister serait inutile car le vieil homme n'en démordrait pas. C'était fou ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant parfois. Surtout quand elle était en colère contre un certain hanyô dont elle ne voulait même pas entendre le nom.

- Kagome : "Et tu vas me dire que si la maison est parfumée à la lavande, c'est encore à cause d'un de tes prétendus rituels ?"

Le vieil homme ne paru pas remarquer le sarcasme contenu dans sa voix. Ou alors il fit comme si de rien n'était.

- Ojisan : "Bien sûr ! Je vais t'expliquer. En fait . . ."

- Mama : "Ojisan . . . pas la peine d'essayer de lui cacher, tu peux bien lui dire."

Le vieux prêtre ouvrit de grands yeux. Comment pouvait-elle ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde envisager cette éventualité ? Dire la vérité à Kagome, même si elle gardait le secret, reviendrait à signer son arrêt de mort, leur arrêt de mort à tous. Non, il ne fallait absolument pas mettre sa petite fille au courant.

- Ojisan : "Lui dire ? Mais c'est hors de question !"

- Mama : "Allons, n'en fait pas tout un plat."

- Ojisan : "Mais tu as pensé aux conséquences ?"

- Mama : "Bien sûr, et je prend le risque."

- Ojisan : "Je ne te laisserai pas . . ."

- Mama : "Mais enfin, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça."

- Ojisan : _Manquant de s'étrangler._ "Pas si terrible ? Bien sur que si, ça l'est !"

- Mama : "Mais non. Ce n'est pas parce que . . ."

- Ojisan : "Iie !"

- Mama : ". . . j'ai raté quelques cookies qu'il faut en faire tout un drame."

Un peu plus et les yeux du vieux prêtre auraient jailli de leurs orbites. De quels cookies parlait-elle ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Elle n'avait même pas cuisiné aujourd'hui . . . Enfin aucun gâteau en tout cas. Alors, qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

- Ojisan : "Des . . . cookies . . . ?"

- Mama : "Oui. Même qu'il a fallu parfumer les maison pour faire disparaître l'odeur de brûlé."

- Kagome : "Tu as raté un plat, mama ? Toi qui est si doué en cuisine ?"

- Mama : "Personne n'est à l'abri d'une erreur."

S'assurant que Kagome n'en verrait rien, elle fit un clin d'oeil au vieux prêtre. Ce dernier comprit enfin ce qu'elle tentait de faire et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, sourire qu'il réprima bien vite pour ne pas se trahir. C'était une fabuleuse idée qu'elle avait eue là. Ne se faisant pas prier, le vieil homme saisit la perche au vol. Il prit son air à la fois le plus grave et le plus indigné.

- Ojisan : "Malheureuse ! Et la réputation de notre famille alors ? Tu es considérée comme la meilleure cuisinière de la ville ! Ecoutez-moi, Kagome, Sôta . . . Ceci ne doit jamais sortir d'ici, d'accord ?"

- Sôta : "Haï !"

Kagome soupira. Encore une fois, son grand-père partait dans ses délires. Quand ce n'était pas avec ses prétendus pouvoirs, c'était avec la réputation de leur famille. Et en plus il ne parlait pas comme tout le monde, non. Il hurlait. La jeune fille prit un air désespéré.

- Kagome : "Non mais je vous jure, ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre . . ."

- Ojisan : "Kagome ?"

- Kagome : "Oh, c'est bon. J'ai compris."

- Ojisan : "A la bonne heure."

- Mama : "Au fait Kagome . . . Yuka-chan est passée tout à l'heure pour t'amener les cours que tu as manqué avant les vacances et que tu n'avais pas encore. Elle nous a dit qu'elle irait ensuite à la bibliothèque pour réviser un peu avant la reprise des cours."

- Kagome : "Hum . . . ça tombe plutôt bien. Je vais aller la rejoindre pour travailler un peu. Avec toutes ces effluves, je serais incapable de me concentrer."

La jeune fille poussa un soupir avant de se diriger vers les escaliers. Pourquoi tout le monde s'acharnait-il de cette façon sur elle ? Elle en avait assez. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était mener une vie normale et réussir ses examens d'entré au lycée. Oui, une vie d'adolescente normale. Sans youkaï et autres qui essayaient de la tuer pour récupérer le Shikon no Tama. Sans Naraku et ses plans tordus. Sans Kikyô pour la gêner. Sans Inu-Yasha . . .

Mais c'était impossible, et elle le savait. Les combats, la haine, les disputes, l'amitié, l'amour . . . tout cela faisait parti de sa vie. Tout comme Naraku, Kikyô, Inu-Yasha, Kôga et tous les autres . . . Jamais elle ne pourrait avoir une vie de lycéenne normale, quoi qu'elle fasse. C'était peut-être là sa destinée après tout.

Et puis, elle n'avait pas à se plaindre outre mesure. Bien sûr, elle avait vécu des moments éprouvants et difficiles, mais ses amis avaient toujours été là pour elle. Inu-Yasha était toujours là, avec elle, et il la protégeait . . . Il veillait sur elle durant son sommeil, il s'inquiétait lorsqu'elle était blessée lors d'un combat, il faisait des crises de jalousie lorsque Kôga faisait mine de la courtiser . . .

Alors qu'elle rassemblait ses affaires de cours, Kagome releva brusquement la tête, un air contrarié sur le visage. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle pensait encore à cet idiot ? Inu-Yasha n'était qu'un imbécile qui passait son temps à se battre, à se goinfrer et à raconter des absurdités. Où avait-il vu qu'elle était amoureuse de Kôga ? C'était n'importe quoi. Quoi qu'il aurait peut-être mieux valu pour elle.

Kôga était un gentleman, lui. En plus, il était séduisant, fort, doux, gentil et attentionné. Et surtout fidèle ! Tout pour le désigner comme le parfait petit ami. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas amoureuse de lui ? Peut-être que . . . peut-être que si elle l'avait rencontré avant Inu-Yasha . . . peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes . . . _Inu-Yasha . . . _Qu'éprouvait-elle réellement pour le hanyô ?

Secouant vigoureusement la tête, la jeune fille chassa ses pensées hors de son esprit. Elle n'était pas rentrée chez elle pour penser à Inu-Yasha mais au contraire pour s'en débarrasser. Alors elle allait s'y appliquer et pas plus tard que tout de suite en partant retrouver Yuka à la bibliothèque pour rattraper son retard.

Descendant les escaliers à la hâte, Kagome repartit de chez elle après un rapide 'sayonara' grommelé à sa famille. Ce fut finalement la mère de la jeune fille qui brisa le silence, alors que son regard se posait sur l'uniforme fraîchement lavé et repassé qui attendait sa propriétaire.

- Mama : "Je me demande depuis hier . . . Pourquoi Sakura-chan ne veut-elle pas que l'on dise quoi que soit à Kagome ?"

- Ojisan : "Cette petite m'a l'air fort troublée. On dirait qu'elle ne fait que fuir les contacts avec les gens. Elle ne fait confiance à personne, même à sa propre famille. Les seules personnes en qui elle croit sont Sesshômaru et la petit fille."

- Mama : "Ce qui est d'autant plus étrange. Si elle fuit les contacts, pourquoi privilégierait-elle ceux qu'elle entretient dans l'autre monde ?"

- Ojisan : "Peut-être qu'ils lui apportent quelque chose qu'elle ne trouve pas ici."

- Mama : "Mais quoi ? Que peuvent bien lui apporter des étrangers que même sa propre famille serait incapable de lui donner ?"

- Ojisan : "C'est peut-être justement parce que ce sont des étrangers. Ils ne connaissent pas son passé, donc par définition la Sakura-chan de ce monde-ci. Ils ne connaissent que Sakura-neesan, celle de l'époque Sengoku."

- Mama : "Tu penses qu'elles seraient différentes ?"

- Ojisan : "Selon moi, quand Sakura-chan passe dans l'autre époque, elle peut y être ce qu'elle n'ose pas montrer chez elle. Il y aurait fort à parier que si on lui demandait de choisir où vivre, elle choisirait de rester auprès de Sesshômaru. C'est vraiment l'impression qu'elle m'a donnée dans le temple hier."

Préférer vivre avec des étrangers qu'avec sa propre famille . . . Mme Higurashi fut prise d'un frisson. Que ferait-elle si Kagome décidait d'aller vivre aux côtés d'Inu-Yasha ? Comment accueillerait-elle sa décision ? Bien sûr elle serait immensément triste. Quelle mère ne le serait pas alors qu'elle perdrait la chair de sa chair, cette vie qu'elle avait portée en elle durant neuf mois et qu'elle avait senti grandir pendant tout ce temps ? Cependant, elle l'accepterait. Si Kagome pouvait être plus heureuse ainsi . . . Comment pourrait-elle l'en empêcher ? Le bonheur de sa fille passait avant le sien. Il en avait toujours été ainsi, et cela serait toujours le cas.

- Sôta : "En parlant de Sesshômaru . . . il me fait vraiment peur. Il est très différent de Inu-Yasha-niisan."

- Mama : "Il est vrai qu'ils sont opposés comme le sont le jour et la nuit."

- Ojisan : "Pour des frères, à part une légère ressemblance physique . . ."

- Sôta : "Ne mama . . . Neesan n'avait-elle pas dit que Sesshômaru était un youkaï cruel qui détestait les ningen ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi . . . ?"

- Mama : "Pourquoi était-il avec Sakura-chan et Rin-chan ? Je n'y vois là qu'une seule réponse : elles ont commencé à le changer. Sesshômaru a commencé à s'adoucir et à développer des sentiments grâce à leur présence."

- Sôta : "Tu crois vraiment ?"

- Mama : "On dit que même le pire des monstres est capable d'avoir des sentiments. Alors pourquoi pas lui ?"

- Ojisan : "En tout cas, il a encore du chemin à faire pour changer de caractère."

- Mama : "Il ne faut pas trop en demander non plus ojisan. Sesshômaru ne deviendra jamais comme Inu-Yasha. Il ne pourra pas changer à ce point. Et puis l'évolution sera lente quoi que d'après ce que Kagome nous ait raconté, ce que nous avons vu hier doit être un véritable prodige."

La sonnerie retentissant coupa court à leurs pensées. Mme Higurashi sortit de la cuisine et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

- Mama : "Je vais ouvrir. Ce doit être Sakura-chan."

xxxx

* * *

xxxx

Sakura marchait lentement en direction de la maison des Higurashi. Elle priait inconsciemment pour que la jeune fille, Kagome, ne soit pas chez elle. Ou que si elle l'était, elle ne la croiserait pas. Se rappelant les paroles de Sesshômaru à son égard, elle avait voulu laisser son Shikon no kakera (les deux morceaux ayant fusionnés en un seul à sa plus grande surprise) chez elle. Mais, sans savoir pourquoi, elle n'avait pu se résoudre à le faire. Comme si quelque chose la poussait à les garder avec elle. Sûrement son inconscient. On ne savait jamais ce qui pourrait se passer si Hinata y touchait . . . La jeune fille avait donc pris le risque de le prendre avec elle.

Et elle marchait toujours, réfléchissant à ce que la famille Higurashi allait bien pouvoir lui dire pour qu'elle change d'avis. Mais ce ne serait pas le cas. Elles ne pourraient jamais être amies et ce, tout simplement parce qu'elles venaient du même monde. Jamais cela ne se produirait. Quand bien même cette Kagome serait la jeune fille la plus gentille du monde. Car même avec ça, _ça_ se reproduirait . . .

Sakura s'aperçut soudain qu'elle était arrivée à destination. Elle leva les yeux, embrassant du regard les grands escaliers menant au temple ainsi qu'à la maison des Higurashi. Et elle commença son ascension, retenant son souffle par intervalles à la moitié des marches. Le mélange du vieux prêtre était encore très présent dans l'air. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle allait probablement devoir affronter à l'intérieur. _Kagome et la fraîcheur lavande . . ._

Arrivant devant la porte, la jeune fille resta un instant immobile avant de prendre une grande inspiration suivit d'une grimace de dégoût. _Il est vraiment nauséabond ce mélange . . ._ Puis, elle pressa la sonnette, tendant l'oreille alors que le son étouffé retentissait de l'autre côté de la porte.

Elle n'attendit que quelques secondes avant que Mme Higurashi ne vienne lui ouvrir, un grand sourire sur le visage.

- Sakura : " Konnichiwa."

- Mama : " Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan. Entre. Kagome vient de sortir il y a quelques minutes."

Sa fille était sortie ? Sakura soupira de soulagement aussi discrètement qu'elle le pu. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Sakura : "Haï."

Mme Higurashi s'effaça pour la laisser passer avant de refermer la porte. Elle ne vit donc pas la grimace qui s'était formée sur le visage de la jeune fille, quelques pas après son entrée. Pas plus qu'elle n'entendit le léger hoquet qu'elle émit, une main sur la bouche.

- Mama : "Ton uniforme est prêt. J'ai réussi à faire disparaître toutes les tâches et il est sec. Il t'attend dans le salon."

- Sakura : "Arigatô."

Connaissant le chemin, la jeune fille s'y rendit en quelques instants. Mais elle sentait son malaise augmenter à chaque seconde. Cette odeur avait toujours autant d'effet sur elle. Pas étonnant puisque _ce_ jour-là, ces effluves étaient fortement présents dans l'air. Comment aurait-elle pu oublier quoi que ce soit d'effectif à cette journée qui avait tout bouleversée dans sa vie ? Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle y pense. Pas encore. Pas maintenant.

- Ojisan : "Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan."

- Sôta : " Konnichiwa."

La jeune fille sursauta. Absorbée dans ses pensées, elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle était arrivée au salon.

- Sakura : "Ko . . . konnichiwa."

- Ojisan : "Daijôbu ? Tu es bien blanche."

- Sakura : "Haï. C'est juste que je . . . je ne supporte pas la lavande depuis que je suis petite. Ça me donne des vertiges et des mots de tête très violents."

Un silence se fit à cette annonce. Et eux qui avaient vidé plusieurs bombes désodorisantes partout dans la maison . . . Même si une journée était passée, l'odeur était encore fortement présente. Pas étonnant que la jeune fille soit si pâle et que sa démarche soit hésitante.

Sôta fit un bond prodigieux jusqu'à la fenêtre, un bond digne des plus grands champions de saut en longueur, et il ouvrit celle-ci en grand. Il alla ensuite chercher une chaise qu'il plaça juste à côté. Puis, en jeune homme bien élevé, il escorta Sakura jusqu'à cette ouverture salvatrice.

Après quelques bouffées d'air frais, la jeune fille reprit sensiblement quelques couleurs. Elle sourit alors à Sôta qui la regardait d'un air inquiet.

- Sakura : "Arigatô. Si tu agis ainsi en chevalier servant avec toutes les filles, tu dois être bien populaire dans ta classe, ne ?"

- Sôta : _Commençant à rougir._ "Ano . . . ano . . ."

- Sakura : _Son sourire se fige puis disparaît._ "Mais utilise-le à bon escient. Jamais pour faire le mal ou sur une mauvaise impulsion. Sinon les gens autour de toi en souffriront. D'accord ?"

- Sôta : "Ha . . . haï . . ."

Le jeune garçon était surprit du changement de Sakura. Elle qui lui souriait si aimablement une seconde avant avait maintenant le regard perdu dans le vague. Un regard dans lequel on pouvait y lire une certaine souffrance, une souffrance reflétant une terrible expérience vécue. Etait-ce pour ça qu'elle lui avait demandé de ne pas agir ainsi ? Quelqu'un avait-il déjà agit de la sorte avec elle ?

- Mama : "Sakura-chan ? Daijôbu ?"

Sakura secoua vivement la tête pour chasser les pensées qui commençaient à l'envahir et elle se força à esquisser un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

- Sakura : "Haï, daijôbu. Mon malaise est passé maintenant. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, je vais reprendre mon uniforme et rentrer chez moi. J'ai promis à okâsan de faire encore plus d'efforts pour le lycée. Autant que je commence tout de suite pour lui prouver ma bonne fois."

- Mama : "Bien sûr."

- Ojisan : "Yoshié a tendance à s'emporter facilement, mieux vaut en effet pour toi que tu ne la provoques pas."

- Sakura : "Surtout qu'elle ne sait pas que je suis partie. Mais otôsan me couvre. Si elle s'aperçoit de mon absence, je suis censé être allée faire une course. Mais il vaut mieux que je ne tarde pas trop."

La jeune fille se leva, prête à prendre congé. Un murmure étouffé à sa droite lui fit cependant tourner la tête. Dès que son regard croisa celui de Sôta, ce dernier ouvrit la bouche puis il se ravisa, baissant la tête. Sakura sourit et se tourna vers lui.

- Sakura : "Tu voulais me demander quelque chose, ano . . . Sôta desu ne ?"

- Sôta : "Haï . . ."

- Sakura : "Vas-y je t'écoute. Et ne t'en fait pas, j'ai encore le temps d'y répondre."

Le jeune garçon releva la tête et il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis hier.

- Sôta : "Quel genre de youkaï est Sesshômaru ?"

- Sakura : "Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?"

- Sôta : "Neesan nous l'a longuement décrit comme très froid, très cruel et détestant les ningen. Je voudrais bien comprendre."

- Sakura : "Tu sais, Sesshômaru est quelqu'un de très difficile à cerner. Même avec le temps que j'ai passé avec lui, je n'arrive pas toujours très bien à le cerner. Mais ce dont je suis certaine, c'est que Sesshômaru ne montre jamais ses sentiments. Il est souvent très froid, quasiment toujours calme, inaccessible, shikashi . . . même s'il ne le montre pas, je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas insensible, que c'est juste une façade qu'il se donne, comme s'il avait honte de montrer ce qu'il peut ressentir. Ou alors peut-être n'est-ce pas une carapace protectrice. Peut-être est-ce tout simplement de la maladresse parce qu'il ne sait pas exprimer ses sentiments . . . Il y a parfois de rares moments qui me le font penser. J'en suis sûre. Il est . . . Enfin je . . ."

La jeune fille se tu et commença à rougir, conscience qu'elle s'avançait en terrain glissant et inconnu. Il valait mieux pour elle en rester là si elle ne voulait pas faire face à des questions embarrassantes. Questions pour lesquelles elle n'aurait pas forcément de réponses.

- Sakura : "J'ai répondu à ta question ?"

- Sôta : "Je crois que oui. Arigatô."

_Elle est amoureuse . . ._ Conclusion tout de suite tirée par Mme Higurashi. La douceur qu'avait prise sa voix à la simple évocation du youkaï, son air presque rêveur, la rougeur naissante sur ses joues et son embarras, tout la confortait dans cette direction. Et puis, si l'on mettait de côté son caractère de chien, elle devait bien avouer que Sesshômaru avait un certain charme que rehaussait son côté froid et inaccessible.

- Sakura : _Courbette._ " Je vous remercie sincèrement pour ce que vous avez fait et je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissante."

- Mama : "Ce n'était rien voyons."

- Sakura : " Je suis aussi désolée de vous avoir dérangé. Je vais vous laisser maintenant."

- Ojisan : "Ne dis pas ça. Tu n'as occasionné aucun dérangement."

- Mama : "Je vais te raccompagner."

- Sakura : "Merci, mais ce n'est pas la peine. Je connais le chemin maintenant. Sayônara."

Se dirigeant vers la porte, Sakura se saisit de son uniforme que lui tendit Mme Higurashi. Les tâches de sang avaient vraiment l'air d'être toutes parties. Heureusement pour elle.

- Ojisan et mama : "Sayônara, Sakura-chan. Reviens quand tu veux."

- Sôta : "Sayônara, Sakura-san."

Le silence accompagna la jeune fille et il dura bien après que le claquement de la porte annonçant son départ ait retenti. Mme Higurashi finit par tourner un regard quelque peu inquiet vers le vieux prêtre.

- Mama : "Ojisan . . . tu penses aussi que . . ."

- Ojisan : "Il y a trop de ressemblances, trop de coïncidences pour que ce soit le hasard."

- Mama : "Alors ce n'est malheureusement pas mon imagination. Cela risque d'être dur pour Sakura-chan. Encore plus dur que pour Kagome."

- Ojisan : "J'en ai aussi peur."

Sôta les regardait attentivement. De quoi étaient-ils en train de parler ? Pourquoi leurs regards étaient-il si triste ? Et leurs visages si graves ?

- Sôta : "Mama, ojisan . . . de quoi vous parlez ?"

- Mama : "Rien qui te concerne, Sôta. Va donc jouer maintenant. Profite bien de ton avant-dernier jour de vacances."

- Sôta : _Haussant les épaules._ "Je suis trop jeune pour comprendre, c'est ça ?"

Une moue boudeuse sur le visage, le jeune garçon monta de mauvaise grâce dans sa chambre pour tenter d'aller pulvériser son record sur son jeu vidéo préféré.

- Ojisan : "Il ressemble de plus en plus à Kagome . . ."

- Mama : "Je trouve aussi."

_**xxxx**_

* * *

**_xxxx_**

- Kôga : "C'est de ta faute si Kagome est partie, sale clébard !"

- Inu-Yasha : "Avant d'accuser les autres, tu ferais mieux de considérer ton cas, espèce de loup famélique !"

Le youkaï et le hanyô se firent face, front contre front, essayant de grogner plus fort que l'autre. Leur rivalité pour le cœur de Kagome, même de façon assez inconsciente pour Inu-Yasha, les faisait s'affronter à chacune de leurs rencontres. Querelles qui lassaient bien vite les spectateurs présents.

- Miroku : "Vous ne vous êtes jamais dit que ça pourrait être de votre faute à tous les deux ?"

- Kôga et Inu-Yasha : _Désignant l'autre du doigt._ "C'est de sa faute." _Regards meurtriers._ "Arrête de m'accuser, c'est de ta faute !" _De nouveau front contre front._ "Arrête de dire la même chose que moi, sale clébard/espèce de loup famélique !"

Et c'était repartit pour une fois. Encore une. Et après ils se demandaient pourquoi Kagome était partie . . . Ils ne se rendaient pas compte à quel point ils étaient lourds ?

- Sango : "Ça suffit maintenant ! C'est parce que vous passez votre temps à vous chamailler que Kagome-chan est partie ! Vous pensez vraiment qu'elle vient ici exprès pour entre vos disputes ridicules ?"

- Shippô : "C'est vrai ça ! Mettez-vous un peu à sa place enfin !"

L'ookami tout comme l'inu se turent sur le champ. Après un rapide regard à son rival, chacun regarda le sol d'un air penaud.

- Kôga : "Ouais . . . c'est peut-être un peu de ma faute . . ."

- Inu-Yasha : "Hn . . . moi aussi . . ."

- Miroku : "Pour une fois que vous vous mettez d'accord . . ."

- Inu-Yasha : "Keh ! De toute façon qui voudrait être d'accord avec ce loupiot ?"

- Kôga : "Ou avec ce sale clébard ?"

- Inu-Yasha : "Nani ?"

- Kôga : "T'as très bien entendu, sale clébard !"

- Inu-Yasha : "Je vais te tuer !"

- Shippô : _Secouant la tête d'un air navré._ "De vrais gamins . . ."

- Miroku : "Je cois qu'il est vraiment impossible de les faire changer . . ."

- Sango : "Je commence à penser la même chose, hôshi-sama."

Nouveaux grognements, nouveaux surnoms affectueux, nouvel affrontement . . . Est-ce qu'ils cesseraient un jour leurs comportements puérils et immatures ? Le hôshi et la taijiya en doutaient vraiment.

- Shippô : _Fronçant le nez._ "Ne, Inu-Yasha . . . C'est quoi cette odeur depuis tout à l'heure ?"

- Inu-Yasha : "Keh. Comme si je pouvais le savoir !"

- Shippô : "Mais on dirait que ça vient du puit."

- Inu-Yasha : "Oui, c'est de là que ça vient. Aucun doute là-dessus."

- Kôga : "Du puit ? Quel puit ? En tout cas, c'est vrai que ça pue . . ."

Inu-Yasha sourit, content de savoir quelque chose que Kôga ignorait. Et il ne tenait pas à lui révéler. Du moins pas si facilement et sans quelque chose en échange. Mais Miroku l'interrompit dans ses réflexions.

- Miroku : "Je ne sens rien."

- Sango : "Moi non plus."

- Inu-Yasha : "Allez-y donc et on verra bien ce que vous en penserez après."

Prenant le chemin menant au puit, Miroku et Sango eurent tôt fait de subir eux aussi les effluves nauséabondes et agressives. Saisis par cette forte odeur, ils se protègent bien vite le nez et la bouche de leurs mains.

- Sango : "Oh ! Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi Inu-Yasha voulait que l'on s'éloigne du puit."

- Miroku : "Et aussi pourquoi Kôga n'a pas protesté sur ce point."

- Sango : "Mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien sentir ainsi ?"

- Miroku : "Je n'en ai aucune idée."

- Sango : "Hôshi-sama, pensez-vous que c'est encore un plan de Naraku ?"

- Miroku : "Iie. Ça ne lui ressemblerait pas. Ce n'est bien sûr pas à exclure, mais il n'est pas censé connaître le puit, ne ? Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait un rapport."

- Sango : "J'espère que vous avez raison, hôshi-sama."

- Miroku : "Moi aussi. Retournons donc auprès d'Inu-Yasha."

- Sango : "Haï."

Se retournant, ils s'éloignèrent d'un bon pas et aspirèrent de grandes goulées d'air frais pour que leurs poumons purgent celui, vicié, du puit. Quand ils revinrent auprès du hanyô et du kitsune, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de l'ookami.

- Sango : "Où est Kôga ?"

- Inu-Yasha : "Keh ! Il s'est tiré."

- Shippô : "Il a dit qu'il avait quelque chose à faire."

- Inu-Yasha : "Tant mieux. J'en avais marre d'avoir ce sale loupiot dans les pattes."

- Miroku : _Secouant lentement la tête._ "Inu-Yasha . . . tu ne changeras jamais . . ."

_Pas étonnant que Kagome-sama ait préféré partir . . ._ Mais comme à chaque fois, elle reviendrait une fois qu'elle se serait calmée. Inu-Yasha et elle se disputeraient encore une fois puis ils se réconcilieraient encore. Comme toujours. Ils étaient si prévisibles l'un comme l'autre qu'on pouvait parfois deviner à l'avance ce qui allait se passer entre eux.

Au pire, si la jeune fille tardait, Inu-Yasha retournerait la chercher, puisque lui seul pouvait passer dans les deux époques par l'intermédiaire du puit. Et ils se remettraient tous à la recherche des Shikon no kakera et de Naraku.

_Naraku . . ._ Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas manifesté. Trop longtemps. Assez longtemps pour pouvoir affirmer qu'il préparait une autre de ses coups tordus. Oui, il était trop longtemps resté dans l'ombre pour que ce soit de bon augure. Miroku en était sûr. Naraku se manifesterait dans très peu de temps.

**_xxxx_**

* * *

**_xxxx_**

Sakura rentrait chez elle, le cœur battant la chamade à l'idée que sa mère se soit aperçue de son absence. Car si c'était le cas, et même sous la couverture de son père, elle se ferait sévèrement réprimander. Elle avait intérêt de faire très attention à tout ce qu'elle allait dire ou faire désormais.

Tout comme elle avait dû le faire chez les Higurashi. Elle s'était laissée envahir par ses émotions et elle avait faillit dire quelque chose qu'elle aurait peut-être regrettée. _Est-ce qu'ils s'en sont rendus compte ?_ Sakura n'en savait rien. Mais elle se jura d'être plus prudente à l'avenir. Avec les Higurashi comme avec sa mère. Elle ne devait absolument rien laisser transparaître sur ce qu'elle pouvait bien ressentir pour Sesshômaru. Rien. Surtout qu'elle ne le savait pas très bien elle-même . . .

Franchissant la porte sans bruit, la jeune fille pénétra à pas de loups chez elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil discret dans le salon où son père, instituteur de primaire, mettait ses cours au point pour la rentrée. Ce dernier leva la tête et lui fit un clin d'œil complice après avoir désigné la cuisine d'un signe du menton. Sakura soupira de soulagement. Sa mère ne s'était pas aperçue de son absence . . .

Après un signe de la main à son père, la jeune fille monta le plus rapidement et le plus silencieusement possible les escaliers menant à sa chambre, la dernière pièce au fond du couloir. Ouvrant la porte, Sakura se sentit apaisée. Sa chambre lui procurait toujours cet effet de calme plus qu'aucun autre endroit au le monde. Parce que c'était sa pièce à elle, qu'elle avait pu aménager comme elle l'avait voulu. Elle aimait la disposition de ses meubles, la couleur de ses murs, le petit balcon à sa fenêtre . . . La jeune fille embrassa sa chambre du regard.

Une armoire blanche se trouvait à gauche de sa porte, à droite une petite commode, blanche elle aussi. Juste en face d'elle, la double fenêtre de son balcon était entrouverte, laissant le vent jouer avec les rideaux immaculés. A sa gauche se trouvaient sa chaise et son bureau, toujours d'une blancheur parfaite malgré les années. Ce dernier ne comportait aucune photo d'éventuels amis. Juste celles de sa famille. Dernier meuble complétant cette pièce, son lit. Aussi blanc que le reste, seul l'édredon vert ajoutait une touche de couleur, jouant à merveille avec les tableaux et les photographies de couchers de soleils qui ornaient les murs ça et là. Des murs aussi blancs que de la craie.

Poussant un soupir de satisfaction, Sakura referma la porte et ouvrit sa fenêtre en grand avant d'aller s'accouder quelques instants au balcon. Elle avait encore quelques leçons à faire et elle voulait profiter de la douce brise qui soufflait avant de s'y mettre.

_Je me demande quel temps il fait là-bas. J'espère que Rin va bien . . ._ Rin . . . Sakura avait d'emblé adoptée la fillette, la traitant comme sa propre petite sœur. La jeune fille en ressentit un pincement au cœur. _Rin . . . Hinata . . ._ Elle avait beaucoup pensé à Rin et été à son contact. Et Hinata dans tout ça ? Hinata était quand même sa sœur de sang. Mais malgré ça, elle n'avait que très peu pensé à elle, comme pour sa mère et son père.

Sakura se sentit envahie par une vague de culpabilité. Culpabilité d'avoir préféré penser à des étrangers plutôt qu'à sa propre famille. Comment avait-elle pu ? Quel genre de fille et de grande sœur pouvait-elle bien être ?

Se redressant vivement la jeune fille décida que demain, son dernier jour de vacances, elle le passerait exclusivement avec Hinata. Comme si cela pouvait l'excuser . . . Elle savait bien qu'il n'en serait rien. Mais ce matin sa petite sœur lui avait parlé d'une fête foraine et ce, avec un espoir non dissimulé dans la voix. Soit, elle l'y emmènerait et elles passeraient leur après-midi là-bas.

Un peu rassérénée par ces pensées, Sakura rentra se mettre au travail sans tarder. Ouvrant son agenda, elle poussa un soupir de consternation. Il lui restait tout ça ? L'après-midi allait être long, très long . . . _Commençons par ce que j'aime le moins : les maths !_

**_xxxx_**

Le lendemain, après avoir prouvé à sa mère qu'elle avait terminé toutes ses leçons, Sakura passa la journée entière avec Hinata. Elles déjeunèrent en ville, firent quelques boutiques et allèrent à la fête foraine.

Le soir venu, après avoir dîné en famille, la grande et la petite sœur se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de l'aînée, assises sur le lit. Durant toute la journée, pas un mot n'avait été prononcé au sujet de l'autre époque. Mais Hinata avait visiblement des tas de questions à lui poser, la jeune fille s'en était rendue compte plusieurs fois dans la journée. Il était arrivé à la fillette d'ouvrir la bouche puis de détourner les yeux dès qu'elle croisait ceux de sa sœur aînée. Maintenant, le moment était venu de lui révéler ce qu'elle voulait savoir.

- Sakura : "Tu te poses des questions, ne Hinata ?"

La fillette sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à cette approche directe. Elle baissa la tête quelques secondes, comme honteuse d'avoir été découverte si vite, avant de murmurer sa réponse.

- Hinata : "Ha . . . haï . . ."

- Sakura : "Tu n'as pas à être gênée, c'est tout à fait normal que tu veuilles savoir. Vas-y, je t'écoute."

Relevant la tête, Hinata regarda sa sœur aînée dans les yeux. Elle pouvait vraiment lui poser toutes les questions qu'elle voulait ? Son sourire encourageant le laissait penser. Alors, prenant son courage à deux mains, la fillette se plaça face à Sakura et la fixa sans ciller, mais moins confiante qu'elle ne le laissait paraître.

- Hinata : "Pourquoi . . . pourquoi la petite fille qui était avec toi t'appelait-elle Sakura-neesan ?"

La jeune fille sourit. Alors c'était qui préoccupait tant Hinata ? Le fait que Rin l'appelle Sakura-neesan ? Etait-ce une sorte de . . . jalousie ? Oui, sûrement.

- Sakura : "Comme je l'ai déjà expliqué, Rin est une jeune orpheline qui m'a soignée alors que je m'étais blessée à la cheville. Quand je l'ai rencontrée pour la première fois, elle ne pouvait plus parler. Et une fois la parole retrouvée . . . Hinata, sais-tu quels sont les premiers mots qu'elle a prononcés à ce moment-là ?"

- Hinata : "Iie."

- Sakura : _Avec un sourire nostalgique._ "Sakura-neesan . . . Ce sont ses tout premiers mots. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça m'a fait chaud au cœur. Et puis, à certains moments, elle me faisait vraiment penser à toi. Quoi que tu es plus tête de mule qu'elle . . ."

- Hinata : "Naruhodo . . ."

Devant l'air sombre de sa cadette, Sakura ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était bel et bien jalouse.

- Sakura : "Ne t'inquiète pas, Hinata. Tu es et tu restes ma seule et unique sœur de sang. Même si je considère Rin comme ma seconde petite sœur, elle ne prendra jamais ta place et je ne t'aimerai pas moins pour autant. Vous avez à peu près le même âge et j'aimerais vraiment que vous deveniez amies. Ne sois pas jalouse de Rin, ne Hinata ?"

- Hinata : _Boude._ "Je ne suis pas jalouse."

- Sakura : _Sourit._ "Si, tu l'es."

- Hinata : _Détournant la tête._ "Iie."

- Sakura : "Si."

La jeune fille se jeta sur sa sœur et la chatouilla activement, jusqu'à ce que cette dernière en pleure de rire. Et encore, elle n'avait pas utilisé sa technique du doigt magique qui avait si bien fonctionné avec Jaken.

- Hinata : "Yamete . . . Onegaï . . . Neesan yamete !"

La fillette se tortillait de son mieux pour échapper aux chatouilles de Sakura. Mais elle savait que ce serait impossible. Jamais elle n'avait réussit. Sa sœur était la plus forte dans ce domaine, force était pour elle de l'admettre.

- Sakura : "Alors tu admets ta défaite ? Tu te rends ?"

- Hinata : "Ha . . . haï . . . tu as gagné . . . je suis jalouse . . . Demo yamete !"

- Sakura : "Tu vois bien que j'avais raison."

Sakura relâcha la fillette qui avait du mal à retrouver son souffle et elle éclata de rire, bientôt imité par Hinata. Ce petit jeu entre elles leur avait tellement manqué. Du coup la tension redescendit au point mort.

Il leur fallu de longues minutes pour se calmer et reprendre leur souffle. Surtout pour Hinata. Redevenant alors sérieuse, la fillette continua son interrogatoire.

- Hinata : "Et l'homme bizarre qui t'accompagnait ? Il paraissait si . . . mystérieux, si froid . . . et si étrange . . ."

- Sakura : "Sesshômaru est quelqu'un de très complexe et je ne sais pas si un jour je parviendrais à le cerner complètement."

La jeune fille poussa un soupir. A chaque fois qu'elle pensait s'être rapprochée de lui et parvenir à mieux le comprendre, il se passait quelque chose qui le rendait encore plus froid qu'avant. _Dôshite . . . ?_

- Hinata : "Neesan . . . tu l'aimes ?"

- Sakura : "Hinata !"

La jeune fille faillit s'étrangler à la question de sa sœur et elle sentit ses joues commencer à la brûler. Pourquoi lui posait-elle cette question ? N'était-elle pas un peu jeune pour se préoccuper de ces choses-là ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui laisser penser qu'elle était amoureuse de Sesshômaru ?

Et puis de toute façon, si cela lui arrivait un jour, ce serait un amour à sens unique. Donc mieux vaudrait qu'il n'y ait pas d'amour du tout qu'un amour non partagé et douloureux.

- Hinata : "Tu rougis neesan ! Tu rougis ! Ne, ne ? Tu es vraiment amoureuse de lui ?"

- Sakura : _Soupirant._ "Hinata . . . Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose . . ."

- Hinata : "Alors tu es vraiment amoureuse de lui ?"

- Sakura : "Il ne s'agit pas de ça ! Je vais te raconter quelque chose de très important, quelque chose que okâsan ne devra jamais savoir. Il faut absolument que tu me promettes de garder le secret. D'accord ?"

Surprise par le ton soudain sérieux de Sakura, la fillette arrêta de sourire et regarda cette dernière avec une mine interrogative. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait avoir tant d'importance, qu'est-ce qui pouvait être si grave pour que sa sœur aînée se mette dans cet état ? Et surtout, pourquoi ne fallait-il surtout rien dire à leur mère ?

- Hinata : "Neesan ?"

- Sakura : "Hinata, tu me le promets ?"

- Hinata : "Ha . . . haï."

Alors, Sakura reprit l'histoire, son histoire, celle de Rin, de Sesshômaru, de Jaken, de AhUn . . . Elle reprit tout depuis le début, n'omettant de raconter aucun détail à sa cadette. Hinata pourrait comprendre, la comprendre. Comprendre pourquoi sa relation avec Sesshômaru et Rin ne pouvait qu'être particulière et différente des relations que l'on a habituellement avec une tierce personne. Elle ne la jugerait pas comme le ferait leur mère. Elle, elle la soutiendrait. Elle en était sûre.

Hinata observa quelques minutes de silence, semblant digérer les informations qui venaient de lui être communiquées. Ainsi c'était la véritable histoire de sa sœur, celle de son aventure dans l'époque où elle avait dit avoir voyagé et passé plusieurs jours, les jours de sa disparition. Comment ne pas la croire ? Même si ce qu'elle racontait était vraiment incroyable. Et à la fois effrayant. Mais aussi terriblement attirant . . .

- Hinata : "Alors cet homme n'est pas humain . . ."

- Sakura : "Exact. Le foulard servait à dissimuler ses oreilles. Ce ne fut d'ailleurs pas une mince affaire de le forcer à accepter . . ."

- Hinata : "Pourquoi le crapaud et le dragon à deux têtes ne sont pas venus ?"

- Sakura : "Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être n'ont-ils pas réussit à traverser le puit. Peut-être ne voulaient-ils pas venir."

- Hinata : "J'aurais bien aimé les voir . . ."

- Sakura : "C'est vrai que c'est dommage pour AhUn. Mais pour Jaken, tu ne perds rien, je t'assure. Et puis imagine la tête qu'aurait faite okâsan."

- Hinata : "Je ne préfère pas . . ."

- Sakura : "Moi non plus. Elle m'aurait enfermée à vie avec des gardes du corps devant ma porte et sur mon balcon. L'enfer !"

- Hinata : "Ça pourrait être drôle. Je les imagine bien se précipiter dans la salle de bain en courant, pistolet au poing, juste parce que tu auras crié en glissant sur la savonnette . . ."

- Sakura : "Il n'y a rien d'amusant là-dedans ! Ce serait au contraire terriblement gênant . . ."

- Hinata : _Redevenant soudain sérieuse, mais gardant un petit sourire en coin._ "Alors comme ça tu es amoureuse d'un youkaï . . . C'est un peu étrange comme premier amour, ne ?"

- Sakura : _Rougissant légèrement mais prenant un ton faussement indigné._ "Hinata, ça suffit !"

- Hinata : _Grand sourire._ "J'ai rien dit !" _Redevenant tout à fait sérieuse._ "Quand y retourneras-tu ?"

La fillette crispa ses doigts sur l'édredon. Elle ne voulait pas que sa sœur reparte dans l'autre monde, un monde où elle n'avait pas sa place. Un monde où elle, elle n'existait pas. Un monde où elle avait des gens qui l'attendaient, des gens dont elle parlait avec chaleur comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait pour personne. Un monde où son cœur s'éloignait d'elle, de sa véritable famille. Elle ne voulait pas perdre sa grande sœur. Mais elle savait aussi que cette dernière y tenait plus que tout. Elle ne pouvait donc pas l'en empêcher.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle évoquait l'autre époque, Hinata remarqua que le regard de Sakura se faisait vague et rêveur, tout comme son ton était sensiblement plus chaleureux, plus doux. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Comme si quelque chose au fond d'elle lui hurlait qu'elle allait perdre sa sœur, que ce monde allait la lui ravir. C'était complètement ridicule car elle n'abandonnerait jamais sa famille. Elle ne l'abandonnerait jamais _elle_. Alors pourquoi son cœur lui faisait-il si mal ?

- Sakura : "Je n'y retournerais pas avant le week-end prochain. J'ai promis à okâsan de ne manquer aucun cours et je respecterai ma parole."

La fillette soupira. Ça lui faisait encore une semaine. Elle pourrait encore profiter de sa sœur durant une semaine entière. Quoi qu'elle pourrait peut-être en profiter plus que ça en y réfléchissant bien . . .

- Hinata : "Je pourrais y aller aussi ?"

- Sakura : "Nani ?"

- Hinata : "Dans l'autre époque ? Je pourrais dis, neesan ?"

La jeune fille était surprise par la question de sa petite sœur. Elle n'avait vraiment pas songé qu'elle pourrait être curieuse au point de vouloir y aller elle aussi. Quoi qu'à sa place, Sakura aurait sûrement agit de la même façon. Néanmoins, sa réponse était déjà toute prête et n'admettait aucune contestation.

- Sakura : "Iie."

- Hinata : "Dôshite ?"

- Sakura : "Pour trois raisons. Premièrement, j'ai déjà eu du mal à convaincre okâsan de me laisser y retourner et je sais qu'elle ne te le permettra pas à toi. Deuxièmement, c'est un endroit qui peut être très dangereux et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il t'arrive malheur. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Okâsan et otôsan non plus. Troisièmement, je ne pense pas que tu sois capable de pénétrer dans l'autre époque. Apparemment, nous ne sommes que deux à pouvoir nous le permettre."

- Hinata : "Mais si je n'essaye pas, on ne peut pas savoir !"

- Sakura : "Je te l'interdis, Hinata ! Je ne veux pas que tu t'approches du Temple Dévoreur d'Os ni du puit. Tu m'as bien comprise ?"

- Hinata : "Neesan . . ."

- Sakura : "Onegaï Hinata . . . Promets-le moi !"

- Hinata : "Wakatta neesan, je te le promet."

- Sakura : "A la bonne heure."

_Raté._ Pourtant ça lui paraissait être une bonne idée . . . Apparemment pas assez pour convaincre sa sœur. Mais elle trouverait bien un moyen pour pouvoir passer plus de temps avec elle. Elle l'obligerait à se souvenir d'elle. Elle ne la laisserait pas les quitter pour ces gens de l'autre époque. Non, certainement pas ! Elle l'aimait trop pour ça.

- Hinata : "Neesan . . . ces gens, ils vont revenir ?"

- Sakura : "Haï. Je suis sûre que Rin reviendra volontiers. Comme je te l'ai dit, j'aimerais vraiment que vous deveniez de bonnes amies. Ce serait une chose vraiment merveilleuse. Je pourrais ainsi profiter de mes deux kawaï imouto en même temps."

_Mes deux kawaï imouto . . ._ Ainsi une étrangère avait vraiment pris possession du cœur de sa sœur en si peu de temps ? Alors qu'elle, ça faisait huit ans qu'elle était à ses côtés . . . On pouvait vraiment s'attacher à quelqu'un aussi vite ? On pouvait vraiment éprouver des sentiments aussi forts qu'un lien de sang en aussi peu de temps ? Alors où était sa place à elle ?

- Sakura : "Quant à Sesshômaru, c'est autre chose . . . Il est fier, très fier. Trop fier. Il n'acceptera pas aussi facilement que Rin. Et il ne reviendra sûrement pas de lui-même. Non, en aucun cas. Bien qu'il l'ait fait une fois. Dakedo . . . dakedo . . ."

- Hinata : "Neesan ?"

- Sakura : "Depuis que je l'ai vu avec le foulard, j'ai terriblement envie de le voir porter des vêtements de notre époque !"

La fillette ne su que répondre, déstabilisée par le changement d'attitude de Sakura. Comment pouvait elle être aussi sérieuse puis sortir quelque chose d'aussi futile la seconde suivante ? Ça lui faisait mal de le reconnaître, mais sa sœur avait changé. Elle paraissait plus heureuse, plus sûre d'elle. Elle était aussi plus souriante et plus accessible, comme si quelque chose s'était libéré en elle et avait brisé sa carapace protectrice. Avant, jamais elle n'aurait osé dire quelque chose comme ça.

- Hinata : "Neesan . . ."

- Sakura : "Je te jure, je suis sûre qu'il serait très séduisant. Et puis, je me demande à quoi il ressemblerait sans sa fourrure sur l'épaule. Il serait tout à fait différent, j'en suis certaine . . ."

La fillette se permit un sourire. Oui, sa sœur avait vraiment changée. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment pour lui déplaire, elle devait bien se l'avouer. Elle avait peur qu'elle ne s'éloigne, mais pourquoi alors qu'elle était plus près d'elle que jamais ?

- Hinata : "Neesan . . ."

- Sakura : _Semblant sortir de sa rêverie._ "Nani ? Dôshita no, Hinata ?"

- Hinata : _Pointant un doigt tremblant vers sa sœur._ "Une . . . une araignée . . . là . . ."

Sakura se retourna en proie à la panique. Elle détestait les araignées ! Et ce, plus que tout sur terre ! Tout du moins autant que les hentaï qu'il lui avait été donné de croiser. Quoi qu'elle détestait peut-être plus les araignées finalement, elles étaient plus sournoises. Enfin c'était encore à débattre . . .

_Mais où est-elle cette . . . ?_ Elle avait beau scruter partout, impossible de la trouver ! _Kami ! Faites qu'elle ne se soit pas glissée dans mon lit !_ Quelle horreur ! Rien que de l'imaginer, elle en avait des frissons partout.

- Sakura : "Doko ? Hinata ! Oï Hinata ! Doko ?"

Un gloussement attira son attention. La fillette essayait de le masquer, mais elle n'arrivait plus à contenir le fou rire qui s'était emparé d'elle. _Neesan est vraiment unique. Elle s'est battue contre un frelon géant et elle panique à la moindre évocation d'une araignée ? Elle côtoie des youkaï et elle a peur d'un simple insecte ?_ Comment ne pas vouloir en profiter ?

- Sakura : _Ton se voulant menaçant._ "Hinata . . ."

- Hinata : _Lui tirant la langue entre deux crises de fou rire._ "Je t'ai eu !"

- Sakura : "Hinata . . . Mate, tu vas voir !"

La jeune fille se jeta sur sa cadette pour lui faire subir de nouveau le supplice des chatouilles. _Sauf que cette fois elle n'échappera pas à ma technique du doigt magique . . ._ Oui, après tout elle l'avait bien mérité, ne ? Et puis ça leur faisait du bien à l'une comme à l'autre.

- Sakura : "Je vais t'apprendre à te moquer de ta grande sœur . . ."

- Hinata : _Entre deux hoquets._ "Iie . . . Onegaï da kara . . . Neesan . . . yamete !"

- Sakura : "Pas avant que tu n'aies compris la leçon !"

Suffocant de rire, Hinata passait néanmoins un très bon moment. Elle était avec sa grande sœur et c'était tout ce qu'elle désirait. Elle ne demandait rien d'autre. Juste passer du temps avec son modèle, celle à qui elle voulait tant ressembler plus tard. Sa sœur, son modèle d'adoration. L'être qu'elle ne voulait partager avec personne.

Cette même personne qui avait tant changé depuis son retour. Elle était différente, mais en même temps si semblable que c'en était presque effrayant. Mais Sakura, cette même Sakura qui la serrait contre elle en rigolant en ce moment, elle était unique. Et c'était sa sœur à elle, sa sœur tant aimée. Et rien ne pourrait la lui enlever. Jamais. Rien ni personne. Ne ?

* * *

Voici donc le court chapitre 5.

Par manque de temps, je ne sais pas quand je pourrai taper le chapitre 6 et donc, le mettre en ligne. Je demande votre clémance, pitié !

A part ça, reviews ?


End file.
